<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Respawn by Cleddyf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967665">Harry Potter and the Respawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleddyf/pseuds/Cleddyf'>Cleddyf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Faces of Harry Potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dobby Best Bro, F/F, F/M, Gamer Harry Potter, Gen, Multi, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleddyf/pseuds/Cleddyf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is not the end.  After dying in the middle of his seventh year while escaping from Gringotts, Harry finds himself back in time and thirteen years old.</p><p>With a strange, new ability, he is determined to make the best of things and change the future for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Dobby &amp; Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Daphne Greengrass, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Faces of Harry Potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Death and the Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, Gamer Fics are a guilty pleasure of mine.  I honestly am not sure how well I'll do at this, but I thought I'd play around a bit.</p><p>First chapter is a lot of exposition, as is common in Gamer Fics.</p><p>Expect a lot of fandom cliches, as I'm kind of writing this for a lark, so if you don't like those, avoid.  Stuff like Powerful!Noble!Harry, Helpful!Goblins, and such.  Some bashing for the same reason.</p><p>And yeah, Harry Potter belongs to Rowling not me, only for fun, yadda yadda. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Vocalized Thoughts'<br/>
"Speech"<br/>
~Parseltongue~<br/>
<b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Game Message <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b><br/>
~~~<br/>
Harry floated in darkness.  In front of him were letters glowing a fluorescent green:</p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> YOU HAVE DIED.  Start a new game? (Y/N) <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p>"What the..."  the young man murmured, his voice echoing oddly in the void.  The last thing he remembered, he had been flying out of Gringotts on a dragon, when the ceiling collapsed, and Hermione screamed as something slammed into him.</p><p>'What game?'  He said to himself with a frown.  As he looked at the letters, a new message appeared underneath.</p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> WARNING.  SELECTING 'N' WILL RESULT IN DEATH. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p>'Well.  That decides that.'  He certainly didn't wish to die, especially if he left his friends behind to deal with Voldemort.  He considered, then thought, 'Yes.'</p><p>There was a burst of light, and more text scrolled in front of him.</p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Determining Current Stats... Done! <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b><br/>
<b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Welcome, Harry James Potter to the Game of Your Life!  Fate and Destiny have chosen to aid you and have given you the chance to restart your life... with an advantage.  Your life will now behave much like a video game.  To see your stats, think 'STATS'. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p>'This is absolutely crazy. A game?  What the hell?'  Harry's thoughts trailed off, before he thought, 'Stats'.</p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b><br/>
HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>
Age: 13<br/>
Job: Student<br/>
Level: 1<br/>
XP: 0</p><p>Health: 200<br/>
Mana: 320</p><p>Strength: 8<br/>
Agility: 22<br/>
Endurance: 12<br/>
Intelligence: 20<br/>
Perception: 20<br/>
Charisma: 18 (9*)<br/>
Magic: 50 (20*)</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>
Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Dodging 68 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 19 [Apprentice], Mathematics 65 [Apprentice], Persuasion 11 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 39 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>
Charms 49 [Apprentice], Dark Arts 27 [Apprentice], Dueling 51 [Apprentice], Herbology 43 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 42 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 37 [Apprentice], Potions 32 [Apprentice], Transfiguration 45 [Apprentice]</p><p>Talents:<br/>
Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Heir of Potter, Mother's Protection, Parseltongue, Powerful Magic</p><p>Status Effects:<br/>
Addled<br/>
Discord Potion<br/>
Horcrux<br/>
Loyalty Potion (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)<br/>
Loyalty Potion (Ronald Bilius Weasley)<br/>
Magic Binding<br/>
<b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p>More text appeared in front of him.</p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> You will be restarting your life at the end of your third year in Hogwarts, the day after you arrived at the Dursley residence.  Do your best to survive this time around!  Help topics are available on the following topics, which will open up other help topic: STATS <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p>Suddenly, he could see his old room at the Dursleys, and he found himself sitting on his bed.  As he looked around, he focused on his open trunk near the wall.</p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> NORMAL TRUNK (OWNED BY HARRY JAMES POTTER) <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b><br/>
<b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> This is a normal trunk with no magical enchantments. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b><br/>
<b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> The skill OBSERVE has been learned. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p>'Oookay.  I wonder if I'm dying and this is a dream,' Harry thought morbidly, 'And what the hell?  Magic binding?  Loyalty potions?'  After a moment, he thought, 'Help Stats'.</p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Your stats consist of Attributes such as Strength, Life Skills, Magic Skills, Talents, and Status Effects. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Attributes range from one to twenty-five for most people, and there is a hard limit of fifty outside certain talents.  Ten is the average attribute, though few people are utterly average in everything; everyone is good or bad at something.  Attributes determine how quickly related skills are learned, and provide a small bonus to related skills.  As you progress in level, attribute raises will become fewer, so plan accordingly! <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Both Life Skills and Magic Skills range from 1 to 100, and have ranks: Apprentice, Journeyman, and Master.  Someone with a skill of 5 [Journeyman] is much better than someone with a skill of 90 [Apprentice].  Certain skills and talents require a specific rank to even be learned or gained; for example, to learn the Alchemy skill requires at least Journeyman rank in Magic Theory and Potions. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Talents represent inherent traits.  You either have them or you don't.  You speak Parseltongue.  You are the Heir of House Black. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Status Effects represent things that are affecting you, such as a magical spell cast upon you or weakness from hunger.  They can be both positive and negative, though are often negative. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p>'I feel like I'm playing a video game all right, this is nuts,' Harry thought before he shrugged and began to read through more of this help.  First things first, those status effects looked scary.  'Help Addled.  Help Discord Potion.  Help Horcrux.  Help Loyalty Potion.  Help Magic Binding.'</p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> The 'Addled' status is a result of being under multiple negative mental potions.  It halves your Intelligence and Perception attributes.  Inactive due to Gamer's Mind. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Discord potions make those who do not know you distrust you.  Your charisma is halved in these cases, and even friends are more likely to view you negatively. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> You have a horcrux in your scar from Tom Marvolo Riddle.  It is draining some of your magic and is what links your mind to his. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Loyalty potions make the subject intensely loyal to the target of the potion, and will immediately trust and support the target.  Inactive due to Gamer's Mind. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Your magic has been bound by Albus Dumbledore, reducing the total magic available by half. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p>Rising from the bed, Harry began to pace.  He had two options.  Either this was a bad dream, possibly due to being knocked unconscious during the escape from Gringotts, or this was real.  If it was real... he was in a lot of trouble.  Loyalty potions?  His magic bound?  He was a freaking HORCRUX?  He felt his panic rising, before he suddenly calmed down.</p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Gamer's Mind activated. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p>'Okay, what is that?  I should look into those.'  Harry mused. 'Help Gamer's Body.  Help Gamer's Mind'.  After a moment, he added, curious, 'Help Powerful Magic.'</p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Gamer's Body gives you the body of a video game character.  Your body will heal from nearly any damage after a good night's rest, and you are not affected or slowed down by health damage as long as you have at least one health point left.  Spells can still cause such effects if it is their purpose, such as a Body Bind Hex. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Gamer's Mind allows you to always remain in control.  All negative mental status effects targeting you are canceled. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p>&gt;&gt; Powerful Magic means your magic is stronger than others.  It gives a +10 bonus to your Magic attribute, and this boost will allow Magic to be raised past to 60 rather than 50.  Those with Powerful Magic also learn spells requiring a great deal of power easier than others. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p>'This will be useful,' Harry thought to himself, still trying to wrap his mind around this whole ... situation.  'What should I do first...?  Get food, maybe visit Gringotts for money?  Discover some way to deal with that horcrux without destroying it, er, me?'</p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> QUEST RECEIVED.  'Visit Gringotts' <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b><br/>
<b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Visit Gringotts Bank and ask about your current status.  Ask the Goblins about procuring a trustworthy Healer. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b><br/>
<b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Rewards: 1,000XP, 100G <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p>'Well.'  Harry thought.  'That was easy.'</p><p>It didn't take long for Harry to prepare to leave the Dursleys.  Storing everything in his trunk and closing the lid, he considered.  It was the middle of the night.  If he was careful, he could leave now and no one would know till the morning that he was gone.  "Hedwig, I'm going to Diagon Alley, can you meet me there?  I know you don't like the Knight Bus."  The snowy owl hooted in agreement, rubbing against his hand before winging off through the open window.  With this, Harry began to slowly creep his way down the stairs.</p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> STEALTH has leveled up and is now 40 [Apprentice]. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p>It was difficult with the weight of the trunk, but he eventually managed to get outside, and after shutting the door held his wand out.  With a loud *bang*, the Knight Bus appeared, and he got on, careful to keep his hair down to hide his scar.  "Leaky Cauldron, please," he told Stan as he moved to settle down on one of the beds.</p><p>"Aye, Leaky Cauldron it is.  You're our only rider this late at night, so we'll be there in five minutes.  That'll be eleven sickles."  Paying the man, Harry waited, holding tightly to the edge of the bed as he was thrown around by the movement of the bus.  'I hate the Knight Bus', he thought, trying to avoid becoming nauseous.</p><p>A few minutes later, the bus stopped outside of the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry got out, carrying his trunk alongside him.  He moved quickly through the building, still looking down, and tapped the wall in the proper sequence to enter the alley.</p><p>In the middle of the night, the alley was empty.  He moved quickly towards the white marble front of Gringotts Bank, and entered.  At least the bank was open.  He approached a teller, "Hello, sir.  I need to speak to someone about my account.  I don't have my key, is there any way to fix that?"</p><p>"You don't have your key?  If you're who you claim to be, there'll be a fee for replacing the key," the teller snapped, looking at Harry with a frown.  "Who are you?"</p><p>"Harry Potter, sir," Harry said politely, blinking as the goblin's eyes opened in surprise.</p><p>"Right this way," he said, hopping from his seat and putting a Closed sign at his window, leading him down one of the halls to a small room.  "An account manager will see you soon," he stated before shutting the door.</p><p>The room was a simple one, just a long conference table and a few chairs to either side.  Sitting in one of the chairs, Harry nervously clasped his hands in front of himself, looking around the room.  Examining the table, his eyes focused upon it briefly.</p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Conference Table (Owned by Gringotts Bank) <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b><br/>
<b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Enchanted with privacy enchantments. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b><br/>
<b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> OBSERVE has leveled up and is now 2 [Apprentice]. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p>'I should start using that a lot, level it up as much as I can,' Harry thought, trying to keep his mind off the upcoming conversation.  He was nervous.  Then again, the last time he was in Gringotts, he was trying to rob it ... and apparently died.</p><p>The door opened, and an old-looking goblin with dark gray hair entered the room.  He looked carefully at Harry and said, "I am Ragnok.  You are allegedly Harry Potter?"</p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Ragnok [Goblin Account Manager] <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b><br/>
<b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> OBSERVE has leveled up and is now 3 [Apprentice]. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p>"Yes, sir," Harry said nervously.</p><p>"We shall see."  He approached Harry, sitting across from him and pulled a small parchment from a sheaf of papers and a small silver knife.  "Prick your finger and drip three drops of blood here," he ordered.  "I warn you that if you do so and are /not/ Harry Potter, there will be repercussions."</p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Heritage Parchment <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b><br/>
<b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> This parchment determines heritage via blood magic. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b><br/>
<b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> OBSERVE has leveled up and is now 4 [Apprentice]. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p>"Uh...okay,"  Harry muttered, holding the knife and wincing as he pricked his finger.  He held the finger over the parchment and after three drops fell upon the page, he moved his hand away.  The goblin waved his hand, healing the tiny wound and examined the parchment.</p><p>"Mmm.  It would seem you are who you say you are.  Teller Narnok said you lacked the key to your trust vault?"  Ragnok asked.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I was never really given the key to my vault.  Hagrid had it when I came to shop for my things first year, and then Mrs. Weasley...they never gave me the key."  Something the goblin said registered, and he asked, "Uh, wait a minute.  Trust vault?"</p><p>"You are unaware that you have more vaults here in Gringotts?  Your magical guardian should have made you aware of this fact, Mr. Potter."  Ragnok stated with a frown.  "Your family is very wealthy and influential.  The vault you have access to currently is a trust vault, meant to provide money for schooling and other incidentals.  Your family currency vault is quite sizable, as is the family heirloom vault.  You gain access to these vaults when you come of age, though you are allowed minor access to the Heirloom vault at fifteen.  You gain your title of Lord Potter at the same time you gain full access to all vaults."</p><p>"Wait.  LORD POTTER?"  Harry's voice rose incredulously, placing his hands on the table in front of him.  "I'm some sort of lord or something?"</p><p>"...again, your magical guardian should have given you this information," the goblin stated tersely.  "Yes.  The Potters have a seat on the Wizengamot.  Your family has been an important part of Magical Britain for a long time and are very wealthy.  There are only a very few families that equal your inherited wealth."  Ragnok frowned again, appraising him, "These are all things you should have been told.  Did your magical guardian not show you your statements?  We send them out every quarter."</p><p>"I have seen nothing, and been told nothing about this.  The only thing I was told is I had money for school when I first came here, Hagrid had my key and we picked out money for my books.  The next year, Mrs. Weasley had my key..."  Harry trailed off.  "I've been careful not to spend too much, as I was worried I'd not have enough money for school."</p><p>"Your trust vault is refilled to 5,000 galleons every July 31st, Mr. Potter," Ragnok told him.  "While it's good to be frugal and you can run out of your yearly stipend, you certainly would never run out of money for school."</p><p>"I'm beginning to see that.  Who is my magical guardian?"</p><p>"According to our records, your current legal magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore.  He claimed magical guardianship when your godfather, Sirius Black, was sent to Azkaban."  Ragnok looked through the papers before him after giving Harry a considering look, "This gives him access to your trust vault, and allows him to draw on a stipend for your care from the Potter currency vault.  This stipend is presently set to 500 galleons per quarter."</p><p>"Wait, Dumbledore has access to my trust vault?  And he's getting money for my CARE?"  Harry's voice cracked at the last word.  "Where is it going, do you know?"</p><p>"The money is being transferred to a vault owned by an Arabella Figg," said with a shrug, "Is she not the one taking care of you in the muggle world?"</p><p>"No."  Harry said, voice low and shaking.  "She isn't.  All this time that I was staying with my Aunt and Uncle," he snarled, "and someone else was receiving money to take care of me."  He took a deep breath, "I can't have this stopped, yet.  Something weird is going on.  Dumbledore doesn't have any other access to vaults, you said, just my trust vault and the stipend?  Can I open a new vault and transfer my trust vault contents to it on a regular basis?"</p><p>"You may open a new vault.  The trust vault transfer is possible as well."  The goblin's fingers steepled in front of him.  "The current balance of your trust vault is five thousand galleons and is noted when we send a quarterly report.  However, you can as the primary account holder request that the report not be sent.  If Albus Dumbledore shows up at the bank, we will have to give him the balance of your trust vault, but that's all the information he's entitled to."</p><p>"So, I can open a new account, move the money over in case he uses it for something, and hope he doesn't notice the lack of a report."  Harry nodded once.  "I'd like that.  Can I open a personal vault in the name of Harry James Potter?"</p><p>"Certainly.  A pure currency vault will cost one galleon per quarter.  A low-security vault that holds both currency and items will cost five galleons per quarter.  A medium-security vault will cost twenty-five galleons per quarter.  High-security vaults are not available for personal use.  Would you like a currency vault, a low-security, or a medium-security vault?"  Ragnok asked as he began to look through papers in front of him.</p><p>"Medium security, please.  And move all of the funds from my trust vault, taking the money for the vault from the transferred funds."  Harry requested.  "Is there a way I can access the vault without having to go down there?"</p><p>"For a fee of ten galleons, I can provide you with an Gringotts enchanted money pouch.  It will hold up to one thousand galleons and can be refilled by a teller at no fee other than the purchase of the pouch."  Ragnok offered.  "We will also refill a non-Gringotts pouch at the counter for a one galleon fee."</p><p>"So in the long run, buying a Gringotts pouch is better.  Can it be stolen?"  Harry asked.</p><p>"Gringotts enchanted money pouches are enchanted in many ways.  Only you will be able to even see the pouch, and even if someone managed to see it, only you may open it."  Ragnok answered Harry as he filled out papers in front of him.  "I need you to sign here to authorize the vault opening, purchase of the enchanted pouch, and transfer of all funds into your new vault."</p><p>Harry read the papers over carefully, which seemed to see him in good stead with Ragnok, who nodded approvingly.  "I'll want a transfer of five thousand galleons on July 31st, when the vault is refilled."  After signing the papers, he took a deep breath, "All right, next thing.  Do goblins have healers?  I think I am need of one."</p><p>A slow frown appeared on Ragnok's face.  "... why do you think that, Mr. Potter?  We do, but most wizards prefer to go to wizard healers."</p><p>"I have been told that I may have certain spells cast upon me, and I don't entirely trust a wizard healer to properly deal with the situation.  Especially after what I've discovered about my magical guardian,"  Harry explained.  "I'm hoping Gringotts can handle the situation quickly and quietly."  With a slow shrug, Harry looked down, "I have been made aware of certain things that I really want dealt with as soon as possible."</p><p>"All right, Mr. Potter,"  Ragnok answered after a moment's thought, examining him carefully.  "Follow me.  I will lead you to our Healers.  I should note that goblin healers are expensive.  You should expect to spend at least one hundred galleons, and the price can rise far higher in certain cases."</p><p>"If they deal with this situation, it's money well spent," is all Harry said as he followed the goblin through the maze of halls.  Eventually, they came into a large room with beds along one wall.</p><p>Ragnok spoke in his guttural voice to a goblin waiting in the room, before turning to Harry, "This is Healer Smegrok.  He will examine you and appraise you of any treatment you require."</p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Smegrok [Gringotts Healer] <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b><br/>
<b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> OBSERVE has leveled up and is now 5 [Apprentice]. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p>"All right," Harry said nervously, taking a look at the goblin.  "Nice to meet you, Smegrok, sir."</p><p>"Yes, yes.  Take a seat, Mr. Potter."  the goblin said brusquely, and waved a hand over Harry.  A slight frown, and he did so again, more slowly, "I'm detecting multiple potions, as well as a magical binding and two sources of foreign magic, one beneficial and one ... not."  He turned and spoke to Ragnok quickly, who nodded and left.  "I have asked him to summon a master curse breaker.  I have a suspicion, and if I'm right, they will be required.  Please lay down.  I have also discovered some malnourishment, but that is easily fixed."</p><p>Slowly, Harry lied down on the bed, taking a breath.  "Can everything be dealt with, sir?"  He asked, his voice a little tremulous.  This was not what he was expecting when he ... died this morning?  Er.  His life was so weird.</p><p>The answer from the healer was mostly encouraging.  "A purging potion will deal with the potions easily, though it will be uncomfortable.  Removing the magical binding will not be difficult, though I will need to be careful to do so slowly.  I will provide you with potions to take daily to repair the malnourishment.  One of the sources of foreign magic is some sort of emotional ward, and is not harmful.  The other will need a master curse breaker to remove, if I'm right."</p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Garek [Master Curse Breaker] <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b><br/>
<b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> OBSERVE has leveled up and is now 6 [Apprentice]. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p>It was at that moment that Ragnok returned with a goblin who looked positively ancient, with a long, white beard that might put Dumbledore's to shame.  Smekrok looked at him and spoke quickly, gesturing, and the goblin frowned, snarling.  "Don't move." the new goblin ordered, voice slightly harsh, as he waved a hand in front of Harry.  After a moment, he started to swear in the goblin tongue.  "You, Mr. Potter, have something called a horcrux, a foreign soul, in your scar.  It can be removed, but it will be most painful."</p><p>"I don't care if it's painful, I want it removed,"  Harry said firmly.  "I don't want to think of having someone else's soul in my head."</p><p>"All right, Mr. Potter," Smegrok said.  "I will deal with the binding and then Master Garek will deal with the horcrux.  Once that is done, I will give you a purging potion.  You will need to remain here for the next six hours while your body purges the potions from your system."</p><p>"It will take at least an hour to prepare the ritual chamber for the removal,"  Garek stated.  "So you have time.  I will be expecting him then."  He turned and left, leaving Smegrok and Ragnok.</p><p>"I will return to my office, Mr. Potter.  You may ask to be led there when you are finished."  A nod, and Ragnok left, which left Harry with the healer, who was gathering materials from a cabinet.</p><p>"First, Mr. Potter, I need you to drink this," the goblin said, offering a potion.  "Once you have drank it, close your eyes and do not move."  Harry obeyed the goblin, nearly gagging at the taste of the potion.  "The potion will make your magic more easily distinguished, so I can more easily sense the binding."  The goblin stood over Harry, with one hand over his head and one hand over his heart.  "Now, relax, Mr. Potter."</p><p>Harry felt warmth over his heart, and an icy chill over his temple.  It felt like a wave of energy was passing from his head to his heart, getting warmer as it flowed.  The sensation grew stronger until it was almost painful, and then a warm flush of energy filled his entire body, and he felt a pins and needles sensation that slowly faded.  To the side, the goblin swayed.  "That was more difficult than I had expected, Mr. Potter.  You should rest for a few minutes, and then I can lead you to the ritual chamber to wait for Master Garek to begin his ritual.  Normally, I'd have waited to do that, but having your magic unbound could be beneficial soon."</p><p>Harry nodded his head, still feeling a bit dizzy.  After a while, Smegrok nodded at him and led him through the halls to a large door.  Pushing open the door easily in spite of its size, Smegrok led the young wizard into a large, circular room.  In the middle of the room was a large circle with many symbols etched into it.  Garek could be seen adding more symbols around the circle in some sort of white ink.  "I will be ready in a few minutes.  Simply stand and wait for the moment.  Healer Smegrok, you can leave, I will lead him back to you when I am finished."</p><p>Harry stood rather nervously as he waited, watching Smegrok leave the chamber.  He opened his mouth, then shut it, not wanting to disturb the goblin as he worked.  Time passed, and after fifteen or so minutes, the goblin rose to his feet.  "All right, you.  Take off your shirt.  I need access to your head and chest.  Lay down on the floor with your head at my feet, please."</p><p>Harry blinked a moment, cringing back a moment before he moved to comply, taking off his shirt to reveal his lean frame.  He moved and lay down in the specified location, and the goblin knelt beside him and began to write with the white ink on his body.  First his forehead, then over his heart.  Finally lines along his arms and down from his heart towards his stomach.  The man's hand was deft, and the ink was oddly cold, almost icy.</p><p>Finally, the goblin finished and put the ink bottle and quill to the side.  "Now, I am going to cast a spell to paralyze you so you cannot move.  Movement during this ritual would put you in great danger, and you would move; it will hurt a great deal.  If we're lucky, you'll get through this with no repercussions."  Wait, what?  The goblin gestured, and Harry found his entire body stiffening up, similar to how a Body Bind curse.  And then, the goblin began to chant, leaning over Harry.</p><p>At first, Harry began to wonder if something was wrong.  There was no pain, he just felt warmth running through his body, nothing mo--  It was then that pain erupted in his forehead, where his scar was, it felt like someone was jabbing a white-hot needle into his skull.  He shuddered; even with how used he was to pain, this was torture.  The pain continued, and grew, until waves of it ran through his skull, centered on his scar.</p><p>It felt like hours, though it could have only been minutes, when he felt something burst, and fluid ran down the side of his face.  The goblin continued to chant, even as he produced a small cloth and a stone container from his pocket, and began to wipe Harry's face.  A final flash of pain, and he heard a terrible, echoing cry as some dark shadow appeared above him, only to fade away even as the pain did.  Continuing to wipe away at the liquid on his face, Garek stored the cloth in the stone bowl, closing it.  "You will need to relax a few minutes.  Your magic may be unstable, you should practice your magic to regain focus and control."  Garek waved his hand, and Harry felt the spell binding him release.  "Lay here for a few minutes while I get rid of this, then I will return you to the Healer."</p><p>Harry just nodded, even as he tried to recover from the truly excruciating pain.  After a few minutes, Garek gestured to him and he rose unsteadily to his feet, swaying as if about to pass out.  Leaving the room with Garek, he was led through the halls and entered the infirmary.  "Ah!  Mr. Potter," Smegrok greeted him.  "Now, I need you to go into that room there, it's a bathroom facility.  Then you drink this and stay within for six hours.  It will not be a comfortable process."</p><p><b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> Purging Potion <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b><br/>
<b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b> A potion designed to purge magical potions from the body. <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p><p>"Uncomfortable how?"  Harry asked, hesitantly as he looked at the potion, wrinkling his nose as he saw the goopy brown mixture roll in the vial.</p><p>"Prolonged incontinence," Smegrok said with an amused glance, "I would suggest taking off your clothes in the room, to keep them clean.  You will need to shower after you finish."</p><p>With this alarming statement, Harry found himself directed into the room.  Within, he found a normal-looking bathroom.  Shutting and locking the door, Harry undressed.  Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself.</p><p>Then he drank the potion.<br/>
---<br/>
<b>&gt;&gt;&gt;</b><br/>
HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>
Age: 13<br/>
Job: Student<br/>
Level: 1<br/>
XP: 0</p><p>Health: 200<br/>
Mana: 620</p><p>Strength: 8<br/>
Agility: 22<br/>
Endurance: 12<br/>
Intelligence: 20<br/>
Perception: 20<br/>
Charisma: 18<br/>
Magic: 50</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>
Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Dodging 68 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 19 [Apprentice], Mathematics 65 [Apprentice], Persuasion 11 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 40 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>
Charms 49 [Apprentice], Dark Arts 27 [Apprentice], Dueling 51 [Apprentice], Herbology 43 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 42 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 37 [Apprentice], Observe 6 [Apprentice], Potions 32 [Apprentice], Transfiguration 45 [Apprentice]</p><p>Talents:<br/>
Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Heir of Potter, Mother's Protection, Parseltongue, Powerful Magic<br/>
<b>&lt;&lt;&lt;</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no clue how often I'll update this.  I wrote some of this while coming home from a hospital stay and bored out of my mind. :)</p><p>For those curious, how I'm envisioning skill levels, students who take their OWLs and do well will have near Journeyman level in any skill they plan on taking NEWT level.  Basically if you want an O in an OWL, you need from 90 [Apprentice] to 10 [Journeyman] in that skill.  Those who receive an O in a NEWT will have somewhere around 50 [Journeyman].  Lower values for lower grades, of course.  The average wizard probably has skills in their specialties in the low Journeyman rank, as most wizards do not get Os or apply themselves past school.  Dumbledore and Voldemort, on the other hand, likely have many skills in the Master range.</p><p>Spell knowledge and skill is not always the same as well.  Lots of people might be able to learn a specific spell, even with a lower skill level (Harry did not have Journeyman Charms in his third year for the Patronus Charm), but being able to apply magic broadly and well needs a higher skill.</p><p>This does mean that by the time Harry is done, he's going to be at least Journeyman in a lot of skills.  But so is the ways of Gamer fics. :)  His focusing on boosting Intelligence will help a lot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leaving Gringotts, Leveling, and Finding a Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wherein Harry plans for the future and channels Hermione.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'... that sucked.'  Harry thought as he left the infirmary.  After the rather disturbing time he spent purging his body of the potions, Smegrok summoned a goblin to lead him back to Ragnok.  He entered the goblin's office, and nodded at the goblin.</p>
<p>"Ah, Mr. Potter," the goblin said.  "Welcome back."  The other goblin offered a slip of paper, and Ragnok's brow rose, "The fees for your treatment come to 1,750 galleons.  I will need to draw this from your vault."</p>
<p>Harry nodded slowly.  Honestly, he was shocked at how /cheap/ it was. "Do so, please.  As I said, it's more than worth it."  He considered, "I was wondering.  Are there any, well, apartments in Diagon Alley or its environs?  Not all wizards must live in houses, after all."  He was planning out a place to stay for himself.</p>
<p>"There are," Ragnok began to explain.  This young man seemed remarkably lacking in knowledge about basic Wizarding life.  "They can be found in Basik Alley and Natura Alley, which are smaller alleys off Diagon.  Basik holds the cheaper apartments, while Natura is more middle class.  An apartment in Basik costs fifty galleons a month on average, while Natura is closer to one hundred."  He paused, and considered Harry.  "It is unlikely that you could rent an apartment at your age.  However, if you wish I can arrange an apartment for you, for a ten galleon fee."</p>
<p>"I think that's perfect.  I think Natura would suit me," Harry began.  "While I'd not mind Basik, I think Natura might be safer for me."  The goblin nodded at him in agreement.  "Are the apartments furnished?"</p>
<p>"Some are.  We will choose a furnished apartment, though it will cost a little more.  How long do you wish its lease to be?"</p>
<p>"I think..."  Harry considered.  "Is it possible to have a lease of two months with an option to lease it again next year?  I don't see the purpose in renting while I'm at Hogwarts, but I'd like to have the same address year to year."</p>
<p>"That is possible," the goblin acknowledged.  "I will handle that and contact you in the next day by owl.  Is there anything else I can do for you?"  To be quite frank, normally Ragnok would not have done this much for a client.  But, money talks, as humans and goblins both would say, and this young wizard was trying to be polite.</p>
<p>"No, sir,"  Harry said, as he rose.  "I think I'm done for now.  I'll probably be staying at the Leaky Cauldron till tomorrow, hopefully I can move in after that."</p>
<p>"As you say, Mr. Potter,"  Ragnok stated, nodding and waiting for Harry to leave.</p>
<p>Slowly leaving the office, Harry found a goblin standing outside.  "This way, sir," the goblin said to him, and led him to the lobby.  Once in the lobby, Harry put his head down, muttering to himself, "I need a hat or something," as he left the bank.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; QUEST 'Visit Gringotts' completed! &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; Rewards received: 1000XP, 100G<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; You are now level 2! &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; You have gained access to an inventory! &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>'Weird,' Harry thought.  'Help inventory.'</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have access to an inventory.  You may store items in this inventory and retrieve them at will with a thought!  Anything in your inventory is in stasis, so potions will not go bad and food will not spoil.  You can view what is in your inventory by thinking 'Inventory'. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>Harry considered.  Then with but a thought, the bag that held his money disappeared.  'This is awesome!  I won't have to worry about losing things.  Hell, I won't have to levitate my trunk, just put it in and out of my inventory!  With this, he thought: Stats.'</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>
Age: 13<br/>
Job: Student<br/>
Level: 2<br/>
XP: 1,000</p>
<p>Health: 200<br/>
Mana: 700</p>
<p>Strength: 8<br/>
Agility: 22<br/>
Endurance: 12<br/>
Intelligence: 20<br/>
Perception: 20<br/>
Charisma: 18<br/>
Magic: 50</p>
<p>Life Skills:<br/>
Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Dodging 68 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 19 [Apprentice], Mathematics 65 [Apprentice], Persuasion 11 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 40 [Apprentice]</p>
<p>Magic Skills:<br/>
Charms 49 [Apprentice], Dark Arts 27 [Apprentice], Dueling 51 [Apprentice], Herbology 43 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 42 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 37 [Apprentice], Observe 6 [Apprentice], Potions 32 [Apprentice], Transfiguration 45 [Apprentice]</p>
<p>Talents:<br/>
Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Heir of Potter, Mother's Protection, Parseltongue, Powerful Magic</p>
<p>Attribute Points to Spend: 5<br/>
&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>'Oh, I get attribute points when I level?'  Some part of him wanted to just drop them into Strength, he hated feeling weak.  But it was better to put them elsewhere, for now.  Plus, he was planning on exercising, hopefully that'd help his strength.  After a moment, considering, he focused.  'Raise Intelligence by 5'.  That would help, most of what he wanted to learn was likely based on Intelligence.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Your Intelligence is now 25. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>'There,' Harry thought, rather pleased with himself.  He had a few goals.  Now that he knew a bit more about how things worked, this time around, he was going to drop Divination.  It was utterly worthless, stupid prophecy or not.  For years, he had wished he'd chosen something other than Divination, and now maybe he could do something about it.  Especially if part of the reason he struggled last time was stupid potions.  He had to be /better/, especially as he wasn't planning on being kidnapped this year.  The question was, how much he wanted to change.</p>
<p>These thoughts were with him as he darted briefly into Madame Malkin's and purchased a dark red hat.  Luckily, by now the stores were open.  He didn't really like it much, but it would do till he got something better, doffing the hat and keeping his head down.</p>
<p>After a moment's thought, Harry headed towards Flourish and Blotts.  As the door chimed with his entrance, Harry began to peruse the shelves, picking out books.  An Introduction to Arithmancy, Spellman's Syllabary, the books continued to pile up.  Harry placed some books on the counter and returned to his shopping.  Behind the counter, the clerk's eyes were open wide as more books appeared on the counter.  Arithmancy and Runes were the major topics, but Harry included books on Charms, Defense, and Transfiguration as well.  In one corner of the shop he found a book on the 'Mind Arts', and added that to the list.  He wasn't sure if it'd work, but with this game stuff, reading a book might let him learn the basics of Occlumency to practice.  It had to be better than Snape!</p>
<p>Returning to the counter, Harry was greeted with a laugh, as the clerk asked, "Did you choose enough, or would you like to go back for more, sir?"  Shuffling his feet, Harry shrugged, and after a bit of time, the man said, "That will be 107 galleons and five sickles."  Considering the number of books he purchased, that wasn't so bad, and Harry slipped his hand into a pocket, willing his money pouch to appear.  When he felt it in his hand, he pulled out the pouch and opened it, producing the galleons in stacks of ten and setting them on the counter.</p>
<p>Watching the clerk shrink his bags, Harry carried them out of the shop, and headed down the alley towards the Leaky Cauldron.  Once out of sight, he willed the bags away and headed inside.</p>
<p>HPHPHPHPHP</p>
<p>Arriving in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry took a breath.  He headed to the counter and said, "Hey, Tom.  I'd like a room for one night, please."  He kept his head down, hoping the man wouldn't recognize him.</p>
<p>"Sure thing, that'll be two galleons, Mr...?"  Tom asked, and Harry said the first name to come to mind.</p>
<p>"Dean, sir.  Dean Thomas."  As he answered, Harry offered two galleons to the man.</p>
<p>"All right, Mr. Thomas.  Would you like breakfast," the tavern keeper asked, "and if so, what would you like?  Your room is room 107, this is your key."</p>
<p>"Umm..."  Harry trailed off.  "I think just some bacon, eggs on toast, and some coffee?"  He nodded.  "Can you have it delivered to my room?"</p>
<p>"Certainly, Mr. Thomas," Tom said.  "It'll be fifteen to twenty minutes."</p>
<p>"Thank you."  Harry told him, still carefully keeping his head down and not looking the man in the eyes.  Heading up the stairs, Harry unlocked the door to his room and entered, shutting and locking the door behind him.</p>
<p>With this, he almost collapsed against the frame.  This had been a horrible night, and he was exhausted, between the ritual and the hours spent purging his body of the potions.  He slowly sat down on the bed and began to pull the bags of books out of his inventory, examining each one before setting it on the bed.  Soon, the bed was covered with stacks of books and he began to replace them back in the inventory one by one.  Storing an entire library in his inventory was going to be ... strange.</p>
<p>Lost in thought, Harry almost missed the knocking on the door.  Checking to make sure he still wore the hat that hid his scar, he moved to the door.  "Breakfast, sir!" caroled the woman outside, holding the tray.</p>
<p>"Thanks,"  Harry managed, accepting the tray and saying, "I'll bring it down when I'm done."  She nodded and left, as he shut the door, placing the tray on a table and sitting.  He began to eat, still thinking.  He'd need to change things, but he'd have to be careful.  He couldn't be as reactive as he had been in the past.  He made so many mistakes.  Even without his mind being clearer, he could see them.  But if he changed too much, too soon, then things could spiral out of control.</p>
<p>'First things first.  I think I need to let Barty Crouch Jr. put my name in the cup.  I don't want to, but it's my best chance of controlling the situation.  If I don't, he could strike at any time and that could be much worse.  I also need help.  I'm not sure who to talk to.  Moony trusts Dumbledore too much, and Sirius... he's really emotional.'  Harry began to think as he ate, planning.</p>
<p>Realizing he finished his food, Harry sighed.  He pushed back, covering the tray with one of the napkins, and moved to the bed.  He reached out and pulled a book from his inventory.  The book on the mind arts.  "Let's hope this is helpful."  Actually speaking aloud, Harry began to read.  His eyes threatened to close as he read.  Right before he fell asleep, he saw messages appear.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; The skill OCCLUMENCY has been learned. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; The skill LEGILIMENCY has been learned. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>Harry woke up the next morning, and stretched.  Yawning, he looked around, trying to figure out where he was.  He wasn't at the Dursleys.  He was at the Leaky Cauldron.  He wondered idly if Dumbledore had found out he was gone.  The Dursleys wouldn't care, except to complain he couldn't do chores anymore.  Slowly rising to his feet, he headed to the room's shower, bathing quickly and got dressed.  Once dressed, he settled back into the bed and began to read, this time one of his Arithmancy books.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt; The skill ARITHMANCY has been learned. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>As he read, he watched the skill rise, quickly at first before slowing down.  Harry rubbed his brow, and closed the book, storing it away and selecting another, this one on Ancient Runes.  Again, he started to read, focusing on his studies.  He felt like he was copying Hermione, but he had to admit: this was actually pretty interesting!  It was harder than Arithmancy as he had a strong grounding in mathematics thanks to his primary schooling, but it was almost like learning a language.  It just went to show how stupid he'd been to take Divination.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt; The skill ANCIENT RUNES has been learned. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>Hours later, Harry was tired.  He had read up on Ancient Runes, and read more books on some other things, though the books only raised his skills by a small amount in such a short time.  He yawned, and looked at the clock on the wall.  It was night.  He really should get something to eat, he was starving and had missed lunch.</p>
<p>Rising to his feet, Harry put his latest book into his inventory and made sure he put his hat on his head.  Opening the door, he headed down the steps, carrying his tray.  Spotting Tom, he approached the man, only to be told, "Just put that tray on the counter, I'll have someone handle it in a moment.  Would you like something to eat?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir," Harry answered as he looked slowly around the room, spotting a few witches and wizards sitting around, but luckily no one he knew.  "Just two sandwiches and some chips might be good.  And a butterbeer, maybe?"</p>
<p>"Coming right up.  Do you want it here, or sent to your room?  That'll be five sickles."</p>
<p>"My room, sir,"  Harry answered as he produced the money.  He turned and walked up the steps, returning to his room.  He wasn't sure he'd sleep tonight.  Then again, with how tired he felt, maybe he would.  Again, there was a knock at the door and he received a tray.  Much like the first time, he put the tray on his table and locked the door, sitting down.</p>
<p>He was still worrying about the Dursleys.  Or rather, being forced to return to them.  Dumbledore had never been willing to listen when he told the man how bad things were, and he doubted he'd listen now.  He'd have to be smart and make sure he couldn't be found.  Which meant when he went to his new apartment, he'd have to stay there except when out to pick up more books.  As long as Dumbledore didn't know where he was, he couldn't force him back to the Dursleys.  If Harry learned enough Occlumency, he could keep him out of his mind unless the Headmaster really tried, and he didn't think Dumbledore would do that as it'd be too obvious.  So next year, regardless of what Dumbledore wished, he'd not return to the Dursleys.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Harry sighed.  'Back to work, if I'm going to do this, make sure things are better, I have to work hard.'  He remembered too many people hurt and killed.  Starting with Cedric.  And Sirius.  And...  Again, he started to breath quickly.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Gamer's Mind activated. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>He calmed down.  Taking a breath, he selected a book from his inventory, and began to read.</p>
<p>HPHPHPHPHP</p>
<p>Harry woke up.  Yawning, he looked around and looked at the clock.  It was just past seven in the morning.  Glancing around the room, he stretched and got up, moving to the bathroom to get ready for the day, his mind still fuzzy from sleep.</p>
<p>Finishing and drying his hair, Harry slowly stretched and looked around the room.  Putting the book he'd been reading the night before in his inventory, the young man stretched and put his hat on.  With that, he left the room, hopefully for the last time.</p>
<p>Coming downstairs, he offered both key and tray to Tom, who was already behind the bar.  "Thanks, Tom.  I'll be on my way now."</p>
<p>"You're welcome, Mr. Potter."  Tom said, causing Harry to startle, glancing around the room quickly, then towards Tom.  "I figured you didn't want anyone to know who you were, but I recognized you.  Don't worry, I won't be telling anyone."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Tom."  Harry was relieved.  He really didn't want Dumbledore finding him.  He quickly left for the alley and headed straight for Gringotts.  Walking inside, he approached one of the tellers.  "Hello, sir, I'm here to speak to Ragnok, he's the Potter Account Manager?"</p>
<p>"Right this way, Mr. Potter, Ragnok is expecting you," the teller said, ringing a bell.  Another goblin appeared gestured for Harry to follow him.  Eventually, they arrived at Ragnok's office and Harry went inside.</p>
<p>"Ah, good morning, Mr. Potter.  I have good news.  You are now the tenant of 17 Swallow Place in Natura Alley.  It is a furnished apartment with Floo access."  Ragnok explained.  "I have the key here, and can give you directions."</p>
<p>"That's perfect, sir.  It has Floo?  Can I decide who can come through?"  Harry wondered.</p>
<p>It really was amazing what this young wizard didn't know.  "Yes, Mr. Potter.  All you have to do is put your wand against the mantle and say who you want to have access.  Right now, it's locked down so no one can access the Floo."</p>
<p>"That's perfect, I don't think I want anyone to have access right now,"  Harry admitted, accepting the small envelope Ragnok offered him.  He opened it to see a key and some a slip of paper.</p>
<p>"Is there anything else I may do for you, Mr. Potter?"  Ragnok watched him with amusement as Harry held the envelope tightly.</p>
<p>"Actually, yes.  One thing.  I was thinking that owls would be one way for people to find me.  Is there a way around that?"  Harry slipped the envelope into his pocket.</p>
<p>"Yes.  You may hire Gringotts to manage your mail."  Ragnok explained.  "This costs two galleons per month.  All mail will be redirected to Gringotts, and we will examine your mail, removing any spells or harmful messages and redirecting the latter to the authorities, as well as rendering any Howlers you receive inert.  You may either visit Gringotts to pick up this mail or pay an extra five galleon fee to receive a mailbox that all mail will be directed to after being examined."</p>
<p>Harry considered, "I'll take the mailbox option, can you take the money from my account for a year?"  He was certainly spending money, but it was worth it.</p>
<p>"Certainly, Mr. Potter."  Ragnok opened his desk and provided a paper.  "Simply sign here."  Harry read the paper carefully, and then signed it.  The paper was placed in a box on the desk, and disappeared.  "It will be just a few minutes."  Not long after, another goblin came in with a wooden box the size of a large book.  "All right, Mr. Potter.  Please prick your finger and touch the box."  Carefully pricking his thumb, Harry touched the box and looked at the goblin, who nodded, "Perfect.  That is now your mailbox.  All mail will appear within it."</p>
<p>With this, Harry nodded and rose to his feet.  "All right, sir.  I'll be on my way, then.  Thank you so much."</p>
<p>"It's my job, Mr. Potter."  With these words, Harry left the bank.</p>
<p>HPHPHPHPHP</p>
<p>Harry was excited.  Heading through Diagon, he passed Knockturn Alley and then went further along the road, turning into another Alley.  There were small shops of various sorts, including a used bookstore and even a furniture shop.  Eventually, he found Swallow Place, a six-story building, and entered the lobby.  There was an old-fashioned elevator with a man standing in front of it, but he decided to take the stairs instead, moving up the steps.  Harry was on the third floor, and soon was in front of his apartment.</p>
<p>His apartment!  His!</p>
<p>Unlocking the door, Harry entered the apartment, and shut and locked the door behind him.  It was a simple apartment, with a small couch and table in the living room, and a desk along one wall.  A tiny kitchenette could be seen through an archway, and as he explored the apartment, he found a small bedroom with a full size bed.  The bathroom had both a bathtub and a shower.</p>
<p>Harry was ecstatic.  This was perfect, and it was all his.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>
Age: 13<br/>
Job: Student<br/>
Level: 2<br/>
XP: 1,000</p>
<p>Health: 200<br/>
Mana: 700</p>
<p>Strength: 8<br/>
Agility: 22<br/>
Endurance: 12<br/>
Intelligence: 25<br/>
Perception: 20<br/>
Charisma: 18<br/>
Magic: 50</p>
<p>Life Skills:<br/>
Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Dodging 68 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 19 [Apprentice], Mathematics 65 [Apprentice], Persuasion 11 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 40 [Apprentice]</p>
<p>Magic Skills:<br/>
Ancient Runes 4 [Apprentice], Arithmancy 7 [Apprentice], Charms 51 [Apprentice], Dark Arts 30 [Apprentice], Dueling 51 [Apprentice], Herbology 43 [Apprentice], Legilimency 1 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 42 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 40 [Apprentice], Observe 19 [Apprentice], Occlumency 9 [Apprentice], Potions 35 [Apprentice], Transfiguration 47 [Apprentice]</p>
<p>Talents:<br/>
Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Heir of Potter, Mother's Protection, Parseltongue, Powerful Magic<br/>
&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Two!  I have a few chapters in the queue, so they should come quickly till I finish editing the backlog.  :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dobby and Dungeons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Harry gains a new companion and discovers dungeons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The place was perfect.  Harry had taken his trunk out of his inventory and placed it at the bottom of his bed.  Some books were taken from his inventory and placed in the bookcase by the desk.  He'd placed his mailbox on a table near the window, and put Hedwig's perch in front of the window for when she found him.  Now all he needed was food for the pantry and icebox, and it'd be...</p><p>Food.</p><p>He could go out and buy food, but that'd make it more likely that he'd be noticed.  There had to be a way to get food and other incidentals.  Then, he remembered.  His friend.  His fault.  This time, it would be different.</p><p>Calming down, Harry took a breath and then said, quietly, "Dobby."</p><p>There was a loud pop and Dobby appeared, "Harry Potter Sir wanted to speak to Dobby?"  The hyperactive elf looked around quickly before focusing on Harry, his ears bending comically with the quick glance.</p><p>"I was wondering, Dobby, if you'd like to work for me."  Harry began.  "I need an elf to buy food and maybe go to Gringotts to refill my money pouch and do a few other errands for me."</p><p>Even before he could continue, Dobby tackled his legs, hugging them, "I would love to work for you, Master Harry Potter, Sir!"</p><p>"Oof!"  Harry staggered briefly and looked down at the elf.  Thinking of Hermione's reaction, he added, "Dobby, I do want to pay you, it wouldn't be right otherwise.  How much do you want?"</p><p>"Dobby will take no more than a galleon a month!"  The way Dobby said this was oddly proud.</p><p>"All right, but you also have to have days off, I don't want you running yourself ragged," Harry began.  "I know you like to work, but you're my friend, I don't want you to hurt yourself."</p><p>"Master Harry Potter Sir calls Dobby friend!"  The elf had tears in his eyes.  "Dobby will have one day a month off, and will promise not to overwork himself."</p><p>He hoped he was doing the right thing.  But he needed help, and Dobby had always wanted to work for him.  Harry took a breath, "All right, first of all, Dobby, even if I'm paying you, no one can make you tell them anything, can they?"</p><p>"Dobby is Master Harry Potter Sir's elf, even if being payed, so no, he will keep his secrets," Dobby assured him, bouncing slightly.</p><p>"Good.  Though, please call me Harry, or if you /have/ to be polite, Sir, not Master Harry Potter Sir."  Harry reached out and plucked his coin purse out of the air, producing it from his inventory.  "I want you to buy food.  I will leave this in my trunk, when I'm here.  You can remove however much you need from it for food or whatever.  How much will you need to fill the icebox and the kitchen cupboards?"</p><p>"Twenty five galleons should be plenty, M--Sir," Dobby said, "Dobby will go now."  After Harry handed him the galleons, the house elf popped away, and Harry went into the bedroom and placed the coin purse in his trunk.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>As he made his way through the apartment, Harry considered.  He wanted to get stronger.  Reading helped, but he had to practice, even fighting, but that would be hard here.  He knew from before that he could cast magic in the Alley with no issues from the Ministry, but even so.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; QUEST RECEIVED.  'Clear Your First Dungeon' &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; Choose an item you own and clear its related dungeon. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; Rewards: 1,500XP, 250G, Random Skill Book &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; New help topic: DUNGEONS &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>'What the heck is a random skill book?'  Harry thought.  'Help Dungeons.'</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Dungeons are places where you fight enemies.  There are two types of dungeons.  The first are item dungeons, which are linked to objects.  Touching the object will allow you to will yourself into the dungeon.  These dungeons are always near your level.  Clearing an item dungeon will give the item a special boost of some sort, improving the item.  You may only clear a specific item's dungeon once except in rare circumstances.  The second type are fixed dungeons.  These are found throughout the world and you may enter them at will.  Unlike the first, fixed dungeons can be very dangerous, as their danger is determined by what may be found there. Fixed dungeons may give special rewards. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Thinking over this information, Harry looked around his apartment, before bending down and writing a note that he left on the desk.  'Dobby, I will return soon.  I am performing an experiment, I don't know if you'll be able to join me.  I just didn't want you to worry.  HJP'</p><p>With this done, he touched his wand and with a single thought, felt himself falling.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Harry's feet thumped down onto the ground.  He was standing on a path in a wood.  He recognized the trees as Holly, which he supposed made sense considering his wand.  Taking a breath, he held his wand, which he was thankful he still had in spite of somehow being in its dungeon, and walked down the path.</p><p>He stopped.  He heard movement ahead.  Moving as quietly as he could, he paused when he spotted what stood on the path.  It was something like a small tree, about seven feet tall, and yet it was moving.  Walking, its bark rotting and putting off a putrid stench.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Rotting Holly Tree [Undead Treant] (Level 3) &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; This is a holly tree that has been animated by a necromantic ritual. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>This might be easier than he thought, depending on how fast he could defeat it.  At least it was some sort of undead monstrosity.  He wasn't sure what he'd do if he had to hurt people.  He crept as close as he could, and called out, "INCENDIO!"</p><p>With this, a burst of flames came from Harry's wand, striking the creature.  It made a loud, cracking, keening sound and started charging him, still on fire.  "Merlin!"  Harry muttered, "DIFFINDO!" he cried out and the spell slammed into the tree, causing bark to fly everywhere.  The tree collapsed, burning.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have gained 50XP. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; CHARMS has leveled up and is now 52 [Apprentice]. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>'That was ... intense,' Harry thought.  'The whole burning it then cutting it down thing worked well though, I'll have to remember that.'  With this, he crept forward and found another horrible, rotting tree.  A quick Incendio and Diffindo and it too fell, netting him more experience.  If this continued, he might level up soon.</p><p>He continued down the path, fighting more tree monsters.  It was actually pretty easy.  After fighting yet another monster, he got a surprise.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have gained 50XP. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; You are now level 3! &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>'Stats.'  Harry thought.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>Age: 13<br/>Job: Student<br/>Level: 3<br/>XP: 1,400</p><p>Health: 200<br/>Mana: 750</p><p>Strength: 8<br/>Agility: 22<br/>Endurance: 12<br/>Intelligence: 25<br/>Perception: 20<br/>Charisma: 18<br/>Magic: 50</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Dodging 68 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 19 [Apprentice], Mathematics 65 [Apprentice], Persuasion 11 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 40 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>Ancient Runes 4 [Apprentice], Arithmancy 7 [Apprentice], Charms 52 [Apprentice], Dark Arts 30 [Apprentice], Dueling 51 [Apprentice], Herbology 43 [Apprentice], Legilimency 1 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 42 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 40 [Apprentice], Observe 19 [Apprentice], Occlumency 9 [Apprentice], Potions 35 [Apprentice], Transfiguration 47 [Apprentice]</p><p>Talents:<br/>Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Heir of Potter, Mother's Protection, Parseltongue, Powerful Magic</p><p>Attribute Points to Spend: 5<br/>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>'Raise Intelligence by 5.'  With how much he was studying, that was important.  He would continue raising Intelligence for a bit, before raising other attributes.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Your Intelligence is now 30. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>It felt so odd to simply raise your intelligence like a video game.  But it seemed to be working.  While part of it was the stupid potions, he was still learning things far faster than he had before.</p><p>With a sigh, Harry kept creeping down the path.  He came to a clearing, and within the clearing was a group of small creatures surrounding one of the trees.  This one was larger than the others, and its skin seemed flecked with green, dripping an odd ichor.  The creatures looked like what would happen if you combined a rabbit with a wolf, their pelt rotting and their teeth sharp and glistening.  Harry shuddered.  There were five of them surrounding the tree.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Venomous Holly Tree [Undead Treant] (Level 4) &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; This is a holly tree that has been animated by a necromantic ritual. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Rotting Hare [Undead Rabbit] (Level 1) &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; This is a hare necromantically animated and augmented. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Harry considered.  He remembered the Confrigo curse, but he wasn't sure he could cast it at this time as he had learned the spell before he died.  It was a risk, but if he managed it, he could probably get rid of all of the hares before they charged him.</p><p>"CONFRIGO!"  Harry yelled, gesturing with his wand.  A burst of force erupted from the wand and struck the tree, exploding and bowling over the small hares.  They shuddered and died.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have gained 25XP (x4). &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; CHARMS has leveled up and is now 53 [Apprentice]. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>The tree made a roaring sound and began to rush Harry, who took a deep breath.  He felt oddly calm.  Perhaps that was Gamer's Mind.  He gestured with his wand.  "DEFODIO!"  A burst of force ripped through the ground in front of the tree creature, causing it to fall into the hole.  It struggled, trying to get out, and Harry yelled, "INCENDIO!"  A burst of fire streaked from his wand, and the creature's bark cracked as it made a keening sound.  Suddenly, from the creature a gob of glowing green ... stuff shot out, and Harry dived to the side, 'And that is why it was venomous.'  He let the creature burn for a while, watching, and as it finally emerged from the hole, he called out, "DIFFINDO!"  The Severing Charm slashed through the creature, and it fell down, burning to ash.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have gained 100XP &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>'That was scary.'  Harry shuddered, wondering what would happen if he died.  Would he 'respawn', or would that be it?  He looked around, slowly.  In the center of the clearing, near where the tree and hares had stood, was a set of stone steps leading down.  No other paths could be seen, just trees.  It was obvious where he was supposed to go.</p><p>Down the steps.</p><p>At the bottom of the steps was a door made of black stone.  Runic symbols surrounded the door, though not ones he recognized.  Not surprising, he had just started studying Runes last night.  Harry knew that what was beyond the door would be dangerous.  He slowly pushed the door open, a loud creaking sound audible in the dim light.</p><p>A phoenix.</p><p>That's what it looked like, if a phoenix could be composed of sickening green and black fire.  It hovered in the center of the chamber, its eyes burning malevolently.  It glared at him, mantling its wings, as if daring him to attack.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Malevolent Phoenix [Necromantic Abomination] (Level 5) &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; A phoenix that has been corrupted into a creature of Darkness instead of Light.  Its soul cries out for release. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Harry considered.  It was made of fire.  He wondered what would happen if...  He had cast Confrigo.  Could he?  It wasn't a difficult charm.  "AGUAMENTI!" he cried, flicking his wand hard.  A torrent of water streaked out, slamming into the phoenix.  It cried out in rage and pain, its fires flickering and sickly-smelling steam rising from it.  It streaked towards him and he had to dive out of the way, the stone where he stood shattering as it hit the ground, his clothing charring from the near miss, pain striking him.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have lost 25HP. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Lifting his wand, Harry flicked his wand again, and more steam rose out of the phoenix.  Its cry this time was positively savage, and it disappeared in a pillar of green-black fire.  Where was it?  Where?  BEHIND HIM!</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have lost 125HP. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Harry dived forward, but was too slow.  He felt burning talons rake down his back, and he cried out in pain.  That really hurt!  His back felt like it was on fire, and he could feel blood dripping from the wound.  Staggering backwards, he gestured with his wand and cried out, "DIFFINDO!"  The curse streaked forward and the evil phoenix cried out as the curse struck, and it fell to the ground.</p><p>And burst into flames.  White-gold flames.</p><p>And where it lay, a phoenix - a real one - could be seen.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have gained 150XP for defeating the Malevolent Phoenix. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have cleared this item dungeon. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; QUEST 'Clear Your First Dungeon' completed! &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; Rewards received: 1,500XP, 250G, Ancient Runes Skill Book &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; You are now level 4! &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Standing there panting, Harry took a slow breath.  That was dangerous.  His back hurt, and he felt like he was barely staying upright.  Glancing quickly at his stats, Harry considered.  He could raise Intelligence again, but he should also even out his stats a bit.  Getting more Endurance would certainly be nice after what he experienced there.  After a moment, he made a decision.  'Raise Endurance by 3.  Raise Strength by 2.'  He felt a rush of power enter his body, and straightened.</p><p>The reborn phoenix made a soft, crooning sound and above it, a glowing portal opened.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Exit Portal &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; This portal leads out of the item dungeon. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>"I suppose I'm supposed to leave.  I don't suppose I could take you with me, huh?  Having a phoenix would be really cool."  The phoenix was... yes, it was laughing at him!  But didn't move.  "I guess not."  Harry said with a smile.  He was drained, but he felt oddly fulfilled.  This was scary, but he'd managed.</p><p>Harry stepped into the portal.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>With a thump, Harry found himself sitting on the couch.  In front of him, a small book appeared.  Etched onto its cover was strange runes; its title was simply: Ancient Runes.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Ancient Runes Skill Book &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; Increases the Ancient Runes skill by 10. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>'That is cool!'  Harry thought.  'I think I'll wait.  Skills seem to slow down as you raise them, so better to use it later on.'  He considered, 'I wonder what finishing the item dungeon did for my wand?'</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Holly Wand &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; A wand made of holly wood with the feather of a phoenix as its core. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; BONUS: Spells cast with this wand have increased precision. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>'I wonder what increased precision means', Harry thought.</p><p>As he sat there, he heard a popping sound, and saw Dobby appear in the small kitchen area.  The diminutive elf pulled a few bags out of his pockets and unshrunk them, beginning to put food away.  Once finished, he asked, "Would Sir like anything to eat?"</p><p>"Not right now, Dobby, but thank you."  Harry said this absently, running a hand through his hair as he thought.  "I'm going to be doing a lot of studying, though, so can you do me a big favor and make sure I eat, or I'll probably forget.  Last time, I skipped lunch, so make sure I eat lunch around twelve and dinner around seven, okay?"</p><p>"Dobby will make sure Sir eats so he stays healthy," Dobby said in his characteristic hyperactive manner.  "Dobby will look over the apartment to see if Sir needs me to purchase anything."</p><p>"That's a good idea, Dobby.  Thank you."  Harry made sure to thank the elf, before getting up and heading over to the desk.  "Oh, Dobby.  I know something I need you to get.  I bought books on Runes, but I never got a rune-carving kit.  Could you buy one for me?  A good one, but it doesn't have to be all fancy or anything."</p><p>"Dobby will do so.  Dobby has to pick up some shampoo, tooth paste, a few towels, and other things for the bathroom anyway," the elf declared as he emerged from said room.  Opening Harry's trunk, the elf procured coins and disappeared with a soft pop.</p><p>'Time for more study,'  Harry thought.  'First, a bit more Occlumency, then focus on Arithmancy and Runes.  I really need to be able to do well enough to test into the Fourth Year courses.'  With this, he picked up a few books from the bookshelf near the desk, and settled on the couch to begin reading.</p><p>Suddenly, a white figure flew in through the window, and all Harry could do is smile, "Hey, girl.  Welcome home."<br/>---<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>Age: 13<br/>Job: Student<br/>Level: 4<br/>XP: 3,250</p><p>Health: 50 / 250<br/>Mana: 800</p><p>Strength: 10<br/>Agility: 22<br/>Endurance: 15<br/>Intelligence: 30<br/>Perception: 20<br/>Charisma: 18<br/>Magic: 50</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Dodging 68 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 19 [Apprentice], Mathematics 65 [Apprentice], Persuasion 11 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 40 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>Ancient Runes 4 [Apprentice], Arithmancy 7 [Apprentice], Charms 53 [Apprentice], Dark Arts 30 [Apprentice], Dueling 51 [Apprentice], Herbology 43 [Apprentice], Legilimency 1 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 42 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 40 [Apprentice], Observe 19 [Apprentice], Occlumency 9 [Apprentice], Potions 35 [Apprentice], Transfiguration 47 [Apprentice]</p><p>Talents:<br/>Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Heir of Potter, Mother's Protection, Parseltongue, Powerful Magic<br/>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, our first dungeon.  I am probably not going to focus on dungeons except for when important, like one or two fixed dungeons I have in mind with cool, weird rewards.  I notice that in a lot of Gamer fanfics, the dungeon grinding becomes too prominent.  I'll just acknowledge they happen, and help give Harry real 'combat' experience in a controlled environment.  Plus, fighting helps grind skills really well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reactions, Worries, and Plotting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lot of worries and reactions to Harry being gone.  Just a liittle bit of setup for later.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus Dumbledore entered his office, collapsing into his chair.  The term had recently ended, and he had finally finished the various tasks he had to deal with to finish out the year.  He could relax until August, when he'd have to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.</p><p>He reveled in the quiet, before something registered.  It was too quiet.  He glanced at the table where his ward monitors rested, and got to his feet quickly.  The wards around Privet Drive were down!  Turning quickly, the elderly wizard went to the fireplace and threw some powder into the flames, calling out, "Figg Residence!" and stepped into the flames.</p><p>Emerging from the flames, Dumbledore called out, deftly sidestepping one of the kneazles in the room, "Arabella!  Arabella, has anything happened at the Dursleys?"</p><p>The elderly woman emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a hand towel, "The Dursleys?  No, nothing that I've seen.  I haven't seen Harry since they came home, either, they must be keeping him inside."</p><p>"I must go there immediately," Dumbledore stated, walking to the door and quickly transfiguring his clothing into clothing appropriate for muggles.  "I'm worried about Harry."  Not bothering to explain, the old wizard stepped outside and quickly walked down the street, turning onto Privet Drive.  Approaching Number Four, he knocked at the door quickly.</p><p>The door was opened by a thin woman whom he recognized as Petunia.  "You!  What do you want?"</p><p>"I'm here to speak to Harry, Petunia," Dumbledore stated.  "Please bring him to me."</p><p>"He's not here," she snapped.  "We came downstairs a few days ago and the freak didn't have breakfast waiting.  When we looked in his room, all of his things were gone, including that dirty owl of his.   We don't know where he is.  Good riddance."</p><p>Dumbledore frowned, shaking his head once.  He had hoped that that Harry was there, and the wards had fallen due to some issue at home.  "So he left a few days ago and you haven't seen him since?"  If the blasted boy took his things, he wasn't planning on returning.  That wasn't good, he needed to be here.  Turning, he said, "I will bring him back, don't worry, Petunia."</p><p>"You aren't listening, we don't want him back."  Her words ignored, Petunia slammed the door shut as she saw the old wizard head walk away from her house.</p><p>'I have to find him and take him back to the Dursleys, it wouldn't do if he were to grow too independent.'  Once he arrived at Arabella's house, Dumbledore walked into her garden, out of sight of her neighbors and apparated back to Hogwarts.  First things first, he'd talk to Minerva and start calling in favors so some of the aurors could look for Harry.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Minerva McGonagall sat in her office, staring at the letter she'd just received.  In it, Harry Potter had asked to drop Divination and take both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.  It was the last thing she'd expected.  First, the young man disappears from his home, and now he's asking to take more difficult classes?  While he had never had bad grades outside History of Magic, he'd never been one to focus on his schoolwork.</p><p>Something was going on.</p><p>Resolving to speak to him when he showed up next year, she quickly made a note to speak to Septima and Bathsheda about arranging placement tests.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Hermione Granger was worried.</p><p>She had just received an owl from Professor McGonagall, asking her if she'd spoken to Harry.  He'd disappeared from his home, and no one knew where he was.  She had replied that she hadn't seen him since the train, but the question had her thinking.</p><p>Their last year had been difficult.  The revelations about Sirius had shocked Harry, and she knew he'd really wanted to live with Sirius away from his relatives.  She wasn't stupid.  She could tell he didn't like living with his relatives.  She'd heard about bars on his windows and saw how thin he was each year when he returned to Hogwarts, but for some reason never did tell anyone.  She didn't know why.  And that worried her as well.</p><p>Sighing, the young woman rose to her feet, heading downstairs.  She'd ask her mum about it.  As she approached the kitchen, she paused.  She'd forgotten to proofread her Potions essay.</p><p>Hermione went back upstairs and sat at her desk.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Ronald Weasley was annoyed.  Harry had disappeared from the Dursleys, and Dumbledore had dropped in to ask him about it.  He didn't know where he was.  You'd think with the potions that Dumbledore was giving him, the first thing Harry would do was contact him, but no such luck.</p><p>To be honest, he didn't really care where Harry was.  He'd tell Dumbledore if he was contacted, just as he'd promised.  As long as he got what was coming to him, he really didn't care about much else.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Remus Lupin looked around the small cottage.  He had been using the cottage for years in between jobs.  It was very remote, and he had reinforced the walls so Moony couldn't break out and hurt someone.</p><p>He slowly examined the walls of the cottage, making sure it was still solid.  He would need it in a few weeks, now that he was no longer receiving Wolfsbane.</p><p>A distant dot in the sky made itself known as it clarified into the shape of Hedwig, Harry's owl.  She chirped at him as she offered her left leg, and he accepted the slip of paper.  Without waiting, she leapt into the air, winging away to the south.  She still had another note to deliver.</p><p>The slip of paper filled Remus with worry as he read it: "Moony, this is Harry.  I wanted you to know that I left the Dursleys of my own free will, and that I'm someplace safe.  I'll be on the Express come September, but I'm not returning to the Dursleys.  I didn't want you to worry if you heard from others.  You have to trust me that I'm all right and well taken care of."</p><p>What was going on?</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Sirius relaxed.  He had just arrived at an old Black Beach House on Majorca.  It was rather run down as it hadn't seen any activity in years, but it was more than good enough for him.  Especially as there was a lot of canned and preserved food in the pantry.  He loved preservation charms.  He still had to go down into the basement and re-activate all of the wards.</p><p>His thoughts stilled as he saw a white owl wing through an open window and land in front of him, holding out its right leg.  It had to be Harry, who else would owl him?  Hadn't he told Harry not to send him a message just in case?  He accepted the slip of paper and frowned, reading it.</p><p>"Hello, Padfoot.  I really wanted to write you before someone else did.  I have left the Dursleys of my own free will.  Don't listen if someone tries to say otherwise.  I've found a safe place to live for now, and am spending my time studying.  I decided I just can't listen to Ron and coast along anymore.  I've got a lot of things to tell you, but for now please just stay wherever you're hiding, and don't listen if Dumbledore tries to say I need help or have been kidnapped.  If you want to send me a message, call for Dobby.  He's my house elf, and I think as you're my Godfather he'll hear if you call."</p><p>Sirius frowned.  'Why was he so worried about someone saying otherwise, especially Dumbledore?  What sorts of things does he have to tell me?'  For a brief moment, Sirius considered returning to Britain, but his eyes fell on the paper.  He'd listen for now, but first...  "Dobby."</p><p>It took a few moments, before a house elf appeared in front of him.  "Sir's Dogfather calls for Dobby?"  The house elf looked around, wrinkling his nose at the state of the room.  "What can Dobby do for Dogfather?"  As he spoke, the house elf snapped his fingers, and the dust in the room he was in disappeared.</p><p>"I received this letter from Harry.  It says that he's all right, is he?  What's going on, where is he?"  Sirius' voice was worried, "He said that others might tell me that he was in trouble."</p><p>"Harry Potter Sir is fine!"  Dobby said, "He has good place to stay, and was reading when Dobby left to come here.  He asked Dobby to be his elf as Sir is worried that if he leaves where he is staying, someone might see him and try to force him to go back to mean old relatives.  So Dobby buys stuff and cooks for Sir and he studies and learns.  Dobby isn't allowed to tell Dogfather or anyone else where he is, but can deliver a message if Dogfather wishes to write one."</p><p>"I will give you a message, hold on," Sirius said to Dobby, moving to one of the tables in the room and digging through a drawer.  Writing a quick message, he offered it to Dobby, "This will do for now.  I am going to be putting up the wards here, so his owl won't be able to deliver messages.  I'll make sure you can, though, so you'll have to be the go-between."</p><p>"Yes, Sir's Dogfather."  Accepting the note, Dobby disappeared with a soft pop.  Hedwig hooted and winged through a window, presumably back to Harry.</p><p>Into the silence, Sirius observed, "What a strange elf."  Lost in his thoughts, he went down the stairs into the basement.  He had wards to activate.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Harry looked up from his book as Dobby appeared.  His head hurt a little.  He had been studying for the past few hours, and he needed a break from Ancient Runes.  "Hey, Dobby.  How was the mutt?"</p><p>"Dogfather was good.  The place he is staying is filthy, may Dobby go and clean it?"  Dobby handed Sirius' note to Harry, standing on his toes.</p><p>"Sure, go ahead, Dobby.  Thank you.  Though wait a moment."  As he spoke, Harry turned the paper over and wrote on it: "Don't worry, I'm still going to Hogwarts, at least for now.  I have a few things I need to do first.  And yes, I am FINE.  More than fine, I can study and don't have to deal with the Dursleys."  He glanced up, handing the note to Dobby, "Give that to Sirius when you're there.  I'm going to take a shower and then disappear a while.  I'll be back soon."</p><p>Dobby nodded, his ears drooping slightly.  He really didn't like not knowing where his Master was, but couldn't join him when he 'disappeared'.  He didn't know why.  After a moment, he apparated back to Sirius.</p><p>Rising to his feet, Harry headed to the bathroom.  First shower.  Then enter an item dungeon.  Maybe his fountain pen, maybe it'll improve his penmanship.  Heh.  If nothing else, item dungeons seemed to be a really good way to practice skills.</p><p>Harry fully intended to take advantage of this new, strange life of his.  And save everyone he could.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Dobby looked around.  Master Harry Potter Sir was gone, he could still feel him, but also felt the path to him fade.  This had happened in the past, when he 'went away', he'd even seen it happen, the young man touch something and disappear.</p><p>He didn't like it one bit.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, looking at the man who sat in front of him.  "I wanted to speak to you a moment, Kingsley, about something important."  As he spoke, he let his expression grow serious, "I'm afraid that Mr. Potter is no longer at his home, he seems to have disappeared.  As far as I can tell, he left of his own accord, but he is in great danger and I need him found."  He sighed, "If I brought it to the ministry, however, they might use it as a chance to interfere in his life, especially if Lucius Malfoy decided to try something."</p><p>The dark-skinned man shifted in his seat as he listened to the Headmaster's words.  "I can understand that.  With the way the Ministry is right now, he could find himself living with the Malfoys or the Notts.  I can speak to Amelia, and..."</p><p>"I don't think that's wise," Dumbledore interjected, "Amelia is trustworthy I'm sure, but I don't want to put her at risk.  She's far more likely to be under examination than some of her aurors."</p><p>"Well..."  Shacklebolt nodded after a moment, "I can speak to a few aurors I trust, and have them look for him and keep an eye out."  He didn't see it as a problem, it should be fairly easy to find a kid who ran away.</p><p>"Good."  Dumbledore said, rising to his feet.  "I am going to speak to some others about him as well, hopefully between us we can find him and make sure that Mr. Potter is safe."</p><p>Watching as Shacklebolt took his Floo to the Ministry, Dumbledore sighed.  This was a problem he didn't need, especially with the Tournament coming up to test the boy.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>
Age: 13<br/>
Job: Student<br/>
Level: 5<br/>
XP: 4,850</p><p>Health: 250<br/>
Mana: 850</p><p>Strength: 10<br/>
Agility: 22<br/>
Endurance: 15<br/>
Intelligence: 35<br/>
Perception: 20<br/>
Charisma: 18<br/>
Magic: 50</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>
Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Dodging 86 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 35 [Apprentice], Language (French) 11 [Apprentice], Mathematics 83 [Apprentice], Persuasion 11 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 48 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>
Ancient Runes 19 [Apprentice], Arithmancy 21 [Apprentice], Charms 59 [Apprentice], Dark Arts 34 [Apprentice], Dueling 58 [Apprentice], Herbology 45 [Apprentice], Legilimency 1 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 42 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 51 [Apprentice], Observe 34 [Apprentice], Occlumency 29 [Apprentice], Potions 43 [Apprentice], Transfiguration 55 [Apprentice]</p><p>Talents:<br/>
Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Heir of Potter, Mother's Protection, Parseltongue, Powerful Magic<br/>
&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One or two things happen or are hinted at in this chapter, but yeah, this is pretty filler-ish.  I needed to have one or two things established for later, though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Learning, Talking, and Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry learns about magic, about his place in the world, and tells Dobby a few secrets.  The next chapter is quest-teased. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have gained 300XP. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; CHARMS has leveled up and is now 85 [Apprentice]. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>Harry stood over the body of the ... Giant pen-man he had fought and defeated.  'Item dungeons can be so damn weird.'  He thought as he ran fingers through his hair.  His body was covered with light wounds, but he was in far better shape than he'd been in his first few dungeons.  Across the room, a glowing portal opened to let him out of the dungeon, and he approached the portal, stepping into it and thumping down onto his bed.  "Oof."</p>
<p>"Sir is back!"  Dobby said brightly.  "Dobby has made dinner and it is sitting on the table, or would you like Dobby to bring the food here?"</p>
<p>"I'd like to take a quick shower first, Dobby.  Once I finish showering and get dressed, I can eat."  With these words, he stripped off his dirty clothes, tossing them into a small hamper and heading into the bathroom.</p>
<p>After soaking in the shower for a few minutes and getting dressed, Harry came into the living room, heading to the table and sitting down to eat.  As he ate, he glanced at the fountain pen he'd cleared.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Metal Fountain Pen &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; A normal fountain pen. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; BONUS: Improves the calligraphy of its user. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>'Huh, I was right.  Suppose it can't be a pen of getting-all-the-right-answers.'  Chuckling to himself, the young man picked up a book to read when he was eating, looking through the book.  Harry was currently refreshing himself on Years 5 and 6 Charms and Transfiguration, as he'd been spending a lot of time studying Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and needed a break.  He figured he was nearing OWL level in the core subjects, though he still had a lot of work ahead of him in electives, especially Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.  Honestly, all the leveling stuff kind of felt like cheating.  Though he could feel the leveling slow down as he raised his skills.</p>
<p>There was a soft pop and a letter appeared in his mailbox.  'I wonder if it'll be another portkey letter.'  According to the goblins, he'd received three letters with portkeys: one from Dumbledore, one from Mrs. Weasley, and one from Ron.  He picked up the letter, and saw it was from Hermione, and without the slip of paper that denoted that there'd been tampering.</p>
<p>Relieved, he opened the letter and began to read.</p>
<p>"Harry,</p>
<p>Where are you?  What's going on?  I heard from Professor McGonagall that you'd left your relatives' house.  Everyone's looking for you.  I just want to make sure you're okay, so please write to me?"</p>
<p>The letter continued for a while, talking more about her summer so far and ended with a simple signature.  'I'm surprised she didn't tell me to contact Dumbledore.  Perhaps she is thinking things through this time around?'</p>
<p>Stretching, the young man put the paper on the desk.  He'd answer her later.  Right now, he wanted to send a message to the goblins.  It'd been almost a month since he made this place home, and he'd spent the time learning.  The only problem was he didn't have anyone who could test his Occlumency.  This game thing did seem to make learning it easier, though part of it might be the lack of potions.  But he needed to know how close he was to holding out a passive probe, as well as an active probe.</p>
<p>"Hey, girl?  I need you to deliver this letter to Ragnok, all right?"  He offered Hedwig the letter.  She hooted softly and winged her way out the window.  "Now, I wait," he said to himself.</p>
<p>Once again opening one of his books.</p>
<p>HPHPHPHPHP</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Lucas Harcourt [Senior Curse Breaker] &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>Harry sat in one of the conference rooms in Gringotts.  Across from him was a tall, slender man with auburn hair.  Looking into the man's eyes, he could feel an odd flutter in his mind, and he focused his magic on pushing it out.  "You've got it!"  The man said.  "I'd say at this point, you can sense Legilimency used upon you and can resist most passive probes.  You'd fall pretty quickly to active Legilimency though, and a skilled Legilimencer can still access your mind without an active spell.  You need to improve your sensitivity and strength."</p>
<p>"Is there any way I can do that without a Legilimencer?  I can practice every few days here at Gringotts with you, but that won't be possible once I'm back at Hogwarts."  Harry wrinkled his nose, "I'm pretty sure that Snape uses it, so I want to be as good at this as I can."</p>
<p>"Not really.  You can improve to a degree just through visualization and compartmentalization in your mind, but to really progress in Occlumency, you need someone to challenge your mindscape."  Resting his hands on the table, Lucas adds, "I must say, your mindscape is pretty unique.  I am familiar with Muggle cities, but this is different than a city, more like a castle."</p>
<p>"It's from a book I read once called Caves of Steel.  It's about people living in a huge, closed city."  Harry shrugged, "I figured that it'd confuse some wizards, which is a plus."  He nodded, "So keep meditating and improving the mindscape.  Try to feel your probes and increase the strength of my mind when I remove you.  Do you think I can get to the point where I can be guaranteed to resist a passive probe and say, hold off an active probe for at least a few moments?"</p>
<p>"You should be able to."  Lucas stated as he started to rise.  "Our time is up, we shall meet again on Wednesday."</p>
<p>"Thank you, sir.  That should be enough.  The goblins will be providing payment from my vault."  Also rising, Harry moved towards the door.  'Long as I can hold it off a few moments, I should be fine.  Hard to keep Legilimency going if I disarm or stun someone.'</p>
<p>Making his way to Ragnok's office, Harry knocked on the door.  "Hello, sir.  I'm finished for now.  May I call Dobby to take me home?"  That was the deal he made with Ragnok.  Ragnok would let Dobby pop into and out of his office, so no one would see him going to Gringotts.</p>
<p>"You may, Mr. Potter, but we have something to discuss first.  And I trust Mr. Harcourt was sufficient?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yes,"  Harry enthused, "He kept testing my shields, and said that I could already resist most passive probes and that I had a good mindscape, though I still need improvements.  I also need to work on sensitivity and power."  He added, "So what do we need to discuss?"</p>
<p>"I mentioned recently that you were the Potter Heir.  You are also the Black Heir."  Ragnok states this calmly.  "As such, it would be beneficial to you to claim the Heir rings for those Houses before returning to Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"Beneficial how?"  Harry asked calmly.  He'd seen those talents, but hadn't really thought about it.</p>
<p>"Many ways," Ragnok began.  "First, of course, the rings provide basic protection from certain things such as potions and mental attacks.  As you're learning Occlumency, it should strengthen your resistance to Legilimency.  Secondly, it provides you protection socially.  It will be more difficult for you to be legally or socially maligned when you are the accepted Heir of an Ancient and Noble House.  Being the Heir to two..."  The goblin shrugged again.  "Finally, in the case of House Black, you will be able to control who has access to the vaults.  As of now, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix LeStrange, and Sirius Black have access."</p>
<p>"Wait, Malfoy has access to the Black vaults and finances?"  Harry asked incredulously.  "How much has she taken so far?"</p>
<p>"She is only allowed to take a certain amount per quarter, but in total she's taken a little over a million galleons in the past ten years,"  Ragnok stated.  "The Black Vaults are still quite healthy, thankfully."</p>
<p>"All right.  How do I do this?"  Harry asked.</p>
<p>The goblin pulled out a paper, writing upon it.  "The rings will be brought in.  It's a simple process.  You simply put the ring on.  If the ring's magic accepts you, it will size to your finger and bond to your magic."  Ragnok paused, "It it doesn't, you will want to remove the ring quickly."</p>
<p>"That sounds ominous," Harry said with a frown.  Soon, a goblin came into the office, and placed two small wooden boxes on the table.  Harry slowly reached out to open one, then the other.  One of the rings had a stylized griffon on a red background; the other had a raven on a black background.  "Here goes," Harry said quietly, and slipped the Potter ring on, watching it as it shrunk and resized with a flash.  Taking a deep breath, he then put on the Black ring.  It, too, resized and flashed.  "Hey, they worked!"</p>
<p>"Congratulations, Heir Potter-Black," the goblin stated.  "I would suggest taking the rings off when practicing Occlumency with Curse Breaker Harcourt, but otherwise do not take the rings off.  You may hide them if you wish, though."</p>
<p>"Can I?"  Harry looked at the rings and they disappeared.  "Cool!"  He looked up at Ragnok, "So, please remove Bellatrix LeStrange and Narcissa Malfoy from the Black Vaults."</p>
<p>"It will be done, Heir Potter-Black."  For a moment, the goblin looked positively gleeful.  Apparently, he wasn't fond of them.  "If I may suggest, now that you've claimed your rings, you should research the etiquette and society you find yourself in."</p>
<p>"That makes sense.  It'll be a good break from my other studying.  All right, then.  Thank you, sir," Harry said with a nod, before adding, "Dobby?"</p>
<p>With a pop, Dobby appeared in the room.  "Would Sir like to go home now?"  He looked around curiously, nodding quickly to Ragnok before focusing upon Harry once more.</p>
<p>"Please.  I need to meditate some more.  Thank you again, Ragnok."  With this, Dobby apparated them out of the bank.</p>
<p>HPHPHPHPHP</p>
<p>'Oh crap,'  Harry thought.  'The World Cup.'  He mulled things over, considering.  'Should I go?  I'm not sure if it's a good idea.  I already know the results, so I don't have to watch it over again, and without me, Barty Crouch Jr might not get a wand.  Plus, I might get seen and dragged off to the Dursleys or the Burrow.  Neither of which I want.'</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; QUEST RECEIVED.  'Conquering the Cup' &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; Attend the World Cup Final secretly and capture at least one Death Eater. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; Secondary Objective: Capture or kill Lucius Malfoy. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; Tertiary Objective: Capture or kill at least three Death Eaters. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; Rewards: 2000XP, 500G, Possible Allies &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; Secondary Reward: Random Skill Book, Revenge &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; Tertiary Reward: Random Skill Book, New Wand &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>'Well, apparently the Game wants me to go.  And wow, revenge?  Vicious, much.  I guess I go.  I'll need a way to hide my features, though.'  He thought about it, then asked, "Dobby, is it possible to purchase Polyjuice?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Dobby answered.  "Many apothecaries in Knockturn Alley sell the potion."</p>
<p>"That's that, then," he said to himself.  "Okay, Dobby.  Three things.  One, I want you to purchase ten doses of the potion and a basic Wizarding tent.  Secondly, I want you to speak to Ragnok about buying a ticket to the Upcoming World Cup Final.  Just a normal one, not any special seating, whatever's cheapest."  He'd enjoy the match again, but he certainly didn't need to spend money for a box seat, even if his trust vault would be refilled at the end of the month.  "Finally, I need you to get me a lock of hair, enough for ten doses of potion, from a Muggle teenager.  Do it secretly of course, and don't hurt them."</p>
<p>"I will do so, sir."  Dobby apparated out, and Harry sat on the couch, thinking.</p>
<p>This could get complicated.  He'll have to practice as much as he could.  At least the World Cup was on the 25th, so even if he was discovered, he'd only lose a few days till September.</p>
<p>He'll have to learn the Anti-Disapparition Jinx.</p>
<p>HPHPHPHPHP</p>
<p>Once again, Harry found himself finishing up a dungeon.  'At least this one felt ... semi-normal.  Fighting golems makes a lot more sense than fighting strange pen-creatures or animated bunny rabbits.'  In front of him was the shattered remains of a large granite golem, smoking from the flames that once surrounded it.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have cleared this item dungeon. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>Once again, the portal appeared in front of him, and Harry went through the portal.  He landed on the couch, leaning back and panting a moment.  He managed to avoid major damage that time, though he had a rather nasty burn on one of his hands.  He glanced at the rune-carving kit on the table.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Rune-Carving Kit &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; A complete set of tools to carve runes. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; Bonus: Runes carved with this kit are somewhat stronger than normal. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>"Is Sir all right?"  Dobby asked, worriedly.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Dobby.  I have a nasty burn, but I'll be fine by tomorrow," he assured the little house elf.  "If you could get me some burn cream, until then, I'd appreciate it.  I need to get back to studying."</p>
<p>"May Dobby ask Sir a question?"  The house elf asked him.  "Why are you studying so much?  Dobby recalls you not being a study-er, that was the Grangee girl."</p>
<p>"It's a long story, Dobby.  In Primary School, I actually really liked to learn," Harry began.  "But if I got better grades than my cousin, I got punished, sometimes pretty badly."  He shrugged.  "So I got used to not trying.  Not studying.  Ron hates studying, too, so it was easier to go with it.  Funny, too, I had decided when I found out about Hogwarts to try harder."</p>
<p>Dobby frowned, "Sir was punished?"</p>
<p>"Yeah.  Everything from no food to beating me up and tossing me in my cupboard."  Harry sighed.  He wouldn't tell this to just anyone, but Dobby... he was Harry's friend, and some part of him felt he owed him for what happened before.  "But, I kind of realized that I need to push myself, to study.  I'm in a difficult situation.  Voldemort is going to be coming back someday.  I need to be ready for him, and that means I need to learn as much as I can.  I'm kind of finding I like learning new things, too, like when I was younger."  He smiled a bit sadly, "I kind of feel like I've been letting my parents down, so far.  My mom and dad were really smart, from what I hear."</p>
<p>"Dobby is sure that Sir has made parents proud!"  The loyal house elf stated.  "Sir saved so many people, even Dobby!"  The house elf paused.  There was one more thing he wanted to know.  "Sir, may Dobby know where you go when you disappear?  Dobby can't go to you, and it worries Dobby."</p>
<p>Harry considered.  But if there was one person he could trust, it was Dobby.  "I found out that I have a weird power, Dobby.  Do you know muggle games?"  When Dobby shook his head, Harry continued, "Basically, this power means I can learn really fast, and I can ... Well, go to weird pocket dimensions, like an enchanted trunk, with monsters in them.  I fight those monsters to grow stronger, faster.  It's helped a lot."</p>
<p>Dobby's eyes were wide.  "Sir fights in these places?  Please remember to be careful.  But Dobby won't tell anyone."</p>
<p>"I appreciate that.  Most people wouldn't really believe it anyway, but they might think I'm crazy."  Harry wrinkled his nose, "Not something I want."</p>
<p>"Dobby understands.  Dobby will go make dinner for Sir now, while he showers."  The house elf headed for the kitchen.</p>
<p>Thoughts still on the previous topic, Harry rose to his feet and went to shower.  After dinner, he planned on more studying, and then another item dungeon before bed.</p>
<p>HPHPHPHPHP</p>
<p>Albus Dumbledore was upset.</p>
<p>It had been a month, and there was no sign of Harry Potter.  He had people looking for him in Surrey as well as places in the magical world like Diagon Alley.  The blood wards at the Dursleys were down, and it was unlikely that they could be easily re-applied.  Not that they were the strongest anyway, but still!</p>
<p>Even the aurors hadn't found much.  Apparently, Harry had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for one night, but after that, he disappeared!  Kingsley had managed to get that information from one of the serving girls, at least.</p>
<p>He needed to find Harry Potter.  What was he doing?  He needed to be controlled so he'd die at the proper time.</p>
<p>Sighing, Dumbledore looked at the gadgets on the table.  The only one still working was the life monitor.  Harry was alive.  That was enough for now, he'd get control of him when he came to Hogwarts come September.  One way or another.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>Age: 13<br/>Job: Student<br/>Level: 5<br/>XP: 5,850</p>
<p>Health: 250<br/>Mana: 850</p>
<p>Strength: 10<br/>Agility: 22<br/>Endurance: 15<br/>Intelligence: 35<br/>Perception: 20<br/>Charisma: 18<br/>Magic: 50</p>
<p>Life Skills:<br/>Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Dodging 89 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 35 [Apprentice], Language (French) 13 [Apprentice], Mathematics 85 [Apprentice], Persuasion 18 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 48 [Apprentice]</p>
<p>Magic Skills:<br/>Ancient Runes 29 [Apprentice], Arithmancy 33 [Apprentice], Charms 85 [Apprentice], Dark Arts 34 [Apprentice], Dueling 75 [Apprentice], Herbology 45 [Apprentice], Legilimency 2 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 67 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 77 [Apprentice], Observe 34 [Apprentice], Occlumency 34 [Apprentice], Potions 72 [Apprentice], Transfiguration 84 [Apprentice]</p>
<p>Talents:<br/>Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Heir of Potter, Mother's Protection, Parseltongue, Powerful Magic<br/>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Quidditch World Cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry attends the World Cup Final.  Again.  Stuff happens, including stuff he wasn't expecting!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been looking forward to this chapter, as it'll allow him to actually interact with more than Dobby and Goblins. :)  Also, no, I'm not going to try to duplicate Fleur's accent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry appeared at the portkey point for the Quidditch World Cup.  Looking around, he saw a great many people, moving about, most of them in dress that was only vaguely muggle.  One man was wearing a nightgown for Merlin's sake!</p><p>He himself was dressed in black jeans and a tee shirt, and some black trainers.  He ran his hand through his presently-auburn hair, and moved towards one of the officials.  "Hello.  Name's Evan Charles?"</p><p>"Charles, Charles..."  The man nodded, "You're at site fifty-three, two paths down that way and to the right."</p><p>"Thank you," Harry told the man and turned to walk along the path.  Finding his spot, he pulled a shrunk tent out of his pocket, and tapped it with his wand, unshrinking it.  It didn't take long for him to get the camp set up, and he ducked inside.</p><p>It looked a lot like the Weasley tent he remembered.  He settled into place and said quietly, "Dobby."  The house elf appeared, and he smiled.  "Thank you for coming.  I'm going to be busy tonight, and I wanted you to follow along with me invisible in case something happens, will you do that for me?"  He paused, and added, "Though I do not want you to risk yourself, got it?  I want you safe."</p><p>"Sir worries for Dobby!"  The house elf said happily, "Dobby will follow Sir."</p><p>"Good.  Thank you."  With that, Harry got up, "I am going to the Final, might as well as I'm here.  I'll be back in a few hours."</p><p>Making his way along the path, Harry looked around.  The Weasleys and probably Hermione were over in that direction.  So he would go the other way.  He moved along the various pathways between the tents, thinking to himself.</p><p>"OOF!"  Harry staggered as someone ran into him.  He looked down, and saw a face he vaguely recognized.  "Hello?"  He asked.  She began to speak in French, only half of which he understood at the rate she was speaking.  "I'm afraid I don't understand you," he told her in broken French.  "I'm not very good at your language and am finding it hard to understand with how quickly you're speaking.  I'm sorry."</p><p>"She said that she was sorry to have run into you, she's merely excited about the Final."  Glancing up, Harry blinked as he heard a familiar accent.  'Fleur,' he thought.  'I didn't realize she was here.'</p><p>"Hello, miss...?  My name is Evan.  Evan Charles."  Harry offered a hand first to the little girl, then Fleur.  He could feel Fleur's allure, but with his Occlumency and natural resistance to such things, he could easily ignore it.  The currently-auburn-haired young man flashed her a smile.  "I was heading to the stadium myself."</p><p>"I am Fleur Delacour and this is my little sister Gabi."</p><p>The little girl added with a pout, "Gabrielle."</p><p>"Well, it's nice to meet you, Fleur and Gabrielle."  Again, Harry spoke in French.  His accent was atrocious, but it was always good to find a time to practice.  "I'm sorry for mangling your language, but I figured I'd take an opportunity to use it with a native speaker," he said with a smile.  "Anyway.  I have a seat in the stands, are you both in the stands or in one of the private boxes?"</p><p>"Our father purchased tickets in one of the boxes,"  Fleur explained.</p><p>"I'm looking forward to seeing the Irish win!"  chirped Gabrielle in French.  This time, she spoke slowly enough that Harry could understand her.</p><p>"It should be interesting.  The Bulgarian team isn't that good other than Krum, who is far better than Lynch."  Yes, Harry was cheating a little but what he was saying was still true.  "I think Krum will catch the snitch, but the Irish will still win.  Their chasers and beaters are far better.  Not to mention their Keeper."  A pause, and he glances at both, offering, "How about we all walk to the stadium?"</p><p>"All right," Fleur agreed, looking at Harry carefully.  She was surprised that even with her having it damped down, he wasn't responding at all to her allure.</p><p>They headed towards the stadium, chatting easily.  Reaching the seats, Harry glanced at them, "This is where we part ways.  I'm going to sit over there," He said, pointing to the normal seats.  "I hope you enjoy yourselves."</p><p>"I'm sure we will.  Perhaps we can talk about the match afterwards."  Fleur offered, flashing a smile.  There was something about this young wizard; she could sense power from him, which was odd with how unassuming he looked.</p><p>"I'd like that,"  Harry said with a nod.  He turned and headed towards the seats, leaving the girls to head up to their own seats.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>The game happened just like before, right down to Krum catching the snitch but losing by ten points.  Having waited for a lot of people to leave, Harry made his way out of the stadium, only to hear his voice, "Evan!"</p><p>Glancing up, he spotted Fleur standing there with Gabrielle.  "Hello there, ladies," He said, nodding his head. "Did you have fun?"</p><p>"It was great!"  And she was off, Gabrielle starting slow but speaking more quickly over time, which led to once again Harry having almost no clue what she was saying.  He listened anyway, flashing Fleur an amused smile.  "Where's your tent?  I can walk you there at least, I'm personally at 53.  Are you two alone?  I figured you'd have come with your folks."</p><p>"We are at 78,"  Fleur said to him, and nodded, walking with Gabrielle.  "Father was going to come with us, but something came up at work, and so we came alone as I'm seventeen and can take care of Gabi."  Harry caught Gabi mutter something about not needing to be taken care of.</p><p>"Ah, I'm in a similar boat,"  Harry said with a smile.  "My godfather was going to come with me, but he was otherwise detained."  His lips twitched at the rather horrible pun.  "So here I am."  He shrugged his shoulders, and soon they found themselves in front of 78.</p><p>"Thank you for the company,"  Fleur said with a smile.  She considered, glancing at Gabrielle, "Would you like to join us for dinner?  I think Gabi would like that," she teased the girl, who blushed a bit, looking at Fleur and glaring.</p><p>"I'd like that,"  Harry told her, beaming.  He was actually enjoying himself.  This was the first day he hadn't spent studying in over two months.  The fact he'd always had a little bit of a crush on Fleur was a bonus.  He was having to make sure he didn't do anything to embarrass himself, though.</p><p>"Come in then," Fleur invited, opening the flap of the tent.</p><p>Looking around, Harry found that the Delacour tent was a far better one than his.  His was quite bare bones, at least for a Wizarding tent.  This one had three bedrooms, a large living room, a full kitchen, and presumably more.  "This is a nice tent," he said with a smile.  "Mine is a lot less fancy."</p><p>"Our mother likes to go camping, but our father doesn't.  He usually sleeps in the tent while mother sleeps outside in a sleeping bag.  She likes to rough it.  I cannot imagine why.  I'm like my father,"  Fleur said with a slight smile and a shudder.  "Jacq?"  She called, and a house elf appeared.  "We would like dinner."</p><p>While the elf immediately went to the kitchen, Harry settled at a table, listening to Gabrielle's questions.  "Do you attend Hogwarts?"</p><p>He smiled at the young girl, and began to answer after thinking a moment.  "Yes, I attend Hogwarts.  I like the school, though the History and Potions courses are very bad, in my opinion.  Defense Against Dark Arts is pretty hit or miss, too."</p><p>"What is your favorite class?"  Fleur asked as they chatted, looking at him with curiosity.</p><p>"Before this summer, I'd probably have told you Defense Against the Dark Arts,"  Harry told her.  "Now, I'm not entirely sure.  That's still up there, but I like Arithmancy and Transfiguration a lot, I've been studying a lot this summer.  I'm hoping to test into the Arithmancy course this year as I'm only a year behind.  I was kind of slacking, I'm afraid, for a while."  He looked embarrassed at this admission, not realizing that he was implying he was younger than he appeared.</p><p>Fleur's brow rose slightly, looking at him curiously.  Noting the slip, she simply observed, "Well, if you're working to fix the mistake, I don't see a problem."</p><p>"Do you like to fly, yourself?"  Gabi chimed in, "Are you on one of the school teams?"</p><p>"I love flying,"  Harry said.  "For the longest time, I thought it was one of the few things I was really and truly good at."  He smiled.  "It's one reason I really like watching Krum, he's really good!"</p><p>"I'm more interested in broom racing," Fleur admitted.  "Though watching quidditch is fun."</p><p>Gabi interjected, "Quidditch is where it's at!"</p><p>Harry couldn't help but smile.  Then, the food started appearing on the table.  "This looks good," he tells them, before adding, "Thank you for the food, Jacq, was it?"</p><p>"Onion chicken.  Looks like salad nicoise as well,"  Fleur said with a smile, "And yes, thank you, Jacq."</p><p>"You're welcome, Misses.  Welcome."  Jacq responded to the girls and then Harry, popping out of sight.  A pot of tea and one of juice appeared on the table.</p><p>Soon, they were chatting some more and eating dinner.  Harry told them a few interesting things about Hogwarts, regaling them with the many hidden passages in the castle.  Meanwhile, Fleur talked about Beauxbatons and how beautiful it was.  "This was lovely," Harry said as he rose to his feet.  "Beauxbatons sounds really nice, I wish I could visit someday," he stated.  "I should get back to my tent, however, as I'm sure you ladies need to get your sleep."</p><p>"So does Hogwarts,"  Gabrielle said brightly.  "All the ghosts sound interesting, Beauxbatons doesn't have nearly as many, or so Fleur tells me."</p><p>"We may meet sooner than you think," Fleur said with a mischievous smile.  Harry knew she was referring to the Triwizard Tournament.</p><p>"Oh?  Now you have me curious,"  Harry said to her, "I shall look forward to your lovely company," he said, bowing before turning and slipping out the tent flap.  Inwards, he was repeating, over and over again, 'I can't believe I flirted with Fleur.'</p><p>Inside the tent, Gabrielle said brightly, "I liked him, he was nice."</p><p>"He was, though..."  She thought back to their conversation.  'He was definitely hiding something.'</p><p>HPHPHPHP</p><p>Harry waited.  He had changed his clothing; he now wore dragonhide to protect him from spell fire.  His wand was in its enchanted arm holster.  And he was sitting at the table in his tent, waiting for the inevitable screams.</p><p>He could do this.  He could.</p><p>He cleared his mind, dropping into an Occlumency trance to keep himself calm.  Time passed.  And then he heard it.  The screams.  He pulled his cloak on over his shoulders, and disappeared from sight.  "I'm going, Dobby.  Be careful."</p><p>Emerging from his tent, Harry headed towards the screams.  They were where he remembered them to be.  As he approached, he saw a group of five men playing.  He snorted.  Playing.  Torturing was more like it.  He waved his wand in a complicated pattern and murmured a few words, and an Anti-Disapparation Jinx went up, layering over the one they'd placed on the campgrounds.</p><p>'Here goes,' he thought, and focused on the Death Eaters.  Some part of him was sickened by the idea of attacking like this.  The rest of him?  Didn't care at all, he knew what these men were capable of.  He still had nightmares when he remembered the camps.  And he didn't want to risk them getting away and doing those sorts of things again.</p><p>He just hoped that didn't make him a monster.</p><p>His eyes fell upon one of the men.  Even in the mask, he could see the wisps of platinum-blonde hair.  And so, he used a certain spell, slashing his wand in a wide arc.</p><p>"Sectumsempra."</p><p>The spell struck the man from behind and in a single moment, Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground, nearly cut in half.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have gained 150XP. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; Secondary Quest Objective Complete &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>"Arresto Momentum.  Arresto Momentum.  Arresto Momentum."  Harry quickly cast three spells on the muggles in the air, then dived to the side as a trio of blasting curses struck near him.  The roll caused his cloak to fall open, revealing his features.</p><p>Lifting his wand, he pointed at the men, and yelled, "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"  Even as the men scattered, the curse exploded in a burst of force and fire, and two of them fell to the ground, screaming.  The other two attempted to apparate; Harry could feel them bounce off his Anti-Disapparition Jinx.</p><p>Snarling, the men both cast curses at him.  Not recognizing the spells, he cast, "Protego," causing the curses to bounce from his shield.  He moved quickly, swiping his wand again.  "Stupefy.  Stupefy."</p><p>The two men blocked the stunning spell, and Harry pulled his cloak over his head once more, darting to the side.  Even as the men began to move, trying to find him or get out of the jinx, he cast from invisibility.  "Stupefy.  Stupefy."  This time, both went down before they saw the spells hit.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have gained 100XP (x2). &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Meanwhile, the two on the ground were moaning.  It looked he shattered their legs with the Blasting Curse.  Still invisible, he again cast a pair of Stupefy spells, and knocked them out.  He quickly levitated the bodies together, near Malfoy's and hit them with more stunning spells, making sure they stayed unconscious.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have gained 100XP (x2). &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; Tertiary Quest Objective Complete &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>'I wonder why the quest isn't completing.  I guess after I leave the grounds?'  As he considered this, he made sure his cloak covered his body and started to walk away from the bodies.</p><p>That's when he heard another scream.</p><p>Turning, he darted towards the sound, and soon found himself watching as Fleur stood in front of her sister, a trio of laughing men in Death Eater robes in front of her.  The girl was defending furiously, keeping up with all three men, neither side able to land a hit on the other.</p><p>One of the men suddenly stepped forward while the other shielded, "AVADA..."  Fleur didn't move, unwilling to risk her sister.</p><p>"Bombarda."  The spell hit before the curse could be completed, exploding and causing two of the men to fall screaming to the ground.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; CHARMS has leveled up and is now 12 [Journeyman]. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>"Stupefy."  Fleur knocked the other man out, "Who's there?"  She demanded, her accent strong in her fury, feathers fading into and out of existence along her arms.</p><p>"Me."  As he spoke, Harry pulled his cloak off his head, revealing his face, "Are you all right?"  As he spoke, he stunned the two men again.  Better safe than sorry.</p><p>"Evan?  We're fine, we heard the fighting and were heading to the apparition point when these attacked.  Thank you for helping us."</p><p>"You were doing fine on your own.  I ambushed them, you are the one who stood up to three men at once."  Harry looked around, "We should get to the apparition point.  Leave these here."  In the distance, a black skull and serpent could be seen, "Now they're casting the Dark Mark.  We definitely need to get out of here.  Come on, little one."</p><p>"Gabrielle!"</p><p>"All right, come on, Gabi,"  Harry said with a smile, holding out a hand and tugging Gabi along.</p><p>Following in Fleur's wake, Harry shook his head, still holding Gabrielle's hand, offering the little girl a smile.  He hoped she didn't have too many nightmares about tonight.</p><p>Turning towards him, Fleur began to speak, "Here we are.  I know what you said, but still, thanks for--"  She stopped, gasping, and Harry felt his face warp and change.</p><p>"Damnit!"  Harry pulled his hood over his head, disappearing from sight after letting go of Gabrielle's hand.  In his normal voice, he stated.  "Sorry.  I really didn't want anyone to know who I was."  He began to move away quickly, "It really was nice to meet you both."</p><p>He ignored the twinge of hurt as he saw Fleur point her wand where he had been, recognizing the blue light as a Homenum Revelio charm.  It made sense she'd be cautious.</p><p>Once far enough away that he couldn't be heard, he said quietly, "Dobby."  The house elf appeared with a pop, and he murmured, "Please take me away.  Pop us a few places before going to Diagon Alley.  Then pick up our tent, all right?"</p><p>"Yes, Sir," Dobby said, popping them both away.  Harry saw a brief series of locations.  Diagon Alley.  Hogsmeade.  Basik Alley.  Finally, they appeared in Diagon Alley right off Natura Alley.  Harry quickly headed for his building and climbed the steps to his apartment, unlocking the door.  Dobby disappeared to pick up the tent, as Harry shut and locked the door, and slumped down onto the couch.</p><p>"We survived."</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; QUEST 'Conquering the Cup' completed! &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; Secondary Objective completed! &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; Tertiary Objective completed! &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; Rewards received: 2000XP, 500G &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; Secondary Reward received: Herbology Skill Book &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; Tertiary Reward received: Arithmancy Skill Book, Black Oak and Thestral Hair Wand &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; You are now level 6! &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>In front of him, a wand appeared on the table.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Black Oak Wand &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; A black oak wand with a core of thestral hair. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>'I leveled up, too.  I know where the attribute points are going.  Raise Intelligence by 5.'</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Your Intelligence is now 40. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Deciding to save the skill books, Harry leaned back, sighing.  All he could do is hope Fleur didn't see his face well.  Luckily, Gabrielle wasn't looking at him when the polyjuice wore off.  He really should have drank more before leaving his tent.  Stupid mistake.</p><p>When Beauxbatons came to Hogwarts, he'd have to be really careful.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Fleur sat in her bedroom; they had arrived at home a short time ago, having taken an International Portkey and then the Floo.</p><p>She wasn't sure what to think.  Evan Charles was not who he appeared to be.  He'd been nice and kind of witty, and she was a little amused at his expression when he realized he was flirting with her.  He'd helped her and Gabi and avoided boasting, instead taking Gabi's hand and walking to the apparition point with them.</p><p>Then, his face changed.  She recognized polyjuice.  She also recognized who he really was.</p><p>Why was Harry Potter walking around under polyjuice?</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>
Age: 14<br/>
Job: Student<br/>
Level: 6<br/>
XP: 8,400</p><p>Health: 250<br/>
Mana: 900</p><p>Strength: 10<br/>
Agility: 22<br/>
Endurance: 15<br/>
Intelligence: 40<br/>
Perception: 20<br/>
Charisma: 18<br/>
Magic: 50</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>
Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Dodging 93 [Apprentice], Etiquette (Magical) 15 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 51 [Apprentice], Language (French) 31 [Apprentice], Mathematics 87 [Apprentice], Persuasion 29 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 52 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>
Ancient Runes 51 [Apprentice], Arithmancy 54 [Apprentice], Charms 12 [Journeyman], Dark Arts 52 [Apprentice], Dueling 13 [Journeyman], Herbology 71 [Apprentice], Legilimency 1 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 77 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 2 [Journeyman], Observe 48 [Apprentice], Occlumency 51 [Apprentice], Potions 81 [Apprentice], Transfiguration 9 [Journeyman]</p><p>Talents:<br/>
Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Heir of Potter, Mother's Protection, Parseltongue, Powerful Magic<br/>
&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, Harry is, before going to Hogwarts for his Fourth Year, two years ahead in the core subjects.  Pretty badass, but he's not 'I eat Voldy for breakfast'.  Gotta love game leveling, where you can go from a semi-nobody to a badass in a short time.</p><p>And for those curious, 'last time', Fleur and Gabi went home after the match, so never had issues.  This time, they talked to "Evan" and had dinner, so decided to stay till morning, so they got hit with a trio of Death Eaters.</p><p>Only two more chapters pre-written, so things'll slow down after I post Chapter 8.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hogwarts Express and Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry chills after the World Cup and takes the Express to Hogwarts.  There, he meets people old and new.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"PARDONED DEATH EATERS FOUND IN REGALIA AT WORLD CUP!"</p>
<p>Harry was rather pleased as he read the article in the Daily Prophet.  Without Malfoy throwing money around in bribes, it was something close to the truth.  Fudge was in a lot of trouble due to his support of Lucius Malfoy and others in the past, but the man was busy blaming Bagnold for the 'travesty of justice'.</p>
<p>The worst part was, some people were buying it.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, the list was pleasing, if not perfect.  Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, and Travers were in Azkaban, and Malfoy dead.  The other three must have woken up and escaped, or been rescued, as they weren't mentioned.</p>
<p>Some part of him wondered if he should have made sure of them.  But, in the end, he was willing to use dangerous curses but he wouldn't kill someone in cold blood either.  If they'd died in the battle, that was one thing.  Once they were down, he wouldn't just murder them.  It would be difficult keeping his soul clean as it was.</p>
<p>HPHPHPHPHP</p>
<p>'Well.  It's time.'  Harry thought to himself.  He packed all of his things away and stored everything in his inventory.  Time to go back to Hogwarts.  He'd been doing a lot of thinking over the past few months, thinking about how his magic had been bound and how he was given loyalty potions.</p>
<p>It really explained all of the stuff that had happened.  All the danger.  All the conflict.  Him being sent to the Dursleys every year even when it was obvious something was wrong.  How Ron would do so many bad things and Harry would just accept him back.</p>
<p>Dumbledore wanted it that way.  This meant Harry had to be really careful.</p>
<p>"Dobby, We're leaving.  Please drop me off at Platform 9 3/4s and then return my key to front desk."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir!"  Dobby said excitedly.  They disappeared with a soft pop and Harry appeared in an out of the way corner of the platform.  He was here early, the platform was empty.  Taking a breath, the young man headed towards the train, and boarded.  Finding an empty compartment in the back, Harry pulled a book out of his inventory and started to read.</p>
<p>HPHPHPHPHP</p>
<p>Hermione Granger looked around as she came upon the Platform.  She couldn't see Harry anywhere.  She and Harry had traded a few letters over the Summer, so she knew that he was all right, but she was still worried about him.  Where had he been staying?  Did he have anyone to take care of him?</p>
<p>Boarding the train, the young woman began to search the train, looking into each compartment as she passed.  Finally, she saw him, sitting in the last compartment and reading a book.  She opened the door and said, "Harry!"  She moved forward to hug him, only to feel him stiffen.</p>
<p>Quickly releasing him, she stepped back.  "Are you okay?  You look healthy."  She didn't ask him where he had been, he always avoided that topic in his letters.  Instead, she focused on something else, "What's that you're reading?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Hermione.  More than fine, honestly."  His lips curved into a smile as he leaned against the window, closing his book to show her the title: The Arithmancy of Spell Formula.  "I found this in a shop in Diagon Alley."  Actually, Dobby did, but he wasn't going to say that.  "It's interesting."</p>
<p>"Ohhh, that looks interesting.  You did say you were going to try to test into Fourth Year Arithmancy!"  Hermione reached out her hand as if to pluck the book from his hand, before she realized what she was doing and pulled back, her cheeks flushing.</p>
<p>"Don't worry.  When I'm done, I'll let you borrow it," he said with a smile.  "How was the World Cup?  Did anything happen with you guys there, I read about what happened in te newspapers."  Harry tried to play dumb.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; The skill DECEPTION has been learned. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>'Huh.  I didn't have that before?  Well, I guess I really never did try to lie to anyone, just avoid answering.'  Harry mentally shrugged.</p>
<p>"You know I'm not really into Quidditch," the brown-haired girl complained.  "I went with the Weasleys, but more to hang out.  I was kind of hoping you might have answered Ron's letter and came too.  Mrs. Weasley was really upset you hadn't visited."</p>
<p>"Sorry," Harry said without sounding it.  "I wasn't going to show up at the Burrow, people would keep demanding I stay or to know where I was living.  I'm pretty sure I'll get some of that when I get to Hogwarts, anyway."  He shrugged his shoulders.  "All I know is I'm not going back to the Dursleys."</p>
<p>Hermione looked sympathetic, but after a moment asked, "So, how do you think you'll do on the placement tests?"</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure I'll pass both.  I hope I do well, though.  I can't coast along anymore, I have to try my best, you know?"  Harry asked.  "I've basically been studying all Summer.  You'd be proud of me."</p>
<p>Hermione perked up.  "Do you want me to question you?  I still have my old books in my trunk from last year?"</p>
<p>Considering, Harry nodded.  "Sure.  It'll pass the time till we get to Hogwarts, too."</p>
<p>It was at the moment that the door opened and Ron looked in.  "'lo, Herms.  Harry, where have you been?  Why haven't you been answering my letters?  I know you were answering hers."  The volatile redhead entered the compartment, shutting the door behind him.</p>
<p>"I've been busy.  Besides," Harry added, "Hermione didn't send me a letter with a portkey, like you did."  The bushy-haired girl gasped.</p>
<p>Ron's ears turned red.  "Well, maybe if you weren't an idiot and ran away from home, Dumbledore wouldn't--"</p>
<p>"Ron."  Harry interrupted.  "Don't make excuses.  For the record, I also didn't answer any letters from your mom or Dumbledore, for the exact same reasons."  He ignored Hermione's worried glance between them.  "Feel free to sit down, but if you're going to yell at me, I'll find another compartment."</p>
<p>Glancing worriedly at the fuming Ron, Hermione got up and looked through her chest on the rack, pulling out a book.  She looked at Harry, asking, "All right, I'll start then."</p>
<p>"Go for it, Hermione."  Harry continued to ignore Ron, who seemed to be getting more and more angry.  "I figure you can ask me what rune represents what?  I can't really carve runes on the train."</p>
<p>"All right, Harry.  We'll start with the easy ones,"  Hermione said.  "Sowilo, what are its meanings?"</p>
<p>"Mate, why are you even doing that stuff?  Why don't we play some Exploding Snap?"  Ron interjected.  "Or I could pull out my chess set and we could play chess.  Anything's better than studying, am I right?"</p>
<p>"No thanks, Ron.  I need to study this with Hermione, I'm having tests when I get to school on this stuff,"  Harry explained before adding to Hermione, "Sowilo represents the Sun.  It also means..."</p>
<p>Hermione continued offering Runes and Harry their meanings.  But, the atmosphere in the compartment was uncomfortable.  Ron kept glaring at them, his face growing redder.  Finally, with a sigh, Harry gave up and rose to his feet, offering Hermione a smile.  "I need to go for a walk, Hermione.  I'll be back in a bit."</p>
<p>As he turned and walked out of the compartment, he heard Ron slam his fist into the side of the seat.</p>
<p>HPHPHPHPHP</p>
<p>Watching Harry leave, Hermione turned towards Ron, leaning back slightly as she saw his fist impact the seat.  "Ron, what was that for?  And you've been glaring at Harry since you entered the compartment."</p>
<p>"He didn't write me like he was supposed to.  And he's strutting around, acting all smart,"  Ron snarled.</p>
<p>"Supposed to?  And how was he strutting around, Ron?  He asked me to help him study, that's all."  Hermione frowned, looking at the boy, "And if you really did send him a letter with a portkey, then I'm not surprised he didn't write you back."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, take his side.  It's probably your fault, you're the same way."  Ron declared.</p>
<p>"Ron..."</p>
<p>"Don't Ron me.  He was fun and did what I liked, and now he's talking about taking tests and studying."  Why isn't he listening?  He always did what I wanted before.</p>
<p>"All right, Ron,"  Hermione said with a frown, as she rose to her feet, closing the book she was holding.  "I don't know what is going on with you, but I'm going to go find Harry."  Tucking the book under her arm, she moved and closed the door, turning to look up and down the aisle, and beginning to look into each compartment.</p>
<p>Where was he?</p>
<p>HPHPHPHPHP</p>
<p>Harry headed down the aisle.  He wasn't sure where he was going, he just knew he wanted to get away from Ron.  He thought he could deal with the redhead, but seeing him glare just brought back the fact that he had been potioned to be his friend, and without the potions he honestly couldn't deal with his jealousy and vitriol.</p>
<p>As he idly peeked into each compartment, he frowned in front of one.  Inside, a Slytherin girl he vaguely recognized was holding a piece of paper and looked very upset.  After a moment's thought, he knocked on the door gently and pushed his way into the compartment.</p>
<p>The girl's expression closed off, and she asked in a soft alto, "May I help you, Potter?"</p>
<p>"Um, probably not... Greengrass, wasn't it?"  Harry asked the blonde.  "You looked kind of upset, so I thought I'd see if everything was all right, I mean..."  This really wasn't Harry's thing.  He had a hard enough time talking to Hermione when <i>she</i> was upset.  "... I just wondered if there was anything I could do," he decided upon.</p>
<p>Her brow rose slowly, and after a moment, she shook her head.  "I'm not sure why it's any of your business, Potter, but no, I doubt you could help me."  She sighed, looking at him, "Look, I haven't spoken to you, you don't know me, I don't know why you'd care."</p>
<p>Harry suddenly grinned, "Hermione once told me I have a 'Saving People Thing'. Just assume I'm being silly like that.  That's usually the case, and the reason I've gotten into so much trouble over the years."</p>
<p>For a moment, the girl looked conflicted.  Then she sighed, "Basically, my parents told me before I got on the train that I'm going to be married.  I expected a betrothal eventually, but I didn't expect who the groom is going to be."</p>
<p>"All right... It's obviously bad for you, so who?"  Harry wondered.</p>
<p>"Draco Malfoy.  It's an old contract, but we're close enough in age that it's apparently valid.  So on my seventeenth birthday, I will be Lady Black," she said with venom lacing her tone.</p>
<p>"Wait."  Suddenly, Harry was blushing, and looked uncomfortable, "Greengrass, Malfoy isn't the Heir of House Black."</p>
<p>"Of course he is.  His mother's a Black, and the only other Blacks are either criminals or cast out from the family..."  Greengrass said as she frowned.  "Much as I'd like it to be someone else, who else could it be?"</p>
<p>Harry opened his mouth.  Closed it.  "Uh."  He sighed, "Me.  I only recently found out at Gringotts.  But not only was my grandmother born Dorea Black, but before he was sent to Azkaban, Sirius Black named me his heir."  As if to prove it, Harry lifted his hand, and the Black ring he wore appeared.  "See?"  It disappeared as he willed it away once more.</p>
<p>Greengrass stared at him, her mouth open.  "Y-you're the Black Heir?"  What he said penetrated, "Wait, why would Sirius Black make you his heir, he helped You-Know-Who kill your parents!"</p>
<p>"I really shouldn't talk too much about this, but ... Sirius Black is innocent."  Harry said firmly.  "I know this for a fact, because last year I saw the person he allegedly killed, Peter Pettigrew, admit to being the Secret Keeper."  Harry sighed, "The ministry decided to throw Sirius into Azkaban without a trial, and Fudge is content to let him get Kissed rather than admit the Ministry made a mistake."</p>
<p>She continued to stare at him.  "This is crazy.  So I'm not going to marry Draco Malfoy.  I'm going to marry Harry Bloody Potter," Greengrass stated.</p>
<p>"Should I be insulted?"  Harry asked with a hint of dryness.  "I hope I'm a better option than Malfoy, anyway," he said.  "Also, is there a way out of it?"  He realized how that sounded, and hastened to add, "I mean, I wouldn't dream of making someone marry me, it's just not right, you know?"</p>
<p>"None, I'm afraid,"  Greengrass said with a sigh.  "If we don't marry, the penalty clauses would ruin my family."</p>
<p>"How do you mean ruin your family?"  Harry wondered.</p>
<p>"House Black was far more powerful and older than my family.  They made sure to put strong penalty clauses.  Basically, my family would be destitute and all our money would flow into the Black coffers."  She added bitterly, "Yes, that means you could refuse to marry me and ruin my family."</p>
<p>"That isn't happening," Harry said firmly.  "I honestly don't want to get married, but nor do I want to hurt you or your family."  He sighed.  "I suppose we should start fresh then."  He offered the girl a hand, "Hi there.  I'm Harry Potter, and I'm a Gryffindor."</p>
<p>The girl's brow rose as she regarded him.  After a moment, she took his hand, shaking it gently, "Daphne Greengrass.  I'm in Slytherin."</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you," Harry began before remembering more of the book on etiquette he'd been reading, "May I call you Daphne, Miss Greengrass?  You may call me Harry."</p>
<p>"Of course, Harry,"  Daphne said.  She was actually smiling a little bit, which was a plus in his books.  About to say more, Harry turned as the door opened.</p>
<p>"Hey, Hermione," Harry greeted the girl at the door. "Do you know Daphne?"</p>
<p>"Well, we sit together in Arithmancy and Runes," Hermione admitted.  "I wasn't aware you knew her, though."</p>
<p>"He didn't," Daphne said to Hermione, "At least till now.  We were just talking."  It was obvious to Harry she didn't want to talk about their previous conversation.</p>
<p>"What she said.  I was looking for a place to sit, and it was just Daphne here, so..."  Harry trailed off and shrugged, before looking interested, "Arithmancy and Runes?  That's interesting," he tells the Slytherin girl.  "I'm going to be taking some tests, hopefully so I can join the Fourth Year courses in those."</p>
<p>"Really?"  Daphne asked.  "What're you dropping?"</p>
<p>"Divination," Harry said, wrinkling his nose.  "I'm so tired of having my death predicted nearly every class period, and it's pretty useless.  I spent all summer studying, I hope I do well."</p>
<p>"You should do fine, Harry," Hermione said to him.  "You were doing well on Runes till you left."</p>
<p>"Yeah, how were things with Ron after that?"  Harry asked, before glancing at Daphne, "I didn't respond to Ron's letters over the summer, he was really upset and kept glaring at me when Hermione was quizzing me on Runes.  Made it hard to concentrate, so I left."</p>
<p>"Weasley does that.  He always calls me a 'slimy snake' when I pass too close to him in the halls," Daphne stated with a sigh.</p>
<p>Hermione frowned slightly, before saying to Harry, "He was ranting about you strutting around and acting smart, so I left too."</p>
<p>"How was I 'strutting around'?" Harry asked with a frown.  "You were just testing me on Runes."</p>
<p>Not wanting to intrude on the conversation about Ron, Daphne instead asked Hermione, "How did he do, anyway?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, Harry, it was what he said.  He was acting strange.  He said you used to be fun and did what he wanted and now you're studying."  Hermione shrugged, then told Daphne, "We only got halfway through Elder Futhark, but he got them all right."</p>
<p>"I'm kind of surprised.  Not that I think you're stupid," Daphne hastens to add to Harry, "But learning an entire year of Runes in two months has got to be hard."</p>
<p>"I was motivated," Harry says, his expression oddly sad for a brief moment, before he glances at Hermione, "You brought the book, care to quiz me some more?"</p>
<p>"Sure, I can do that.  Care to help out, Daphne?"  Hermione glanced at Daphne.</p>
<p>"Sure, we can do that, till it's time to change into your school robes," Daphne says with a shrug.  "I admit, I'm curious how well he'll do."</p>
<p>Opening up the book, Hermione nodded at Daphne as she points to the page, and they began to question Harry.</p>
<p>HPHPHPHPHP</p>
<p>Soon, the train arrived at the Hogsmeade station and everyone got off the train.  Heading towards one of the carriages, Harry and Hermione slipped into it before glancing at Daphne, "Want to ride with us, or...?"  Harry trailed off.</p>
<p>"I should probably make sure Tracey knows I'm all right, I haven't seen her the entire trip, after all,"  Daphne explained.  "We can talk later."</p>
<p>"Sure," Harry nodded at her and after more students got into the carriage, it pulled away.</p>
<p>Hermione watched Harry carefully, wanting to ask him a question, but decided to wait until they were alone.  Hopping out of the carriage, Harry headed towards the Entrance Hall.</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter!"</p>
<p>Turning towards the voice, Harry greeted her, "Professor McGonagall."</p>
<p>"Where have you been this summer?  We've been worried about you," she said with a frown.</p>
<p>"Happy.  Healthy.  Far away from my relatives."  Harry said this simply and quietly, no wanting everyone passing by to hear.  "Is there something you needed, Professor?"</p>
<p>McGonagall looked unhappy at his response, then continued, "Headmaster Dumbledore requires you in his office after dinner."</p>
<p>"All right,"  Harry said.  Then, he added, "As per school rules, I request you to follow me and be present."</p>
<p>The woman knit her brows, then nodded, "All right.  Come to me after dinner.  You can take your tests after we finish."</p>
<p>"Yes, Professor."  With this, Harry turned and headed into the Great Hall, settling down by Hermione.  Dinner first.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>Age: 14<br/>Job: Student<br/>Level: 6<br/>XP: 8,900</p>
<p>Health: 250<br/>Mana: 900</p>
<p>Strength: 10<br/>Agility: 22<br/>Endurance: 15<br/>Intelligence: 40<br/>Perception: 20<br/>Charisma: 18<br/>Magic: 50</p>
<p>Life Skills:<br/>Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Deception 1 [Apprentice], Dodging 94 [Apprentice], Etiquette (Magical) 17 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 51 [Apprentice], Language (French) 31 [Apprentice], Mathematics 95 [Apprentice], Persuasion 29 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 52 [Apprentice]</p>
<p>Magic Skills:<br/>Ancient Runes 51 [Apprentice], Arithmancy 54 [Apprentice], Charms 12 [Journeyman], Dark Arts 52 [Apprentice], Dueling 13 [Journeyman], Herbology 71 [Apprentice], Legilimency 4 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 77 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 2 [Journeyman], Observe 48 [Apprentice], Occlumency 51 [Apprentice], Potions 81 [Apprentice], Transfiguration 9 [Journeyman]</p>
<p>Talents:<br/>Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Heir of Potter, Mother's Protection, Parseltongue, Powerful Magic<br/>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I found it remarkably difficult to write Ron as a git.  I like Ron.</p>
<p>One pre-written chapter to go.  I am working on nine, but that'll take longer to be released. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Conflicts and Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry talks to people.  Some happy with the conversation, some not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was after dinner.  Harry had eaten quickly, speaking to Hermione quietly and ignored Ron.  The canceling of quidditch did not make many people happy, but the tournament announcement yielded as much excitement as he remembered.  Sadly for Harry, it just caused him to worry.</p><p>Glad that the announcements were over, Harry rose to his feet once he finished eating.  He glanced at the teachers' table to make sure Dumbledore was gone, and then headed towards McGonagall.  "Professor, may we go to see the Headmaster now?"</p><p>"Of course," McGonagall stated, rising to her feet.  "Follow me.  I must say I'm proud of you for wanting to apply yourself to your studies."  They headed out of the Hall, and neared the Gargoyle.  "Blood Pops," McGonagall said, and walked up the steps after it moved, Harry following in her footsteps.</p><p>"Thank you, ma'am.  I decided that I needed to do better."  Even as he walked behind the woman, Harry carefully shored up his mental walls, just in case.  This was the first test.  Arriving in the office, his eyes fell upon Dumbledore, "Professor."  He was careful not to look into the man's eyes, his eyes focused on the man's chin.</p><p>"Ah, Harry, my boy.  Thank you for bringing him, Minerva, you may go," Dumbledore said genially, glancing briefly towards the Professor before looking at Harry, "I'm glad to see you, we were most worried about you.  Your Aunt and Uncle especially."</p><p>Even as McGonagall started to turn, Harry reminded her, "Professor, I asked you to stay."  He ignored the comments about his relatives being worried, as he knew that certainly wasn't true.</p><p>"I'm sure that's not necessary," Dumbledore began.</p><p>"I think it is, and as per school rules, I may have my Head of House whenever I speak to you, sir."  Harry was firm, but also polite; it'd make it harder for Dumbledore to twist things around.</p><p>Dumbledore frowned, watching as McGonagall turned back, looking briefly uncomfortable at the tension in the room.  Taking a breath, Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid I must ask you where you stayed this summer, Harry."</p><p>"Somewhere safe," Harry said simply, still not meeting the Headmaster's gaze.  As Dumbledore started to open his mouth to argue, he added, "I'm not saying where, sir.  Then I'd simply have to find another place to stay next summer."</p><p>"Harry, you must tell me, it's my responsibility to look after you," the Headmaster said, frowning.</p><p>"Headmaster, if that is the case then you've done a terrible job.  There is a reason I asked to stay here during the Summer in my first year, and kept asking after that.  I am neglected and abused at turns in that house, and I refuse to return."  Harry's voice was determined, and beside him, McGonagall stiffened, giving Dumbledore a frown for the first time.</p><p>Dumbledore was getting angry.  How dare the boy try to stand up to him?  He frowned, turning his head and trying to look into his eyes, only to see the boy turn to glance at McGonagall, avoiding his gaze.  Did he knew about Legilimency?  How?  "Harry, I must insist you tell me, or I will be forced to give you detention."</p><p>"Last I checked," Harry noted still careful to not look into Dumbledore's eyes, "You can't punish students for things that happen or deal with things outside the school.  If you insist on trying, I will take it to the school board."  He smiled a moment, "I will also be sure to send memories to certain parties.  Trolls.  Mirrors.  Basilisks."  He shrugged, "All sorts of things."</p><p>McGonagall's mouth was open in surprise, as she glanced between the boy and her Headmaster.  She was certainly not expecting this conversation.  Dumbledore, on the other hand, was furious, "Young man, if you think you can threaten me..."</p><p>"It's not a threat, sir," Harry said, "Now, are we finished, sir?  I have some tests to take."</p><p>Dumbledore frowned, glancing at McGonagall.  "Tests?"</p><p>"Mr. Potter wrote me over the summer.  He is going to be quitting Divination and taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.  I've spoken to Professors Babbling and Vector about a placement test to see if he can place in Fourth Year classes."  With this, McGonagall again glanced between the pair, a frown on her features.  It was obvious she was unhappy with the conflict but not sure whose side she was on.</p><p>"Ah, I'm afraid I cannot allow that.  You need to take Divination," Dumbledore began.  The boy needed to accept the importance of prophecy.</p><p>"All right.  Beauxbatons it is, then.  I speak French, anyway."  Harry said with a shrug, "And before you say you won't allow me to change schools, I'm pretty sure that if I ask, France would give me citizenship.  I am the 'Boy-Who-Lived' after all."  He couldn't help but lace the words with a touch of bitterness.  He hated his fame.</p><p>"Mr. Potter, you wouldn't leave us, would you?"  McGonagall was uncertain, her tone worried.</p><p>"If the Headmaster is going to insist I take a useless class like Divination and deny me a chance to take other classes?  Yes.  Yes, I will.  I refuse to hamper my education anymore."  Harry was determined.  "He seems to have a rather unhealthy interest in me, and I'm tired of it."</p><p>This couldn't be happening.  Where was the passive, compliant boy that he saw last year?  How dare he act like this?  "Mr. Potter," Dumbledore managed to control his anger glancing at McGonagall, not wanting to argue in front of her, "You may take the tests.  If you do well, you may drop Divination."</p><p>"Thank you, sir," Harry said with a nod.  He turned, glancing at McGonagall, "Shall we, professor?"</p><p>She slowly nodded and turned, following him out of the office and leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts.</p><p>Angry thoughts.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Harry pushed his way through the portrait, entering the Gryffindor Common Room.  He smiled at Hermione as she glanced up towards him and started immediately asking him questions.  "How did you do?  Are you going to be in our classes this year?"</p><p>"Both were Os," Harry said with a smile, "I'm in.  Luckily, I already have the books I'll need, so I'm all set.  When we get our schedules tomorrow, I'll be out of Divination."  He made a face, "Dumbledore wasn't pleased.  He was trying to insist I take Divination."</p><p>"Why would he care what electives you take, if you can handle the work?"  Hermione was confused, "I mean...I suppose he should know, but it feels odd."</p><p>Sighing, Harry moved to a chair near hers.  "It's complicated.  Some of it would sound very paranoid," he says dryly.  'Unless you happen to be a time traveler from the future who knows what you're thinking is probably right.'  He looks at Hermione, "So, looking forward to this year?  I admit, I really want a quiet year."</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; DECEPTION has leveled up and is now 2 [Apprentice]. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Hermione tilted her head to the side, watching Harry.  She could tell something was up, but wasn't sure what.  She finally answered, "I really am.  We will start to actually use Runes for real effects this year!  And Arithmancy is going to be fun, we learn about modifying spells, even if we won't be allowed to try to create one in class till next year!"  The young woman tucked her leg underneath her as she sat with Harry.</p><p>"I'm looking forward to the latter a lot,"  Harry admitted.  "I always liked maths in Primary, and I've been studying Arithmancy and maths all summer.  I really want to get good enough to make a few new spells.  It'll be fun!"  He still can't believe he didn't take Arithmancy the first time around.</p><p>"Well, look here.  You're back," came a voice from behind them.  Turning, Harry saw Ron approaching.  "So, how'd you do on the tests?  Failed, didn't you?  Back to Divination you go, with me."  There was a faint sneer from the young man.</p><p>'How did I not see this last time?'  Harry wondered with a sigh.  'Always jealous.'  He looked up at Ron and offered a smile, "Actually, I got Os on both tests, so will be starting Arithmancy and Runes up this year."  He teased Hermione with a smile, "Professor Vector said I actually got the highest mark in Arithmancy from last year's test."</p><p>"Hey!"  Hermione said with a slight pout, noticing his expression.  "Don't tease me.  But you really did?"</p><p>Ignoring Ron's glare, Harry answered Hermione, "What she said.  I'm kind of happy.  Like I said before, I always enjoyed maths in Primary School."  He hopped to his feet, "I should get ready for bed, big day tomorrow."</p><p>"See you, Harry," Hermione said, hopping to her feet.  Glancing at Ron at his glare, she sighed, and moved towards her dorm, leaving the fuming redhead alone.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>The next day had Harry heading down to breakfast, yawning.  Filling his plate, he began to eat, glancing curiously about the tables.  As he ate, he was considering his options for the upcoming year.  He'd have to deal with the Tournament again, but at least this time he'd know what's going on.</p><p>As he made his plans, an owl winged its way in, settling beside him.  He took the note from the creature, offering it a scrap of bacon before he began to read.</p><p>"Potter,</p><p>We need to talk.  Meet me after dinner in the old classroom on the second floor.</p><p>G"</p><p>Harry considered and turned the paper over, writing.</p><p>"Greengrass,</p><p>Go to the seventh floor, by the painting of the wizard teaching trolls to dance.  Wait for me there after dinner, I know of a better place to meet.</p><p>P"</p><p>With that, he tied the paper to the owl's leg, saying to it, "Please fly out of the Hall before flying back in to deliver that, all right?  Take a few minutes."</p><p>Not long after, McGonagall came around and Harry accepted his schedule.  Reading it, he nodded, noting that his classes had changed.  He had been worried that Dumbledore would try to reverse the decision at the last minute.  "Thank you, Professor McGonagall."</p><p>"You're welcome, Mr. Potter," his Head of House stated.  "I must say, I was most proud of your work.  Vector was very pleased with your Arithmancy work, especially."</p><p>"I was always good at maths in Primary,"  Harry stated with a shrug.  "A lot of the early stuff I already knew, I just had to learn how it applied to magic."  He smiles, "I think I actually enjoy it.  I'm kind of looking forward to modifying and creating spells when we get there."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad to see you applying yourself, Mr. Potter.  Have a good day," she said as she turned to pass out more schedules.</p><p>With that, Harry finished his tea, and rose to his feet.  Time for classes.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>The day passed easily and fairly quickly.  Harry was amused at some of the looks he received in Professor Babbling's class, but focused on paying attention to the teacher.  As they came out of Runes, Harry was given a smile from Greengrass, and when he returned it he was smirked at by Hermione.</p><p>Transfiguration was incredibly easy, and he received a few curious looks from Hermione when he turned his hedgehog into a pin cushion on his first attempt.  Sadly, History of Magic was boring as ever, and he used the time to read another book.  He was not looking forward to Astronomy later that night, though.</p><p>Dinner was ... fun.  Not.  Between Hermione trying to figure out how he'd gotten so good at Transfiguration and Ron glaring at him and muttering under his breath, it was a most difficult time.</p><p>Finally, however, it was over and Harry made his way up to the seventh floor, slipping his invisibility cloak out and putting it on.  It was only a few moments later that he saw Greengrass arrive, and he said quietly, "I'm here.  Just wait a second."</p><p>"Potter?" the Slytherin girl asked, looking around with a frown, drawing her wand quickly.</p><p>"Yeah, it's me.  Just give me a second."  He started walking back and forth, thinking of a private room to talk in where no one would hear, and a solid-looking oak door appeared.</p><p>"What the...?"  Daphne trailed off, watching as the door opened and Harry slipped his cloak off.  "This place is private, no one will be able to enter until we are finished talking," he told her.</p><p>"What is this place?"  Daphne asked him curiously as she entered the room.</p><p>Shutting the door behind her, Harry shrugged, "The house elves call it the Come and Go Room, or the Room of Requirement."  He led her to a set of chairs in the center of the room, "It basically can become anything a person wants it to be.  Well, it can't break the rules of magic, so it can't create food for instance, but yeah."</p><p>"Gamp's Law, yeah,"  Daphne said musingly, "How'd you find out about it?  You mentioned house elves?"</p><p>A slow nod as Harry slipped a leg underneath himself, "Yeah, I asked a house elf I know for help once, and he suggested this place.  It's really useful.  I figured as you obviously wanted privacy, this would be the best place to talk."</p><p>"I suppose so.  I just wanted to speak to you a bit.  About, well, what's going to happen.  I already owled my father, and I'm waiting for a response."  Daphne wrinkled her nose, "He's going to be happy, he really didn't want closer ties with the Malfoy family even with Lucius Malfoy dead, but with the betrothal..."  she trailed off and shrugged.</p><p>"To be honest," Harry admited, "I'm not sure what's going to happen.  I was raised by muggles, and have only recently found out about the whole Heir thing.  I've been reading a few books, but I'm sure I have a lot more to learn."</p><p>Daphne frowned.  "Didn't your magical guardian explain things?  He or she was supposed to do so."</p><p>"I've heard that before," Harry said with a sigh.  "No.  He didn't tell me a thing.  My magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore, and the only thing he's ever done for me is send me back to my ... relatives every summer.  I never met the man before coming to Hogwarts."</p><p>"That doesn't sound right.  When you came, I noticed that you looked kind of frail and had poor clothes, but I just figured it was a muggle thing."  Daphne shook her head, and leaned back in her seat.  "From the way you say 'relatives', it sounds like there's more to it."</p><p>"I honestly don't want to go into details, but yeah, there is."  Harry looked down a moment, before shrugging his shoulders, "Do you want to make the betrothal public?  I think it might be dangerous for you.  I know Malfoy would get upset, and some others might too."  He added, "I'm fairly sure the Malfoys will learn that there's a Black Heir soon.  I closed off his mother's access to the Black Vaults, she was taking money out every quarter."</p><p>"Oh dear.  That will not sit well with them.  I bet they were using the proceeds for a lot of their bribes," Daphne said.  "The goblins won't tell them who the Heir is, though, so that's something."  She considered, looking towards Harry, "I think it best to not disclose our future relationship and current friendship.  I could handle Malfoy, but he has a lot of support in Slytherin, it would at the least, be annoying.  My friends Tracy and Blaise would support me, as would my sister, though.  So would some others, those who don't really care about his father, or I guess his mother now."</p><p>"Ah yes.  'When my father hears about this!'" Harry quoted with a slight smirk.  He considered, "Works.  We can meet here, and get to know each other."</p><p>"You know..."  Daphne trailed off, "I'm kind of surprised you're so accommodating and, well, friendly.  Your friend Weasley has always been really anti-Slytherin, and you don't seem fond of the House either."</p><p>He couldn't help it.  Harry chuckled.  "Here's a secret I don't tell many people."  He flashed a smile at Daphne, "The Sorting Hat originally wanted to put me into Slytherin.  But by then I'd met My-Father-Will-Hear-Of-This Draco, and so I asked the Hat to put me somewhere else.  Gryffindor was the second choice."</p><p>"You're kidding me."  Daphne stared at him.  "You mean if Draco wasn't a ponce, you'd have been in Slytherin?"</p><p>"It's quite possible.  Hagrid and Ron kind of played up how bad Slytherin was, but I don't think I'd have minded so much if not for Draco being an arrogant prat both times I met him."  Harry shrugged, "Honestly at this point, I kind of wish I'd just let it put me there.  I think it'd have been hard, but I'd have been a better person in general, I think.  Hermione's great, if a little too controlling.  But Ron... I let him hold me back way too much."</p><p>Daphne looked at him a moment, then asked, "Is that why you took Divination?  I hadn't heard that you possessed the Sight."</p><p>"More or less, yeah.  He insisted it was easy, and for a few reasons, I listened.  It's why I changed classes this year.  Easy isn't what I need."  Harry tapped the arm of his chair, as he thought, "I need to learn, and do better."</p><p>"You are really not what I expected, you know," Daphne said to him.  "I kind of expected you to be arrogant, but you really aren't."</p><p>"I have a lot of flaws," Harry said with a chuckle.  "If you said reckless?  Sure, I can be.  If you said overly trusting... I used to be.  But arrogant, no, not that."  He sighed, "I never really had a chance to grow arrogant."  He looked at her, "But, enough about me.  Tell me about yourself."</p><p>"There's really not much to tell..."  Daphne trailed off.  "I'm the eldest sister.  I have a little sister named Astoria, she's two years younger.  She's being home schooled due to her health."  She considered, "My family are wealthy, but not in your league, especially with the Black Vaults too.  We own a shipping company and deal with muggles fairly regularly, though we don't advertise that."</p><p>"You deal with muggles?  That's interesting, I wasn't aware wizards did that much," Harry said.  "Then again, I honestly don't know a lot about Wizarding society, it's something I've been trying to learn more about."  He smirked, "Right now, I'm basically a child."</p><p>"Yes, my family basically acts as a go-between.  We purchase a lot of necessary things from the muggle world and sell them to those in the Wizarding world.  It's quite profitable," she stated, "Especially as time passed and a lot of the things we purchase lowered in price, while the wizarding price remained stable."  A considering look, and Daphne observed, "It still is shocking that you weren't told all of this.  Dumbledore really dropped the ball."</p><p>"I certainly didn't receive the information I should have," Harry acknowledged, not wanting to talk - yet - about the potions and spells that were cast on him.  Or the Dursleys.  "So, do you like Quidditch?  I went to the World Cup Final, it was pretty fun."</p><p>"Oh Merlin, that's right, you're a quidditch nut."  Daphne jokingly shuddered before smiling,  "I enjoy watching, but I don't like heights, so really dislike the idea of playing."  She shook her head, "I didn't attend the Cup.  My friend Tracey did, though.  She had a lot of fun, though I'm glad she didn't stay around after, with what happened."</p><p>"I'm not a nut.  OLIVER was a nut.  I enjoy it, though."  Harry paused, "Honestly, I more prefer flying itself.  I was talking to someone at the Cup, and I think I'd like broom racing more than quidditch.  Sadly, it's not too popular here in Britain."</p><p>"Oh?"  Daphne nodded her head, "I could see that.  I bet you'd enjoy being a Chaser too, but I doubt your team would let you.  You're the best Seeker in the school."</p><p>"Careful," Harry said dryly, "Say that and you might get charged with treason."</p><p>"You're right.  If Malfoy heard me say that, I'd never hear the last of it."  Daphne shuddered.</p><p>Harry snickered.  "Imagine his face, though," he said to her.  He leaned back, watching her with a smile.  This was surprisingly nice.  Just talking, not worrying.</p><p>"All right, I have an idea.  Why don't you tell me about whatever happened first year?"  Daphne asked curiously.  "I mean, what with Dumbledore giving out all those points last minute."</p><p>"You mean when Gryffindor stole the cup?"  Harry said with amusement.  "While at the time I didn't mind it as I was happy to win, it doesn't look good in retrospect.  He shouldn't have waited to give the points."  He considered, "Well, it starts early year, when I saw Hagrid take something from a vault in Gringotts..."</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Harry slipped into the Gryffindor Common Room, barely making it before curfew.  Between talking about first year and answering Daphne's questions, their talk had taken quite some time, and he had to rush to get back in time.  He headed towards the dorms, opening his chest and digging into it.  Surreptitiously, he pulled his schoolbooks out of his inventory, and rose to his feet.</p><p>"What are you doing?" said a voice behind him.</p><p>Turning around, Harry answered Ron, "Getting books for homework.  We have that Transfiguration essay, and I need to draw some rune clusters for Ancient Runes."  As he spoke, he tucked his writing kit under his arm.</p><p>"That can wait, why don't we play some chess?"  Ron offered.  "We haven't done that yet, since we got back."</p><p>Part of Harry wanted to just blow off Ron.  But... he couldn't be sure, right now, if Ron even knew about the loyalty potion.  It could've been Dumbledore.  So he answered, "I have to do homework first.  If I finish in time, we can play chess after that, or tomorrow if I don't finish before Astronomy."</p><p>Ron frowned.  "But...I want to play now, don't you want to play with me?"  He didn't understand why Harry wasn't agreeing like he always did.</p><p>"I'd love to, but I have to get homework done first.  I realized over the summer that I was letting my parents down, they were both really smart."  Harry shrugged.  "So..."  He trailed off, and turned, "I'll see you after homework."</p><p>As Harry headed down the stairs, Ron stood there a moment, then stomped to his bed and sprawled on it, pulling out a quidditch magazine.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>
Age: 14<br/>
Job: Student<br/>
Level: 6<br/>
XP: 8900</p><p>Health: 250<br/>
Mana: 900</p><p>Strength: 10<br/>
Agility: 22<br/>
Endurance: 15<br/>
Intelligence: 40<br/>
Perception: 20<br/>
Charisma: 18<br/>
Magic: 50</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>
Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Deception 2 [Apprentice], Dodging 5 [Journeyman], Etiquette (Magical) 19 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 51 [Apprentice], Language (French) 31 [Apprentice], Mathematics 2 [Journeyman], Persuasion 29 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 52 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>
Ancient Runes 51 [Apprentice], Arithmancy 54 [Apprentice], Charms 12 [Journeyman], Dark Arts 52 [Apprentice], Dueling 13 [Journeyman], Herbology 71 [Apprentice], Legilimency 4 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 77 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 2 [Journeyman], Observe 48 [Apprentice], Occlumency 51 [Apprentice], Potions 81 [Apprentice], Transfiguration 12 [Journeyman]</p><p>Talents:<br/>
Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Heir of Potter, Mother's Protection, Parseltongue, Powerful Magic<br/>
&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Annnd this is the last of the pre-written chapters.  I am a quarter or so of the way done with Chapter 9, but expect it to take at least a week. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. School Year and Arrivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first month passes and Harry talks to some girls.  He also makes a new discovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next month was an eventful one for Harry.</p><p>The new classes he was taking were going well, and at least some of his relationships were too.  Hermione remained a good friend, though she was suspicious about how well he was suddenly doing.  Daphne and he began to grow closer, though they had to be careful that no one in Slytherin found out.</p><p>However, not all relationships were so positive.</p><p>Ron seemed determined to cause problems.  He kept glaring at him when he wasn't trying to drag him away from studying.  He was almost bipolar, wanting to be his friend and then hating him.  Harry had made sure to spend some time with him, but half the time he had to leave because of the snide comments and glares.</p><p>Even worse, Dumbledore was watching him.  Every once in a while, he'd see the man watching him in the Great Hall, and he'd see one of the portraits dart away after it saw him.  He should feel lucky that the man hadn't tried to 'talk to him' again, but it was difficult with all the stress.  He wasn't really looking forward to Halloween either, of course.</p><p>The worst part, though, was how difficult it was to study at Hogwarts.  You'd think it'd be the opposite, but all of his classes were review except Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.  He managed some reading, and some practice from dungeons, but it was harder now.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Everyone was gathered outside, for the arrival of the other schools.  It was planned for the schools to have a month to settle in before the champions were selected, so it wasn't as cold as it could be.  Harry stood with Hermione in the back, saying to her, "I really wish they hadn't made us come out here.  Welcoming them is all well and good, but I'd prefer to be inside."  More because he's worried about Fleur recognizing him.</p><p>"Well, they want to make a good impression on the guests, I don't see what's wrong with that.  We really shouldn't be just standing in a crowd though," Hermione acknowledged.  "A line or something would look better."</p><p>"If you say so," Harry said with a shrug.  Suddenly, he heard movement and people talking ahead, and saw someone pointing.  In the distance, he could see a dot in the sky getting closer.  It slowly revealed itself to be a large, enclosed carriage pulled by winged horses - abraxans, he identified after a moment.</p><p>The carriage landed and a young man in a powder-blue set of robes hopped out, opening the door to the carriage.  Down the steps came an absolutely huge woman, and then others in powder blue robes.  Approaching Dumbledore, the woman stated, "Ah, Dumbly-dore.  I appreciate your warm welcome."</p><p>"Madame Maxine, students.  Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said with the characteristic twinkle in his eyes.  "Would you like to wait--"</p><p>"I think it best if my students waited inside, it is rather cold here, don't you think?"  Maxine interrupted with a smile.  Behind her, Harry could see a line of students, and he recognized one of them as Fleur Delacour.  He kept his head down, moving slightly to the side to keep out of sight.</p><p>The students from Beauxbatons wended their way through the Hogwarts contingent, heading into the building.  Harry could see Fleur looking over the students, as if looking for someone, and he hid behind other Gryffindor students.</p><p>"There's something coming from the lake!" came another voice, and he turned to look, and saw a ship resembling a ghost ship rise from the waves.  'That's actually very cool', he thought.</p><p>Soon, Harry could see Dumbledore greeting the other headmaster - Karkaroff, apparently, and the Durmstrang students filtered into Hogwarts.  A short distance away, Harry heard Ron vibrate, "That's Krum!  Victor Bloody Krum!  I wonder if I could get his autograph?!"</p><p>"You try that, Ron," Harry muttered under his breath.  If the other boy was anything like Harry, fanboys would be low on his list of potential friends.  He ran fingers through his hair, sighing, and glanced at Hermione, "Why don't we go inside?"</p><p>"Sure," Hermione said with a smile, and both headed into the building, and towards the Gryffindor table.  He looked around slowly, and spotted the Beauxbatons students at the Ravenclaw table and the Durmstrang students at the Slytherin table, just like before.</p><p>It was something of a relief that he could avoid Fleur.</p><p>As he ate, he heard movement to the side, and saw Ron down the table staring up in a combination of awe and worship.  Harry felt something slam into his mental shields, and he heard a voice near him, "Do you have any bouillabaisse, we seem to be out at the other table?'</p><p>All Harry could think was: 'Damnit!  I forgot.'</p><p>He slowly reached out and picked up the dish and offered it to the girl beside him, keeping his head down.  It was for naught, however.  "Thank you, Mr. Potter."  The voice was slightly amused.  "Perhaps we could speak later?"</p><p>"Uh...I guess, sure," he managed.  In his head, he was panicking.  "Maybe after dinner?"  He was ignoring the curious look from Hermione and glares from some of the other boys at the table.</p><p>"That would be appreciated," Fleur told him before carrying the dish back to the Ravenclaw table.  "Blimey, Harry, why would she want to talk to you?"  Neville asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure, honestly," Harry told him, which yielded a curious glance from Hermione.  "I'll find out, I guess."</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; DECEPTION has leveled up and is now 3 [Apprentice]. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Soon, dinner was over and Harry headed towards the entryway.  He immediately turned and walked towards the Beauxbatons carriage, and settled against a nearby tree, pulling his cloak on over himself and gesturing with his wand and murmuring, "Furtum Vestigium Nidor."  Satisfied that he won't be easily noticed, he settled in to wait.</p><p>Harry eventually saw one of the Beauxbatons students enter the carriage, and slipped in behind him.  He waited in the common room, looking around curiously, and eventually more filtered their way in.  Eventually, he saw Fleur, who was frowning as she entered the carriage and followed her to her room.  As she entered her room, he waited a few moments, then knocked on her door.</p><p>She slowly opened her door again, and frowned at the empty hall.  "Hello?"  She asked hesitantly.</p><p>Once he saw the open door, he carefully pulled off the hood of his cloak before pulling it back on, "Evening, you wanted to speak to me, Fleur?"</p><p>She shook her head slowly and stated, "Yes, though I wasn't expecting you to just show up at my rooms.  That's very rude."  She stepped to the side to let him in, shutting the door as he appeared in her room, putting his cloak in his pocket.</p><p>"Sorry," Harry said with a shrug, "I wanted to be sure no one would see us talking.  By the way, do you mind if I put a few wards up?"  At her slow nod, he did so, pointing as he murmured a few spells, ending with a quick "Muffliato."  He glanced at Fleur, "Now, why did you want to see me?"</p><p>"I think you know why," the young Veela said with a shrug, "I wanted to thank you again for helping us at the tournament.  I... well, I also wanted to know why you were hiding there."</p><p>At her words, Harry's eyes closed a moment and he sighed, "I was <i>really</i> hoping that you hadn't realized.  I knew it was unlikely with you wanting to talk, but still."  He shrugged his shoulders, "It's a long story, but suffice it to say, I wanted my privacy."</p><p>"Using Polyjuice Potion is rather an extreme step for privacy," Fleur noted dryly.</p><p>"It is.  But I'm in a rather special situation."  Harry rubbed his fingers through his hair, "Listen...ignore all the things you think you know about me.  All those <i>stupid</i> story books.  I haven't lived a life of adventure and privilege in a castle.  I finally managed to have a place for myself last summer, that's why I was so careful about not being recognized."</p><p>Fleur wasn't stupid; she could read far more than perhaps Harry had intended in what he said.  She frowned, thinking, before replying, "I won't ask questions.  But I did want to thank you, and would like to know more about you.  Just whatever you want to tell me."</p><p>He couldn't help it.  Harry smirked, "Planning on writing to Gabi-- 'scuse me, Gabrielle?"</p><p>Fleur chuckled, "Actually, yes, she'll love to hear that I spoke to 'Evan'.  She was crushing on you a little bit.  I didn't tell her who you really were.  She will be visiting here soon, actually, if I'm chosen for the Tournament."</p><p>"How wonderful," Harry said dryly.  "I'm such a lady killer.  Now I have a ten year old crushing on me.  Why couldn't it be her big sister?"  He paused as he realized what he said and colored, "I-I was just joking, promise."</p><p>"Well, now, Mr. Potter," Fleur laughed.  "Flirting with me?"  She shook her head, "You should be careful, I might take it seriously, and who knows where that might lead?"</p><p>"I, uh..."  Harry was freaking out in his head.  "I can't have it lead anywhere, I'm betrothed to someone, I just found out recently."</p><p>Fleur tilted her head to the side, "Oh?  I hadn't heard of any contracts for you.  From what I hear, your mother was a muggleborn, they don't like betrothal contracts."</p><p>"Not Potter.  I'm the Heir of House Black through my Godfather," Harry noted.  "There was an old contract that is now active."</p><p>"Oh."  Fleur considered, then shrugged, "No worries then.  You'll still need a wife for House Potter, so I'm all good."  The way she said this was so casual, but her eyes twinkled slightly.  Apparently, she was having fun teasing him.</p><p>"Wait."  Harry stared at Fleur.  "... I'm supposed to have two wives?"</p><p>"Yes,"  Fleur answered him, "It's traditional in this case, even if it's rare for someone to be Head of multiple houses.  You could merge the Houses, but you'd have a lot of people upset with you."</p><p>"I.  Am.  Going.  To.  KILL.  Sirius."  Harry started to walk back and forth.  "I wish he'd told me before making me Heir."</p><p>Fleur laughed at him, soft and musical.  "You are a strange man.  Most men would be quite happy at the idea of having two witches at his side."</p><p>"Most men are insane, then.  I don't know how to keep <i>one</i> witch happy, let alone <i>two</i>."  Harry shook his head slowly, "Okay, I will think on this later.  Will have to talk to Daphne, too."</p><p>"This Daphne is your betrothed?"  Fleur asked curiously.  "I would love to meet her, how do you say, levity aside.  You sound like you like her."</p><p>"Or at least don't want her pissed at me."  Harry paused, as he admitted, "But I do like her, yes.  Which surprised me a bit, at first."  He frowned, "How did we get onto this conversation, exactly?"</p><p>"By my deft maneuvering of course," Fleur teased him.  "Seriously, things sound tough for you.  If you need a friend..."</p><p>"I'd appreciate that."  Harry thought a few moments, and sighed.  Part of him wanted to at least warn her about what was coming up in the future.  He just didn't know how to do so without giving away too much information.  "Fleur... I don't know if you'll believe me, but I get dreams sometimes.  They are real, in a way.  I can't go into detail."  He took a deep breath, "But this tournament is going to be dangerous.  I'm not telling you to not put your name in, but be aware, okay?  We don't know each other well, really, but I think of you as a friend."</p><p>"Dreams?  Are you a seer?"  Fleur's tone was curious, and at least she wasn't dismissing him out of hand.</p><p>"Not exactly.  It's a little more complicated," Harry began.  "I just... I saw something and know something bad is going to happen.  We won't even get into the fact that the Goblet is choosing people on Halloween.  Halloween is <i>always</i> bad for me."</p><p>"How is Halloween always bad for you?"  Fleur wondered.  "Other than what happened so long ago, of course."</p><p>"First year, a troll wandered onto Hogwarts grounds.  Second year, a basilisk struck for the first time.  Third year, Sirius Black tried to get into Gryffindor Dorms."  Harry wrinkled his nose as he gave this litany dryly, "By this point, I'm paranoid about two things in Hogwarts, and Halloween is one of them."</p><p>"Troll?  Basilisk?"  It was a little amusing how Sirius didn't even rate, if understandable.  "How did someone not die from a basilisk?  And I'm almost afraid," Fleur observed, "to ask what else you're paranoid about."</p><p>Harry took a few moments to consider, "Uh, I'm not sure you'd believe me about part of it.  It's pretty serious..."  He trailed off, glancing at Fleur hesitantly.</p><p>"I promise that even if I don't entirely believe you, I won't think you're lying to me."  Fleur assured him.  "I think I know you well enough to know you're not a liar."</p><p>He sighed.  "First year, Voldemort was possessing my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  He continued even as he watched her mouth open in shock, "Second year was Lockhart.  He was an arrogant ponce who Obliviated people to steal their accomplishments, and tried to do it to me and Ron.  Third Year, the teacher was actually a good man, but he was also a werewolf and forgot to take his wolfsbane, and I almost got bit."  Harry smirked.  "At this point, I'm watching Professor Moody <i>very</i> carefully."</p><p>"You are--no, you're not joking.  Voldemort is not dead?  I do not doubt you about Lockhart, I read some of his books, but as pretty as he is, he definitely sounded like a fool.  What happened with the werewolf, you said he was a good man?"  Fleur was actually happy that he didn't seem to look down on the man, Britain tended to be prejudiced against what they called non-humans or beasts, including her.</p><p>"To quote a movie I saw once, Voldemort is only mostly dead.  As for Professor Lupin, he was great. He taught me the Patronus Charm, as there were Dementors here 'protecting' us," Harry's voice laden with irony.  "But he saw something that worried him a lot and rushed off to help.  Sadly, he was just about to drink his wolfsbane and one thing led to another."</p><p>"I... really want to ask about Voldemort, but I think it's probably better if I don't know at this time."  Fleur considered him, "You can summon a Patronus?  That's incredible at your age."</p><p>"It took me a while to learn, for various reasons, but yeah."  He leaned against a handy chair, "Anyway, that's that.  I just wanted to talk to you and warn you..."  He trailed off, not sure what to say now.</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to stay and chat?  You could tell me more of these stories of yours," Fleur offered, "And I can tell you about, I don't know, my home and Gabi."</p><p>"<i>Gabrielle</i>," Harry chided her teasingly, smiling.  "I guess I could do that.  As long as you promise not to, well, tell anyone."  She was easy to talk to and he liked how she teased him, even if it also flustered him.</p><p>"Oh, now Gabi has you saying it," Fleur said with a smirk, "Maybe you really are enthralled with my little sister, no?"</p><p>"As I said before," Harry responded gamely, though he was blushing, "I much prefer the elder sister."  He still couldn't believe he was flirting, even a little, with <i>Fleur</i>.</p><p>"You might turn my head, at this rate," Fleur said lightly.  "So, about my home.  We have two, a summer and a winter..."</p><p>Fleur told him about her life, and Harry reciprocated, though he was still careful to not reveal certain things.  Which she knew, but accepted.  He found himself enjoying explaining things, just like he had with Daphne, the telling rather cathartic.</p><p>Harry got back to the Gryffindor Dorms rather late.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Harry met Daphne in the Room of Requirement the next day.  It was one of their normal meetings, after dinner.  She was always very careful, as while Malfoy had less power, he could still make trouble for her in her house.  He wasn't sure how to broach this, so decided bluntness was the best option.  Gryffindors forward, and all that.  "Hey, Daphne, are you aware that I need two wives?"</p><p>The young woman lofted her brow, looking droll, "Yes, I was.  I take it from your question that you were not?"</p><p>"You might say that," Harry said dryly, "Someone mentioned it to me the other day and I started wondering if I could go find Sirius and strangle him."  He shook his head.  "I'm only just getting to know you, and now I have to probably do it <i>again</i> in the future."  He paused, looking up,  "Are you all right with it?  I was told I could merge my Houses, though it'd upset a lot of people..."  He trailed off, before concluding, "...but I would if you wanted me to."</p><p>Daphne shook her head and offered him a smile, "No.  I don't want you to merge the Houses.  That would be very bad for us in the future.  I admit that I'm not fond of the idea of sharing you with another woman, but I'm willing to do so."  She considered, "I'd like to know them first and hopefully we can be friends, though."  She added, "Who was it that told you, do you have someone in mind already?"</p><p>"Actually," Harry looked embarrassed, unsure, "Fleur Delacour.  She was teasing me because I knew her sister, and mentioned it after I told her I was betrothed."</p><p>"... Fleur Delacour was teasing, probably flirting with you?"  Daphne's voice was deadpan.  "Okay, now I really am a little jealous.  She's <i>gorgeous</i>."</p><p>"So're you," Harry hastened to add, before starting to blush, "I, uh..."  He trailed off, and shrugged, "Well, you are."</p><p>Daphne managed to not blush, staring at him.  "Well."  She paused, "Considering we're getting married eventually, that's a good thing, then.  But Fleur Delacour, really?"</p><p>Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly think she just enjoys teasing me because I blush a lot," Harry said to her.  He wanted to be honest with her, so said, "I like you, Daphne, because you... you are so calm.  I know some people call you cold, but I don't think you are.  You make me smile, and feel comfortable, feel accepted.  Fleur is funny, and I like her teasing, it makes me laugh, which I know I don't do enough of."</p><p>Daphne couldn't stop blushing at his words, before noting, "It sounds like you like her too," she said, looking at him.  "Do you like anyone else?"</p><p>"No," Harry said with a shrug, "Not really.  And can I say it's strange talking about this with my betrothed?"  He fidgeted slightly, glancing at Daphne, "I had a brief crush on someone third year, but I realized that she really was way too shallow."  He shrugged.</p><p>"I suppose I should be happy about that, and regardless of how curious I am, I won't ask."  Daphne smirked slightly at him, "I don't want to accidentally hex her."  She considered, "I suppose I should talk to Fleur in the future."</p><p>Harry blinked.  Blinked again, "Uh, Daphne?  I said I think she was just teasing me.  I doubt she actually is interested in, well..."</p><p>"Maybe not."  Daphne acknowledged.  "And maybe she is.  Best for me to see how things might work out, hmm?"  In her own way, Daphne was teasing him, and he knew it.</p><p>"I am definitely going to find Sirius and punch him in the face," Harry stated, covering his face with his hands.</p><p>"Poor boy."</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Harry made his way down towards the library; he was going to sneak into the Restricted Section and 'borrow' a few books.  The conversation with Daphne had gone... better than he'd expected.  Honestly, even after reading a bit about how wizards worked, he still had problems with some things.</p><p>Sighing, he passed by Myrtle's Bathroom, and saw something out of the corner of his eye.  Frowning, he stuck his head into the bathroom, curious, and blinked as he saw something he hadn't seen so far.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Chamber of Secrets [Fixed Dungeon, Journeyman] &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Harry stopped and stared a moment.  He'd never found a fixed dungeon until now.  They had <i>unique rewards</i> and his learning had slowed down in the past month, due to his 'classes'.  Ideas began to percolate through his head, and he made a decision.  "Dobby."</p><p>"Sir wishes to speak to Dobby?"  The house elf asked as he popped into the bathroom.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm going to be doing another one of those disappearing acts, though it's a little different.  Can you stay here till I get back?  I may need help when I return."</p><p>The little house elf frowned, wanting to argue.  Why did Harry have to take a risk if he'd be hurt?  Dobby took a deep breath, and said, "Dobby will take care of Sir.  But Dobby will punish Sir if he gets hurt!"  Almost as fearing punishment, he stood there, only to get a pat on the head.</p><p>"I'll try my best, Dobby."  Harry offered a smile and hissed in front of one of the sinks, ~Open.~  The sink slowly slid away, and Harry pulled his Firebolt from his inventory, carefully starting to glide down the tunnel.</p><p>'Here goes,' he stated to himself.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>
Age: 14<br/>
Job: Student<br/>
Level: 6<br/>
XP: 9400</p><p>Health: 250<br/>
Mana: 900</p><p>Strength: 10<br/>
Agility: 22<br/>
Endurance: 15<br/>
Intelligence: 40<br/>
Perception: 20<br/>
Charisma: 18<br/>
Magic: 50</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>
Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Deception 3 [Apprentice], Dodging 5 [Journeyman], Etiquette (Magical) 19 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 51 [Apprentice], Language (French) 31 [Apprentice], Mathematics 2 [Journeyman], Persuasion 29 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 52 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>
Ancient Runes 59 [Apprentice], Arithmancy 63 [Apprentice], Charms 14 [Journeyman], Dark Arts 56 [Apprentice], Dueling 15 [Journeyman], Herbology 76 [Apprentice], Legilimency 4 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 79 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 5 [Journeyman], Observe 61 [Apprentice], Occlumency 55 [Apprentice], Potions 83 [Apprentice], Transfiguration 14 [Journeyman]</p><p>Talents:<br/>
Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Heir of Potter, Mother's Protection, Parseltongue, Powerful Magic<br/>
&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I'm aware of when the other schools arrived in canon.  I think it's more interesting if they had time to, you know, interact before the tournament.  It being at least on paper for international cooperation and all. :)</p><p>Harry's learning has slowed a lot.  He can't spend an entire day studying and doing dungeons anymore; he has to attend classes and do homework.  He'll have a lot more time once he's chosen for the Tournament and doesn't have to worry about classes, as I plan to go with the fanon 'Champions don't have to take classes unless they want to' thing.</p><p><i>Furtum Vestigium Nidor</i>: Bad Latin, as most Harry Potter spells are, so I'm in good company!  Furtum Vestigium is thief step, and it blocks sound while sneaking.  Nidor modifies the spell to also block odor.</p><p>Next chapter is an actual dungeon crawling chapter!  I haven't been doing many of those, as I tend to think they take over the story, but the Chamber is a fixed dungeon that will give Harry something cool that's sometimes seen in other stories, so I'm adding it.</p><p>I'm leaning towards, btw, making Ron a prat but not evil, just selfish and being under Dumbledore's thumb.  We'll see how it works out, I'm still unsure.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Chamber of Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry explores his first Fixed Dungeon.  Almost dies.  Gets cool dungeon lootz. ;)</p><p>I kind of wanted to have more than dungeon crawling in this chapter, but it got to be over 3k, so I figured I'd split it up.  I tend to like chapters to be in the ~3k-4k range.  Felt like I was running a D&amp;D game for a bit. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry landed in a pile of bones, small bones cracking underneath his feet as he shifted his weight, looking around.  It looked much like he remembered it, with bones covering the floor and slick walls.  Luminescent fungus on the walls provided light.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Welcome to your first Fixed Dungeon.  Fixed Dungeons are places in the world that possess great magical or spiritual power.  This power saturates the area, allowing a special dungeon to form.  Fixed dungeons have no difficulty scaling; it is very possible to enter a dungeon too difficult for you and die!  However, all rewards from fixed dungeons are increased, and there are often special rewards that are unable to be gained in any other way.  Good luck! &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>The way it emphasized <i>no difficulty scaling</i> worried Harry.  Well, it said you needed Journeyman-rank skills for this one, so hopefully he'd be fine.  He'd have to be careful, though.  You could defeat a lot of enemies through planning and strategy, after all.</p><p>Moving forward, Harry noted that unlike before, there was no collapse in the tunnel leading to the Chamber.  As he passed through, the tunnel, he found a familiar door.  ~Open,~ he hissed, and it slide open to reveal something different.  There was no chamber beyond the door, instead the tunnel split in three forks.</p><p>Harry frowned.  That was unexpected.  Apparently Fixed Dungeons weren't <i>exactly</i> like the area they were based on.  He chose the path on the right, slowly moving down the tunnel, sneaking quietly.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Strangler [Magical Constrictor] (Level 6) &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; A large snake, over six feet long, that likes to fall down upon foes from above. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>It was a good thing, too, as Harry spotted something near the ceiling, hanging from what looked like a root.  Where did the root come from?  Sometimes, dungeons made no sense.  He felt lucky he'd spotted it, especially with that description.</p><p>Lifting his wand, he whispered, "Glacius Maxima!"  A sheet of icy cold swept from his wand, striking the snake and coating the entire ceiling and floor with ice.  The snake slowly broke the ice covering its body, though its movements were far slower.  As it moved towards him, he stated, "Sectumsempra!"  The dark cutting curse sliced into the snake, blood spattering.  The snake continued moving towards him in slow motion, and he repeated the spell, "Sectumsempra!"  It fall to the ground, cut in half, and he relaxed.  "Okay, good.  Cold spells versus reptiles are very useful."  He spoke out loud to himself, sighing.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have gained 250XP. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; DARK ARTS has leveled up and is now 57 [Apprentice]. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; STEALTH has leveled up and is now 53 [Apprentice]. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; You are now level 7! &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>'Holy shit,' Harry thought.  'That was a lot of experience for a single monster.  Gave me a level, too.  'Raise Intelligence by 5', he thought.  'Get that to maximum, then start raising Agility and Magic.'</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Your Intelligence is now 45. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>He began to creep forward, and soon found more Stranglers.  Now and then, he would see a skill rise, causing him to smile.  The same tactics worked for those as well.  Slow down and defeat before being reached.  Good if simple tactics.  At the end of the corridor, he found a door.  On it in a strange language he could nevertheless read, he found writing: ~Beyond this door lies the Serpent's Cunning.~</p><p>'Okay, now I <i>really</i> feel like I'm in a game.  I'll bet each corridor has a door and I have to defeat each mini-boss before moving forward.'  Harry snorted, and took a breath.  'Here goes.'</p><p>He opened the door.  Beyond was darkness.  He couldn't see beyond, even when he cast a quick "Lumos" on his wand.  Frowning, he considered. 'Cunning.  Light isn't working, at least from the hallway.  Stepping in when I might be actually entering the darkness would be bad.  Whatever's in there would probably attack me.'  He waved his wand idly, and saw the wand did illuminate the area round it by about a meter.</p><p>After a moment, he picked up a rock, and pumped as much magic as he could into a spell.  "Lumos inpes!"  The rock shone like a torch, causing him to wince as he looked away.  With this, he tossed it into the room a few feet.  And with that, he could see a few feet into the room.  All he could see was a stone floor, though.</p><p>Seeing that his idea was working, he cast more spells, tossing more stones into the room.  As the stones spread out into the room, he could finally see inside.  And what he saw made him cringe.  In the center of the room, along a pillar, was an absolutely bloody huge snake!</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Strangler King [Magical Constrictor] (Level 8) &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; This giant snake is the most powerful of the Stranglers found within, ruling by fear its brethren. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>'If I'd entered the room, that thing would've eaten me in one gulp!  It's not the size of the basilisk, but still...'  As he stood there, the snake turned its gaze upon him, and hissed loudly.  It was slowly starting to flow off the pillar.  All Harry could think was: 'Shit!'</p><p>"Lapis partum," Harry murmured, and a thick stone wall appeared in front of the door, leaving a small area for him to cast through.  "Glacius Maxima!" he then stated, and again a blizzard of ice and cold streaked into the room, striking the snake.</p><p>Unlike its brethren, it wasn't frozen for a moment as it began to move towards the door.  Its movements were slowed down, and Harry started to cast, "Sectum--"</p><p>BOOM!  The stone wall he cast gained a few cracks.</p><p>"--sempra!"  A large gash cut into the snake's flesh, not nearly enough to kill it.  Again, it slammed into the wall, and more cracks appeared.</p><p>Harry immediately cast again, "Sectumsempra!  Sectumsempra!"  More gashes appeared, the pain and cold slowing it further.  He was afraid of what would happen if it broke through the wall.</p><p>BOOM!  The final strike caused the wall to shatter, shards of rock and stone slamming into Harry.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have lost 25HP. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>The snake snapped forward, about to bite him when he cast into its open maw, "DEFODIO!"</p><p>The power of the spell slammed into it, ripping through its skull and sending bits of blood and flesh into the ceiling.  It collapsed, landing at his feet.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have gained 500XP. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>As he stood there, the pillar in the room began to glow brightly, runes appearing on its surface.  Suddenly, the room was brightly lit from all the glowing rocks he'd tossed inside.  On the far end of the room, he saw a small pedestal upon which rested a book.</p><p>He slowly approached, looking around the room as if expecting more trouble.  Not finding any, he read the title of the book: ~Parselmagic.~  He reached out and picked up the book.  It glowed brightly and faded away in his fingers.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have gained the Parselmagic talent. New help topic: PARSELMAGIC &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>'Help Parselmagic.'</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Parseltongue is an innately magical language.  When used as a focus for magic, spells cast in Parseltongue are stronger and resistant to dispelling.  An attack spell cast in Parseltongue will be more powerful than one cast normally.  A Parselmagic Ward can only be countered by another Parseltongue or unraveled, which would take a great deal more magical power compared to a normal ward.  When using Parselmagic, spells cannot be cast silently. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>'Okay.  That is very cool,' Harry thought to himself.  'I will have to try that in the future.'  He turned and made his way down the hallway, and turned to enter the middle hallway.  More Stranglers could be found, each dispatched carefully, and he eventually found another door.  ~Beyond this door lies the Serpent's Crown.~  When he tried to open it, the door wouldn't open.</p><p>'Hrm.  I guess it's the other hallway first.'  Again, Harry turned and made his way down the hall and into the next hallway.  More Stranglers, more defeats.  The <i>slow them down and take them out</i> tactic seemed to work well.</p><p>This time, the door read: ~Beyond this door lies the Serpent's Ambition.~</p><p>Taking a breath, Harry pushed open the door.  At least this time, the room wasn't dark.  In the center of the room was a mirror.  Harry frowned.  He had a bad feeling about this.  As he moved into the room, his reflection appeared in the mirror.  Then stepped out of it.  His reflection looked exactly like him, though with dark green, almost black robes and a sneer on his face that resembled Malfoy's.</p><p>"Look what we have here.  You think you can change <i>anything</i>?  You don't have the will," his reflection sneered.  "You let them control you, it will be no different now.  Soon, Dumbledore will get his hands on you on the sly, and then...you'll forget EVERYTHING.  You will--SECTUMSEMPRA!"</p><p>"Protego!"  Harry stated, blocking the dark curse.  He moved quickly to the side, near one of the large pillars in the room.  "You think I don't know I made mistakes.  But I will fix things.  I will not let people die, not this time!"  He darted around the pillar, and cast his own spell, "CONFRIGO!"</p><p>"PROTEGO!"  Perhaps luckily, his reflection was blown back from the blocked curse, which gave Harry time to dash forward towards another pillar.  As his reflection rose to his feet, Harry cast again, "Sectumsempra!"</p><p>"Prote--"  His reflection didn't get the spell off in time, and screamed as blood poured from a wound on his shoulder.  He snarled, and lifted his wand, focusing, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"</p><p>Now this was a curse Harry did <i>not</i> want to deal with again.  He ducked behind the pillar, hearing stone shatter as the pillar was struck.  He turned and cast, "AGUAMENTI!"  Channeling magic into his wand, a large gout of water streaked out, covering his doppelganger with water and coating the floor with it.  He dodged back just as another Killing Curse struck his pillar.</p><p>"You're pathetic.  Water?  What are you going to do, wash me to death?  Just wait till I win, I will take your place and show you how pathetic you are."  It was obvious his reflection wasn't truly him, he'd been using this tactic from time to time in a few other dungeons.  He darted out and cried, "Glacius Maxima!"  The icy blizzard struck, freezing the floor and the water covering his reflection augmenting the spell.  Soon, his reflection was frozen solid.</p><p>Harry darted into the room, looking at his doppelganger.  He pointed his wand and said clearly, "Defodio."  The spell slammed into the ice, and shattered it.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have gained 500XP. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Again, the pillar in the center of the room glowed, runes appearing on its surface.  Harry saw something appear in front of the mirror, another book.  ~Parseltongue: A Guide to Speech.~  When he picked it up, it glowed and vanished, just like the other book.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Parseltongue Talent upgraded to Parseltongue Mastery. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Harry frowned, considering, 'Help Parseltongue Mastery.'</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Mastering Parseltongue allows the Speaker to speak it at any time.  Most Speakers require a snake in the vicinity or need to take a few moments to visualize one to speak Parseltongue.  When mastered, this is no longer the case and the Speaker may speak Parseltongue at will. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>'Huh.  Cool.'  Harry turned and again made his way down the hall.  This time, when he walked down the central hallway, he found the door open.  Beyond, he saw a large, open area that looked like what he remembered of the Chamber of Secrets.</p><p>Right down to an absolutely huge snake curled up in the center of the room.</p><p>"Fuck me," Harry muttered to himself.  "I do not want to fight a basilisk <i>again</i>."  He considered, and said loudly, keeping outside the room, ~Great Serpent, I wish to parlay with you.~</p><p>~Parlay?  You have come uninvited into my territory.  I smell the scent of another Serpent inside you, you have already slain one of my kind.~  The creature slowly unwound itself, ~I will slay you in judgment for that transgression.  Children of serpents, pull him into this chamber so I may devour him.~  From around the creature came six stranglers.</p><p>'Great,' Harry thought with a sigh.  'Just great.'  He waved his wand, murmuring, "Animalis mutatio.  Animalis mutatio.  Animalis mutatio."  Three rocks near him turned into roosters.  Then he cast at the approaching snakes, keeping his eyes down and away from the basilisk.  "Glacius Maxima!"  Again, the ground froze, and again they were slowed down.  Behind him, at the icy chill, the roosters began to crow.</p><p>There was a loud cry of from the basilisk, growing louder as the roosters continued to crow.</p><p>Even as the roosters crowed, Harry began to rain curses down upon the snakes.  "Bombarda Maxima!  Bombarda Maxima!"  Then, he focused, hissing, ~Bombarda Maxima!~</p><p>Bursts of energy streamed from his wand, the third exploding with impressive concussive force, and he added, "Glacius Maxima!"  Four of the snakes were down, but two were not, and both struck at once, Harry trying to back away to avoid the blows.</p><p>Crunch.  Harry felt intense pain as at least some of his ribs shattered.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have lost 50HP (x2). &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>"Ow."  This rather underwhelming statement from Harry as he staggered back, the roosters' cries yielding a final cry from the basilisk and a loud thump.  Harry tried to back up, but one of the snakes had encircled his legs, and were binding him in place while the other reared up.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have lost 25HP. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>They were too close for most spells to work, he'd hit himself too.  Harry tried to think what to do.  He had to do something.  He could <i>not</i> die here, he had so much he had to do in the future.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt a weight in his hand, and when he looked, he saw a familiar sword.  The Sword of Gryffindor.  Not understanding how it had appeared, he lashed out and the sword bit deep into the snake.  It made a loud hissing, keening sound and began to thrash.  Apparently it wasn't immune to basilisk venom.  The snake holding his legs tightened its grip, and he felt one of his legs shatter, causing him to cry out.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; The skill SWORDS has been learned. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; You have lost 50HP. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>He lashed out with the sword, again cutting deep into the snake binding his legs.  It started to thrash and hiss as well, and soon he was free, leaning against the wall with his leg at an unnatural angle.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; SWORDS has leveled up and is now 2 [Apprentice]. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; You have gained 250XP (x6). &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; You are now level 8! &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Harry slid slowly down the wall.  He straightened his leg, wincing at the pain, and once done murmured, "Crus Emendo."  He felt the break heal, and the pain fade, though there was still a deep ache.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have gained 25HP. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>'Not as good at that as Madame Pomfrey, but that's not surprising.  At least I didn't vanish the bones like that ponce Lockhart.'  He slowly rose to his feet, wincing and hobbling towards the fallen basilisk.  After a moment, he put the Sword of Gryffindor in his inventory, and looked around the room carefully.  As he walked, he thought, 'Raise Intelligence by 5.  Now I can raise other attributes.'</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Your Intelligence is now 50. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>The basilisk had thrashed around the room, gouging into the floor.  Near where it had originally rested was a small chest.  Slowly approaching the chest, Harry knelt and opened it.  Inside was a large book.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Slytherin Grimoire &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; This book increases Dark Arts Skill by 25, and teaches the user key Dark Arts spells used by Slytherin. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>'Damn,'  Harry murmured to himself.  'I really want to save that book for when my skill is higher, but I really want those curses.'  He reached out to pick up the book, and it glowed and disappeared.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; DARK ARTS has leveled up and is now 82 [Apprentice]. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; You have learned the following spells: Marrow Freeze Curse, Serpentfyre, and Shadow Walk Charm. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>"Bloody hell," Harry muttered.  "It's not a normal skill book.  Oh well."  He searched the area slowly, staggering as he walked.  He was exhausted and everything hurt.</p><p>He found a few more things in the room, including three skill books, one for Dark Arts, one for Potions, and one for Transfiguration.  He put those in his inventory, planning on using the Transfiguration one soon.  He also found a few gemstones and old gold coins in a small chest.</p><p>'As the help said, I found a lot of good stuff here, and the monsters gave a lot of experience.  I got two whole levels and my skills raised some, too.  Especially Observe, but I used it a lot.  I nearly died again, though.  One good hit and I'd have been gone.  I was lucky the sword came to me, or I'd have had to risk cutting off my leg or something.'  Harry sighed, looking around slowly.  No special exit appeared, so he assumed he had to go out the way he came in.  First, he reached out and touched the basilisk corpse, considering.  It disappeared, and he blinked, 'No way.  I can store something that big in my inventory?'</p><p>He slowly walked down the hallway, still boggling, and soon reached pipe leading up.  He pulled his broom from his inventory and lifted his good leg over it, wincing as pain shot through his bad leg.  He slowly rode up the pipe, and said, ~Open~ when he got to the top, emerging into the bathroom.  ~Close.~  The sink shut behind him.</p><p>He slowly slid down the wall, panting.  As he did, he heard two familiar voices.</p><p>"Is Sir okay, can Dobby help Sir?"</p><p>"Harry James Potter, what is going on?"</p><p>All Harry could think is: '... Crap.'</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>
Age: 14<br/>
Job: Student<br/>
Level: 8<br/>
XP: 14,150</p><p>Health: 75/250<br/>
Mana: 1000</p><p>Strength: 10<br/>
Agility: 22<br/>
Endurance: 15<br/>
Intelligence: 50<br/>
Perception: 20<br/>
Charisma: 18<br/>
Magic: 50</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>
Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Deception 3 [Apprentice], Dodging 7 [Journeyman], Etiquette (Magical) 19 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 54 [Apprentice], Language (French) 31 [Apprentice], Mathematics 3 [Journeyman], Persuasion 29 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 55 [Apprentice], Swords 2 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>
Ancient Runes 59 [Apprentice], Arithmancy 63 [Apprentice], Charms 17 [Journeyman], Dark Arts 82 [Apprentice], Dueling 17 [Journeyman], Herbology 76 [Apprentice], Legilimency 4 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 79 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 5 [Journeyman], Observe 81 [Apprentice], Occlumency 55 [Apprentice], Potions 83 [Apprentice], Transfiguration 16 [Journeyman]</p><p>Talents:<br/>
Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Heir of Potter, Mother's Protection, Parselmagic, Parseltongue Mastery, Powerful Magic<br/>
&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter, Harry and Hermione talk and I abuse a certain spell.  Possibly he talks to others as well. :)</p><p><i>Animalis Mutatio</i>: Literally "Animal Change".  The spell phrase I am using for inanimate to animate transfiguration into animals.<br/><i>Glacius Maxima</i>: Overpowered Glacius charm.  I used "Maxima" for the modifier because I think it fits better what with Bombarda than what's used in the games.<br/><i>Lapis Partum<i>: Literally "Stone Wall".</i></i><br/><i>Lumos Inpes</i>: Basically "Light Charge" or "Light Imbue", it allows him to make something other than his wand glow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Coming Clean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry has a long talk with Daphne and Hermione.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, those who wanted Harry to talk to Hermione should be happy with this chapter. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm fine, Dobby, I just need to rest a bit." Harry began, before turning to speak to the other speaker, "Uh, hi, Hermione."</p><p>"Hi.  Hermione?"  The bushy-haired young woman glared at him.  "Is that all you have to say?  You look like you got run over by Buckbeak or something."  She crossed her arms, glaring at him, "Now, you, tell me what is going on."</p><p>"It's a long story," Harry told her with a sigh, "And I need to think about how to explain certain details."  He'd been preparing for this moment since he came back to school.  Practicing.  Even if she was under a loyalty potion, there were ways around it, at least in the short term.  He just hadn't expected it to happen <i>now</i>.</p><p>"Okay, this is what we'll do.  Dobby, I need you to go to Daphne.  Tell her to meet us in the Room."  He trusted Dobby to deliver the message properly whether she was alone or not; the little house elf had passed on such messages before.  He ignored Hermione's <i>look</i>, instead simply telling her, "Come on.  I'll explain in a little while.  Let's head up to the seventh floor.  By the portrait of the wizard and trolls dancing."  He slowly pulled himself to his feet, and pulled his cloak out, sliding it over his shoulders.  He observed, "Unlike you, I'm not in good shape and don't want anyone asking questions."</p><p>"Harry..."  Hermione began to speak, only to pause as Harry pulled the cloak over his head and began to make his way out of the bathroom, at least if she paid attention to the sound of his footsteps.  She sighed and moved to follow him.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Soon, Harry found himself walking back and forth on the seventh floor.  The door appeared, and he heard Hermione gasp.  He opened it and directed her inward.  Once they were there, he gestured with his wand, murmuring, "Specialis Revelio."  He didn’t expect to see anything.  He frowned, noticing a charm on her.  He was wrong.  At least it wasn't a tracking or eavesdropping charm.  He'd handle it later.</p><p>"Wait?"  Hermione said with a frown.  "Seriously, Harry, what is going on?  You've been acting strangely for a while.  I've held off because you were doing well, but you look <i>hurt</i>."</p><p>"Yes, wait," Harry begins before the door opens, and he sees Daphne walk in, Doffing his cloak, he greeted, "Hey, Daphne.  This is going to be an <i>interesting</i> conversation."</p><p>"Indeed," Daphne said, brow rising.  "I take it that it's important enough for you to tell Hermione about us?  Hey, Hermione."</p><p>"Hey, Daphne," the bushy-haired girl said.  "I found him in the girls' bathroom on the second floor, looking beat up, as you can see."</p><p>Her brow rising, Daphne turned to Harry, "Second Floor bathroom?  Isn't that where you said the Chamber of Secrets was?"</p><p>"Wait, you told her?  You must really trust her," Hermione said, voice surprised.</p><p>"All right.  Ground rules," Harry said after a moment's thought.  "You two cannot tell <i>anyone</i> what I'm about to tell you, and I'm going to make sure you can't.  If you agree, fine.  If you don't, I'm afraid you have to leave with questions unanswered."  This last to Hermione.   "It's not that I don't trust you both, it's that I don't trust other people not to try to find out in various ways."  He hastened to assure them both, sighing and running his fingers through his hair.  Unseen, behind them, the door disappeared.</p><p>Daphne frowned.  "You don't mean a blood pact or Unbreakable Vow, do you?  Those are really dangerous."  With a shrug, she continued, "Long as it's not one of those, I'm fine with it.  I trust you."</p><p>Hermione glanced between the two, and finally answered with a sigh, "If it means you telling me what's been doing on, yes, I'm fine with it too.  I would guess part of it being that you've been meeting with Daphne in the evenings."</p><p>"Something like that," Harry said with a sigh.  "Give me a moment.  I've been practicing this, but I have to make sure I have everything in mind when I cast the charm."  He pulled out his wand, and after a moment decided to go for broke, ~Fidelis Cognitionis de Optivus.~  As he cast the charm, he pointed the wand at himself.</p><p>Both girls blinked, hearing him hissing as he cast the spell, and a powerful burst of light flared around Harry.  "There.  Sorry, I had to concentrate really hard to determine what I was protecting."  As he spoke, he gestured.  "I need to test this to be sure, it's the first time I cast that spell.  Daphne, come here."  He led her away from a frowning Hermione, and whispered to her, "I was living in an apartment in Natura Alley this summer."  He tilted his head to the side, "Can you please try to tell Hermione?"</p><p>Frowning, Daphne approached Hermione, and opened her mouth.  Closed it.  Finally, she stated, "I can't."  She blinked.  "Wait.  You cast the <i>Fidelius Charm</i>?  Why Parseltongue?"  At this, Hermione perked up, looking at Harry expectantly.</p><p>"Yes, I've been practicing it since we got to school.  This way, you can't tell anyone anything I tell you in any way, nor can it be forced from you."  Harry shrugged, and said, "Now, this is going to sound insane, but it's true.  I'll give some minor proof, but it's circumstantial, all right?"</p><p>When both girls nodded, Harry took a breath.  "I am from the future.  I died when I was seventeen, and somehow ended up here, right after we went home from school third year."  He considered, "As proof of this, I will tell you that the Champions selected on Halloween will be Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum..."  He paused.  "... and, unfortunately, me."</p><p>Even as Daphne started to puzzle through his words, Hermione said with a frown, "That's not possible. You can't travel that far back in time."</p><p>"So says the girl who was using a time turner last year," Harry observed with a sigh.  "It happened.  We--you and I--were on a dragon, escaping from Gringotts, and the ceiling was collapsing.  I got hit by a big chunk of rock or something, I know I felt something hit the back of my head.  And then..."  He shrugged.</p><p>"Wait."  Daphne looked from Harry to Hermione, "Escaping from Gringotts?  Why in Morgana's name would you be doing that?  Presuming this is true and not some joke."</p><p>Harry sighed, "I'm not explaining this well.  Let me start from the beginning.  Last time, I was at the Dursleys most of the summer," this to Hermione, "Until I went to the Burrow for the World Cup Final.  There, Death Eaters attacked, but last time no one was caught.  Then, at school, I was chosen as a fourth champion because a Death Eater put my name into the Cup and confounded it.  Voldemort had this crazy plan," he explained, "To kidnap me during the final task to use my blood to come back to life."</p><p>He paused.  "He succeeded.  Cedric Diggory died."</p><p>Rubbing his brow, Harry continued, "The summer after fourth year was hard.  A stupid bitch at the Ministry sent Dementors to Surrey where I stayed and I was put on trial for using magic.  To <i>defend myself</i>.  See, the Ministry didn't believe Voldemort was back, due to Fudge, and so..."  He continued to explain.  The pains of Fifth year.  Sirius' Death.  Horcruxes and the search.</p><p>"So, anyway, we were stealing the horcrux from Bellatrix's vault, when I died."  Harry continued, "And that's what happened last time."</p><p>Daphne had tears in her eyes, and moved to Harry, hugging him tightly.  "It sounds crazy, but I believe you.  At least tentatively.  We'll see for sure on Halloween, but that hangs together too well to be a lie."  And she was a good judge of character, and could tell how much his words affected him.  That helped, too.</p><p>"Is this why you've been studying so hard?  You changed a lot over the summer," Hermione observed.</p><p>"Yes.  So many people died.  I... can't let it happen again.  But it gets stranger."</p><p>"I don't see how it can be stranger than 'I time traveled four years into the past.'"  Daphne's voice is dry.</p><p>"She's got a point," Hermione allowed.  "I'm still not sure I believe all of this, but you're not a liar.  The other option is you're insane, and you don't act insane."</p><p>"Gryffindors are all a little insane, but she's right," Daphne adds, ignoring Hermione's sniff.</p><p>"You both are familiar with video games, right?  Hermione's Muggleborn after all, and you mentioned enjoying spending time in the Muggle world," he said to Daphne.  At their nod, he said, "When I died, there was this strange message asking if I wanted to respawn.  It said if I refused, I'd die.  I chose yes, of course.  And now it's like I'm a video game character."  As they opened their mouths to object, he added, "Wait.  Watch."  He reached out and plucked books from his inventory.  "I have an inventory like a video game character.  I have stats, and I <i>learn</i> like a video game character, it's why I managed to get Os in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy when I had only a few months to study."  He considered, "I can show you something else, though you'll have to promise to stay here till I get back."</p><p>"Harry, this is absolutely insane.  I have to tell Madame Pomfrey and the Headmaster so you get help," Hermione began, only to blink, "But I can't.  Can I?"</p><p>"No, you can't.  And yes, it's insane.  But it's true."  He sighed, and considered.  "Here.  Hold out your wand a moment.  I'll probably be about a half hour, give or take.  Just stay here, don't move, I promise I'll be back."</p><p>Daphne slowly offered her wand.  Harry touched it.  And disappeared.</p><p>"HARRY!"</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>It was a little over a half hour later when Harry returned, just appearing where he'd left.  He rubbed his brow, saying to himself, "Item dungeons are always bloody <i>weird</i>."</p><p>He was greeted by both Daphne and Hermione hugging him. "Where'd you go?"  They both asked almost in unison, causing him to laugh.</p><p>"An item dungeon.  I can't really show you my stat sheet, or anything like that, but I can show you what I can <i>do</i>.  I can entire a dungeon sourced by an item.  If I fight through the dungeon and complete it, the item is improved in some way, in addition to getting to practice my spells in real, stressful situations."  He glanced at Daphne's wand, "Apparently, you got lucky.  Spells cast by your wand will be harder to defend against, apparently."</p><p>He paused after this reveal, thinking.  "But wait.  I'm not sure if it'll work, but..."  He reached out, putting the books that Daphne and Hermione were paging through into his inventory and pulling out two others.  "Take these, and focus on learning from them.  Start reading them.  One is on Herbology and one is on Arithmancy."  He'll give up the easy boost on those if they believe him.</p><p>The girls looked at each other, and after a moment, Daphne chose the Herbology book, while Hermione took the Arithmancy book.  Both opened their book and started to read.  Each book glowed softly and disappeared, motes of light flowing into the girls, each feeling a heady rush of new knowledge.  "Ow," Hermione said, "That gave me a headache, what happened?"</p><p>"You just had your Arithmancy and Herbology skills increased, if it works for you like such things do for me.  Those are skill books.  For <i>me</i>, they raise skills by ten points.  Do you both know things you didn't know before?"</p><p>"Yes."  Daphne said slowly, "How is this possible?"</p><p>"I do, but this makes no sense," Hermione said as she shook her head.  "It's impossible."</p><p>"Yeah.  I understand that, but it's true.  Apparently me dying before defeating Voldemort was a bad thing and it's meant to help me.  Especially with other issues.  I just assume that whoever is up there has a weird sense of humor."</p><p>"Other issues?"  Daphne wondered, before adding, "By the way, were we betrothed in the other timeline?"</p><p>"Wait."  Hermione interjected, her voice rising incredulously, "What do you mean betrothed?"</p><p>"Oh, I forgot to mention that," Harry told Hermione. "Yeah, we're betrothed.  Apparently there's an old marriage contract between Houses Black and Greengrass, and as we're the proper ages, it's active."  He glanced at Daphne, "And we probably <i>were</i>, except I had no idea I was the Black Heir last time.  Nor, to be honest, did I know I was the Potter Heir either.  I knew I was a Potter of course, but no one told me about the whole 'Seat on the Wizengamot and family wealth' thing."</p><p>"Marriage contracts are barbaric!"  Hermione began, only to pause as Harry lifted a hand.</p><p>"I'm not fond of arranged marriages either, but I...well, I like Daphne," he said, blushing, "And we can't get out of it, so I've decided to make the best of it."</p><p>"Thanks, Harry.  You're all heart," Daphne said aridly, before shaking her head.  "I don't like it either, at least a contract like this.  Marriage contracts are common between Houses, but usually they're more like Muggle...um..."</p><p>"Prenuptial agreements," Harry interjected.  "She's right.  Only a few rare people do the whole arranged marriage thing nowadays from what I've read.  Usually it's simply to protect assets."</p><p>Still frowning, Hermione shook her head, "Still.  Are you <i>sure</i> you're all right with it, Harry?"</p><p>"I have to be, but yes, Hermione.  I... I really like Daphne."  Harry blushed again, running fingers through his hair, even as Daphne smirked over at him.</p><p>"Feeling's mutual, Harry.  And honestly, Hermione, I'm happy it's him.  He found me on the train, I was really upset because I thought I'd have to marry Draco Malfoy."  She shuddered.</p><p>"I can see how Harry'd be a better choice than Malfoy."  Hermione paused, and teased Harry, "At least a tiny bit.  Just don't hurt him, or I'll have to take steps."</p><p>"Oi!"  Harry interjected.</p><p>"Anyway.  That's what happened," he continued.  "I died. Came back to change things.  Have this weird video game thing going on.  I learn really quickly.  I could take my OWLs now and get Os in all the casting subjects and As and EEs in the rest.  Basically, skills raise fast, especially in dungeons, and every time I level up, I get points to put into attributes.  I maxed out my Intelligence and am going to work on magical power and agility next."</p><p>"... That's <i>cheating</i>," Hermione said, incensed.  "I work hard, and you... you..."</p><p>"Hermione," Daphne interjected, "You've been watching him, haven't you?  He's working hard too.  He just... gets more out of it, I guess."</p><p>The other girl sighed, "I guess you're right.  I just am envious, I suppose.  I think of what I could learn..."</p><p>Harry considered.  He really doesn't want to upset Hermione nor Daphne.  And he could see how one might not think it fair.  "Well, it seems you can use skill books.  If I get more of them, I'll give some of them to you both.  I have some I was planning on using soon, I could give one more to each of you?  What would you like, Ancient Runes, Dark Arts, or Transfiguration?  I have a Potions one, but with Snape, I want to keep that one for myself.  I'm not as skilled at it as the wanded subjects, anyway."</p><p>"Dark Arts?  Not Defense Against Dark Arts?"  Hermione wondered.  "I'll take Ancient Runes.  I could use it."</p><p>"Dark Arts for me," Daphne said after a moment, "If you're sure you want to give them to us?"</p><p>"I don't see why not," Harry said with a shrug.  "Ten points is a lot, but I can get that with some focused study and practice, even if skill increases slow down after a while."  He plucked two books out of the air, handing one to Hermione and one to Daphne.</p><p>"That reminds me, what were you doing coming out of the Chamber of Secrets?"  Hermione asked this as she opened the book, which again disappeared as motes of light flowed into her.  She held her head, "Ow.  That really gives you a headache."</p><p>"The Chamber is something called a Fixed Dungeon.  Think, instead of being formed from my magic and an item, it's just there."  Harry shrugged, "It was difficult, but probably the most productive time spent since I got here, I got a fair bit of skill leveling done.  It's been tough when I have to attend classes and do homework.  Plus, learned a few things there."</p><p>"How do you handle that?"  Daphne asked, rubbing her head, having absorbed the skill book.  "Gives you a massive headache.  And what'd you learn?"</p><p>"Strange, it doesn't give me a headache, we might want to limit you to one skill book every few days, though I don't get them <i>that</i> often."  Harry answered.  "As for what I learned, how to cast spells in Parseltongue.  If done right, it makes spells stronger.  I also learned a few interesting spells."</p><p>Hermione watched them both, amused, and shook her head bemusedly, "I am still having problems accepting this, Harry.  I mean, the whole 'disappearing in thin air in <i>Hogwarts</i>' thing and the 'books that somehow grant knowledge' thing helps, but it still leaves me reeling."</p><p>"It gets worse," Harry said to her with a sigh.  "You are not going to believe this, Hermione.  And I'm sorry, but it's true."  He leaned back, rubbing his brow, suddenly feeling tired.  He'd been doing this all on his own since he got back.  "Dumbledore is not a good person.  I don't know if he's a villain, or just so caught up in his viewpoint that he might as well be, though."</p><p>"Harry, that's impossible, Dumbledore's done so much and..." the bushy-haired girl began.  Beside her, Daphne reached out and touched her arm, gesturing for to let Harry speak.</p><p>"When I got back, I went to Gringotts," Harry began.  "I knew one or two things from my stat sheet and wanted a completely neutral healer to examine me."  He sighed, "They found a few things.  Two types of loyalty potions, one keyed to Dumbledore and one keyed to Ron.  Something called a Discord Potion.  And something a lot worse."</p><p>Hermione's mouth was opening and closing, as if she was having a hard time speaking.  With his final words, Daphne prompted him, "Worse?"</p><p>"I told you about horcruxes, before.  Shards of a soul created through a murder.  Well, I had one in my scar, attached to me."  Harry shuddered.  "The very idea still makes me feel sick," He admitted, only to get hugged by Daphne.  "They told me it was doubtful that Dumbledore would have missed it."  He looked at Hermione, "Now think it through.  I'm dosed with multiple potions, ones designed to make me loyal to him, to make it so that people don't like me.  I know you, Hermione.  You realized what my life was like with the Dursleys.  And then... I have a horcrux inside me?  And he gives me absolutely no training and I experience deadly <i>tests</i> every year?"  Harry took a deep breath.  "He wants me to die.  Either now, or in the end so he can sweep in and defeat Voldemort.  I was just lucky that the goblins knew how to remove it.  It bloody hurt."</p><p>Daphne's arms were tight around him, and Hermione was crying.  "How could he do that to you?"  His fellow Gryffindor's voice was harsh.  'Well, she's not under a loyalty potion,' Harry thought darkly.</p><p>"It's all right, Hermione.  It's gone.  I'm going to be handling the rest during the Tournament.  I know where all but one is, and I suspect the last one is here in Hogwarts."  Harry took a breath, "It feels good to talk about this, honestly.  I've been focused so much on the end task, that I've felt..."  He shrugged, "...alone.  And help finding the last one here would be nice.  The others were either given to his most trusted lieutenants or in places of importance to him, and there was <i>no</i> place more important to old Tom than Hogwarts."</p><p>"Well, you aren't alone anymore," a voice in his ear said, and for a moment Harry just leaned against Daphne.</p><p>Hermione nodded at these words, "She's right.  You're my best friend, and I'm here for you too.  Even if I am terribly jealous."  Her lips quirk into a smile.</p><p>"One more thing, Hermione," Harry said.  "When you came in, I checked you for spells and found one.  It's very subtle, but there."</p><p>"What?!"  Hermione stared at him, "What is it?"</p><p>"It looks like a triggered Confundus Charm," Harry explained.  "I can't determine exactly what it does; I'm not that good.  It is supposed to trigger when you're going to do something, and distract you from it.  I doubt I'd have noticed it at all if not for its strength, it has to be strong enough to affect you."  He smirked, "Apparently you're very strong willed.  Then again, I knew that."</p><p>"Everyone knows that," Daphne said dryly.  "Even Malfoy, though he uses less flattering terms when saying it."</p><p>"I can remove it," Harry offered.  "But, if I do, Dumbledore might notice.  So it's up to you."</p><p>"I don't care, remove it,"  Hermione said firmly, "The idea of someone playing with my mind..."</p><p>"All right."  Harry pointed at Hermione, "Specialis Revelio."  Once he saw the spell, he hissed, focusing on the spell, ~Finite Incantatem.~  Even as Hermione shuddered at the hissing, he observed, "I could get used to casting in Parseltongue."  He chuckled, "I think I'll practice it."</p><p>"You should," Daphne told him.  "I like it.  But then," she said with a smile, "I am a snake."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "Stop flirting in front of me."</p><p>"It's all right, Hermione.  If things go similarly to last time, you could be dating a famous foreign Quidditch star."  Harry teased the girl with a smirk.</p><p>Daphne just started to snicker.  It was actually surprising; she was usually more subdued.  "Oh, dear.  She's going to be dating Viktor Krum?  That is <i>great</i>.  Malfoy will go spare.  Morgana, half the bigots in the school will."</p><p>There was a faint blush on Hermione's cheeks, "You're not serious.  Me and Viktor Krum?  I see him in the library a lot."</p><p>"Last time, you went to the Yule Ball with him," Harry explained.  "You hit it off really well.  Sadly, it didn't work out, but I think it can if you want it to.  It mostly didn't because Ron was upset, and I..."  He sighed, "I was stupid, and didn't support you as much as I should have.  Just keep treating him like you have been, he hates fangirls."</p><p>Daphne smiled at Hermione's blush, shaking her head.  "Sounds like you should go for it."</p><p>"Are you sure, Harry?"  Hermione asked him, hesitantly.  "I mean, he's... Who he is, and I'm just a bushy-haired bookworm," she said, quoting something Ron said in the past.</p><p>"Hermione, stop it," Harry said firmly.  "You need to have more confidence in yourself.  Don't listen to things people say."  He smirked, "Other than me, of course."</p><p>"Oh, of course," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes, "When did you get to be so smart?"</p><p>"I was always smart.  It just wasn't always obvious."  Harry considered, "Now, I've told you about the future, about what happened, and about Dumbledore.  The only other thing is Ron.  I honestly don't know if he's just a juvenile prat or if he's working with Dumbledore.  So just be cautious."  He added, "Oh."  He pulled two books out of his inventory and offered them to Hermione, "Read these.  They're about Occlumency.  I'll help you with it, if I can, but most of the work will be up to you."  He glanced at Daphne, "You know it already, but will want to practice as well."</p><p>"We can do that.  It'll be fun.  I'm sure I can think of interesting thoughts," Daphne stated, deadpan.</p><p>"Good," Harry said as his cheeks pinked, amused as he saw Hermione start to open one of the books.  "It will help me train my Legilimency, that could be useful in the future.  I haven't had a chance, as it'd be rude to go peeking into strangers' heads to practice."</p><p>"Mustn't be rude," Daphne murmured.</p><p>"Be nice," Harry chided her with a smile.  He sighed, "I'm pretty sure I got everything that needed to be said.  If I missed something, we can talk tomorrow, I'll need to re-cast the Fidelius anyway if I think of something.  I don't want to go outside the knowledge I specified in the Charm when casting it.  And my whole body hurts, I need sleep.  I'll be fine tomorrow."  He glanced at Hermione, "Oi, Hermione.  Let's go to the dorms."  He looked at Daphne and paused.  Then leaned in and kissed her cheek.  "Do you want Dobby to drop you in your dorm?"</p><p>"That's probably best, it's going to be curfew soon and I don't want people to ask questions," Daphne answered, blushing slightly.</p><p>"All right. Dobby, if you will please?"  The house elf nodded his head, bouncing slightly and reached out for Daphne and disappeared.  Harry looked at Hermione.  Paused. "Hermione.  <i>Hermione!</i>"</p><p>The bushy-haired girl glanced up, "Hmm?"  Then she said, "Oh!  Yeah, let's go."  She moved towards the exit, and blinked,  "Where's the door?"  The door suddenly appeared, "Oh," she repeated and opened it, heading out of the room.</p><p>"I'll be following you under the cloak.  I don't want people to wonder why I look like I'm hobbling."  Harry followed her and soon they entered Gryffindor Tower.  "See you tomorrow," he told her and slowly made his way up the steps.</p><p>Sleep.  Thank Merlin for Gamer's Body.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>
Age: 14<br/>
Job: Student<br/>
Level: 8<br/>
XP: 14,150</p><p>Health: 75/250<br/>
Mana: 650</p><p>Strength: 10<br/>
Agility: 22<br/>
Endurance: 15<br/>
Intelligence: 50<br/>
Perception: 20<br/>
Charisma: 18<br/>
Magic: 50</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>
Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Deception 3 [Apprentice], Dodging 7 [Journeyman], Etiquette (Magical) 19 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 54 [Apprentice], Language (French) 31 [Apprentice], Mathematics 3 [Journeyman], Persuasion 29 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 55 [Apprentice], Swords 2 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>
Ancient Runes 59 [Apprentice], Arithmancy 63 [Apprentice], Charms 17 [Journeyman], Dark Arts 81 [Apprentice], Dueling 17 [Journeyman], Herbology 76 [Apprentice], Legilimency 4 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 79 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 5 [Journeyman], Observe 81 [Apprentice], Occlumency 55 [Apprentice], Potions 83 [Apprentice], Transfiguration 16 [Journeyman]</p><p>Talents:<br/>
Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Heir of Potter, Mother's Protection, Parselmagic, Parseltongue Mastery, Powerful Magic<br/>
&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's that.  Note that the descriptions in the books and from Rowling imply that the charm hides secrets, not simply locations - even if locations are what are commonly used in the books.  So "This information I impart" is likely valid, by my reading.  Though you'd have to very carefully delineate it.</p><p>And yeah, Hermione is going to date VIktor Krum.  It was either him or Padma, and I'll have more chances to put Krum into the story than Padma, so pre-existing tie won.  'sides, I honestly kind of like him in the books.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Preparations and the Triwizard Tournament Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry gets dragged out to be friendly and makes plans so he's not ostracized when his name comes out of the Cup.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days were busy for Harry, between talking to Daphne and Hermione about details he had missed in their previous conversation and making plans for the Triwizard Tournament.  Not to mention all the item dungeons he was running, trying to at least make up a little for his lack of time due to classwork and classes.</p><p>Finally, a week later, Harry found himself being almost literally dragged away from the Room.  "Harry, you have to relax.  Stressing yourself isn't going to help," Daphne stated.</p><p>"I know, but I haven't been learning as much, and I need to be ready, I can't..."  He trailed off, biting his lip, which elicited a quick hug from Daphne, before she pulled away, the witch suddenly remembering they weren't in private.</p><p>Luckily no one was in the hallway.  She released his arm and said, "Come on.  I'll go ahead a ways, but you <i>better</i> follow.  We're going to the Beauxbatons carriage to meet Fleur.  I already talked to her about it."</p><p>"Oh, okay," Harry began before what she said registered.  "Wait, what?"  But Daphne had gone ahead, and he followed, grumbling.</p><p>When he reached the carriage, he found Daphne knocking on the door.  When it opened, she said to the student, "Hi!  Fleur said to drop in?"</p><p>A curious glance, and the young man stepped aside, letting Harry and Daphne into the carriage.  Harry headed into the hallway and knocked on Fleur's door, which yielded a look from Daphne, "You know where her room is?  Should I be worried?"</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "Fleur saw me at the Quidditch World Cup, remember?  She told me she wanted to speak, so I waited till she got back and talked to her here.  Who's the one who's so eager to talk to her again?  It's almost like <i>you</i> have a thing for her."</p><p>"W-well..."  Daphne was blushing a bit and Harry stared, before face palming.</p><p>"This is my life now, isn't it?"  His voice sounded amused.</p><p>The door slowly opened, and Harry saw Fleur there, "Oh, hello, Daphne.  Harry.  Please, come in."</p><p>"Thank you, Fleur," Daphne said to the French girl, stepping into the room.  Harry followed, looking around slowly.</p><p>On the table by the couch was a tea set with tea and various biscuits.  "Please, sit," Fleur said lightly, "So, you wanted to talk to me?"</p><p>"I did, yes,"  Daphne said, all composed again.  "This oaf," she said, smiling at Harry, "Doesn't know a great deal about how the Wizarding world works, though it's not really his fault.  I thought I'd talk to you and see if we hit it off."</p><p>"Oi," Harry said to Daphne, rolling his eyes.  "I'm not <i>stupid</i>, you know."</p><p>Fleur giggled a bit at their banter, before saying to Daphne, looking amused, "Oh, hit it off?  Is this an audition?  I'm good at those," she declared, as she poured tea and offered teacups to each of them.  "What does the audition entail?  I'm a pretty good dancer."</p><p>Daphne's cheeks colored slightly, and she answered, "The audition entails talking, mostly.  Harry's told me about you and your sister?"  She smirked at Harry, "Harry's girlfriend-to-be."</p><p>"<i>Daphne!</i>"  Harry interjected, "Stop that, she's ten years old!"</p><p>Fleur couldn't help it; she giggled again, "I like you.  We need to team up; Harry could use more teasing."</p><p>"I am doomed," Harry said, putting his head in his hands.</p><p>"You love it," Daphne said dryly.  She glanced at Fleur, "What are you planning on doing when you get out of school?  I'm thinking of being a Potions Mistress, though it'll take me some time what with finishing school and Mastery..."</p><p>Fleur just watched Harry with amusement before glancing at Daphne.  "I've not decided.  I want to either be a Charms Mistress or a Curse Breaker.  Both fascinate me.  I like the intricacy of spell creation, and curse breaking sounds exciting."</p><p>"I still haven't decided, myself,"  Harry said as he sipped his tea.  "I like to think I have options, though.  I may study magical law and focus on the Wizengamot, though.  Between my two Houses, I will have some influence, there.  I also love Arithmancy, so a Charms Mastery to work spell creation sounds fascinating, too."  He nodded at Fleur with the last statement.</p><p>"Father has a seat on the Assembly.  He's told me about it.  I'm not sure you'd enjoy being a politician," Fleur said delicately.  "You're smart enough, but it doesn't seem to be the sort of thing you'd enjoy."</p><p>"She's right,"  Daphne said with a smirk.  "You may have Slytherin tendencies, but you don't really enjoy it.  Now I, on the other hand..."</p><p>"So, what you're saying is when we're married, I should simply give you the proxies and be a trophy husband?"  Harry couldn't help but tease, before realizing how that sounded and blushed.</p><p>"Well, now," Fleur almost purred, "Is that how it is?  Does she wear the pants in the relationship, Harry?"  She smirked, and gave Daphne a look, "Does that mean that if I want Harry, I have to seduce you too?"  She was <i>way</i> too good at teasing.</p><p>Daphne cheeks turned incandescent.  "I...that is..."  She was very good at this sort of thing normally, but the flirtation left her off-balance.</p><p>"She did imply that she had a thing for you earlier," Harry said helpfully.  If they were going to tease <i>him</i>, he'd return the favor.</p><p>Daphne squawked, while Fleur smirked at her, "Oh really?"  She moved to sit closer to Daphne, "So..."  She was enjoying this.</p><p>"Harry, you are <i>not</i> helping!"  Daphne managed, scooting back to press against Harry.</p><p>"I don't know.  You were teasing me earlier about needing to talk to Fleur.  I think I'm helping fine, right?"  Harry said this innocently, giving Fleur a grin.  This teasing stuff was fun, when it wasn't directed at him!</p><p>Fleur couldn't help it.  She started to laugh softly as she settled back.  "Don't worry, Daphne.  You're very attractive, but I'm not that easy.  You need to take me on a date before you get any kisses.  Get to know me, and me, you."  She added after a moment, "I have to say, you're as fun to tease as Harry, though."</p><p>"You are terrible," Daphne said with feeling, before shaking her head, a slight smile curving her lips. "You're supposed to help me tease <i>him</i>, not tease <i>me</i>."</p><p>"I don't know," Harry observed, lips curving into a smile, "I rather liked it.  Especially when you kind of squeaked before backing up."</p><p>"That <i>was</i> cute, yes," Fleur said with a smile.  "I really wanted to ask something serious, though, Harry."  She waited until he nodded in agreement, before asking, expression now focused.  Serious.  "Have you had any more of those dreams of yours?"</p><p>Daphne glanced at Harry curiously, brow rising, but remained quiet.  Harry shook his head, saying, "I don't know anything now that I didn't before.  The tournament's going to be a lot more dangerous than some think, so I wanted to warn you so you'd go into it with your eyes open.  And as it happens on Halloween, it's going to affect me."</p><p>Fleur frowned.  More in thought than anything else.  "You're worried about more Halloween troubles?  I can see that.  But... you know more than you're telling me.  I can understand wanting to be cautious, but I'd like to know, Harry."</p><p>Harry considered how to answer, when Daphne spoke up, "It's not that he doesn't trust you, Fleur.  Honestly, if you know about his Halloween <i>adventures</i>, he trusts you a lot more than I expected.  The issue is that the details are very unlikely to be believed. He only told me about it recently, and I'm his betrothed.  I'm fairly sure that he will give you any information that he can to help you be safe, and tell you if it comes to that point."</p><p>"She's right.  I only recently told her and my best friend I've known for years and they had a really hard time believing me."  Harry sighed, suddenly looking tired.  "It sounds crazy.  Just give me some time.  And she's also right that I <i>will</i> warn you about issues before they come up.  Regardless of how crazy this is, I refuse to let someone I care about be hurt."</p><p>She couldn't help it.  Fleur smiled a bit as he said she was someone he cared about.  "Okay.  I'll take that for now," she said before considering, and leaned over to Daphne, "How about, now that serious topics are finished, we return to the fun part.  Namely, making Harry squirm?"</p><p>"Sounds fine to me," Daphne said agreeably.</p><p>Harry's only response?  A long-suffering, "Oi."</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Later that day, Harry found himself speaking to the twins in the Gryffindor Common Room.  "Hey, Gred, Forge, can I speak to you a moment?"</p><p>"Why sure, what can we do for you?  Want us to talk to Ron for you, he's been acting a bit of a prat the past while?"  Fred asked as he settled on the arm of one of the chairs.</p><p>"No, I think Ron has to decide how he wants to act himself," Harry stated.  Continuing, he wondered, "I know you guys are working on various items.  I was wondering if you had something that would make me sick for a few days?"</p><p>"Weeeell," George began, "We've been working on one or two things that might do that, but we haven't finished them.  They have some side effects.  One of them can make it look like you have a really bad fever, but you actually do get a little sick and weak.  The last time I tried it, I couldn't get out of bed for days.  We're trying on producing the effects without having any of the actual symptoms."</p><p>"Hrm.  Actually, that fever one might be perfect, how long does it last?"  Harry wondered to George.</p><p>"First time I tried it, it lasted four days.  Second time, six.  When Gred used it, it lasted five days both times," George responded as he looked curiously at Harry.  "Why would it be perfect?"</p><p>"So around five days on average, that works."  Then to George, Harry sighed and chuckled, "First year, troll in the dungeons.  Second year, Finch's cat.  Third year, Sirius Black tried to get into the dorms."  He shrugged, "Every year, something starts on Halloween.  I do not want to be anywhere near when they're choosing champions.  I just know, considering the date, something's going to happen.  If I've been sick in the infirmary, people will have a hard time trying to blame me."</p><p>"You know," Fred quipped, "I'd call you paranoid except every year, something <i>does</i> happen.  You aren't paranoid if they really are out to get you."  He nodded, "Be right back."  Heading up the steps to the dorms, he came down with a small paper package.  "Here.  Each of these will give you the symptoms of a bad fever for a little less than a week.  Sadly, you will really be weak and unable to walk easily, so be careful."</p><p>"Thanks, guys.  And I appreciate you sticking with me.  I was kind of worried, with how Ron's been acting, well..."  Harry shrugged.</p><p>"Don't."  George stated.  "We know our brother.  He's got a good heart under it all, but he can't help but act like a prat.  We hope he'll grow out of it."  Beside him, Fred nodded vigorously.</p><p>"All right," Harry said.  "I'm going to put these away, then.  He turned and headed up the stairs.  Once out of sight, he put the package in his inventory.  Part one done.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Harry met Daphne in the Room.  "Hey, Daphne," he said, moving over to her and giving her a hug.  It still surprised him how he could do that, he wasn't used to hugging.</p><p>"Harry," she greeted him with a smile, returning the hug.  "You wanted to see me?"</p><p>"Of course I did," he said before adding, "But yes, this is more than just a normal nightly meeting.  I got these from the twins," he said, briefly producing the paper package before returning it to his inventory.  "I'm going to take one of them two days before Halloween.  It will put me in the Infirmary for a few days, and no, don't worry," he hastened to add as she opened her mouth to speak, "They won't make me really sick.  The twins say they aren't perfect yet, so I'll be a little weak physically, but that's all.  It'll look like I have a really bad fever and flu, but I will be fine."</p><p>"Hmm.  That should lessen any issues from people deciding you put your name in, if you were stuck in the infirmary.  A few might try to say you got someone else to put your name in, but pointing out that your name didn't come out as Hogwarts champion will help."  Daphne is musing as she said this, sitting down on the couch and patting the cushion beside her.</p><p>As he settled down beside her on the couch, Harry's face grew bitter, as he said, "It didn't really help last time."  He shrugged, "Hopefully with the infirmary, it might though.  I've been calling the illness part one, but I'm not sure how to approach part two, or ensuring people don't think I asked someone else to put my name in the cup."</p><p>"How about this?  I will get sick too, and be in the infirmary with you."  Daphne's tone was clinical, as she thought this through.  "No one knows we are close, so if I verify you haven't had any visitors or talked about the Tournament while in the infirmary, they really can't say that you asked someone.  Perhaps give the candies to a few others too, so there's multiple witnesses and it doesn't look suspicious that just you and I got sick."</p><p>"I really don't like the idea of dragging other people into this, but you make good sense.  Who would you suggest?"  Harry considered, "Probably best to have people from each house so each house has someone who can say I didn't have visitors, so perhaps Cho or Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw and Susan Bones or Justin Finch-Fletchley?  Then, I just have to ask Hermione and the twins not to visit and prevent others from doing so as well.  I know Ron won't care."</p><p>"I would also suggest Tracey Davis, from Slytherin," Daphne said.  "She's one of my best friends, so wouldn't lie like some Slytherins might."</p><p>"All right.  Are you sure you want to do this?"  Harry asked.  "From what the twins told me, the symptoms are heavily muted, but you will still feel a little warm and your muscles will be very weak."</p><p>"Harry."  Daphne said to him.  "You're my friend.  More, you're my betrothed, and I'm really starting to... Well, like you.  Like-like."  She can't believe she's having problems speaking like this!  She's the articulate one!  "Of course I'm willing."</p><p>Harry slipped his arms around her, pulling her against him.  All he said is, "Thank you, Daphne.  And I... well.  I like-like you, too."</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>The days passed, and Harry continued to meet with Daphne and Fleur, and study with Hermione in the library.  There was a bit of talk when Harry was seen with Fleur so much, which yielded more vitriol from Ron.  Harry was getting quite sick of it.</p><p>Finally, however, Halloween started to approach, and on October 29th, Harry called Dobby.  "Dobby, I need you to melt these down and put them in a few students' food at dinner tonight.  It won't be hurting them, but it'll make them a bit sick.  I will be taking it as well.  I want them melted down and put in the following peoples' food: Mine, Daphne's, Tracey Davis', Susan Bones', Justin Finch-Fletchley's, Hannah Abbot's, Cho Chang's, and Anthony Goldstein's."</p><p>Dobby wondered, "Why does sir want to get sick and get otherses sick too?"</p><p>Harry sighed, "My name is going to be chosen for the Tournament.  I could try to stop it, but then worse things might happen, so I'm going to allow it to occur.  But, I don't want people to insist that I'm lying and entered myself.  So I'm going to be sick in the infirmary.  Others will be there as well to prove I didn't ask visitors to put my name in for me.  People can't say I asked someone else to do it for me, then."  Well, they can, but no one would believe them.</p><p>"Okay.  I can do that for sir."  Dobby paused, then added, "Is there anything else?"</p><p>"No, Dobby.  I'm fine.  And thank you so much, I couldn't do all of this without you," Harry told him, offering a smile.  "Asking you to be my elf was one of the best choices I could've made."</p><p>Dobby trembled as if he was about to dance a jig, and then popped away.  Harry couldn't help but smile at the house elf's reaction.</p><p>Later that night during dinner, Harry thought he detected a hint of something in his stew.  And indeed, soon enough he felt himself growing weak and feverish.  He looked at Hermione, "I'm not feeling well.  I'm going to go see Madame Pomfrey."  </p><p>Hermione, knowing what was coming, nodded her head, "Do you want a hand?"</p><p>"I should be okay."  Harry slowly made his way to the infirmary.</p><p>"What brings you here, Mr. Potter?"  Madame Pomfrey asked as he slowly walked into the infirmary, a frown of concern on her face when she noticed how flushed he was.</p><p>"I just suddenly started feeling really sick.  I feel hot and weak, and just really bad in general, like I have no energy."  Harry leaned against a nearby bed, taking a deep breath.</p><p>"Lay down, I'll take a look at you."  She started muttering under her breath, waving her wand and frowning.  Then turned as she saw a few more people enter, most as flushed as Harry.  "Looks like there might be something going around the castle."  She looked at them, "All right, each of you in one of the beds, please."  As they filtered in, Daphne took the bed to his right, while Susan took the one on his left.  Pomfrey started examining each person in turn, murmuring quietly as she asked a few questions to each patient.</p><p>Once she'd examined them all, Pomfrey said loudly enough for everyone to hear, "You all appear to have a high fever and muscle pains, as well as loss of energy.  It looks like a nasty sort of flu.  You will all need to stay here for the next few days until you feel better.  I'll notify your teachers."  Harry looked at the others, then leaned back in his bed, sighing, listening to the others starting to talk and mutter among themselves.  Daphne turned to look at Tracey Davis, who was on the bed to the other side of her, and started to talk quietly.</p><p>Watching Pomfrey walk towards her office, Harry closed his eyes.  At least things would work out now, he hoped.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Over the next few days, things were quiet.  Hermione and the twins didn't visit him, and the one time some of the Quidditch Team came in Harry pretended to be asleep.  They decided to leave, not wanting to wake him.</p><p>Harry spent his time reading books, mostly on Potions and Arithmancy, wanting to improve himself in each, even if he couldn't actually <i>brew</i> any potions while stuck in bed.</p><p>Soon, it was Halloween, and Pomfrey brought in dinner for all of them.  Slowly, eating, Harry waited, knowing what was happening upstairs.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>As the champions turned to head towards the back room, the Goblet flared for a fourth time, and a slip of paper floated out of it.  Catching it, Dumbledore read, "Harry Potter."</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>
Age: 14<br/>
Job: Student<br/>
Level: 9<br/>
XP: 19,350</p><p>Health: 300<br/>
Mana: 700</p><p>Strength: 10<br/>
Agility: 22<br/>
Endurance: 20<br/>
Intelligence: 50<br/>
Perception: 20<br/>
Charisma: 18<br/>
Magic: 50</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>
Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Deception 3 [Apprentice], Dodging 7 [Journeyman], Etiquette (Magical) 33 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 72 [Apprentice], Language (French) 37 [Apprentice], Law (Magical) 13 [Apprentice], Mathematics 3 [Journeyman], Persuasion 29 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 55 [Apprentice], Swords 11 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>
Ancient Runes 65 [Apprentice], Arithmancy 73 [Apprentice], Charms 20 [Journeyman], Dark Arts 91 [Apprentice], Dueling 17 [Journeyman], Herbology 80 [Apprentice], Legilimency 11 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 79 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 8 [Journeyman], Observe 1 [Journeyman], Occlumency 61 [Apprentice], Potions 92 [Apprentice], Transfiguration 19 [Journeyman]</p><p>Talents:<br/>
Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Heir of Potter, Mother's Protection, Parselmagic, Parseltongue Mastery, Powerful Magic<br/>
&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm kind of enjoying writing the Daphne and Fleur dynamic and how they tease Harry.  Daphne is, in general, one with a dry sense of humor, while Fleur is more overt and extroverted.</p><p>Warning, next chapter gets a tad angsty.  Not a lot, but Harry finally has the walls drop a bit.  He's had to deal with all the shit in his last life, then deal with returning and having even more weight on his shoulders.  He's managed to hold off on having a breakdown due to focusing on what he has to do, but it's never perfect.  I'm not a fan of angst, so don't worry, it doesn't last long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Aftershocks and Excursions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The results of Harry's name being drawn from the cup.  Dobby proves he's best bro.  And then off to Diagon Alley.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had a lot of time this weekend, so you get another chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After he finished his dinner, Harry leaned back, placing the tray on the table beside him.  It would happen soon.  And indeed, only a few minutes later, the doors opened and Dumbledore strode in, accompanied by a sizable group of people.  "Ah, Harry, we have something to discuss, can you follow me, please?"  Among the group, Harry saw Fleur standing, giving him a curious look.</p><p>"Headmaster Dumbledore, Mr. Potter shouldn't be getting out of bed, he's still ill, as are my other charges," Pomfrey said with a frown.</p><p>"I'm sure he can get out of bed for a few minutes," Dumbledore said with a frown.  "Harry, come."</p><p>Harry pulled away the cover and started to move slowly to get up, limbs shaking, when Pomfrey insisted, "No, I will not have my patient get hurt because you want to talk to him elsewhere."</p><p>A slight frown curved Dumbledore's lips before he sighed.  "Harry, I must know if you put your name in the Cup."</p><p>"Uh," Harry began, "I've been here for the past few days, I couldn't have."</p><p>"He's obviously lying," snorted Karkaroff, glaring at him.  Snape added a sneer, agreeing with Karkaroff with a nod.  "With his love of fame, I'm sure he could have hobbled off to the cup last night."</p><p>It was obvious Madame Maxime wasn't happy, but she was fair enough to note with a frown towards Karkaroff and Snape, "He could barely stand up just now.  If he's been bedridden, I don't see how he could be lying."  She looked at Harry, "Did you ask someone to put your name into the cup?"  For a moment, Dumbledore looked annoyed, perhaps feeling that she was usurping his position.</p><p>"No, ma'am.  My friends have been busy, and I hadn't seen any of them.  Miss Bones told me that the Quidditch team came by once, but I was asleep so didn't get to speak to them."  He glanced at Susan, who nodded her head in agreement.</p><p>Dumbledore was frowning.  This wasn't going as well as he'd planned.  Harry was supposed to be under suspicion and ostracized to weaken his independence.  "I'm afraid that doesn't matter, Harry.  Your name came out of the cup, so you have to compete.  It completes a magically binding contract."</p><p>"Uh, what's that mean?"  Harry glanced from Dumbledore to the others, his gaze falling briefly upon Fleur, who gave him a supportive smile before his gaze returned to Dumbledore again.</p><p>"It means, Harry, that if you don't take part, you will lose your magic."  Harry made a point to cringe, "Do you agree, sirs, ma'am, that I have to take part?"</p><p>Maxime nodded her head, while Karkaroff just sneered; Harry was relatively sure Karkaroff hoped he <i>wouldn't</i> take part so he'd lose his magic.  "Yes, Mr. Potter," Crouch acknowledged.  "You have to take part."  Bagman nodded as well, giving his assent.</p><p>"Even though I'm not an adult?"  Harry wanted this stated clearly.  He had been doing some research, and might have a way to give Dumbledore a hard time.</p><p>"I'm afraid so, Mr. Potter."  Dumbledore's expression was sad, though Harry could see a glint of satisfaction in his gaze.  Behind Dumbledore, Snape sneered at him.</p><p>Harry sighed, rubbing his brow, "Just great.  Like clockwork, more shit on Halloween."  He sighed, "So, what now?"</p><p>"As we told the other champions," Bagman began, "The first test is one of bravery.  You will not know the first task until the day of the task."</p><p>Harry shrugged, "All right," he said.  "So, basically, I'm stuck and have to compete, and will find out what the task is on the day of the task."  He didn't even have to act worried; he <i>was</i> worried.  Just for more reasons than the first task.  He glanced behind Dumbledore to Fleur, offering a smile before looking at them.  "I guess that's it, then?  Can I rest, I'm still feeling tired."</p><p>"Arrogant, Potter.  Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said in a drawl.</p><p>"Ten points to Gryffindor," Pomfrey said, ignoring Snape's glare.  "He is ill, Severus, he is allowed to ask for rest."</p><p>Slowly, people started to leave the infirmary, and Harry leaned back.  "How about that?"  He said to those near him.  He chuckled, "It's kind of mean to say as you're sick too, but I'm glad you all are here too.  Otherwise, they might not have believed me.  This year is going to suck.  I hope it doesn't get as bad as second year."</p><p>Susan looked momentarily guilty, while Daphne said dryly, "Don't worry, Potter.  It's only natural to be glad there's someone to corroborate your words."  He glanced at her, offering a smile before leaning back again.</p><p>Things were going to get <i>interesting</i> soon.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower.  Giving the portrait the password, he slowly trudged into the room, only to see a fist heading for his face.  He dodged to the side, and saw Ron stumble, not expecting to miss.  "What the hell?  Ron, what was that for?"</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; DODGING has leveled up and is now 8 [Journeyman]. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>"Why do you <i>think</i>?  Once again, you get everything.  Money, fame, and now you get to be in the Tournament.  How'd you do it?  Not even Fred or George could enter."  Ron glared at Harry, who just looked at Ron.</p><p>"Ron... I was in the infirmary.  How would I have put my name in the cup?"  Harry sounded tired, glancing around the Commons, where everyone was watching.  He saw Fred and George approaching them, and looked back at Ron.  "Unless you think I somehow managed to get up to wherever the cup was when I couldn't even walk...  And get everything?  What the hell?  I'd give all of that crap away in an instant for a normal family."</p><p>"Right.  Maybe you asked someone.  I don't care how you did it.  It's always Potter this, Potter that."  Ron continued to rant, ending with, "Maybe you'll be put out of my misery in the first task.  I can hope."  With this, there were a few gasps, and Harry's shoulders slumped.  He gave up.  Seriously.  He'd wanted to try.  He'd hoped things could be better, that's why he hadn't cut off contact with Ron.  But he didn't <i>care</i> anymore.  With all that had happened, it was just too much.  He just walked past the other boy, heading up the steps, as the twins grabbed and started to drag the redhead away.  "By the way, Ron?  Congratulations.  You just burned your last bridge."</p><p>Settling down on his bed, Harry put his head in his hands.  He had hoped that this time, Ron wouldn't get jealous, hoped that he wouldn't take the final step that would force their friendship to end.  No such luck.  This was actually <i>worse</i> than before.  He sighed, laying there in bed, and slowly shut the curtains.  He listened as others went to bed, and soon it was dark.  He lifted his wand twisting it, and cast a spell he learned in the Chamber of Secrets.</p><p>"Umbra Gressus."</p><p>With those words, Harry disappeared from Gryffindor Tower, reappearing in the Room of Requirement.  He concentrated, and the room changed, door disappearing, and he curled up on the couch, staring into the flames of a burning fireplace as he slowly fell asleep.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>It wasn't long after that three people appeared in the room.  Dobby said quietly, "Sir is most upset.  Redheaded boy tried to hit him and yelled at him, and broke friendship.  Sir knew it would happen but is still sad.  Dobby will go so you can talk to him."</p><p>"Harry?"  Softly, Daphne reached out and touched his cheek, and his eyes opened quickly, his entire body stiffening as his hand snapped his wand out in an instant.  Then he relaxed, and said quietly, "Sorry.  I'm always on edge when I sleep."</p><p>Looking concerned, Fleur settles on the couch beside him, gesturing for Daphne to sit as well, "Are you all right?  Dobby said you were upset."</p><p>"Yeah," Harry said with a sigh, "I'll be okay.  Just mourning a broken friendship.  I knew it'd happen, it happened for a while last time," he says without really thinking about <i>what</i> he's saying, "But I really hoped that maybe things might be different.  I really can't let things happen the way they did before though.  I can't forgive him <i>again</i>.  But he was my first friend.  I'm glad you both are here."</p><p>Daphne hissed, nudging him, "Harry, calm down, you're not thinking."</p><p>Fleur frowned slightly, "Last time?"  She looked between Harry and Daphne, "Harry, what do you mean last time?  And again?"</p><p>"Oh, shit."  Harry paled as his thoughts came into true focus as he looked at Fleur, "Shit, shit, shit."  He was starting to panic.  He hadn't meant to tell her yet.  What could he do?  Should he try to Obliviate her?  He couldn't do that, not to Fleur.</p><p>"Harry," Daphne said with a sigh.  "Tell her.  I know you're afraid she won't believe you and you'll lose her, but she knows something's up and it's been obvious for a while that you care about her.  I think it's the right choice."</p><p>Fleur glanced between them, brow furrowing, "I take it you're talking about whatever you were hiding before?"</p><p>Harry sighed.  "I really wish there was an easy way to prove truth.  Even veritaserum isn't perfect."  He takes a breath.  "In a nutshell, Fleur, I am, at least in my mind, older than I appear.  I died when I was seventeen, and somehow woke up last June."  He rubbed his brow, saying quietly, lost in his memories, "It was a surprise seeing you at the Finals, you know, I hadn't seen you there last time.  Before, we only met when my name came out of that stupid Cup.  I couldn't resist talking to you, even though I was scared about how things might change.  I'd always had a bit of a crush on you."  He admitted this with a sigh, not even blushing, mostly because he just felt <i>tired</i>.</p><p>Daphne grabbed his hand, squeezing it.  "It's true." she told Fleur.  "He's told me enough about the future, even though it sounds crazy."  She glanced at Harry, "He had been just dealing with all of this alone, ever since he came back.  I'm glad he finally told me, and now you."</p><p>Fleur opened her mouth, and closed it.  It was a lot to take in.  But the way he spoke made her believe it.  This wasn't a joke or a lie.  He sounded almost <i>defeated</i>!  She didn't like that.  "What happened, Harry?"  She asked gently, as she took his other hand, squeezing it.</p><p>"Well, unless things changed, which they could as Dumbledore is upset with me, the first task is Dragons.  We have to get past one to get an egg."  Fleur paled.  "The second task involves us saving 'something we hold dear' from the merfolk in the lake.  Yours was your sister Gabrielle, so I highly suggest you hide her before the second task.  I can take her someplace Dumbledore could never find her."  Now, Fleur was starting to look angry, though at Harry's offer she squeezed his hand thankfully.  "The third was a maze.  A Death Eater used the Imperius Curse on Krum and he attacked you.  I got to the Cup at the same time as Cedric, and we decided to win together, which was the wrong choice."  Harry's took a deep breath, "It was a portkey, and we appeared in a graveyard.  Cedric was murdered, and I was used in a ritual to resurrect Voldemort.  Then things got worse."  Again, he told the story.  His fifth year.  Sixth.  The horcrux hunt that ended with his death.  "I know where all of the horcruxes but one is, though I'm pretty sure the last one is here at Hogwarts somewhere."</p><p>Throughout this, Fleur merely listened, watching him as he talked.  Finally, at the end, she murmured, "How are you still sane?  When I think of what you've experienced so far..."</p><p>Harry chuckled, closing his eyes a moment, "When I came back, I was so focused on changing things and learning.  So many people died before.  Cedric.  Sirius.  Amelia Bones.  And it was my fault.  I should've done better."</p><p>"It was <i>not</i> your fault, Harry."  Daphne's voice was sharp, "Do not blame yourself for things you had no control over."</p><p>Fleur suddenly reached out and pulled Harry into a hug, "She's right.  It was <i>not</i> your fault."  Daphne watched this, a slight smile on her lips.  "This is all so much to take in, but I can tell you're not lying.  Time travel."  She shook her head.</p><p>"Oh, it gets worse," Harry said with a sigh, "Though this last bit goes from impossible to bloody crazy.  Do you know much about the non-magical world?  Like video games?"  When Fleur nodded slowly, he said with a wry smile, "I'm living one, in a weird way.  When I died, I saw a message asking me if I wanted to respawn.  It said if I chose no, I'd die.  So I chose yes.  That's when I woke up in June.  And now, I have stats.  I learn -really- quickly.  As I told Daphne and Hermione, I would guess someone up there as it were has a weird sense of humor.  I know it sounds absolutely crazy, but I swear Fleur, it's the truth."  Suddenly, his arms slipped around her and she felt him holding her tightly, as if afraid she'd get mad at him and push him away.</p><p>Daphne supplied, "I saw him disappear into what he called an 'item dungeon'.  He disappeared right in front of me, appearing a bit less than an hour later, and it somehow improved my wand.  He gave me and Hermione books -- he called them skill books -- and just opening them gave me knowledge I didn't know before.  It's crazy, but It happened.  Maybe you can give her a book too?"</p><p>Fleur glances between them, "Okay, this part is a joke, right?"  Harry sighed, and produces a book, "Here."  He'd <i>just</i> gotten that book, and now he was giving it away.</p><p>Fleur accepted the book, opening it slowly.  Harry watched as it turned into light flowed into her, and she lifted a hand to her head, wincing, "What was that?"</p><p>"That was a Charms skill book," Harry said.  "It increased your Charms skill by ten points, or the equivalent as you don't have a stat sheet that I know of, and probably taught you a spell or two you didn't know before."</p><p>Fleur just blinked, staring at him.  It was true.  She knew a few spells she hadn't known a few moments ago, and was clearer on things she'd studied in the past.  Daphne giggled at her expression, "Now you know how I felt when he told <i>me</i> about this."</p><p>"So... that's it," Harry said after a few moments, sighing.  "The future, and the weirdness that is my current life."  He slowly took her hand again, squeezing it.  "You...do you believe me?"  This is asked quietly.</p><p>"I really shouldn't,"  Fleur said, "It's totally crazy.  But... I do."  With her words, Harry looked up, relaxing a bit.  "I'm a veela, Harry.  I have a strong sense for peoples' emotions, empathy if you will.  Everything you said was true, at least to you, and you were afraid I'd reject you."  She shook her head, "I won't, Harry.  I've come to like you and Daphne over the past month.  You're good friends."</p><p>"Just friends?"  Daphne quipped as she reached out to clasp Fleur's hand.  She had a plan.</p><p>"Maybe a little more,"  Fleur admitted. "I care for you both a great deal, and yes, I'm attracted to you and Harry.  I think it's something that could be built on."</p><p>"H-how did we get to this topic of conversation?"  Harry asked, glancing between them.  Daphne met Fleur's gaze and smiled.  At least his mind was off the gloomy thoughts he'd been brooding over.</p><p>"Blame your betrothed," Fleur said with a laugh.  "Though I should be brave, I suppose, I've been thinking of this for a while," she teased.  "Daphne Greengrass, may I have permission to court yourself and your betrothed?"  Harry made a squeaking sound.</p><p>Daphne's lips quirked into a smile, "You do have our permission," she said in a snooty voice, though it was obvious she was teasing.</p><p>"Oh, thank you, my lady," Fleur said dramatically before smiling at Harry, "That wasn't so hard.  Now, you both are taking me to Hogsmeade tomorrow, isn't that the usual date here?"</p><p>Harry still looked rather dazed.  This conversation went from serious to decidedly not rather quickly.  "Uh, we can't," he said.  "Only you and Hermione know that Daphne and I are betrothed.  Gryffindor and Slytherin don't get along, and we've been keeping it secret so no one in Slytherin tries to hurt her."  He paused, "How about instead, we go somewhere else?  I know the perfect place?"</p><p>"Oh, listen to that.  He's going to woo us," Daphne teased Harry before squeezing his hand, "It sounds fun, where are we going?"  Fleur simply watched him curiously, her golden hair falling to the side as she smiled.</p><p>"Diagon Alley, actually.  I have something I need to do at Gringotts due to this stupid Tournament, but after that, I'm all yours.  I figured we could go to lunch there and then window shop.  My treat."  He said to the girls.</p><p>"Oooh, all ours, are you, Harry?  I like the sound of that," Fleur said with a bright smile.  Even as he flushed, she added, "That does sound like fun."</p><p>"It does, though we're really not allowed to go past Hogsmeade," Daphne noted.  "Not that I'm going to argue."</p><p>"That's all right.  I have a plan."  Harry, for some reason, was grinning.  "Just dress nicely but casually, all right?"</p><p>They nodded at him, and Fleur asked, "Are you feeling better?"</p><p>He blinked, looking between her and Daphne.  "Is... that why you girls started teasing me?  To make me feel better?"  Harry sounded shocked for some reason.</p><p>"Harry," Daphne said quietly.  "You were really upset.  You told Fleur about what happened before, making you more upset.  We wanted to distract you.  Of <i>course</i> the teasing was due to that.  It was also because we enjoy teasing you, though," she added with a dry smile.</p><p>"A lot of it was because we enjoy teasing you," Fleur added.  "But distracting you was nice, too."  She smiled at him.  "Just relax.  We'll go on our date tomorrow, and things will be okay, Harry."</p><p>"I hope so," Harry said with a soft sigh, closing his eyes, starting to fall asleep again.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>The next day found Harry waiting in the Room for the girls.  They'd left when they woke up, while Harry had Dobby get some clothes from his chest while he showered in the Room.  Now, he was sitting on the couch.  After a few moments, the door opened and he saw Daphne and Fleur walk in together.  Both wore casual clothing, Daphne's light blue and black, while Fleur wore violet and gray.</p><p>"Hey girls," Harry managed after a moment, "You both look, well, lovely."  He was nervous.  This was the first official <i>date</i> he was having with them.  And how the hell did it happen that he was betrothed to Daphne Greengrass and dating Fleur Delacour?</p><p>"Why thank you, Harry.  And you're right, Daphne is looking wonderful."  Fleur said with a smile, watching Daphne blush.</p><p>"Fleur, don't tease me.  Tease <i>him</i>," she said as she moved towards Harry, even as he stood up.  "So, how are we getting to Diagon Alley?"</p><p>"That, my dear, is my secret."  Harry chuckled and offered hands to both girls, "Take my arm, please?"  When they did so, he murmured quietly, holding his wand and waving it with a hooking motion, "Umbra Gressus."  With that, they faded into the shadows near the couch.  Moments later, they flowed out of the shadows near the entrance to Diagon Alley.</p><p>"Morgana's tits, you apparated out of Hogwarts!"  Harry stared at Daphne at her outburst.  She <i>never</i> spoke like that.  "How did you do that?  Though it didn't feel like apparition..."</p><p>"It wasn't apparition," Harry explained.  "It's called Shadow Step.  It's a spell I learned from the Chamber of Secrets.  You need to be near a shadow.  You enter the shadow and travel, kind of like a floo but faster, and emerge from another shadow.  You can shadow step even further than apparition, but you need to be near shadows at the entry and exit point.  As far as I know, much like a phoenix, you can't block it.  Well, other than having enough lights to prevent shadows."</p><p>Fleur watched in amusement as Daphne demanded, "Teach me."</p><p>Harry's lips quirked, "I'll teach both of you when we get back to Hogwarts.  Come on, I need to stop at Gringotts."  He offered both girls his hands and clasping theirs, he walked into Diagon Alley.</p><p>Soon, he entered Gringotts and approached the front desk.  Luckily, there was no line, so he said, "I'd like to speak to the Potter Account Manager, please."</p><p>The goblin behind the desk gives him a look, and then another goblin approached. "Lead him to Ragnok's office."</p><p>Walking behind the goblin, Harry led Daphne and Fleur deeper into the bank.  He entered the office, and Ragnok looked up, "Mr. Potter.  I wasn't expecting you before summer.  How may I help you?  Please, sit, as may your ladies."</p><p>"I need some advice.  Do you have a pensieve, or the equivalent?"  Harry asked as he regarded the goblin, pulling out seats for Daphne and Fleur before sitting as well.</p><p>"Indeed," the goblin declared, pulling a small box with a large crystal embedded in its surface out of his desk.  "Touch the crystal and concentrate on the memory you wish to display."</p><p>Harry did so, and an image appeared over the box.  The goblin listened to Dumbledore and the others declaring that he had to participate in the Triwizard Tournament.  "Now," Harry said quietly. "I am underage.  The Chief Warlock and two Ministry Heads have declared I have to participate in a contest that requires you to be of age."  He paused.  "So.  Does this mean that I am now legally emancipated?  I did some research that says so, but I'm not an expert"  He smirked slightly as Daphne and Fleur turned their heads quickly to stare at him.</p><p>"Mmm," Ragnok said musingly.  "That is a very interesting point.  A moment."  He pulled out a paper and began to write upon it.  Finishing, he put it in a banishing box on his desk and it disappeared.  "I will receive an answer from the legal department soon."</p><p>It took perhaps ten minutes for a paper to appear in the banishing box.  Picking it up, the goblin read it and nodded, "It would appear you are correct.  That is a very interesting loophole.  I would suggest taking advantage of it immediately, before it is closed."</p><p>"I thought so.  So I'm an adult.  Does that mean I may claim the Potter Lord Ring?"  Harry asked the other man.</p><p>"Yes.  I can have it brought up from the Potter Vault.  We will file the necessary papers at the ministry.  It should... yield an interesting reaction, but they won't be able to reverse the matter once you've claimed your ring."  Ragnok grinned.  It was not a nice smile.</p><p>Again, a short wait and a goblin came in carrying a small box.  He handed it to Ragnok, who after a moment handed it to Harry.  Opening the box, Harry found a ring; it was much like his Heir ring, though in a different style.  Removing one ring, he slid the other on his finger, and it resized to fit him.  He considered and put the other ring in the box and handed it to Ragnok.  "I suppose that goes back in the vault?"  Harry asked.</p><p>"Indeed," Ragnok said again, "And congratulations, Lord Potter.  Is there anything else you'd like to do?"</p><p>"Yes," Harry said firmly.  "Now that I'm an adult, remove Dumbledore's access from all of my vaults.  Also, Arabella Figg in no way cared for me as a child, as I mentioned before.  Is there any way you can reclaim that money?"  Daphne listened to Harry's words with a frown.  She had a few questions she wanted to ask later.  Fleur simply sat there quietly, looking curious.</p><p>"Normally, no.  However, we have enough proof from your prior physical that your magical guardian was acting improperly, so we can.  The money will be drawn from Dumbledore's account."  Ragnok considered, "Anything else?"</p><p>"Please transfer twenty-five thousand galleons to my personal account.  Other than that, no, sir.  Now, I have a date with two lovely ladies," Harry said as he rose to his feet, offering a hand to one, then the other.  Daphne and Fleur rose to their feet.  "Shall we?"</p><p>"We shall,"  Daphne says as she squeezed his hand. Fleur tugged him towards the exit and he followed, chuckling.  "Thank you, sir."  He told Ragnok, and eventually left the bank, entering the Alley.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>
Age: 14<br/>
Job: Student<br/>
Level: 9<br/>
XP: 19,350</p><p>Health: 300<br/>
Mana: 700</p><p>Strength: 10<br/>
Agility: 22<br/>
Endurance: 20<br/>
Intelligence: 50<br/>
Perception: 20<br/>
Charisma: 18<br/>
Magic: 50</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>
Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Deception 9 [Apprentice], Dodging 7 [Journeyman], Etiquette (Magical) 33 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 72 [Apprentice], Language (French) 37 [Apprentice], Law (Magical) 13 [Apprentice], Mathematics 3 [Journeyman], Persuasion 29 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 55 [Apprentice], Swords 15 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>
Ancient Runes 65 [Apprentice], Arithmancy 73 [Apprentice], Charms 20 [Journeyman], Dark Arts 91 [Apprentice], Dueling 17 [Journeyman], Herbology 80 [Apprentice], Legilimency 11 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 79 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 8 [Journeyman], Observe 1 [Journeyman], Occlumency 61 [Apprentice], Potions 92 [Apprentice], Transfiguration 19 [Journeyman]</p><p>Talents:<br/>
Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of House Black, Lord of House Potter, Mother's Protection, Parselmagic, Parseltongue Mastery, Powerful Magic<br/>
&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ron pretty much triggered a mini-meltdown of sorts.  Harry was really mourning everything that happened, but finally truly losing a friendship he'd cherished for seven years hurt, and it's bringing to mind what he had to deal with, even if he's not really talking about it.</p><p>Yes, I went with the emancipation trope.  I don't really like the 'Emancipated at 11' thing you see sometimes.  But you _can_ be emancipated in Britain at the age of fourteen, at least according to the Internet.  I don't see why Magical Britain would be different and frankly with how old-fashioned it is it might be _easier_.</p><p>Honestly, I can totally see the Tournament being a loophole that wasn't expected.  They'll fix it.  But they can't retroactively remove the emancipation, as that'd break various protections likely built into the system for the noble families, like what various Death Eaters used (along with bribes) to stay out of Azkaban.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry, Daphne, and Fleur go on a date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is pretty much all fluff, though one or two things will come up later.  It took me a while to finish, as it really didn't feel right in places.  I may edit here or there for flow, in the future.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they emerged from Gringotts, Harry glanced at his companions, "Do you want to go shopping first or get lunch?"</p><p>Footsteps brought them further into the alley, and Daphne and Fleur glanced at each other as they weighed their options.  After a moment, Daphne answered Harry, "We want to shop a bit, then have lunch.  Then we can shop some more."</p><p>"All right," Harry said as they headed down the cobblestone street.  He led them into Twilfitt and Tattings, passing through the store towards the witches' section.  "Feel free to shop, and anything you want, I'll buy."</p><p>"Harry, you don't have to do that," Fleur said with a frown.  "I can purchase my own clothes."</p><p>"I know that both of you can," came Harry's answer.  "This is the first time I've been able to buy something for someone I care about.  I <i>really</i> want to, so let me buy you things today, at least?"</p><p>Considering, Daphne agreed after another glance at Fleur, "All right, for today."  She moved through the aisles, examining the clothes.  "Oh, Fleur.  This would suit you," she said, gesturing to a blue-green acromantula silk shirt.  Fleur moved to examine the shirt, while Daphne began to look over a set of black dragon skin gloves with silver edging.</p><p>Harry moved and sat down on one of the small couches within the store.  Clasping his hands in front of himself, he fidgeted a bit.  He wasn't used to shopping at the best of times.  Waiting for girls to finish buying clothes?  He was <i>beyond</i> nervous.  A rather superior-sounding voice came from behind him, "May I help you and the... ladies, sir?"</p><p>Glancing up, Harry wrinkled his nose as he saw a slender robed man standing near him.  He seemed to be looking down his nose at him, and Harry muttered, "Oh yeah, the Malfoys come here.  Of course."  With a shrug, he said, "Actually, you can.  I was going to handle this after the ladies returned, but I might as well now.  I need a set of acromantula silk dress robes.  Dark red in color with black piping.  Black slacks and black acromantula silk shirt.  Dark red tie, black acromantula silk gloves and black dragon skin boots."  He listed off the clothing carefully, thankful for Dobby's help.  <i>He<i>, personally, was clueless about fashion.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Mmm, yes, sir.  That will be an expensive purchase," the man said as if doubting Harry could afford his choices.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Harry just looked at him a moment, then willed his Potter ring to appear, "I think I will be fine, sir," he stated before the ring disappeared.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The man blinked, and was suddenly quite accommodating, "Of course, sir.  Let me take your measurements.  Please stand, my lord."  After Harry stood, the fellow produced a strand of measuring tape that began to move on its own, measuring Harry in various ways.  He turned towards the men's section, "It will take a half hour, sir."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That's fine, I'm sure it'll take at least that long for ladies to finish their shopping."  Harry slowly sat down again, glancing towards Daphne and Fleur, smiling at their chattering conversation.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Time passed, and the man returned with a garment cover and a small box.  "Your outfit, my lord.  Shall I keep it until the ladies are finished?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Good idea, thank you," Harry said with a nod.  "I'll pay for everything when the ladies are done."  The man nodded and slowly walked to the counter, while Harry's gaze returned to the ladies, who looked like they were nearly finished.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He hoped.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Another fifteen or twenty minutes passed before Fleur bounced over to Harry, "We're done.  I have the shirt Daphne chose for me and a long coat.  Daphne has a pair of dragon skin gloves and a beautiful cashmere sweater.  We had them fitted while we looked at other things."  He offered a smile at her words, but stopped cold when Fleur leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.  Said cheek rapidly heating as he blushed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daphne smirked as she approached, "I think you broke him," she said as she kissed his other cheek, causing Harry to look down, still blushing.  The girls shared their amusement even as Harry led them to the counter.  As they arrived, the shop assistant that helped the girls produced their clothing and Harry paid the bill.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After Fleur shrunk the bags and boxes, Harry picked them up.  He glanced at the girls and asked, "Shall we?"  Making their way out of the shop, Harry turned slightly to face a wall a moment and the packages disappeared.   He murmured to them, "Inventory is <i>so</i> useful for carrying things."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You know," Fleur said lightly, "I think of everything you can do, I envy that the most."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Speaking quietly as they walked, Harry nodded, "I have my entire library in there.  Pretty much the only things not in there are my school robes and a few other things.  I leave that in my trunk so no one gets suspicious."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You sound like a Slytherin."  Daphne's lips quirk and she slips her arm in his, "I approve."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Harry rolled his eyes teasingly, and Harry considered.  "Let's go to Torfil's Trunks, we can pick up a mokeskin book bag for each of you.  From what I saw last time I was here, they are very useful.  You can carry all your schoolbooks with room to spare and they only weigh a few pounds.  If we splurge, they can carry a <i>lot</i> more, and I feel like splurging."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After glancing between each other, Fleur agrees, "We can do that, after we should go pick up something for <i>you</i>.  Perhaps a new broom?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I have a Firebolt.  There's really nothing nicer right now," Harry tells her.  "Besides, to be honest, I don't really miss Quidditch.  I more enjoy flying than looking for the snitch.  I kind of wish broom racing were popular in Britain, I'd do that instead if I could.  If you want me to buy something for myself, best bet is a book."  He paused, "Dear Merlin, I sound like Hermione."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daphne laughed softly at him, and soon they were wandering their way through stores.  Mokeskin bags purchased for Daphne and Fleur, they headed to a store the Slytherin knew in Knockturn Alley, picking up a few interesting books she thought Harry might enjoy.  A brief stop at a muggleborn-run store in Natura Alley yielded three fountain pen sets for the girls and himself, and finally Harry wondered, "It's getting to be lunchtime, are you two hungry?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Food would be nice, yes," Fleur said after a moment.  "I'd prefer some place where I can eat something lighter, though.  A lot of the food served at Hogwarts is so <i>heavy</i>."  Daphne nodded in understanding.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That's fine.  I have the perfect place, actually, I saw it here when I was staying nearby."  As he spoke, Harry led them through Natura Alley, coming to a small restaurant with a simple sign depicting a rearing abraxian.  "From what Dobby told me, it's a family business.  He'd pick me up something from here once in a while when I wanted a treat.  Their food is <i>good</i>."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Leading both ladies into the restaurant, they were met by a waitress.  "Welcome to the Abraxian. Three to seat?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yes, please.  I'd prefer a quieter table."  Harry answered the woman, and she nodded with a smile and led them into the dining room, placing them in an out of the way corner, where they could have some privacy.  "Thank you, ma'am."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Not a problem, sir.  I will return with menus and water."  She turned and left, while Harry pulled out chairs for Daphne and then Fleur, and once they were seated, sat down himself.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"This looks like a nice place," Daphne said to him.  "It strikes a good balance between casual and fancy, good choice."  She smiled teasingly at him, "You're really winning points with this date."  His cheeks colored slightly, as the waitress brought menus and their water, placing them on the table.  After a murmured question, the woman left, giving them time to decide what to order.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hmm, they have a fair selection," Fleur said as she read through the menu.  "The creamy mushroom chicken sounds wonderful, I think I will have that with some chai tea."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I think I will go with simple,"  Daphne said lightly, "A grilled chicken caesar salad with vinaigrette.  The chai tea sounds rather nice, as well."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Meanwhile," Harry commented in a dry tone, "I'll be having something a little more substantial.  I burn a lot of energy with my 'practicing'."  He suddenly smiled, "In homage to our Fleur, I'll have the coq au vin.  It sounds wonderful, from what I've heard.  I've never had chai, but as you both like it, I suppose that's what I'll have to drink."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh, that's a good choice," Fleur said enthusiastically.  "One of my favorites, actually.  I may steal a little bit.  Perhaps we could share?"  She glanced between Daphne and Harry, who both nodded at her agreeably.  "Wonderful."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The waitress returned, and after a few moments they each ordered and waited for the food.  "This is nice," Daphne said after a moment.  "It's nice to get away from the castle.  It's been rather stuffy lately, especially with what I've learned recently."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Should I be afraid?"  Harry asked lightly before shrugging, "I admit, it'd nice to be away with the both of you.  I was spending a lot of time worrying.  We're going to have to leave the castle again to deal with certain items.  Which reminds me, I need to speak to Sirius soon."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh?"  He is given a curious look from Daphne.  "Why?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"One of the... items is in the Black Townhouse in London," Harry explains.  "Another is at Gringotts, I was considering having that handled today, but I figured it best to get them all together and destroy them at once in case 'he' senses their destruction.  Just in case."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"We still need to search Hogwarts," Fleur agreed with a nod.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"We can discuss that when we get back to Hogwarts," Harry allowed.  They quieted as their food arrived, and he smiled at the waitress, "This looks good, thank you."  She inclined her head with a smile and left, and Harry waited for the ladies to eat before starting to eat his own food.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They ate slowly as they chatted, talking about minor things.  Both Daphne and Fleur had a great deal of fun causing Harry to blush in various ways, including one memorable moment where they promised a <i>nice kiss</i> when they returned to Hogwarts.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Finishing eating, Harry said quietly, "That was really good.  I don't think I could eat anymore.  Do either of you want dessert?"  When both shook their heads in denial, Harry smiled, "One more thing we have to talk about, before going back to Hogwarts, then."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh?"  Fleur regarded Harry curiously, "What is that?"  Daphne simply watched Harry with an inquisitive look.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"There is going to be a Yule Ball.  How are we going to work this?"  Harry asked, glancing between them.  "I'd <i>like</i> to go with both of you, it'd be amusing to see the reaction if nothing else, but that could put you at risk," he tells Daphne.  "That isn't something I want."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You go with Fleur," Daphne said firmly.  The other girl blinked at her in surprise, as the Slytherin continued.  "For one, yes, it'd be dangerous.  Also, you're my betrothed already.  It'd be nice for you and Fleur to have a ball to yourselves to get closer."  She smiled slightly, "Though I insist we meet after the ball.  I want my good night kiss from you both after all."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh, I'll give you more than that if you like, Daphne," Fleur teased, running her fingers down the girl's arm.  She glanced at Harry, her lips curving into a smile, "Both of you."  She watched gleefully as they both turned bright red, and leaned over to kiss Daphne's cheek and then back towards Harry's.  "You two are so cute when you blush."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"So I go with Fleur.  I do want to dance with you once or twice at least, Daphne," Harry stated before adding, "I'll bet Fleur would like to as well."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yes, I would.  It will be fun to make others envious of me holding you in my arms," Fleur said, cutting a smirk at Daphne, who sighed, her cheeks reddening again.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You can dance with me, yes, but we'll have to be careful that I can claim I was simply being polite,"  Daphne said to Harry.  "I really don't like hiding our relationship."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Well, after we defeat Voldemort, we can transfer to Beauxbatons, maybe get Hermione to as well as I know she speaks French," Harry suggested as he clasped his hands together.  "You speak French, and I... am okay.  I'm sure between you two I can learn it well enough.  I doubt he'd care if you transferred, but me... Dumbledore will be <i>really</i> upset when I transfer schools."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Especially with, you know,"  Fleur said with a nod.  "That would be nice.  It's too bad I graduate this year, but Beauxbatons will allow me to visit whenever I like, as a graduate."  She suddenly smiled, eyes twinkling as she spoke in French, "From now on, when alone we will all speak in French.  That will help you learn more quickly, through prolonged experience."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That's a wonderful idea," Daphne agreed in French.  "Harry, will you help me study Defense Against Dark Arts?  I learn from my father when he can, but our teachers at Hogwarts..."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>&gt;&gt;&gt; Fleur Delacour [Veela Champion]<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; Important Traits: Heir to House Delacour, Veela &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; Skill Comparison: Charms+, Dark Arts-, Dueling-, Transfiguration+ &lt;&lt;&lt;</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Sure," Harry said after a moment's thought and a glance at Fleur, also shifting to French.  Unlike either girl, his speech was heavily accented.  "Between myself and Fleur, I bet we can get you situated.  Fleur's better than me at Charms and Transfiguration.  I'm better at the Dark Arts and Dueling, so better at teaching Defense too, though there is a lot of overlap where she'd be better."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'd be glad to help you.  You always learn a great deal while teaching, I've found.  I teach Gabi Runes and Potions over the summer, it's helped me a lot," Fleur said to Daphne.  "How do you want to do this?  And...how do you know how good I am, exactly?"  This last bit is directed at Harry.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'll go over what's required for the OWLs and see what she struggles with.  We can develop lessons based on that.  As for how I know, I can 'observe' people and a while ago it became more detailed.  I can determine whether someone is better than me at specific skills."  Harry considered.  "By the way, Fleur.  I want to do to your wand what I did to Daphne's.  The result seems to be random, but whatever it is, it will be useful.  My wand is more precise than others."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You really want him to."  Daphne said to Fleur.  "It's not like the wand is incredibly powerful now, but I've noticed that my spells... 'stick' more often than they did in the past, for lack of a better word."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I wish I could go with you.  It's very strange when you disappear."  Fleur murmurs, voice musing.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I honestly wish you could too.  I'm curious if you'd learn quicker as well if you were there," Harry said with a slight shrug.  "I mean, I learn quickly through study, but in... well, it accelerates a lot."  He's being careful to not say something too odd, as they're in public.  "Anyway, to return to the Yule Ball.  Why don't we purchase some clothing for you both for the ball?  I'm not sure what witches wear to balls, do you wear fancy dresses, or some sort of robe, or?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They couldn't help it; both Daphne and Fleur dissolved into giggles.  "I'm sorry," said Daphne, "It's just so odd that you're as talented as you are, but you don't have any idea about what witches wear outside school robes."  Fleur just smiled beside her, agreeing, "I know why you don't, so I shouldn't laugh."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"No, it is funny when you think about it," Harry said, lips curving.  "Ragnok said the same thing.  Did you know I wasn't sure whether witches and wizards used apartments?  I figured it was likely, but he had to tell me about Basik Alley and Natura Alley."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Shaking her head, Fleur murmurs, "Most first generations have issues like that," she said with a smile.  "I suppose I and Daphne will have to educate you."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Indeed.  If you're a good boy, we'll even reward you," Daphne said with a hint of dryness.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh, thank you," Harry stated before smiling at the waitress as she arrived.  Speaking to her quietly, he nodded and handed over coins for their meal, and rose to his feet.  "Shall we buy you those dresses for the ball?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"We shall.  I would be tempted to coordinate," Fleur said with a smile, "If we didn't have to hide Daphne's involvement.  How about you and I dress muggle.  You can wear a tuxedo, and I can wear nice sheath dress.  Dark red for you and a pale blue-green for myself?  You'll want black accessories to really set it off, I believe."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Their footsteps brought them out of the restaurant, and Daphne said excitedly, "Oh, that's a wonderful idea.  It makes me jealous, but I'll be getting dress robes.  Let's stop at Twilfitt and Tattings for mine, then we can purchase both of yours from a Muggle shop?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Works for me.  I think I and Fleur should go to Harrod's.  They have some nice clothing.  There are shops with more expensive clothing, but Harrod's provides a good balance of quality and rapid service, if that's all right with you?"  Glancing inquisitively at Fleur, Harry ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Stop messing up your hair," Daphne chided him with a smile, "It's messy enough without you running your fingers through it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A slow smile curved Fleur's lips, "I like it.  I can model for you and Daphne, and vice versa," Looping her arm with Harry and Daphne's, she ordered, "Come on."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yes, mother," Harry said dryly to Daphne, who wrinkled her nose at him.  They move quietly along, stopping first at Twilfitt and Tattings for Daphne's dress robes.  A quick fitting and not-so-quick dress robe selection, and the trio left, leaving Diagon Alley.  Pausing in the small cul-de-sac near the Cauldron, Harry produced a hat, covering his messy hair and scar.  Then he produced his wand, and transfigured his clothing into muggle, even as Fleur handled her and Daphne's clothing.  Moving through the Leaky Cauldron quickly and emerging into London, they turned down the street.  "Let's take a bus.  It'll be more fun than the fast way?"  He paused, "Plus, I've never been to Harrod's, so..."  He looked embarrassed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"A bus sounds interesting," Fleur said with a shrug, "I'm familiar, but my father usually just apparates us, so I haven't traveled via non-magical means very often."  The three took the bus and soon found themselves at Harrods, entering the large store.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ooh, I'd heard of this place, but never actually visited.  I have <i>got</i> to visit more often in the future."  Daphne's normal quiet calm was gone as she turned in a circle, examining everything, which caused a smile to appear on both Harry and Fleur's lips.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Someone's excited," Harry said with some amusement as they took an escalator up, heading for the designer apparel departments.  "We'll get Fleur her dress first, then we can get my tuxedo, all right?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That sounds right," Fleur agreed as she runs her fingers lightly down Harry's arm.  "Why don't you wait outside, so I can surprise you the night of the ball?  I and Daphne can choose the dress."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Flushing slightly at Fleur's touch, Harry said lightly, "Sure," and moved to sit down.  He could see both Daphne and Fleur moving through the store, making choices, and sometimes giggling.  They disappeared for a suspicious amount of time in the back of the store, before finally heading to the counter and speaking to the woman there.  More time passed and Fleur finally emerged from the store, carrying a bag.  "Here we are.  Now, it's your turn," Daphne stated, grabbing his hand and tugging him down the hallway towards the Designer Men's department.   Fleur took his other hand, and soon they found themselves moving through the mens' clothing aisles.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Now," Daphne said briskly, "You want to look good with Fleur, but you don't want to use the same colors.  Contrasting colors are the way to go, I think.  So dark red as we mentioned before.  Black shirt, slacks, and shoes.  Matching red tie..."  She selected each in turn, showing them to Fleur.  Sometimes, they kept the piece and sometimes Fleur would point to a different one.  "Now," she began as they headed towards the unmentionables.  "Black silk boxers, black socks..."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Harry started blushing as they choose his bloody <i>underwear</i> for him.  "I can choose that stuff, I'm not five, you know."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That you are not," Fleur almost purred, looking him over.  His blushing caused her to grin, "But if we're purchasing a full outfit, it'd be nice to have comfortable underclothes of a similar quality, yes?  Besides, if you're lucky I and Daphne might be seeing it on the night of the Yule Ball."  Cue another blush, this time joined by Daphne as well.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You are incorrigible," Daphne told Fleur with a roll of the eyes, though she doesn't seem inclined to argue the other girl's point.  "Let's purchase these things as well, then we can pick up a snack and return to the school."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Snack?"  Harry mulled this over as they went to the counter, Harry paying for the clothes and picking up the bags.  "We'll have to return to the alley anyway, so I can bring us back, how about an ice cream?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Why do you have to return to the alley?"  Fleur wondered.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I don't know how it works in France, but here the trace is really just a set of detectors in the muggle areas," Harry said with a shrug.  "The spells determine who cast the spell and if it's a minor, you get in trouble.  But that doesn't work near places like Diagon, too much magic."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That includes," came Daphne as she walked with them to the bus stop, "Magical homes like my parents'.  Not that there's detectors in the area, anyway.  It really makes it unfair for muggleborns, they're the only ones who can't practice in the summer if they wish."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh," Fleur said, shrugging, "It's different in France.  Everyone can use magic as they wish, you only get in trouble if you do it in front of non-magicals."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That sounds like a better system," Harry mused with a sigh as they got onto the bus.  "Sadly, I cannot see it happening here."  He wrinkled his nose as they settled into seats in the back of the bus, this time with Daphne in the middle.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Unfortunately, he's right.  My father wouldn't mind such a law, but I know a lot of others would be very much against it.  Like the late, unlamented Malfoy."  Daphne wrinkled her nose.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Soon, they arrived at the stop near the Cauldron and walked through it, Harry donning his cap once more.  Moving into the alley, they soon arrived at Florean Fortescue's.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When the counterman took their order, they found themselves sitting at a corner table, Harry pulling out the chairs for both girls.  "This is nice," he told them.  "I hope you had fun, I know it wasn't dinner and a movie, but..."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Harry, it was fun," Daphne assured him.  She smirked, "And we're witches.  Taking us shopping is a <i>wonderful</i> date."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Soon, their ice cream arrived: Harry's Mint Chocolate Chip, Daphne's French Vanilla, and Fleur's Black Raspberry.  "Here, let's share," Fleur suddenly suggested, taking a spoonful and offering it to Daphne with a smile.  Flushing slightly, Daphne took a bite, watching as Fleur did the same for Harry.  Soon, they were each offering the occasional spoonful to the others, as they talked quietly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Soon, they finished their treat and they rose to their feet, Harry saying with a sigh, "Back to Hogwarts."  He led them out of the store and into a small cul-de-sac, "Everyone ready?"  At their nods, he made a hooking gesture with his wand, incanting, "Umbra Gressus."  Again, they floated into shadows and reappeared in the Room of Requirement.  Harry said with a smile, "I <i>love</i> that spell.  Best thing I learned from the Chamber, almost."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You did promise that you'd teach us," Daphne insisted, "How about we start now?"  This had Fleur nodding.  A spell that bypassed wards?  This was something she <i>had</i> to know.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"All right," Harry said as he led them to the center of the room, concentrating and having the room change so there were four braziers to create a multitude of shadows.  "The spell itself is pretty easy to cast.  It's a characteristic hooking gesture like is used in other spells, and the incantation is 'Umbra Gressus'."  He made the gesture as he spoke, not actually casting the spell.  "The issue is the details.  Basically, the theory is there's kind of a magical 'layer' in reality that you can travel through.  This layer is composed of secondary layers for various magical elements.  The floo works through fire, for instance.  Well, this combines the theories that led to the floo with apparition, and creates something new.  The hard part," he explained, "is being able to determine which shadow to emerge from.  That takes instinct and practice.  That's why the braziers are here.  Simply don't let the magic pull you too far, and you should emerge in a shadow in the Room.  Practice feeling the magic, and you'll get it in no time.  The nice thing is you can't accidentally splinch yourself, but you can come out of the wrong shadow, instead."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Settling down in a chair, Harry simply watched as the girls practiced the spell.  Unsurprisingly, Fleur started to get the hang of it sooner, as she was more experienced and knew how to apparate.  Daphne was taking more time to learn to focus her magic into the spell, but soon she was stepping into the shadows as well.  "This is difficult," murmured Daphne.  "I can enter the shadows, but knowing which shadow to emerge from is difficult, and somehow, it's never the same one twice."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That's because shadow is like fire, it's always moving, and unlike floos, this is not dependent on a permanent magical connection to lock the location down.  It's like flying, you have to follow the currents.  Shadow in this case, rather than air."  Harry smiled at her, "I know you can do it."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It took them another hour before they had the basics down.  "I wouldn't want to try to travel from here to France," Fleur said, "But I think I can travel as far as I can through apparition without issues.  I'll practice.  How far can you manage, Harry?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"With how I learned the spell, I could Shadow Walk anywhere, really," Harry told her.  "I just had the information in my head, including how to use it.  It's like how those skill books worked for you.  There was a spell book called the 'Slytherin Grimoire' there, it made me more knowledgeable on the Dark Arts and taught me a variety of spells, including three spells that were signature spells of Salazar Slytherin.  That was one of them."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>By now, Daphne was positively vibrating.  It was amusing how often she seemed to do that nowadays.  "What were the others?  I want to learn those too!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"The other two were called the Marrow Freeze Curse and Serpentfyre."  A slow shrug, "Marrow Freeze is a pretty nasty spell, but not exactly Dark.  It's like the Bonebreaker Curse, but instead of simply shattering the bone, it freezes the bone and some of the connecting bones solid.  This makes it a far better disabling spell in addition to the normal damage it might do to a person."  Harry continued, "Serpentfyre is basically Fiendfyre, except as a parselmouth I can control it easily, and the fire will always appear as dragons and snakes.  For you, it'd be basically Fiendfyre."  After a moment, he added, "Those aren't as useful as Shadow Walk, so how about I teach you those later?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Fleur couldn't help it.  She giggled as Daphne's shoulders slumped.  "Daphne, we've had a good day, let's just relax for a while, all right?"  She moved and placed her hand gently on the other girl's back.  "Can we have our clothes and things so we can put them away?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I thought it might look strange for you to carry around bags," Harry explained as he carefully produced each bag from his inventory and set it down near the couch, "So I thought I'd have Dobby put them away for you, he can just pop down for you.  Does that work?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That's actually a good idea, we don't want people wondering just how I and Fleur got new clothes."  As she agreed, Daphne offered Harry a smile, teasing, "As you're being mean and putting off teaching the other two spells, we probably should get out and be seen so people don't start to wonder where we are."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You're probably right.  But before that - we did promise him a thank you," Fleur said brightly, leaning in and brushing Harry's lips with her own.  She leaned back and smiled, before leaning in and doing the same to Daphne.  "There, isn't that nice?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Both Harry and Daphne were flushing brightly, looking anywhere other than at each other.  "It, ah, yes, it was,"  Daphne allowed.  After a moment, she steeled her courage, and leaned in and brushed Harry's lips with her own.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Harry just stared into space for a moment, blinking.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>&gt;&gt;&gt; Gamer's Mind Activated. &lt;&lt;&lt;</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I think we broke him," Fleur said in amusement as she watched him come out of his daze.  "It's always nice when one's attentions are appreciated."  She chuckled softly, "Come on, Daphne.  We should talk, anyway, and give Harry time to himself."  She offered an arm to Daphne, saying to Harry, "We will see you later tonight, all right?  I had a great time, today, Harry, thank you."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"We did."  Daphne sounded rather proud of this, before linking her arm with Fleur's.  She smiled at Harry, "I did too.  Perhaps we can have another date, soon?"  As she spoke, she flushed slightly as Fleur's fingers slipped down to twine with hers, holding her hand.  This didn't stop her from squeezing the other girl's hand, however.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'm glad to hear it, and would like that."  Harry glanced between the girls, lips quirking into an embarrassed smile as he spotted Fleur taking Daphne's hand.  He actually felt a little envious of the them both in that moment.  "If you'd like to meet and talk, I should be here in the Room around nine tonight."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'll be there, and I'll bet Daphne will as well,"  Fleur agreed, even as she started to lead Daphne out of the room.  Offering a smile of acknowledgment, the Slytherin found herself led out of the room.  "You speak French well, have you been to France before?" asked Fleur as they disappeared through the door.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As the girls left, Harry sat down on the couch with a thump.  He had to practice.  But first, he'd have to recover from those kisses.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It'd take a few moments.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>
Age: 14<br/>
Job: Student<br/>
Level: 9<br/>
XP: 19,350</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Health: 300<br/>
Mana: 700</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Strength: 10<br/>
Agility: 22<br/>
Endurance: 20<br/>
Intelligence: 50<br/>
Perception: 20<br/>
Charisma: 18<br/>
Magic: 50</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Life Skills:<br/>
Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Deception 9 [Apprentice], Dodging 8 [Journeyman], Etiquette (Magical) 33 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 72 [Apprentice], Language (French) 37 [Apprentice], Law (Magical) 13 [Apprentice], Mathematics 3 [Journeyman], Persuasion 29 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 55 [Apprentice], Swords 15 [Apprentice]</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Magic Skills:<br/>
Ancient Runes 65 [Apprentice], Arithmancy 73 [Apprentice], Charms 20 [Journeyman], Dark Arts 91 [Apprentice], Dueling 17 [Journeyman], Herbology 80 [Apprentice], Legilimency 11 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 79 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 8 [Journeyman], Observe 1 [Journeyman], Occlumency 61 [Apprentice], Potions 92 [Apprentice], Transfiguration 19 [Journeyman]</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
    Talents:<br/>
Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Heir of Potter, Mother's Protection, Parselmagic, Parseltongue Mastery, Powerful Magic<br/>
&lt;&lt;&lt;
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Thoughts, Talks and the Weighing of the Wands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dumbledore gets a surprise.  Harry has a talk with Fleur.  Then a talk with Rita after the Weighing of the Wands.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, thinking.  Things had not gone as he had predicted thus far, and he didn't like it.  Harry's disappearance had been bad enough, but the way he was acting made things more difficult.  The boy refused to listen, and nothing he said seemed to help.  Worse, there was little he could do to force results without drawing attention to what he was doing, and the last thing he wanted was to have people look into Harry Potter and his circumstances.</p><p>Oh, he had noticed that Moody had been replaced.  He worried for his old friend, but thought it better to allow whoever it was to remain so he could draw out Voldemort and learn of his plans.  He'd suspected that the faux-Moody was here to interfere with the tournament, and when Harry's name was drawn, he'd hoped that the boy would coming running to him for help.</p><p>No such luck.</p><p>The boy seemed to be rather fond of the French Champion.  Perhaps he could drive a wedge there, and get eyes on the boy now that he and Mr. Weasley had gone their separate ways.  That could work, though he'd have to be careful about the romantic entanglement not going too far.  The most important thing was to keep hold of the young wizard, in case the horcrux inside him came to the forefront.  It was sad, but the boy was never going to live a long life.</p><p>As he sat there pondering, an dark brown owl winged in through the open window, offering its leg to the Headmaster.  He asked the owl whimsically, "I wasn't expecting correspondence, who is this from?"  As he accepted the letter, the owl launched itself back out through the window.  Frowning, Dumbledore examined the letter, waving his wand over it briefly to inspect it for spells.  Even if there was a Ministry seal on the letter, better to be safe than sorry.</p><p>Opening the letter, the Headmaster's eyes opened wide.  This couldn't be!  The first heading read 'Notice of Emancipation'.  Quickly reading the paper, Dumbledore let it fall from his fingers.  <i>How</i> had the boy done this?  Emancipated?  That gave him access to the Potter vaults and removed any need for a guardian.  He couldn't even get it overturned, as that would impinge upon protections the Houses had placed into law centuries ago!  Not even the <i>Notts</i> or <i>Parkinsons</i> would vote in his favor, in spite of their hatred of the Boy Who Lived.</p><p>This was a disaster.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Even as Dumbledore plotted, Harry and Fleur were sitting on a couch in her rooms, talking, his arm around her waist.  "I figured we'd focus on practicals and let Daphne study the theory on her own.  Of course, we'd answer questions and help where she needed it.  She's both driven and smart, we don’t need to handhold her through the reading."  As Fleur nodded, he hugged her briefly to him, a slight smile on his lips.  He couldn't believe he was really here with Fleur, and sometimes found himself wondering if he'd wake up and find himself on the horcrux hunt once more.</p><p>"We've gotten a basic outline for lessons up to her OWLs," Fleur murmured, "I think that's good enough for now.  When she nears the end of our lessons, we can work on NEWT lessons.  Those will be harder and let me review, which will be helpful with the tournament."  She wrinkled her nose at him, "This tournament is a lot less fun when I know that there are nefarious plans happening in the background."</p><p>Harry couldn't help it.  He stared at her, smiling, "Nefarious plans?  Someone is reading too many novels," he teased.  "I know what you mean, though I'm honestly more relaxed than I was the first time.  I was really worried, and..."  He trailed off, before admitting, "...scared the first time."</p><p>He felt Fleur's arms slip around him, hugging him.  "Something I never asked before.  How close were we, the first time around?"  She paused, "I admit, I was a little scared to ask."</p><p>"At first, we weren't very close."  Harry chuckled.  "I wasn't in the Infirmary, so was forced to go into the sitting room with the other Champions.  You called me a 'leetle boy'," he said lightly, drawing out the accent and causing Fleur to pout.  "After the second task, when I brought Gabrielle to the surface, you hugged me and kissed my cheeks.  We didn't really know each other well, but we became comfortable with each other, I guess you could say."  He paused.  Took a deep breath.  He had to say it, had to be honest.  "You actually started dating and became engaged to someone, you know.  It's why I was a little afraid of letting us get close, I'm afraid that I somehow ruined things for you, or was taking advantage somehow.  I don't know."  Harry looked down, away from Fleur.</p><p>"You are a very silly man, Harry," Fleur said with a shake of her head.  She hugged him again.  "I'm sure I did fall for someone else.  Love is like that, and so is life.  I believe we have many people in this world who can complete us.  There is no such thing as a singular soul mate, love is too complicated for that.  Weren't you attracted to people before?"  At his nod, she continued, "And is it a betrayal to now care for Daphne and myself?"  Watching his reaction, she nodded.  "So.  Did you manipulate me into liking you?  Did you in any way force the issue, or use what you knew about me against me?"</p><p>"No," Harry responded quietly.  "I was so surprised when I met you at the Tournament.  Like I said before, I'd always liked you and couldn't resist joining you when you and Gabrielle invited me."  He smiled, "It was... fun.  Then, I couldn't let the Death Eaters hurt you or Gabrielle."  He takes a deep breath, "I know I haven't told you about my early life in detail.  But.  Some part of me is terrified that you will meet Bill and I'll lose you.  I know you wouldn't do that; you're a very loyal woman.  But I can't help being afraid.  That you'll regret this.  I know it's stupid."</p><p>"Silly, yes.  Not stupid.  How we feel is never stupid."  Fleur chuckled softly, lifting a hand to cup Harry's cheek.  "And to be honest, as strange as it is, I can understand the fear.  It's one I would probably share in your shoes."  She shook her head at him.  "Don't look at me like that, I'm serious.  We all fear losing those we love to one extent or another.  You're just in a rather strange situation.  I can promise you though, that regardless of what happened last time, <i>this</i> time, I care for you and Daphne, very much.  Harry, we may have our problems in the future, every relationship does.  But I will <i>not</i> regret this, all right?"</p><p>Harry nodded slowly, offering a smile, "Okay."  Taking a deep breath, Harry chuckled, "Merlin, I brood too much.  Hermione once told me that, and she's right."  He tilted his head to the side, "I saw you talking to her the other day, how are she and Krum?  One thing she <i>never</i> does is talk to me about that sort of thing.  Last time, she wouldn't even tell me who she was going to the Ball with."</p><p>"Oh, she's doing well.  She and Krum are doing a lot of talking, and she asked me for advice on how to talk to him without making him uncomfortable.  It was rather cute, actually," Fleur admitted with a smile.  "But wait, what's this?  You asking about someone's love life?  Have I corrupted you?"</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Harry said dryly, "If getting corrupted by you is the price to have you with me, I'll willingly pay the price."  He pauses.  Blinks.  Starts to blush, "Er..."</p><p>"That was actually sweet, thank you," Fleur said, beaming.  She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Come on, it's getting to be evening, we should have dinner."</p><p>Still blushing, Harry just nodded, and stood up with Fleur, taking her hand gently as they left her rooms.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>The days passed, and Harry split his time between Daphne and Fleur, chatting with Hermione, and his training.  There was some friction with Hermione due to him skipping classes, till he told her that as a Champion it was allowed.  Pointing out that he was already beyond their current classes helped, too.</p><p>They continued to search for the horcrux, Harry taking Fleur, Daphne, and Hermione into the Chamber of Secrets.  Oddly, it had reverted to what he remembered it to be from second year.  Nevertheless, there was no sign of any dark magic.  Sadly, the corpse of the basilisk had rotted too much to be useful, and they found no other doorways beyond its nest through the statue's maw.  It had to be somewhere, but they just could not find it.</p><p>The locket was easier to obtain.  Harry simply called Kreacher into the Chamber of Secrets, and ordered him to bring Regulus' locket.  A promise to destroy the locket when he destroyed the other items and Kreacher was almost sickeningly appreciative of him.</p><p>They had plans for the ring and the cup.  But they still needed to find the horcrux he was sure was in Hogwarts.</p><p>Soon, however, it was time for the Weighing of the Wands.  Luckily for Harry, Fleur mentioned it as he'd forgotten the exact date and once more they'd neglected to warn him beforehand.  Thus, Harry and Fleur walked into the small classroom together.  Krum and Cedric were already present, as were the others.</p><p>He sighed to himself as he saw Rita Skeeter approach him, "Ah, Mr. Potter.  Perhaps we could speak privately?  She started to reach out to grab him, and Harry stepped slightly to the side, lifting a hand, his other clasping Fleur's gently.</p><p>He had discussed this with Fleur, and answered the woman with a smile, "How about this evening around six?"  He lowered his voice, "Both I and Fleur can meet you in Hogsmeade, perhaps at a room at the Three Broomsticks?  I'm sure you will find the interview worth your while."</p><p>"I can certainly give you an in-depth interview along with Harry," Fleur agreed, knowing it was a minor carrot for the British woman, but offering it nonetheless.</p><p>They simply waited while Rita gave them a curious look, before nodding.  "All right, I can wait until then.  I'm ever so curious," she said, glancing at their hands.  She turned to speak to the others, and Harry relaxed.  That had went far better than last time.</p><p>The Weighing proceeded much like last time, and as Harry and Fleur began to leave, Dumbledore stood before him.  "Ah, Harry, I thought I should speak to you.  I received a most interesting letter the other day."</p><p>"Ah, I figured they would notify you once the process was complete," Harry said with a shrug.  "I was quite pleased, as it ensures I don't have to worry about being forced back to the Dursleys like you've done in the past."  He spoke louder than was necessary, and saw Rita perk up out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>Dumbledore frowned slightly, "I'm disappointed in you, Harry.  They're your family, and they love you.  Don't you think it better if you stay with them?  It must be difficult to take care of yourself as a child, after all."</p><p>"Considering how they treat him, you should be ashamed," Fleur said in a harsh tone, only to be silenced by a gentle squeeze of her hand.</p><p>"I had no troubles last summer," Harry said easily.  "It's quite simple when you plan ahead," he continued, focusing his attention on the man's chin so as to not look into his eyes.  "Besides, I have access to my family vault.  I'm not overspending as it's good to be frugal, but there's more than enough from mere interest to support me over the summer with no issues.  The Potters were a very wealthy family after all."  He added, "Besides, we both know how they <i>really</i> treat me, don't we?"  He started to walk away, "I should go, as I have to train and study for the first task."</p><p>"Harry, I still need to talk to you," the Headmaster said with a frown.  "I am here to help you."</p><p>"Headmaster, I'm shocked!"  Harry said as he paused, turning to frown at the man.  "I'm a member of the tournament, you can't help me."  He knew that wasn't what Dumbledore had meant, but he wanted to <i>leave</i>.  "Fleur is right here, you know.  How do you think she feels seeing you offer to cheat for me?"  He pulled gently on Fleur's hand, "Come on, we need to leave."  He ignored Dumbledore's reassurances about his meaning as he left the room.  Once out of sight, he murmured to Fleur, "That felt really good."</p><p>She just looked amused.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Harry, Fleur, and Daphne walked into the Three Broomsticks, the last under his invisibility cloak.  Glancing around slowly, Harry asked Rosmerta, "I have an appointment with Ms. Skeeter, which room, please?"</p><p>Haring a quiet answer of '102', Harry headed up the stairs to the first floor and knocked on the door before entering the room.  "Ah, Mr. Potter.  Ms. Delacour.  Come, sit."  As she spoke, he saw Skeeter sitting at the table within the room.  Harry pulled out a chair for Fleur, then another one, causing Skeeter to blink in surprise as Daphne appeared, pulling off the cloak.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind if I brought Ms. Greengrass with me as well?"  Harry asked as he pulled his wand from its holster with a snap of his wrist.  "I will lay down some wards to prevent eavesdropping, all right?"  As he spoke, he did just that murmuring too quietly to be heard as he added anti-apparition and anti-animagus warding hexes.</p><p>"Not at all, this looks like a very interesting story you're going to give me," Rita almost purred.  "I am ever so curious about you and Ms. Delacour's relationship.  And how does Ms. Greengrass come into the picture?"</p><p>"Before we begin, I must say that there is good and bad news.  The good news is that you will be receiving a great deal of information that will allow you to publish the sort of stories that are rarely seen.  The bad news is before this happens, I require an Unbreakable Vow.  I am aware, you see, of your status as an illegal animagus.  But, the stories sweeten the deal, yes?"</p><p>Skeeter frowned at him, "I do not like being blackmailed," she began, before Harry lifted a hand.</p><p>Watching her close her eyes and start to look worried, Harry chuckled, "I'm afraid you can't apparate or take your animagus form, Ms. Skeeter.  Why don't we discuss things like adults, I think you'll see if you take my deal, you'll gain a great deal of acclaim and money."</p><p>"All right," the woman almost growled.  "What is this deal?"</p><p>"You will swear an Unbreakable Vow not to publish anything about myself, Fleur, Daphne, my friend Hermione, or their families that I, Fleur, or Daphne do not approve."  Harry glanced down at a piece of paper he was referring to, laying out the details the three had worked out.  "You will swear to not have other people publish or otherwise arrange for them to publish stories about us.  So no leaving notes, or hinting, or anything of the sort.  For anything we approve that you publish, we will pay you a one thousand galleon reward, and that is in addition to whatever gifts and rewards you get from the Daily Prophet for the stories I give you.  Let me tell you, they're <i>big</i> ones.  You will swear to not act maliciously towards us and our families or reveal our secrets, and then you will profit.  It's quite simple, and I think an equitable agreement."</p><p>"I don't like swearing an Unbreakable Vow," the woman began, before Harry waggled a finger at her.</p><p>"Now, Ms. Skeeter.  We both know that without some sort of leverage, you wouldn't follow the agreement.  And your animagus form isn't enough on its own, you'd simply register after a few months."  Harry shrugged, "This way, we all profit.  I could have made the deal far more harsh, you know?  But I think it's better if we all feel good about the deal."  No matter how much he really wanted to make her pay for her articles.  But she hadn't published them yet.  "Now, will you swear the Vow?  If so, Ms. Greengrass will be the binder."  He trusted her to notice if the woman attempted to slip in any loopholes.</p><p>Still frowning, Skeeter sighed after a moment, and touched hands with Harry as she began to speak the Vow.  Harry could tell that Daphne was paying close attention to Skeeter's words, and after a nod to her as the Vow was finished, Harry stepped back.  Skeeter asked frown a frown, "Now, these stories?"</p><p>"For the tournament, we want you to be fair to all the contestants.  Don't focus on any one of us, though if you'd like, I would love to tell you a story about how I was somehow entered into the tournament by unknown others," Harry said dryly.  "I seriously did not enter myself or ask someone to do so.  I was stuck in the infirmary during the time the goblet was available, and didn't talk to anyone about it."  He paused, before continuing, "That is interesting, but the most interesting thing is my first year.  Let me talk about how Voldemort was my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  He smirked at Skeeter as she leaned back.  "No, I'm serious.  It started like this..."</p><p>Harry talked about his first year with a few comments from Daphne, as she was there too, even if she hadn't taken part in his <i>adventures</i>.  Fleur simply shook her head, having heard this before.  Skeeter's reaction, however, was gold, shocked and horrified.  "All this happened and no one heard about it?  No mention of the troll?  Or what happened with the Philosopher's Stone?  I can't believe it."</p><p>"Not that I'm aware of.  I can only guess that Dumbledore buried it, or simply didn't tell anyone about the troll or the Philosopher's Stone. After all, only a muggleborn was threatened by the troll, and only I was hurt by Voldemort, and I don't think either matter to him."  His voice was positively arctic.  "I'll answer any questions you have, and you can write the stories.  When you finish, call for Dobby.  He will take them to me so I, Fleur, and...well, us, but mostly Daphne, look them over and maybe make a suggestion or two.  Once we approve them and they're published, I'll send Dobby with an authorization to transfer two thousand galleons to your account.  One thousand for each story."</p><p>"That does remind me," Skeeter said, glancing between the three.  "You seem close.  I'd like to know why."</p><p>Harry glanced inquisitively at Daphne and then Fleur, questioning silently.  At their nods, he turned towards Skeeter, saying, "Well, this is not something we will approve being published, especially as it puts Daphne at risk.  But Daphne is my betrothed.  May I introduce the future Lady Black?"  He grinned as Daphne nodded regally, her lips quirking slightly in amusement.  "We are bound by an old betrothal contract, and are quite happy about it, honestly."  He nodded at Fleur, reaching out to squeeze her hand, "As for Fleur, she is well on her way to becoming Lady Potter, though there is no contract as yet.  I plan on discussing things with her parents as soon as possible, however."  He doesn't mention his plan to propose to both girls, as he wants them to experience the romance of a proposal.</p><p>Fleur's lips quirk, and she says with a touch of amusement, "It's a race to see whom I seduce first, Lord Potter or Lady Black."  This causes both to blush rather obviously, which causes her to chuckle softly.</p><p>Skeeter's eyes were open wide, and she looked eager as she said, "When can I announce your betrothals?"  She pulled out parchment and a quill from her bag and started to write.  "Wait, how did you become Lord or Heir Black?"</p><p>"Not for a while.  Probably after the tournament."  Harry then continued, "For now, simply write about the tournament and my first year.  Once both stories are published, we'll move on to second and third year.  I'm Heir Black, and how I became that will be explained when I tell you about my third year at Hogwarts."</p><p>By now, Skeeter was positively vibrating with excitement.  "All right, I will get right to work.  Expect the stories to arrive in the next day or so."  She rose to her feet and added, "I admit, I was angry when you demanded the Vow, but if all of your stories are of this caliber, I don't mind at all."</p><p>After she left the room, Harry slumped, saying to Daphne, "That went better than I expected.  Thank you for making sure the Vow was worded properly and being the binder.  You know a lot more about contracts and legal stuff than I do."</p><p>"You did fine," Fleur said with a smile.  "Hearing again what's happened here makes me a little angry, though," her expression turning solemn.  "It is amazing how things have been hidden for so long."</p><p>"Not really, when you think about how popular Dumbledore is," Daphne observed as she took Harry's other hand in hers once more.  "He is a renowned wizard and defeated Grindelwald.  People believe he alone was powerful enough to stand up to Voldemort.  Such things give him a lot of social clout in addition to his positions as Headmaster, Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump.  It's his social clout that, combined with those positions, lets him act outside the law.  People simply accept he knows best, a lot of the time.  Even those who stand against him in the Wizengamot will agree he's a powerful and influential wizard."</p><p>"Thanks, Fleur," Harry said with a sigh, "And you're right, Daphne.  Hs real power rests in the fact that so many people trust him.  It lets him get away with things he really shouldn't."  He squeezed their hands, "How about we go back to the school?  I can Shadow Walk us to the Room, and we can relax there a bit.  I need to practice some more tonight, enter a dungeon maybe, as I have the feeling I'm close to a level up."</p><p>"That's a good idea.  We can sit and talk for a while, then I should go back do the dorms, make an appearance," Daphne said lightly.  "I've been able to be out most evenings because I told people I was doing research, but I do have to be seen from time to time."</p><p>"I," Fleur said with a sigh, "Should go soon, too."  She chuckled softly, "Not that I have to make an appearance, but I'm sure Madame Maxime will want to talk about the Wand Weighing."</p><p>"All right, let's go then," Harry said, "Grab my arms."  As he spoke, he made a hooking gesture, chanting, "Umbra Gressus."  With that, they disappeared into the shadows.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>
Age: 14<br/>
Job: Student<br/>
Level: 9<br/>
XP: 19,350</p><p>Health: 300<br/>
Mana: 700</p><p>Strength: 10<br/>
Agility: 22<br/>
Endurance: 20<br/>
Intelligence: 50<br/>
Perception: 20<br/>
Charisma: 18<br/>
Magic: 50</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>
Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Deception 9 [Apprentice], Dodging 15 [Journeyman], Etiquette (Magical) 33 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 80 [Apprentice], Language (French) 51 [Apprentice], Law (Magical) 19 [Apprentice], Mathematics 5 [Journeyman], Persuasion 29 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 65 [Apprentice], Swords 20 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>
Alchemy 2 [Apprentice], Ancient Runes 80 [Apprentice], Arithmancy 83 [Apprentice], Charms 23 [Journeyman], Dark Arts 1 [Journeyman], Dueling 21 [Journeyman], Herbology 85 [Apprentice], Legilimency 17 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 82 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 11 [Journeyman], Observe 1 [Journeyman], Occlumency 64 [Apprentice], Potions 2 [Journeyman], Transfiguration 21 [Journeyman]</p><p>Talents:<br/>
Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Heir of Potter, Mother's Protection, Parselmagic, Parseltongue Mastery, Powerful Magic<br/>
&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Harry has started to level again now that he doesn't have to go to class.  Next chapter is fallout from Rita and the First Task.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fallout and the First Task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rita's stories come out, Dumbledore feels the pain.  The First Task!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take long for Rita's first article to be published, appearing in the newspaper the very next day.  Harry was glad to see that she hadn't changed it from the one they'd looked over and approved.  It described all of the contestants, and also discussed how Harry was apparently entered against his will, calling into question the tournament staff and protections around the goblet.</p><p>It was the second article, the next day, that <i>really</i> made waves.</p><p>Rita pulled no punches, giving details on how Dumbledore had placed the Philosopher's Stone in the school to protect it, endangering the students.  Each of the defenses were described, and she pointed out that the door to the cerberus could be opened with a simple Unlocking Charm, and how many of the 'defenses' were ones a first year could bypass.</p><p>It was the next bit, where she revealed Voldemort was possessing a teacher under Dumbledore's nose that <i>really</i> sold the article.  Harry even provided a picture produced from a pensieve memory, showing the face on the back of Quirrel's head.</p><p>The results were everything he'd hoped for.</p><p>Not long after the Prophet was delivered, McGonagall came up to him and said primly, "The Headmaster wishes to speak to you, Mr. Potter."</p><p>"I thought he might," Harry said to her with a nod, "I request your presence, please."  He got up, and slowly made his way up to the Headmaster's Office, McGonagall following him.</p><p>"You wanted to see me, sir?"  Harry asked calmly, keeping his gaze focused on Dumbledore's chin.</p><p>"Yes, I did, Harry."  Dumbledore was frowning at him.  "I saw the newspaper this morning.  I wanted to know why you'd talk to Ms. Skeeter without discussing it with me first."</p><p>"Why would I discuss it with you?  You aren't my guardian, and everything she said was truthful, which considering her usual articles is rather amazing," Harry observed with a shrug.</p><p>"You thought it best to warn Death Eaters that they could find Voldemort?"  Dumbledore said, frowning.</p><p>"No, I thought it best to warn people that there is still a danger.  From what I've been told, Fudge has been reducing the Auror force for years, perhaps this will force him to reverse that course.  Most Death Eaters seem happy to have him gone, the ones who would pursue him would regardless."  Harry wrinkled his nose.  "Besides, with my name coming out of the cup, it's likely they are working on a plan already.  Have you found out who put my name in, perhaps, Headmaster?"</p><p>"No, it is most difficult to examine an object like the Goblet."  Dumbledore paused, regarding Harry, trying to meet his gaze.  "In the future, I require you to get my permission before speaking to Ms. Skeeter."</p><p>"Ms. McGonagall?"  Harry asked.  "Is the Headmaster legally allowed to make such demands on his students?"</p><p>Before she could answer, Dumbledore stated, "I am your guardian, Harry-"</p><p>"We both know that's not true," Harry said dryly.  "You can thank yourself for that when you forced me to take part in the tournament.  You also know you can't reverse the emancipation, or you'd have done so already."  He took a deep breath, "I think if you aren't here to discuss my schooling, I will leave."  He turned, and walked out of the office, even as he heard McGonagall raise her voice.</p><p>She didn't sound happy with Dumbledore.  Good.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>"So, what were you wanting to ask me?"  Fleur asked.  She and Daphne were in the Room, sitting and talking while Harry had his <i>meeting</i> with Dumbledore.</p><p>"I've visited France, but having a vacation there is a lot different from living there.  What's it like, compared to Wizarding Britain?"  Daphne shrugged her shoulders, "It's obvious that we will probably be staying there after all this, even outside attending Beauxbatons, so..."</p><p>Offering a shrug, Fleur answered, "France is a lot more open to those like myself and new wizards and witches in general.  There are some pure bloods, but a lot were killed when Grindelwald's forces invaded.  I took a trip to Diagon Alley, and it's so small compared to La Rue de La Magia.  There's a lot of muggleborn-ran shops in France.  Our government is less corrupt, not because we're better as much as I'd like to say that," she stated with a teasing smile, "But because we don't have as many old families holding onto wealth and power."</p><p>"Hmm.  That makes sense," Daphne said lightly.  She leaned back, regarding Fleur, "Tell me more about Beauxbatons."</p><p>"Hmm.  I hate to say it, but in spite of all the talk of Hogwarts being so good, I think my school is better.  And that's not just school pride.  From what I've read, Hogwarts has closed a great many courses in the past few decades, that are still regularly available at Beauxbatons.  Alchemy, Dueling, Healing, Magical Law, Rituals..."</p><p>Fleur was about to say more, but Daphne cut in, "Wait.  Magical Law?  Rituals?"  She sounded put out, now.  "I know a bit about the magical theory involving rituals, but so much is considered 'Dark' here for some reason.  And I'd love classes on Magical Law.  I'll inherit a seat on the Wizengamot eventually, and I've wanted to be a lawyer.  Most of the time, you have to learn from an established lawyer, here.  Almost like an apprenticeship."</p><p>"You have to work with a lawyer in France, too, but Magical Law is taken after our version of OWLs, if you do well in History of Magic."  Fleur explains this with a shrug, "You're expected to know a lot of the academic side, the class helps a lot.  My friend Adalene is taking it."</p><p>"And Rituals?"  Daphne asked intently.</p><p>"Another post-OWL course.  You need to do well in Arithmancy and Charms."  Fleur shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure why your Ministry labels rituals as Dark.  Some are, but most are just more complicated uses of magic.  Then again, I believe they might try to label <i>me</i> a Dark creature."</p><p>"Well, that decides me," Daphne said.  "Even if we and Harry weren't close, I'd still want to transfer to Beauxbatons.  I'd want to add Magical Law and Rituals to my electives.  I'd be dropping Astronomy, Herbology and Potions, so I'd have the room."  She added, joking, "And the Ministry are morons.  You're certainly naughty, but not Dark."</p><p>"Naughty, am I?"  Fleur leaned in, teasing her, "Shall I show you how naughty I can be?"  As she said this, she slowly kissed the other woman's cheek.</p><p>Daphne's cheeks turned red, and she said, "I, ah, that is, it'd be better to wait."  She was supposed to be the composed one!  Changing the subject, the asked, "So you interact more with the muggle world then, in France?  You mentioned a lot more support for muggleborn, so..."</p><p>Her response was a tinkling laugh, before Fleur got serious again, "Yes, we do.  The Assembly is still somewhat closed off, but there are a number of seats available for election.  Each seat has a three year term.  Many muggleborns are elected in these seats."</p><p>"Merlin, I should talk to Hermione," Daphne said with a chuckle.  "I know she has some aims to reform Britain, but she might like to move to France instead.  I'm not sure it'll be so easy to push reforms here, unless something changes in the Wizengamot."  Her mind was going a mile a minute.  Daphne's own ambitions rested in politics, and a governing body with more elected positions would make things very interesting.</p><p>"I don't know her as well as you or Harry, but it's an idea.  Regardless of anything else, she might want to transfer."  Fleur nodded.  She paused as the door opened, "Ah, Harry is back."</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>As the days passed, more shocks came from Rita and her articles.  The Chamber of Secrets.  The revelation that Sirius Black was innocent and the Minister ignored it to try to have him Kissed.  Snape's Confundus lie.</p><p>Each time, Harry was called into Dumbledore's office, and each time he simply requested McGonagall accompany him and left as soon as it became obvious the Headmaster wanted to discuss issues outside schooling.  Dumbledore was growing more and more harried, and in spite of his best attempts, Fudge threw him to the wolves in order to save his own faltering position.  Madame Longbottom was now Chief Witch, and there was also a new British representative to the ICW.  Sirius still hadn't gotten a trial, but Harry hoped it would come, in time.</p><p>Soon, it was the day of the First Task.  Harry found himself standing in front of the tent hand in hand with Fleur.  He whispered to her, "I sent a note to Cedric two weeks ago, so hopefully he's prepared.  More importantly, remember that it might breath fire in its sleep, so don't stand in front of it, I don't want to see you burnt."  He squeezed her hand and they entered the tent together.  He received a curious glance from Krum and Cedric, as they approached the other two, "Afternoon."</p><p>"Stop worrying," she murmured before walking into the tent beside him, nodding to the others, "Bonjour.  This should be interesting, yes?"  As she spoke, she gestured with a hand and Harry followed her to chairs sitting before a table, sitting beside her after she chose her own seat.  She leaned back, tucking a leg underneath her.  Victor and Cedric followed, sitting down as well.</p><p>It was then that Bagman walked in, carrying a small box.  "Hello, Champions!"  Events happened just like before: Fleur with the Welsh Green, Cedric with the Swedish Shortsnout, Krum with the Chinese Fireball, and Harry with the Hungarian Horntail.</p><p>'Of course,' Harry thought.  'At least I don't have to worry about Fleur getting the Horntail.'  Carefully avoiding Bagman's attempts to offer 'advice', Harry simply sat near Fleur.  He couldn’t help but worry.  He knew she was a very competent witch, but seeing someone he cared about in danger was... hard.  It made him realize how difficult things must be for Hermione, sometimes.  'I'll have to apologize.'</p><p>Soon, the contestants were called out, and Harry heard Bagman's voice as Cedric, Fleur, and Krum took their turns.  'It seems Fleur did well, I didn't hear him talk about her getting burnt, like last time.'  As he started to rise as he heard his name called, he had an unwanted quest pop up.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; QUEST RECEIVED.  'A Whole New Way' &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; Retrieve the egg without using a broom. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; Rewards: 1,000XP, 5,000G, Random Magical Talent &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>"Bugger."</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Harry walked into the coliseum, mind whirling.  He had planned on doing the task the same way he had before, but he wasn't sure what failing a quest would do to him and that random magical talent could be useful in the future.  His thoughts turned to where they were.  They were along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and <i>technically off Hogwarts Grounds</i>.  The school's defenses weren't active here.</p><p>He perked up.  This was crazy but it'd work.  And technically it wouldn't even be illegal.  The best part was he wouldn't have to get near the dragon.  As he walked out, he casually picked up a few stones, holding them in his hand, and cast two spells on one of them.  "Portus.  Stipticus."</p><p>He was forced to dive out of the way when the dragon saw him, as it immediately breathed in his direction.  He took his place behind a rock, waiting for the flames to die down, and then casually lifted the rock and banished it towards the pile of eggs.  It missed and hit the wall, sticking to it.  He could hear laughter from the stands, as people wondered what he was doing.</p><p>"What is Mr. Potter doing?  Is he throwing rocks at the dragon?  That certainly won't work!"  Damn Bagman.</p><p>Again, Harry cast the two spells, and carefully banished a rock at the golden egg.  Then more.  He was carefully ignoring the catcalls from the crowd, his gaze flickering towards Daphne in the Slytherin section, theN Hermione in the Gryffindor.  He saw Daphne mouth, "What are you doing?" and grinned at her, before turning back to the dragon.</p><p>On the sixth attempt, the rock hit and stuck to the egg.  Relieved, he quickly moved along the edge of the wall towards the exit, having to dodge the occasional burst of flame from the dragon, who was growing more and more upset.  He heard more boos and jeers, and he smirked at the crowd, lifting his hand in a two-fingered salute. He called out, "Activate six."</p><p>To gasps of shock, the golden egg appeared at his feet, and he bent down to pick it up, disappearing through the exit.</p><p>"Have to love portkeys."</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; QUEST 'A Whole New Way' completed! &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; Rewards received: 1,000XP, 5,000G, Shapeshifter &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; You are now level 10! &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; You now have access to the Party System. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; New help topic: PARTY SYSTEM, SHAPESHIFTER &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>As he walked along the path towards the tent, Harry was almost tacked by Fleur, "What happened?  Where's your broom?  That certainly didn't sound like you flew to get the egg!"</p><p>Harry hugged her tightly, and gave a quick look around, then murmured spell for privacy as he waved his wand.  Harry responded, "I got a quest <i>right</i> before I was called.  Said to do the task differently.  I wasn't sure what would happen if I failed, so I went along with it.  Luckily, I remembered that the Hogwarts wards don't extend this far along the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  I shot a few 'sticky' portkeys at the golden egg and eventually hit it.  I didn't even have to get close to the dragon."</p><p>"You do realize that Daphne is going to kill you," Fleur said with some amusement.  "I'm not sure that I won't help, even if I didn't have to watch."</p><p>Sighing, Harry nodded as he took her hand, "Come on, let's go to Pomfrey so she can look me over.  If I don't show up, she'll be most upset."  He added, "With the changes, I'm a little unsure about the Second Task.  It might be a little different.  Especially after I did so well in this task and how he's been upset with me, I expect Dumbledore to 'tweak' the Tasks.  It might still be in the lake, but..."  As they walked, he added, "But that can be discussed in the future."</p><p>"Let me look at you," Madame Pomfrey stated as he entered the medical tent.  Waving her wand towards him, she examined him carefully with a frown.  "You nearly made my heart stop, with what that man was saying.  I'm glad you had a plan."</p><p>Harry was amused, as he had made the plan up on the fly.  "I'm fine, Madame Pomfrey.  I wasn't even singed," he assured her as he stood there, waiting rather impatiently for her to finish.</p><p>As he spoke, Dumbledore entered the tent.  "Good performance, Harry.  I was surprised about the portkey, how did you learn to create one?"  The man offered a smile as he stood there, noticing Harry holding Fleur's hand, his smile faltering slightly before returning.</p><p>Shrugging, Harry said casually, "Found it in a used book I purchased in the Alley.  It seemed a useful thing to learn."  Actually, he'd learned it from a book from the Potter Vaults, but he wasn't going to reveal that.  "I was glad they placed the arena as far away from Hogwarts as they did, if it was closer, I couldn't have used that tactic."</p><p>"You should be careful, creating portkeys without ministry approval is illegal," Dumbledore pointed out.  "But it was a very good tactic."</p><p>"Oh, I'm aware," Harry agreed.  He also knew that as a Head of House, he could create them legally.  "But in the tournament, I'm allowed to cast almost anything, other than Unforgivables of course.  I figured something as benign as a portkey would be acceptable."</p><p>Beside him, Fleur squeezed his hand, and Dumbledore, seeing this, turned towards her, "You did quite well as well, Ms. Delacour.  The way you lulled the dragon into slumber was a phenomenal bit of magic."</p><p>"Oui, I was fairly sure I could do it.  It took some time, but I managed to penetrate the dragon's resistance," Fleur agreed as she looked at Dumbledore.  Heeding Harry's warnings, she didn't look into his eyes.</p><p>As he waited for Dumbledore to speak, Harry just glanced towards Fleur, offering a smile.  The silence continued, and finally the Headmaster eventually commented, "Why don't you come outside.  They're about to offer your scores, and I must get back to the judging myself."</p><p>A brief pause to let Dumbledore move ahead of them, and Harry and Fleur walked towards the judges' stand.  He nodded at Cedric and Viktor.  "Glad to see you both are okay," Harry observed as he waited for his score.  He frowned slightly at Karkaroff's blatant bias as Fleur was given fewer points in spite of getting the golden egg just as quickly as Krum and not damaging the eggs.  Soon, the scores were in.  Harry and Krum were tied for first, Fleur second, and Cedric third.</p><p>"That was bloody wrong.  You should be in the lead.  You were a little slower than me, but your magic was <i>far</i> more complex than mine.  Mine was basically just a trick."  He doesn't mention Krum, not wanting to upset the man.</p><p>"I broke the eggs.  I shouldn't have received that high a score."  Krum stated it for him.  He always was an honorable bloke.</p><p>Nodding at him, Harry started to respond when Fleur placed her hand on his shoulder.  She smiled at all of them, "It's all right.  I'm just glad that I did well," she said, before telling Harry, "There's going to be a party in the carriage.  You're invited, of course.  As is another friend of mine..."  She trailed off, and he nodded.</p><p>"I'll make a quick stop in the Gryffindor Common Room, say hi to Hermione and let her yell at me, then be over," he assured Fleur, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek.  Glancing at Krum, he asked, "Want me to send her down?"  Ignoring the slight flush on the boy's cheeks, he grinned, and made his way along the path towards the school and soon entered, heading up to Gryffindor Tower.  When he arrived, there was a blast of sound as people started cheering.</p><p>"All right, calm down," Harry said as he made his way through the Common Room.  "Thank you, though."  Nearing Hermione, he oofed as he was attacked with one of her patented hugs.  "Hey, Hermione."</p><p>"Hey Hermione?  I thought you were going to summon your broom!?"  She released him, glaring at him.</p><p>"I was, honest!"  Harry said, "But something came up, and I decided to try that when I noticed we weren't under the Hogwarts wards."  He could hardly mention a quest in public, after all.</p><p>"Sure," Hermione said dryly, "I'm pretty sure that... at least one of your friends is going to kill you," she stated, not wanting to mention Daphne's name.</p><p>"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm a dead man walking," Harry quipped.  "Fleur already yelled at me."  He chuckled, "Sorry, everyone.  I appreciate the celebration, but I'm afraid a pretty girl outweighs a party.  I'll be back in time for curfew."  He ignored Ron's glare at this, and added to Hermione, "Krum wanted to speak to you, maybe celebrate."  Harry couldn't help his grin at Hermione's blush, and nudged her before turning to head back out the entryway.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Harry was relieved when he found Daphne and Fleur at the party in the Beauxbatons carriage.  Butterbeer and gillywater were the drink of the night, though a few people were drinking firewhiskey.  It was also very good practice in French, and Harry was happy to see his skill go up a few points due to all the conversation.  Luckily for him, the students knew he and Fleur were an item, so he avoided flirtations.</p><p>Teasing, on the other hand, was another matter.  So.  Much.  Teasing.</p><p>Soon, however, he, Daphne, and Fleur found themselves in Fleur's rooms.  The instant they entered, Daphne turned and swatted him on the arm.  "You're lucky I like you.  What were you thinking, why didn't you use your broom?  I was worried!"  She hugged him then, tightly.  "I wanted to say that all evening, but didn't want to talk in public."</p><p>Returning the hug, Harry apologized, "Sorry, Daphne.  I got a quest.  It said to retrieve the egg without using a broom.  I'm still not sure what will happen, if anything, if I fail a quest.  I didn't want to take the risk.  You do have to admit, though, that my new plan was a lot safer than the other one."</p><p>"That, I will admit," Daphne said after a moment's thought.  "Hiding behind a rock and shooting pebbles till one latches onto the egg, then moving to the exit is a lot safer than swooping down and stealing the egg."  Leading him to the couch, she sat down, pulling him down beside her while Fleur sat on his other side.  She tilted her head to the side, "What'd the quest do for you?"</p><p>"Well, I leveled up.  Which reminds me."  'Raise Agility by 3.  Raise Charisma by 2.  Help Party System.  Help Shapeshifter.'</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Your Agility is now 25. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; Your Charisma is now 20. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; The party system allows you to form a group with other people, allowing them to monitor your status and you theirs.  While other people do not have statistics in the same way that you do, it will allow you to see if they're injured or near death, while they will be able to monitor your health and mana.  They may use your Observe skill as if it was their own.  In addition, you may bring others into dungeons, and they may fight and train with you.  Again, they will not 'level' as you do, but it can still provide experience and allow them to train their abilities in a semi-controlled combat situation. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Shapeshifter is a rare magical gift that allows you to transform into any non-magical animal in a similar manner to an animagus.  In order to transform into an animal, you must be able to accurately envision it in your head, thus it requires a bit of study. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Blinking, Harry said, "Uh."  As Fleur and Daphne looked at him, he said out loud, "Invite Fleur to party.  Invite Daphne to party."  Watching them, he couldn't help but chuckle at the expressions on their faces.  In the corner of his vision, he could see their appear names in green within small boxes.</p><p>"What's this?"  Fleur asked at the same time as Daphne.</p><p>"Well, when I reached level ten, it said it unlocked the party system.  Apparently, it lets you monitor my status as well as each others'.  You don't have stats like I do, so it will just list you as healthy, injured, or..."  He doesn't want to say near death, so instead finishes with, "...really hurt.  You can also use my Observe skill.  Basically look at anything and think that you want to observe it, and it will give some details on the person or item."  He shrugged, "I can also bring you into dungeons.  You won't level as I do, it said, but you can still train and improve yourselves.  I kind of wish I'd gotten to level ten before.  It was really stressful trying to figure out how to convince you that I wasn't crazy about the whole 'game' thing."</p><p>"This is bloody cool!"  Daphne enthused, dropping her serene mask as she looked to the side, where she saw her and Fleur's names, as well as Harry's, underneath which were green and blue lines with numbers beside them.</p><p>"I'm more interested in the idea of entering one of those dungeons you talk about," Fleur admitted, "It sounded interesting, and training is always a good thing with the tournament."</p><p>"I'll be sure to take you both.  I'll have to invite Hermione as well, when I explain this to her," Harry said musingly.  "Anyway, that happened when I hit level ten.  One of the quest rewards was a 'random magical talent'.  I'm curious what would have happened if the talent was Parseltongue.  It gave me something called 'Shapeshifter', which lets me turn into any non-magical animal I can accurately imagine, much like animagus form."</p><p>"Any non-magical animal?"  Fleur asked, blinking.</p><p>"What the help said.  Right now, I bet I can envision two animals, let's see..."  Suddenly, between the two sat a snowy owl.</p><p>"Oh my, you are <i>adorable</i>," Fleur cooed, her fingers gently stroking the owl's head.</p><p>Daphne giggled at him, "I suppose one animal you will be able to envision well is Hedwig."  She sounded amused.  "Are you a male owl, or did you completely duplicate Hedwig, I wonder..."</p><p>She started to lift him up to check when he became a human again, her hand ending up on his back, "Hey!"  Harry was blushing, "No checking my bloody sex."</p><p>"Oh, but Harry," Fleur said teasingly, "We really should make sure, you know."  She was smirking at him, enjoying his blushing.  "But seriously, you should study a few forms.  I can think of a few that could be useful, even limited to non-magical animals."</p><p>"Agreed, it could be a tactical advantage.  A small, tiny animal easy to slip away, for instance.  Something that isn't likely to be eaten, so perhaps a venomous snake?"  Trust Daphne to suggest that.  "Oh, by the way, have you heard from Remus or Sirius?"  He'd explained the situation to both of the girls not long after he revealed his other secrets.</p><p>"No, and I'm starting to get worried.  I know that all my mail is going properly to Gringotts, so I don't know why they haven't responded."  Harry frowned.  "I hope they're all right."</p><p>"Well, if your mail is free, perhaps theirs is being blocked?  Perhaps you should send Dobby or better yet, Kreacher, as he'd be able to get through the family wards if they're staying at a Black home."  Daphne pointed this out musingly, leaning against Harry as she spoke.</p><p>"You have a point.  I think I'll do that."  Harry sighed then, and slipped his arms around both girls, "I'm just glad the first task is over.  I'm still worried about the next tasks.  Dumbledore is most upset that I'm not under his thumb, and he doesn't seem to like to see me with Fleur.  I'm afraid something might happen.  And now that the first task is over, I have to go on a hunt for the rest of the horcruxes.  We have the Gringotts Cup, the unknown one that may be the Diadem, the ring, and Nagini left."</p><p>"We'll do it.  Relax.  Remember, the Yule Ball is coming up, and you're going with Fleur."  Daphne pointed this out as she poked him in the side.</p><p>"Ow," Harry said, mood lightening slightly, "I'm looking forward to that," he admitted, offering a shy smile at Fleur.  "I do want to dance with you, though, Daphne."</p><p>"Don't worry," Fleur murmured with a smirk.  "I'll ask her to dance, and you can dance with her after we finish.  It'll look like I'm asking her to dance with you."</p><p>Daphne nodded, "She's got a point.  I can also say I agreed to dance with you because I was curious about your ideas for the second task.  Other than Malfoy, the others should find that acceptable."</p><p>"All right," Harry agreed.  He stretched, yawning.  "I should return to the school, though.  Would you like me to take you back to the Slytherin dorms?"</p><p>Daphne gasped, "That's bold, wanting to see my room!"</p><p>"...that is not what I meant," Harry said with a sigh, flushing slightly.</p><p>Fleur giggled and shook her head, leaning over him to kiss Daphne's cheek, then kissing Harry's.  "You two are funny.  I suppose I should be good and let you go, though.  I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>"Night, Fleur," both said as they stood and Harry murmured a quick, "Umbra Gressus."</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>
Age: 14<br/>
Job: Student<br/>
Level: 10<br/>
XP: 20,350</p><p>Health: 300<br/>
Mana: 700</p><p>Strength: 10<br/>
Agility: 25<br/>
Endurance: 20<br/>
Intelligence: 50<br/>
Perception: 20<br/>
Charisma: 20<br/>
Magic: 50</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>
Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Deception 11 [Apprentice], Dodging 18 [Journeyman], Etiquette (Magical) 33 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 85 [Apprentice], Language (French) 55 [Apprentice], Law (Magical) 19 [Apprentice], Mathematics 5 [Journeyman], Persuasion 29 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 65 [Apprentice], Swords 22 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>
Alchemy 2 [Apprentice], Ancient Runes 85 [Apprentice], Arithmancy 91 [Apprentice], Charms 27 [Journeyman], Dark Arts 5 [Journeyman], Dueling 27 [Journeyman], Herbology 90 [Apprentice], Legilimency 19 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 85 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 14 [Journeyman], Observe 7 [Journeyman], Occlumency 67 [Apprentice], Potions 7 [Journeyman], Transfiguration 24 [Journeyman]</p><p>Talents:<br/>
Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Lord Potter, Mother's Protection, Parselmagic, Parseltongue Mastery, Powerful Magic, Shapeshifter<br/>
&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if some people think I made Beauxbatons too good, but with DADA, History, Potions, Divination and Muggle Studies, it's more that Hogwarts does _not_ look good academically.  I look at Hogwarts as a school that has fallen due to a combination of Not Invented Here syndrome, fear of change, and prejudice.  Though in DADA, a possible curse doesn't help. :)</p><p>Yeah, the task itself was pretty easy, but with a Portkey spell, it's not surprising.  Dumbledore didn't have time to change the task. The next task will be a little more harrowing, though Dumbledore still won't expect Harry to be as good as he now is.</p><p>Harry can now party up with his friends!  He'll have to be careful as they lack Gamer's Body and don't get the nifty 'sleep to recover' ability.</p><p>I'm leaving the comments from before I edited in the actual chapter.  Again, thanks for well wishes. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Leading Up to the Yule Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Horcrux!  Potions!  Romance!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks were busy ones.  Harry went into more dungeons, sometimes with Daphne, Fleur, or Hermione with him.</p><p>The first time with Hermione was amusing, when they went into her copy of <b>Hogwarts: A History</b> and had to fight book monsters.  Harry thought Hermione was going to have a heart attack when he started burning books.  Humanoid books that wanted to kill them, but books, nonetheless.</p><p>Now, the trio found themselves outside Hogwarts, standing in front of a dilapidated shack.  Hermione was back at Hogwarts giving them an alibi.  "I didn't actually handle this one," he told Daphne and Fleur.  "Dumbledore got this horcrux originally, and eventually died for the trouble.  There's a really nasty curse on the ring if it's worn."</p><p>"How do you want to handle this?"  Fleur asked.  "I'm fairly good with wards, and can feel some very strong ones around the building."</p><p>"Honestly, I think the best way to handle it is by not going in, at least at first.  A lot of wards ignore animals for obvious reasons.  Don't want lots of dead, rotting animals against your property boundaries."  He gestured with a hand, and hissed, ~Serpensortia.~  A huge python appeared.  ~Go into the building, and return.  Tell me what you see.~  Glancing at Daphne and Fleur, he said, "I told it to go in and look around and then report back.  If it gets in, we'll know that snakes can bypass the wards."</p><p>"That's an idea.  It's not like most people can order animals around.  Plus, I doubt Riddle would think of warding against snakes.  <i>He</i> uses snakes."  Daphne nodded slowly, glancing at Fleur as the other woman looked over the hovel.</p><p>"I'm trying to determine what the protections are," Fleur explained as she waved her wand, murmuring a few spells.  "I can detect the usual anti-transportation jinxes to prevent apparition and portkey use.  Some really nasty wards that trigger if you approach too close..."</p><p>After a few moments, the snake returned, hissing.  Harry tilted his head to the side, listening, then said, "There is a really big snake in the hovel, though it ignored him.  He also detects magic under a floorboard near the fireplace."</p><p>"Do you think he can get whatever's under the floorboard?"  Asked Fleur.</p><p>"Maybe.  Let's see."  Harry said, before hissing, ~Serpensortia.~  Another snake appeared, this one smaller, with a black mouth.  A black mamba.  ~You, go inside and try to pull away the floorboard and get what's underneath.  You,~ he said to the black mamba, ~Follow and watch.  If he's attacked or dies, come out and tell me.~</p><p>After a little while, the black mamba emerged, hissing, ~When the other tried to open the hearth, the snake inside attacked and slew him.~</p><p>"The big snake is protecting the horcrux," Harry said musingly to the others, "When the python tried to get it, it attacked and killed him."</p><p>"I somehow expected it wouldn't be so easy," Daphne said dryly.  "What do you think we should do?  We could just burn the entire shack down with Fiendfyre."</p><p>"We could, but it'd warn Riddle that we know about his horcruxes.  It might be better to be subtle."  Fleur added, "And shouldn't <i>I</i> be the one who is supposed to like burning things?"</p><p>"I have an idea.  Not entirely subtle, but more so than burning the house down."  He started to cast, hissing ~Serpensortia~ over and over again.  Soon there were dozens of black mamba snakes.  ~All of you go inside and bite the big snake over and over again until it dies.  Then come back and tell me.~  The group of snakes started into the building, sliding through a hole in the wall, and he said, "They are going to all attack the big snake. Hopefully, their venom can kill it.  Snakes aren't normally immune to other snakes' venom, unless they are related."</p><p>They heard hissing, and slamming sounds from the building.  Daphne murmurs, "I hope the shack doesn't collapse."  After a few minutes, they saw a few black mamba returning.  ~The big snake is dead.~</p><p>~Thank you all.  I appreciate your aid,~  Harry declared before adding to the others, "It's dead.  I'm going to send another snake in to get the horcrux.  I'd <i>like</i> to destroy the bodies, so it looks like Riddle's guardian left, but I'm not sure how."</p><p>Still casting spells as she examined the wards, Fleur stated, "The wards are all outwards-facing.  He didn't see any reason to place full-scale internal wards.  Not to mention there's no ley line to power them," Fleur said after a moment.  "If you don't pass them, they won't affect you.  I think your Shadow Walking would bypass the wards.  With the snake dead, you could jump in, vanish bodies and leave."</p><p>"Are you sure?"  Daphne wondered, believing Fleur but wanting to be sure.</p><p>"Positive.  From what I can tell, the defenses are really nasty, but tailored to stop anyone from entering in the first place."  Fleur considered, "I could learn a lot from these, honestly.  He was a monster but very good at making nasty wards."</p><p>"All right then," Harry said.  "Right back."  A quick gesture of his wand and murmured spell and Harry disappeared.  A few moments later, he reappeared, stepping out of Daphne's shadow and quipping, "Boo."</p><p>"Prat," Daphne said, swatting him.</p><p>"Yes, but your prat," Harry quipped, before flushing as he realized what he said.</p><p>Fleur smirked, and said to Daphne, "Our prat," she said lightly, kissing Daphne then Harry's cheek.</p><p>Soon, a large python emerged from the hovel, with a metal box in its coils.  It set it down, and Harry said, "From what Dumbledore told me, there's a nasty compulsion spell on the ring.  Both of you stay back say ten yards, and if I start to grab the ring, stun me."</p><p>"You sure about this, Harry?"  Fleur asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I just want to try to disable the compulsion spell, that's the most dangerous thing."  As he said this, he opened the box.  Before he had more than a brief urge to put on the ring, the feeling simply disappeared.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Gamer's Mind activated. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>"Oh," he said.  "That makes it easier."  Harry said in surprise.</p><p>"What do you mean?"  Daphne asked, her wand still pointed towards him.</p><p>"I felt the urge to put the ring on, but before anything happened, Gamer's Mind triggered.  Apparently that resists compulsions too.  I'm kind of curious if it blocks the Imperius."  As he spoke, Harry gestured with his wand, hissing, ~Finite Incantatem.  Specialis Revelio.~  He considered a moment, before nodding, "All right, Daphne, can you come here and look at the ring.  Tell me if you feel any urge to put it on?"</p><p>"All right," Daphne murmured, approaching.  Harry held the box up towards her, ready to snap it shut if she reached for it.  After a moment, she shook her head, "I don't feel anything."</p><p>"Good," Harry said.  "The enchantment didn't register on the Revelio spell, but I wanted to be sure.  Back up and have Fleur come in, and if she doesn't feel anything, we can relax."</p><p>After they swapped places, Harry nodded, shutting the box.  Fleur idly leaned in to peck his cheek.  "Another down.  Now we just have the cup, the maybe-diadem, and Nagini the snake, right?"</p><p>"Yes.  The diadem is what worries me.  Well, that and the snake, as it's almost always near Riddle."  As he spoke, Harry ran fingers through his hair, "Let's get back to Hogwarts, before Dumbledore notices we're gone."</p><p>"Probably best.  I'd love to go on another date, but I don't want the Slytherins to realize we're together, yet," Daphne said with a wrinkled nose.  "I can protect myself, but I don't want to deal with the hassle."</p><p>When Harry clasped Daphne's hand, Fleur slipped her arm around his waist.  A murmured, "Umbra Gressus," and they disappeared.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, Fleur beside him.  He spooned out food onto his plate, pouring tea for himself and then Fleur.  He took a sip, enjoying the flavor.  Tea was a favorite of his.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Gamer's Mind Activated. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Blinking a moment, he took a look at his cup, frowning.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; POTIONED TEA &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; Black tea that has a Repulsion Potion in it attuned to Fleur Delacour. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Harry quickly glanced at Fleur's teacup as she brought it to her lips.  A quick glance, and he lifted his hand gently, touching hers and bringing the cup down.  He murmured, "You don't want to drink that."</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; POTIONED TEA &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; Black tea that has a Repulsion Potion in it attuned to you. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>"No?  Is there something wrong?"  Fleur asked with a frown.</p><p>Harry nodded, and leaned in to whisper into her ear, very quietly, "Potioned.  Observe it.  My tea is also laced with it."</p><p>Fleur's expression turned icy as she looked at her tea, then his.  Harry murmured, "Let's get out of here.  We can eat dinner in the Room."  He rose to his feet, Fleur following, and headed towards the exit.  His gaze briefly caught Daphne's, before slipping out of the Great Hall.</p><p>Soon, they made their way up to the seventh floor and entered the Room.  Sighing, Harry slipped an arm around Fleur, hugging her tightly.  She blinked in surprise, asking as she hugged him back, "Are you all right, Harry?"</p><p>"Yes, I was just thinking of what could have happened.  I actually drank the tea.  It triggered my Gamer's Mind.  If I hadn't had that, I might have done something to ruin what we have due to the potion."  Harry's arms tightened around her briefly, before releasing her.  "I like what we have.  You, I, and Daphne.  I like us together."</p><p>"Me too."  Fleur admitted, taking his hand and leading him to a couch and sitting down on it.  "Unless I miss my guess, Daphne will be here soon.  Dobby?"  She called.</p><p>"What may Dobby do for Sir's Flower?"  Dobby asked as he appeared.</p><p>"I'd appreciate it you'd bring us some food, please?  Be sure to make it yourself, as our drinks in the Hall had a potion in them somehow.  I suspect it was placed through a Switching spell but I could be wrong, so better to be safe than sorry."  Fleur added with a chuckle, "Add a little extra, as I predict Daphne will be here soon, and she probably didn't eat much.  Just enough to not have people question her when she leaves."</p><p>"Yes, Sir's Flower, Dobby will include more for Flower's Daph," Dobby said brightly and popped off, even as Harry ran his fingers through his hair.</p><p>Harry just leaned back, arm around Fleur as he relaxed.  He didn't want to think of 'might have beens'.  He could feel Fleur's fingers brushing his side gently, trying to soothe him.</p><p>It was this Daphne saw when she arrived, walking towards them.  "Are you two all right?  What happened?"</p><p>"Our drinks were potioned,"  Harry said as he offered her a wry smile.  "Repulsion.  I actually drank it.  Luckily, my abilities counteract it.  I stopped Fleur before she drank it."  He drew in a breath, "Thankfully."</p><p>Daphne swore under her breath and settled down beside Harry, hugging him and then leaning over to peck Fleur on her lips. "Dumbledore?"</p><p>"I'm not sure," Harry admitted, "But I would guess so.  If you watch him, he slips up now and then when he sees me with Fleur.  He <i>really</i> doesn't like me being as close to her as I am."</p><p>"Why?"  Fleur asked with a frown, "Why would he care?  I thought Dumbledore was accepting of muggleborn and people like me?"</p><p>"I think... Dumbledore has this big plan.  And he's determined to have it come to pass, no matter what.  He's convinced that only he knows what to do, and will do <i>anything</i> to make what he sees come to pass.  He <i>hates</i> the fact that I'm not under his control, and I think he's afraid that you'll have me leave Hogwarts and Britain and slip from his grasp."  Harry smirked, "Of course, I'm <i>going</i> to, but still."</p><p>"So he's not malevolent, but he might as well be," Daphne decided with a nod.  "Either way, I am not happy with him."</p><p>"In a nutshell," Harry said with a nod.  "I think both of you need to start using Observe on your food before you eat it.  You aren't known yet, as far as I know, but I don't want to take the risk, Daphne.  As I was telling Fleur, I like this.  Like <i>us</i>, and losing you both would... well, would destroy me."</p><p>Daphne and Fleur's eyes met, then they hugged him, "Don't worry, Harry.  It won't happen," Fleur told him.  "We'll be careful."</p><p>Dobby popped in with their food, and Harry started to relax.  "You'd better," he says, trying to lighten the mood.  "Let's eat."</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Soon, it was the night of the Yule Ball.  Harry was dressed in his tuxedo, which got quite a few glances from the more traditional students as he passed through the castle entry hall as he headed towards the Beauxbatons Carriage.  By this point he had a standing invitation, so he entered the carriage and stood waiting in the common room for Fleur to appear.</p><p>As he waited, Harry settled on the arm of a chair.  Now and then, one of the Beauxbatons students spoke to him, and he responded in his rather accented French.  Mostly teasing him about Fleur, which Harry didn't mind too much.</p><p>Eventually, he heard a voice behind him, "Hello, Harry."  Turning, he spotted Fleur, who was in an elegant turquoise dress with silver highlights, one of her shoulders bare.</p><p>Harry's jaw dropped.  For a long moment, he couldn't say anything, he merely stared.  Finally, he murmured, "You're beautiful, Fleur.  I just... I can't say it enough."  He cleared his throat, and produced a white corsage and gently slipped it onto her wrist, "I'm the luckiest guy at the Ball."</p><p>"You say the nicest things," Fleur purred softly, her lips quirked into a smile.  "You clean up <i>very</i> nicely, too.  You're lucky we have to make the ball," she teased him.</p><p>Cheeks flushed, Harry twined his fingers with Fleur's and they slowly made their way back to the castle.  In the entry hall, he found Cedric and Cho waiting.  "Hey, Cedric.  Cho," Harry greeted them.  "You both are looking nice."</p><p>"Bonjour," Fleur said to the pair, looking around for Krum and his date.</p><p>"Hi, Harry," Cedric said to him.  "Looking forward to tonight?"</p><p>"Definitely.  I have the prettiest girl in the school on my arm," Harry responded, before smiling at Cho, "Present company excluded, of course."</p><p>Cho laughed, "Good save.  You're supposed to think your date is the prettiest, though.  Right, Cedric?"  She asked her date.</p><p>"Right!"  Cedric hastened to agree, which elicited a soft laugh from Fleur, who offered a smile at Cho.</p><p>"Oh hey, there's Hermione!" Harry said suddenly, nodding as the girl arrived in a beautiful periwinkle dress, walking along with Krum, "Hey, Krum, you treat her right, I don't want to have the Dad Talk, but I will if I have to."</p><p>"<i>Harry!</i>"  Hermione said warningly, "You stop that this instant."</p><p>"It's all right," Fleur said to Hermione, before smiling at Krum, "I shall give the Mom Talk instead."  Viktor couldn't help it.  He started laughing, especially after Hermione put her face in her hands.</p><p>"You know we love you," Harry said, before assuring Viktor, "Platonically."</p><p>"I would hope so," Viktor said, amused.  His hand slipped towards Hermione's, squeezing it and causing her to blush slightly.</p><p>"Good evening," a voice said from behind the group.  Turning, he saw Professor McGonagall, who was watching them with a bit of amusement.  "It's time for the Champions to make their entrance."</p><p>Following McGonagall, they were announced in turn, and soon Harry walked in with Fleur on his arm.  A few people were staring, which Harry ignored.  He smiled briefly at Daphne, who had attended with her friend Tracey, before pulling out a chair for Fleur and then sitting as well.  Far away from Percy.</p><p>Harry took a glance at his and Fleur's food, quickly tossing an Observe before nodding and starting to eat.  "This is really good," He told her.  "I'm glad they included French food, I really liked some of the dishes you've introduced me to."</p><p>"I'd like to say the same, but honestly, I don't," Fleur admitted.  "Most British food is too heavy for my tastes.  I do like cottage pie, depending on how it's made, though."</p><p>"Mmm, that's one of my favorites, too, and I agree that a lot of British food is heavy.  Now that I've had some experience with such things, I think my favorite is Italian."  Harry and Fleur spoke about inconsequential things for a time, simply enjoying their dinner.</p><p>Soon, it was time for the first dance of the evening.  Harry led Fleur onto the dance floor and took her in his arms, "I'm sorry that I don't dance very well.  I did practice, but I can only do very simple dances," he said, apologizing.</p><p>"No, it's all right. You've been busy with more important things, and you are doing well, you haven't stepped on my toes once.  We'll have to teach you a few new dances, it'll be fun."  With this, Fleur giggled suddenly, "Perhaps I should tango with Daphne, make people talk."</p><p>"I'd prefer not."  Harry smiled, looking embarrassed, "I prefer seeing things like that in private."</p><p>"Oh, so you'd like to see it, just not here," Fleur teased.  "Voyeur, are you?  Perhaps I should arrange for you to walk in on I and Daphne."</p><p>Harry started to blush furiously at the idea, "I, um, that is...only if I could join in."</p><p>Fleur laughed gently, "I take that as a yes.  Perhaps I'll discuss it with Daphne."</p><p>More teasing from Fleur followed, with Fleur going to dance with Daphne for a time.  Soon, Harry found himself dancing with Daphne.  "I hear," Daphne said dryly, "You want to see me and Fleur in a compromising position?"</p><p>Harry blushed again, "Fleur was teasing me about tangoing with you.  I said I'd prefer to see that privately and she called me a voyeur and asked if I wanted to walk in on you two."</p><p>Daphne snorted softly, shaking her head, "She loves teasing us.  I don't mind, though, I admit I need to loosen up." She paused, and added, almost shyly, "You and her have been helping me with that."</p><p>"I think she's been helping me with that too, and both of you have helped ground me."  Harry says musingly.  "We should tease her somehow, though.  I'm not sure how."</p><p>Daphne snorted, "She'd probably like to walk in on <i>us</i>."</p><p>Harry coughed, "I think we'd tease ourselves more than her if we tried that," he said.</p><p>"True, though her expression might be worth it."  Daphne shook her head, as they continued to dance.</p><p>The night continued, Harry dancing with a multitude of girls though as was proper, focusing on Fleur.  He managed to dance with Daphne twice.  Eventually, the evening ended, and Harry found himself hand in hand with his date, wandering the gardens.  As they found a spot near the edge of the garden, Harry waved his wand, putting up privacy wards.  To Fleur, he murmured, "Tonight was so much better than last time.  Thank you, Fleur.  I had a great time."</p><p>"I did as well.  I and Daphne really need to teach you more dances, though," Fleur said with amusement.</p><p>"I would be happy with that," Harry agreed, smiling, his fingers squeezing hers.  "We should go to the Room, Daphne agreed to join us after the Ball."</p><p>"First, however," Fleur murmured, and leaned in, slowly brushing Harry's lips with hers, her arms sliding around him.  Harry blinked in surprise and slipped his arms around her, holding the kiss.</p><p>Sighing after a few moments, Harry murmured as they broke the kiss, "That was... really nice."</p><p>"Oh, it was," Fleur said with a smile, hugging him before gently releasing him and taking his hand again.  "Let's go up to the Room and see Daphne."</p><p>"All right," Harry murmured.  Dispelling the protections quickly, he walked with her into the building and up the stairs to the seventh floor.  Entering the Room, he saw Daphne already sitting on a couch, dressed in her pajamas, "Hey, Daphne!" he called as he moved towards her and sat down beside her, Fleur sitting opposite him.</p><p>"Hey, you two.  Have fun?"  Daphne asked with a smile.</p><p>"We did, though I wish we could have spent more time with you," Harry said with a smile.  "Together, I mean.  I saw you and Fleur dance a few times, and I did as well, but... it's not the same thing."</p><p>"What he said," Fleur stated as she leaned against Daphne, arm slipping around her waist.  Seeing this, Harry slipped his arm around her shoulders, also leaning close.  "I can't wait for this to be over, it amazes me that mere students have to deal with this."</p><p>"Blame Dumbledore.  I am fairly sure if he spoke to others, this could have been handled in a year or two.  Even if he didn't suspect horcruxes back in '81, after my second year..."  Harry shook his head.  "He's obsessed with the damn prophecy and convinced he is the only one who can handle things.  He believes his own hype, basically."</p><p>"Enough depressing stuff.  We just had a ball," Daphne said, slipping her own arms around Harry and Fleur, hugging them.  "Let's relax for the evening.  We can worry about all of this later."</p><p>"Deal, what shall we talk about?  How about me introducing you both to my parents?" Fleur suggested.</p><p>"Bloody hell," Harry murmured, blanching as he realized something.  "I'm going to have to meet both your fathers."  He paused, "I'm doomed."</p><p>The girls just laughed at him, as he pouted.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>
Age: 14<br/>
Job: Student<br/>
Level: 10<br/>
XP: 20,350</p><p>Health: 300<br/>
Mana: 700</p><p>Strength: 10<br/>
Agility: 25<br/>
Endurance: 20<br/>
Intelligence: 50<br/>
Perception: 20<br/>
Charisma: 20<br/>
Magic: 50</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>
Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Dancing 15 [Apprentice], Deception 17 [Apprentice], Dodging 21 [Journeyman], Etiquette (Magical) 39 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 90 [Apprentice], Language (French) 64 [Apprentice], Law (Magical) 22 [Apprentice], Mathematics 5 [Journeyman], Persuasion 33 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 71 [Apprentice], Swords 25 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>
Alchemy 4 [Apprentice], Ancient Runes 93 [Apprentice], Arithmancy 1 [Journeyman], Charms 31 [Journeyman], Dark Arts 7 [Journeyman], Dueling 32 [Journeyman], Herbology 96 [Apprentice], Legilimency 21 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 88 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 18 [Journeyman], Observe 24 [Journeyman], Occlumency 69 [Apprentice], Potions 11 [Journeyman], Transfiguration 29 [Journeyman]</p><p>Talents:<br/>
Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Lord Potter, Mother's Protection, Parselmagic, Parseltongue Mastery, Powerful Magic, Shapeshifter<br/>
&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Interesting fact: snakes are not immune to other snakes' venom unless they're a related species.  Or so Google says, I'm certainly not a herpetologist.  Black mambas are a highly venomous snake from Africa, so it's unlikely a snake from Britain would be immune.  I just love the image of a horde of black mambas swarming it.  I did kind of gloss over how long it takes, but getting bitten by dozens of snakes over and over, I figured that would decrease the time to be affected. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Horcrux, Plots, and Getting Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry does some investigating and introduces Daphne to Remus and Sirius.  Has a short heart to heart with Fleur.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All right," Harry said, closing the book he was reading.  Or at least trying to read.  Hermione glanced up, brow rising, from where she was sitting.  They were studying in the Room.  "I'm worried about Remus and Sirius.  I've sent them letters, but haven't gotten any word back.  Kreacher told me they were at their house.  Do you want to come with me?  I'm going to grab Daphne and pop in on them.  I'd get Fleur, but she's busy practicing her swimming, as she hates deep water."</p><p>"I'd like to, but I promised Viktor that I'd see him later today," Hermione explained, blushing slightly.</p><p>Harry slowly grinned, "Oh, Viktor, hmm?  Well, that's a good reason."  He continued, teasing her, "Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do.  If you're asked where I am, say you saw me about down by the Lake or something."</p><p>Hermione snorted, "I'm not sure what you wouldn't do, Harry," she said with a smile.</p><p>"Oh, lots of things," Harry admitted. "But then, I'm kind of a wimp with girls.  I still have no clue why Daphne and Fleur seem to like me.  I'm just really glad that they do."  He chuckled, "I'll see you later."  With this, Harry placed his book into his inventory, and left the Room.</p><p>As he walked, he murmured, "Dobby?"  He heard Dobby pop, though the house elf remained invisible.  "Can you slip Daphne a message that I'd like to meet her near the Honeydukes tunnel if she's free?"</p><p>"Yes, Sir!"  Dobby agreed and popped away.  Harry soon found himself waiting, arms crossed in front of himself, the map open in front of him.</p><p>Not long after, he saw Daphne approaching.  Glancing at the map to make sure she wasn't followed, he offered a smile, "Hey, you."</p><p>"Hey, what's up?"  Daphne asked, leaning in and brushing her lips to his.</p><p>Even now, this elicited a slight blush from him.  "I'm worried about Remus and Sirius.  I thought I'd try to check in on them, and wondered if you were willing to come with me."</p><p>"Oh, I'd love to.  I liked Professor Lupin last year.  He was one of our best Defense teachers.   I'd also love to meet Sirius Black, he sounds fun from what you've told me." Daphne said with a smile.</p><p>"I'm honestly not sure if there's a Fidelius up, yet," he mused.  "Then again, I'm also not sure how the Fidelius would interact with my whole 'die and go back in time' thing."  He shrugged, "We're going to the park, near where he's staying, anyway."</p><p>"All right," Daphne said, taking his hand.  "Let's go."</p><p>After putting up a quick Disillusionment Charm on them, Harry gestured with his wand and murmured, "Umbra Gressus."  Flowing into the shadows, they flowed through them before Harry pulled them out near a tree in a small park.  "Here we are," He told her, and started walking down the street.</p><p>"Hmm, looks like a high-class neighborhood that fell upon hard times," Daphne said musingly.  "Suitable for a Black house."</p><p>"That's about right, really.  Of course, the Black townhouse is protected to all get out, even without Fidelius, so..."  Harry paused, "Well, I see Twelve, do you?"  At her nod, he shrugged, "I guess the Fidelius isn't up yet."  He approached the door, and knocked upon it.  After a few moments, he knocked again, and the door opened.</p><p>"Harry?"  The voice was incredulous.</p><p>Looking at Remus Lupin, Harry chuckled, looking innocent, "Hey, Remus," he said.  "Can I come in?"  He added, "This is Daphne.  You remember her from last year?"</p><p>"Uhhh, sure," Remus said, gesturing for them to enter.</p><p>Entering the building, Harry murmured to Daphne, "Don't talk until we get into the sitting room, trust me."  He carefully led her through the entry and into the sitting room, where he found Sirius.  "Well, look here," Harry quipped, "It's my ex-con godfather."</p><p>"Harry!"  Sirius said, getting up, "What're you doing here, shouldn't you be in Hogwarts?  We've been so worried about you!"</p><p>Harry tilted his head to the side, "Worried about me?  I sent you letters, did you not get them?  I was kind of worried about <i>you</i>, I haven't gotten any responses."</p><p>"No," Remus said, his voice drawing the word out.  "We both got a letter from you over the summer, but that's it.  Dumbledore said you told him you wanted to focus on the tournament, and you'd talk to us after."</p><p>Daphne snorted, "Why am I not surprised?"  She added to Sirius, "Hello.  I'm Daphne, Harry's told me all about you, it's nice to meet you."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Daphne, though... I'm surprised you aren't worried, considering my status," Sirius began before glancing between them, "What do you mean, you're not surprised?"</p><p>Harry sighed, and said, "It's a long story, and I honestly doubt you'll believe some of it."  He rubbed his brow.  "Do you both know Occlumency?"</p><p>"I do," Sirius said.  "All Blacks are taught it.  Remus doesn't need it, the wolf protects his mind.  Why?"  Remus just nodded at this, frowning still.</p><p>"I want your promise that what we discuss will not go back to Dumbledore," Harry said.</p><p>"Wait.  Why would we not want to talk to Dumbledore?"  Remus asked with a frown, "What's going on, Harry?"</p><p>"Promise first, or I'll be leaving, Moony.  This is important," Harry said, frowning at them.</p><p>"All right, Harry," Sirius interjected.  "I promise.  Moony?"</p><p>The man nodded slowly and sighed, "I promise, Harry."</p><p>Harry slowly sat down on the couch, Daphne curling up beside him.  "At the start of last summer, I went to Gringotts," Harry began.  He'd decided not to tell them about the crazy stuff to start.  It wasn't necessary.  "I'd heard about my family, and realized a few things that I hadn't been told.  While there, I had the goblins examine me, and found a lot of bad things.  "I was under multiple compulsion potions, and my magic was bound."</p><p>"<i>What?</i>"  Sirius' voice rose, while Remus just growled in anger.</p><p>"Like I said, my magic was bound, and not a little, either.  The goblins said that roughly half of my magic was unavailable.  The potions were loyalty potions towards Dumbledore and Ron Weasley, and something called a Discord Potion."</p><p>"I've heard of that potion," Sirius muttered.  "It makes everyone take the worst view of your circumstances.  My Aunt Cassiopeia loved to use them on her enemies."</p><p>Harry shrugged, "In addition, they found something else.  Are either of you familiar with something called a horcrux?"</p><p>"I've heard of the term, but I don't recall what it is," Remus murmured, "I keep thinking of Herpo the Foul, though."</p><p>"A horcrux is created when a wizard shatters his soul through a ritual murder," Harry explained.  "He then stores the soul shard in an object and from that point on, he cannot truly die.  Instead, when killed he becomes a wraith and can be brought back through various dark rituals."</p><p>"All right, why are you talking about...<i>no</i>!"  Sirius' voice rose, "You're not, are you?"</p><p>"Not anymore.  Luckily, the goblins know about such things from their explorations in Egypt.  They managed to remove it.  However, it'd been in my scar since I was one year old," Harry continued.</p><p>"The goblins told him it would be obvious to anyone who did a magical examination of him, even if they didn't recognize <i>what</i> it was," Daphne interjected.</p><p>"So," Harry said with a sigh, "Add it all up.  Dumbledore knew about the horcrux.  If not when I was a baby, though it's unlikely he didn't, then after my second year when I found another one.  He's got me under multiple potions, including loyalty to himself and Ron, and a Discord Potion to ensure I'm isolated.  And my magic is bound."  His shoulders shrug, "What does this tell you?"</p><p>"It tells me," Sirius said to them, "That I need to go to Hogwarts and punch Dumbledore in the nose."</p><p>"Sirius!"  Remus said, putting his hand on the other man's shoulder, "Calm down."</p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, saying to Harry, "They really are just like you said."  She pointed her finger at Sirius, "Sit down.  Good puppy."  Her lips quirk in amusement before getting serious again.  "It means that Dumbledore has a plan for Harry, and it's definitely not a good one.  That's one reason he went on his own this last summer.  The other being his relatives did not treat him well at all."</p><p>Remus chimed in, "I have to ask, Harry.  Are you sure about all this?  Dumbledore... he's a good man, or I always thought he was."</p><p>Harry just shrugged, "It's what the goblins told me, and I can tell you that I definitely felt different after they removed the potions and things, and my magic is far stronger now.  I mean, it could be an elaborate hoax, but <i>why</i> would the goblins do that?  Dumbledore has been acting strange this year, as well.  He doesn't seem to like me not doing as I'm told."</p><p>Remus exchanged a look with Sirius, and sighed, "I don't see why they would.  But still, I can't imagine Dumbledore..."  He rubbed his chin.  "But the evidence points that way," he said with another sigh.</p><p>"I can give you copies of the reports the goblins gave me," Harry said to Remus, shrugging.  "My best guess is he didn't know any way to remove it and was setting me up to die so Voldemort could be killed.  Probably thought if he couldn't save me, it was for the best, or something."  Both Sirius and Remus stiffened at that.</p><p>Sirius, meanwhile, had actually sat down.  He said to Harry, hoping to change the subject and calm things down, "I like her.  How'd you two meet, anyway?"</p><p>Harry couldn't help it.  He laughed, "That's your fault actually.  You made me Heir of House Black, remember?"</p><p>"Yes?  I didn't want Lucius' spawn to inherit."  Sirius trailed off.</p><p>"There is an outstanding contract between House Black and House Greengrass," Daphne explained.  "We actually met because I thought I was going to be forced to marry Malfoy and was rather upset.  Harry found me and we talked."</p><p>"Oh.  OH!"  Sirius blinks, "Oh my.  I wasn't aware there were any existing contracts.  I'm sorry."</p><p>Harry shrugged, "It's all right.  I was rather put out when I found out, but I and Daphne have hit it off very well and are happy about it now.  We're keeping things quiet, you know how Hogwarts is with the houses.  It could be dangerous for her, otherwise."</p><p>"I'm honestly not that worried, I'm quite good at defending myself," Daphne stated, "But best to be safe, yes.  Anyone can be ambushed.  I'm very pleased, as well.  He's a good boy," she teased Harry, "Especially when I and Fleur get him blushing."</p><p>"Fleur?  Oh, I read in the paper that you attended the Yule Ball with a Fleur Delacour, what's up with that?"  Sirius asked.</p><p>Harry put his head in his hands, not sure how to respond.  Daphne spoke for him, "Oh, Fleur is hoping to marry him to continue the Potter line," she said brightly.  Knowing from what Harry has said how Sirius will react.</p><p>"Wait," Sirius said, blinking.  "You have two lovely ladies wanting to marry you, one of them a bloody Veela?"  He barked a laugh, "You're a lucky bloke."</p><p>"Daphne!"  Harry said, looking at the girl, who was smirking at him, and he sighed.  "I'm told that I could merge the lines, but a <i>lot</i> of people would be unhappy, and both Daphne and Fleur seem happy with the idea," he tells Sirius.</p><p>"Merlin, Harry.  You are <i>so</i> taking after me," Sirius crowed.</p><p>"I hate you both," Harry said, lips quirked into a pseudo-pout.  "Anyway, yes.  Daphne and I are contracted, and Fleur is interested as well.  Which frankly boggles my mind."</p><p>"Not mine," Sirius said brightly.  "I'm glad that things worked out.  Though it's lucky for her, I don't really want to think of being forced to marry a Malfoy.  I always felt sorry for my cousin."</p><p>Daphne shuddered in agreement.  "If the terms of the contract weren't so harsh, I'd have asked my parents to break it.  Unfortunately, it'd have bankrupted my family."</p><p>"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "Blacks always go in for the cutthroat contracts."</p><p>"Anyway, to return to the previous topic," Harry began, trying to move the talk away from his love life and Daphne's teasing, "I wanted to cast a few spells on you, I suspect you have mail wards on you, or a variant.  I mean, I did send you letters, and I already checked, I don't have any such things on myself."</p><p>"Care to check us out then?"  Remus asked.  He sounded rather morose, perhaps not liking the idea that they might actually exist.</p><p>"Just a moment.  And don't freak out, this makes the spell stronger," Harry said.  ~Specialis Revelio Vis,~ he hissed, causing both Remus and Sirius to flinch.  "Hmm.  Interesting.  I see a mail ward, and yeah, it blocks a single party, I'd guess me.  It also will divert any letters <i>to</i> that party, as well."  Harry frowned, and hissed a few more words, then again.  "I think you might want to get checked out at a reputable Healer.  I am detecting potion residue."</p><p>"What sort of potions?"  Sirius asked quickly.</p><p>"Honestly, I couldn't say for sure.  I detect things used in various compulsion potions, but I'm not a Potions Master or Healer," Harry said with a shrug.</p><p>Daphne interjected, "You should know that <i>someone</i> at Hogwarts tried to dose Harry and Fleur with potions a few weeks ago.  Our current theory is via a Switching spell."</p><p>Remus made a face, his shoulders slumping while Sirius said, "My cousin Andromeda is a healer, we'll talk to her."</p><p>"That's a good choice.  I just wouldn't go to Saint Mungo's," Harry said with a shrug.  "I can remove the mail ward if you want.  Or, we could leave it and contact each other via house elf.  That way if Dumbledore looks for it, he'll still see it on you."</p><p>"You have a House Elf?"  Remus asked, and Harry nodded.  "Dobby."</p><p>There was a pop and the house elf appeared, "Sir wanted Dobby?"</p><p>"Dobby, these are Remus and Sirius.  Remus is kind of my God-Uncle, and you know Sirius.  Can you listen for them to call you so they can have you deliver messages to me?"  Harry asked the excitable elf.</p><p>"Dobby can do that," the house elf replied, nodding so hard his ears wiggled.</p><p>"Thank you, Dobby, you can go back to work if you like," Harry said.</p><p>As the elf popped away, Daphne spoke up, "Harry wanted to ask you to do something for him as Head of House Black."  She was handling this as she knew far more about the legalities of the situation than <i>Harry</i> did.</p><p>Brow rising, Sirius asked, "Oh really?  What does he need me to do?"  He sounded amused.</p><p>"There is something <i>very</i> important in Bellatrix LeStrange's vault: another horcrux lodged within Hufflepuff's Cup," Daphne said.  "As Head, you can dissolve her marriage due to her husband bringing her into Voldemort's camp, causing harm to the reputation of House Black and all that."  Her tone was casual.  "I haven't seen the contract, but presuming it's <i>anything</i> like the one with my family, you can drain them dry."</p><p>"Wait, she's got what in her vault, how do you know?"  Sirius asked, straightening up with a frown.</p><p>"She knows from me," Harry cut in, "As for how I do, it's kind of complicated.  Trust me.  If nothing else, you drain her vault dry so Voldemort lacks resources if he returns.  If I'm right, you also get a horcrux that we will be destroying soon.  If we get that one, we only have two left.  One I think is Ravenclaw's Diadem, and the last Voldemort's snake.  I just wish we could find the diadem, I'm relatively sure it's at Hogwarts <i>somewhere</i>."</p><p>Remus said hesitantly, "I trust you, Harry, but how do you know these things?"</p><p>"Of course I trust you, it's just odd, that's all."  This from Sirius.</p><p>"Like I said, it's complicated.  I'll explain at the end of the school year, by then hopefully we'll be finished anyway, and I can give details," Harry said.  He couldn't help it; he smirked, "I don't know if you'll <i>believe</i> me, but I'll tell you."</p><p>Sirius sighed, and said, "All right.  I'll contact the goblins and after they let me claim her vault, have Kreacher get the Cup."</p><p>"Have him be careful and not touch /anything/ else in the vault.  The contents have curses on them, you'll need to hire a curse breaker eventually.  Just have him deliver the Cup to me when I'm alone, or at least only with Daphne, Fleur, or Hermione," Harry added.</p><p>"Okay, <i>how</i> do you know this?"  Sirius demanded.</p><p>Daphne cut in as she smirked at Sirius, "Consider this his audition to becoming a Marauder, it's his prank on you both."</p><p>Remus started to laugh, but Sirius denied, "No can do, to be a Marauder, he has to be an animagus."  About to say more, he saw Harry disappear, becoming a black-furred cat similar to a very large house cat.  "<i>What</i>?"  He couldn't help but repeat it, "How did you become an animagus?  When?"</p><p>Harry made a soft sound, before he looked back at Daphne and purred at her.  He then turned into a human once more, "Good enough?" He asked Sirius with a grin.</p><p>"I hate you both," Sirius stated, pouting.  "Okay, okay.  No questions until Summer."</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Harry and Daphne appeared in the tunnel to Honeydukes and Harry pulled the Marauder's Map out, looking it over.  "Looks like no one's out there, we can slip out," he told her.  "Thanks for being willing to come with me."</p><p>"Of course I was!  It's nice going out once in a while.  Meeting Sirius and Professor Lupin again was fun, too.  They balance each other well," Daphne said after a moment.</p><p>"True enough," Harry agreed as they walked down the hall.  Keeping an eye on the map to make sure they weren't seen, he asked Daphne, "Want to come to the Room or do you have to make an appearance in Slytherin?"</p><p>Daphne looked conflicted, "I'd love to go to the Room, but I've been gone for a few hours, I really should go down to the Dungeons..."</p><p>"All right," Harry agreed, leaning in and giving Daphne a hug, eliciting a slight blush.  "I can't wait till we can go public.  I'll see you later?"</p><p>"Me too.  Later," she agreed, giving him a kiss on the cheek and turning to head down the hallway.</p><p>Heading up a set of stairs, Harry eventually found himself on the seventh floor.  Opening the doors to the Room, he entered to find Fleur sitting on the couch.  His expression turned worried as he saw she had bandages on her arm and shoulder.  "Fleur, what happened?" he asked, moving towards her quickly.</p><p>"Oh, I was careless," Fleur gave a one-armed shrug, "You'd warned me of the grindylows, and I wanted to test out a few tactics to prepare.  One didn't work, one did.  The first one let one get by my guard, and it got my arm a bit.  I do have to say they seemed more vicious than usual."</p><p>Harry frowned slightly, but just sat down on the side opposite the bandage and slipped his arm around her waist, "Are you sure you're all right?  And how do you mean, more vicious than usual?"</p><p>"I'm fine, honest," Fleur said, a slight smile curving her lips as she felt Harry's arm go around her.  She liked it when he got cuddly.  "As for the grindylows, when they swarm, they usually they attack kind of haphazardly, two or three at a time because their usual method of attack is to grab prey and they know enough to not get in each others' way."  She paused, then continued. "These all attacked me simultaneously, like they were enraged about something.  It was odd."</p><p>"Hmm," Harry considered her, and said, "I think I think we should both go down to the lake to test this out in the near future."</p><p>Lofting a brow, Fleur asked, "I don't mind, it's good to look around, but why particularly?"</p><p>"Because I'm wondering if Dumbledore is doing something to make the grindylow and other creatures angry with you.  We know he doesn’t like the idea of us being together.  I could be just paranoid," Harry admitted.</p><p>"You could be," Fleur admitted.  "Better safe than sorry, though, especially when we know he's tried to give us potions to drive us apart."  She wrinkled her nose, "I can't wait for this tournament to end."</p><p>Harry smiled sadly, "I feel a little guilty about that.  You wanted to do well in the tournament, and now you just want it over.  I feel like I ruined it for you, you know?"</p><p>"You.  Shush," Fleur ordered.  "Yes, the tournament hasn't turned out like I'd hoped, but I found you and Daphne here, and that <i>more</i> than makes up for it.  And it's not your fault, anyway.  Your life seems to be cursed."</p><p>"Don't I know it," Harry said, adding dryly, "Though it seems half of the bad stuff is almost planned out."</p><p>"Besides," Fleur said brightly, "I'm more looking forward to <i>after</i> the tournament, which is also why I want it over.  I already talked to my father, and he agreed you could stay with us during the Summer and for holidays."</p><p>Harry blinked, "You told your father about me?"</p><p>"Yes?"  Fleur sounded surprised.  "Why wouldn't I?  I've talked about you and Daphne a lot in letters to my family."</p><p>"I..."  Harry trailed off, "I just didn't expect it, I guess.  I like you a lot.  I think I might really be falling for you and Daphne."  He chuckled softly, "I just have a hard time with the idea you like me <i>too</i>.  I believe you here," He tapped his head, "but here," he touched his chest, "It's hard."</p><p>"Mmm.  From what you've told me, I'm not surprised.  You aren't used to people caring for you."  Fleur smirked, "I'll have to keep showing it until you believe it in your heart too," she said, leaning over and kissing him on the lips, holding the kiss for a long moment.</p><p>For a long moment, Harry just stared at her, a little dazed, before he smiled, cheeks red.  "I like the sound of that," he admitted.  And, rather shyly, leaned forward. For the first time, he kissed <i>her</i> on the lips.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>
Age: 14<br/>
Job: Student<br/>
Level: 10<br/>
XP: 23,350</p><p>Health: 300<br/>
Mana: 700</p><p>Strength: 10<br/>
Agility: 25<br/>
Endurance: 20<br/>
Intelligence: 50<br/>
Perception: 20<br/>
Charisma: 20<br/>
Magic: 50</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>
Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Dancing 15 [Apprentice], Deception 17 [Apprentice], Dodging 24 [Journeyman], Etiquette (Magical) 39 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 93 [Apprentice], Language (French) 67 [Apprentice], Law (Magical) 25 [Apprentice], Mathematics 7 [Journeyman], Persuasion 33 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 73 [Apprentice], Swords 28 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>
Alchemy 10 [Apprentice], Ancient Runes 1 [Journeyman], Arithmancy 4 [Journeyman], Charms 34 [Journeyman], Dark Arts 10 [Journeyman], Dueling 36 [Journeyman], Herbology 96 [Apprentice], Legilimency 25 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 91 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 20 [Journeyman], Observe 27 [Journeyman], Occlumency 70 [Apprentice], Potions 13 [Journeyman], Transfiguration 31 [Journeyman], Warding 2 [Apprentice]</p><p>Talents:<br/>
Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Lord Potter, Mother's Protection, Parselmagic, Parseltongue Mastery, Powerful Magic, Shapeshifter<br/>
&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those curious, Harry can shapeshift into a few animals right now.  You've seen the snowy owl form and he just became a jungle cat.  Why a jungle cat?  Because he can't become a kneazle as they're magical, but a jungle cat is just similar enough to 'big house cat' that he could transfer some of the imagery over. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Second Task and Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Second Task Commences!  People talk, afterwards!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day of the Second Task, and Harry was worried.  He and Fleur had explored the lake, and all of the creatures within had attacked her the moment they saw her.  There was <i>some</i> sort of magic driving them.  They'd agreed to work together.</p><p>Gabrielle was safe.  Fleur had sent Gabrielle home with her mother for a day; they had just returned and were safe in the crowd.  He was curious who Fleur's hostage would be now.  Harry's was likely to be Ron again, as Hermione would be Krum's.  Thank Merlin that no one knew of his relationship to Daphne.</p><p>"You ready for this?" He asked Fleur as they stood on the dock beside Cedric and Krum.</p><p>"Ready as I can be," Fleur said with a sigh.  "I hate swimming."</p><p>"We have our gillyweed, and the Bubble-Head Charm for backup," he said, patting the pouch at his side.  He lowers his voice, "I'm really tempted to do something dramatic, but it's better not to."</p><p>"Dramatic?"  Fleur asked, brow rising.</p><p>"Shadows."  He didn't want to go into detail.</p><p>"Oh!"  Fleur laughed, "That would be funny, but better not to, yes."</p><p>They glanced up as Bagman began to talk, "Now, Champions!  You are here for the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament!  We have taken someone close to each of you, and you must rescue them within the hour!"  He saw both Cedric and Viktor tense, as if the words verified their worst fears.  "All contestants, get ready!"</p><p>Harry glanced at Fleur, "Let's do this."</p><p>"Let's," she agreed with a smile.</p><p>"Begin!" came Bagman's announcement, and he and Fleur both pulled gillyweed out of their pouches, and ate the slimy plant.</p><p>"Ugh, one bad thing about gillyweed, I swear it's worse than potions," Harry complained.  When he felt gills appear on his neck and his breathing became labored, he jumped into the water, Fleur following.</p><p>"Aww, poor Harry," she said before she landed into the water after him.  They began to swim along the top of the lake, avoiding many of the obstacles, as they knew where the merfolk village was located.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>In the stands, Daphne sat watching as Harry and Fleur dove into the water.  She was worried, they'd warned her about the excessive aggression of the wildlife in the lake.  Her eyes flickered now and then to the judge's stand, keeping a careful eye upon Dumbledore.</p><p>"Nervous?" asked the person beside her, and she glanced curiously at the woman.  Fleur's mother, Apolline.</p><p>"Why would I be nervous?" Daphne asked curiously, tilting her head inquisitively.</p><p>She saw the woman casually gesture with her wand, putting up privacy spells.  "Well, both of your partners are in the lake.  I would be in your shoes."</p><p>"Oh!  Fleur told you," Daphne said to her.  "I wasn't aware.  I'm not too worried, they're both very skilled.  I mostly don't trust Dumbledore."</p><p>"Why do you not trust your Headmaster?"  Apolline asked.</p><p>"Did Fleur not tell you about the potions?"  Daphne wondered, blinking.</p><p>Apolline slowly turned to stare at Daphne, "Potions?  No.  She did say she had to talk to me about something tonight with you two, though."</p><p>Daphne sighed, "She's going to kill me for mentioning it then, she probably wanted to tell you about it tonight.  But anyway, someone dosed her and Harry's drinks with a Repulsion potion.  Luckily, Harry's immune and detected it so she avoided the potion.  We're pretty sure Dumbledore isn't happy about their relationship for some reason so suspect him.  Every once in a while, his mask slips when he's looking at them together."</p><p>"So your Headmaster attempted to dose my daughter?"  It was almost scary how calm Apolline sounded.  She started to rise, but Daphne reached out to clasp her hand, "Sit, please.  Harry, Fleur, and I are dealing with it.  There's more going on, and acting too soon against him could cause issues."</p><p>"Other issues?"  Apolline turned to <i>look</i> at Daphne.  "I take it you can't tell me now?"</p><p>"I really shouldn't.  They're very sensitive, and wards or not, <i>this</i> should only be talked about privately," Daphne said.</p><p>"This evening then," Apolline said as she turned back to glance at the lake.  "You three will tell me what this is all about."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>This was getting rather annoying.  They had been attacked by two murtlaps floating on the water, and more grindylow than he could count.  It would probably have been worse if they'd not skimmed the surface.  It was, however, strange to be receiving experience from mob kills in the real world.</p><p>Harry glanced at Fleur, and pointed down, and they began to swim towards the merfolk village.  As they neared the village, they saw the hostages: all four were there, though Krum was already freeing Hermione.  Harry sighed when he saw his hostage: it was, as expected, Ron.</p><p>Fleur's was a friend from Beauxbatons: Aimee, he thought her name was.  They slowly approached the hostages, and Harry cut Ron free, while Fleur released Aimee.  Then, they began to swim towards the surface, again carefully planning on avoiding the majority of the water-based hazards.</p><p>As they swam upwards, Harry saw movement out of the corner of his eye.  Glancing down, he saw a river troll emerge from one of the merfolk houses at the corner of the village and immediately start swimming up towards them.  Or rather, towards Fleur, its gaze directed upon her.  One of the merfolk had likely released it.  Harry swore under to himself, and then touched Fleur's arm, handing her Ron and pointing upwards.  She began to swim upwards, more slowly now that she had to carry Ron and Aimee both.  Harry swam towards the river troll.</p><p>One of them had to slow it down, and his magic wasn't curtailed in the water like Fleur's was.</p><p>As it approached, he gestured with his wand and thought, "Depulso."  The banishing curse was diffused by the water, but it did knock the troll a back a few feet, angering it.  He kept swimming, letting loose a few more Banishing Charms to slow the troll down as they swam higher.  Once far enough from the village, Harry took a deep breath.  This was going to be interesting.  He silently cast a powerful Bubble-Head Charm.  Trolls were resistant to magic, a normal spell just wouldn't work and water was its natural habitat.</p><p>But this would.</p><p>~SERPENTFYRE!~</p><p>As he spoke the hissing incantation, a roaring deluge of fiery snakes erupted into the water.  Steam billowed, the snakes devouring it and blasting it backwards towards the river troll.  The creature didn't even have a chance to scream when it was coated with burning, fiery snakes.  Engulfing it, the flames seared its body into charcoal and ash as steam spread outwards from the spot.  Harry took a breath and carefully forced the serpentfyre to disperse, and began swimming back to Fleur.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; You have gained 500XP. &lt;&lt;&lt;<br/>
&gt;&gt;&gt; You are now level 11! &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Perking up slightly, Harry thought, 'Raise Endurance by 5.'</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Your Endurance is now 25. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Shockingly, as he swam, he carefully directed a series of weak cutting curses onto one arm, and then his side.</p><p>Above him, seen from shore, a plume of steam erupted from the surface of the lake before it began to dissipate.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Dumbledore frowned, standing as he looked out over the water.  He didn't know what happened.  Some sort of powerful Incendio?  It would take a great deal of power to overcome the water and do damage, and the girl's magic would be weakened under the water.</p><p>The crowd started cheering as they saw a figure slip onto the pier, and Dumbledore turned to see Krum lay Miss Granger up onto the wood.  The girl coughed and opened her eyes, and Dumbledore dismissed her from his mind as he looked out over the water again.  What was going on?  He could feel the tracking spells that he'd placed on young Harry and the veela's hostages approaching the surface.</p><p>Suddenly, out of the water in the distance, the crowd saw two figures appear and slowly swim towards the shore.  Dumbledore wanted to swear.  The creatures would be difficult enough with the girl being veela, but a river troll?</p><p>Obviously, they'd worked together, and Harry somehow managed to drive off the troll.  He couldn't imagine the boy defeating one, especially in the water.</p><p>They neared the pier, and Dumbledore saw Fleur and Harry put their hostages on the pier at the same time.  Harry levered himself onto the wood, Fleur beside him.  He saw that Harry had wounds on his arms and legs, none deep but obviously bleeding.  Obviously, it was he who stayed back to handle the river troll.  From his wounds, it was a near thing.</p><p>Madame Pomfrey rushed forward, and he saw Harry offer her a weak smile, murmuring something to her.  His arms were shaking in reaction, and the boy carefully tried to stand, only to collapse onto his knees again.  Fleur slipped her arm around him and helped him rise.  It looked like all this did was drive them closer together.</p><p>He saw Cedric finally returning with Miss Chang, and sighed.  This had not gone well and he had to think.  First, however, he had to talk to the contestants with the judges and hand out scores.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>It was finally time for the judges to speak to Harry and Fleur, having already spoken to Cedric and Krum.</p><p>Harry sighed softly as Madame Pomfrey fussed over him, Fleur supporting him with her arm.  He leaned against her, tired.  It was obvious she wanted to ask him questions, but he didn't want to explain until they were in private.</p><p>"So, Mr. Potter, Ms. Delacour," began Bagman.  "Can you tell us what happened under the water?  We got reports from the merfolk, I warn you!" he said, offering an impish smile.</p><p>Glancing briefly at Fleur, Harry shrugged, "We skimmed the surface of the lake, as I already knew where the merfolk village was.  I went with Fleur because as a veela, her magic is weakened in water; I didn't really think this task was fair to her."  He gave the judges a glare.  "It was odd, a <i>lot</i> of lake beasts seemed to attack us, and they all targeted her, I wonder why."  This said with feigned innocence.</p><p>"I and Harry defeated all the creatures that attacked us," Fleur began.  "When we got to point above the village, we swam down.  Viktor was releasing Miss Granger at the time, and we cut free our hostages."  She glanced at Harry, "I'm still surprised yours was Mr. Weasley."</p><p>"Don't ask me.  Just about <i>anyone</i> would have been a better choice.  If I weren't worried that it'd count as not abiding by the contract," Harry continued, "I'd have left him there."  Ignoring Dumbledore's frown, he continued, "Anyway, we started swimming up when I saw movement."  He didn't mention seeing where the river troll came from.  Better to not warn Dumbledore.  "It was a river troll.  I'm curious how <i>that</i> got into the lake.  Anyway, again, Fleur's magic was weaker underwater, so I gave her Ron, and swam towards the troll."</p><p>"My word!"  Bagman said, while Percy looked at him disbelievingly.</p><p>"I started knocking it back with the Banishing Charm.  It was weaker underwater, but it worked to anger it and keep it away from Fleur."  Harry shrugged, "Eventually, it managed to dodge, and got close.  Its claws got me in the arm and leg, and it hurt a lot.  I don't know why I used fire, I guess it was a stupid instinct, but I used Incendio, and maybe due to the pain, it was bigger than usual."  He was looking down now, leaning into Fleur as if shaken.  "It seemed to get scared at the fire, well, the steam really, and fled.  Then, well, I swam up to Fleur, took Ron back, and we swam to shore."</p><p>"Anything you wish to add, Miss Delacour?" asked Dumbledore, looking at her curiously.</p><p>"No, sir, that's what happened.  Well, more or less what I saw, I was busy swimming to the surface," she stated with a shrug.</p><p>"All right, then, thank you.  We will deliberate," Bagman told her.</p><p>After some discussion, their scores were given, and in the end, Krum took first place, and Fleur and Harry tied for second.  While Harry had points taken off for being injured, the fact he was protecting Fleur gave him points, so it was a wash.  Cedric came in last.</p><p>Soon, Harry and Fleur were slowly walking along the path towards the Beauxbatons carriage.  Entering the carriage, they headed towards her room, and opened the door, entering.</p><p>Only to find Daphne, Apolline, and Gabrielle already there, sitting on one of the couches.  "Welcome, Mr. Potter.  Daughter," Apolline stated.</p><p>Fleur blinked a moment, "Hello, mother, Gabi, Daphne," she greeted.  "I hadn't expected you to be waiting for us, though I knew you'd be dropping by."</p><p>"Hello, ma'am," Harry said hesitantly, "Gabrielle.  Fleur's told me a lot about both of you."  He summoned his courage, and bowed over Apolline's hand, "She didn't tell me that you could be her sister, though," he told the older woman.</p><p>Daphne snorted, "I see that I and Fleur are having a good effect on you."</p><p>Fleur just smirked, while her mother blinked a moment, "Well, then, Mr. Potter.  Be careful or I might be tempted to steal you from my daughter."</p><p>Gabrielle giggled, "Or you could wait till I grow up, and I could!"</p><p>"No, he's mine, sorry, mother, Gabi.  Well, ours," Fleur said, gesturing to Daphne.  "What brings you here so quickly, I expected you after dinner?"</p><p>"Daphne told me a remarkable tale," Apolline said.  "Someone fed you and Mr. Potter Repulsion potions?"</p><p>Fleur blinked, "I was going to tell you about that tonight.  Harry noticed and stopped me from drinking it."</p><p>"Yes, she mentioned that.  Don't blame her, she thought I already knew and I dragged the details out of her," Apolline stated.</p><p>"I see."  Fleur sounded amused as she walked over towards Daphne, leaning down to peck her on the lips before collapsing on the other couch.  Harry sat down beside her, wincing slightly as he pulled one of his wounds.</p><p>"She mentioned that you suspect it to be the boy's Headmaster," Apolline added.</p><p>"We do," Harry spoke up.  "The Headmaster wears a mask of sorts, a merry eyed, cheery grandfather mask.  But when he sees me with Fleur, it slips.  He <i>really</i> doesn't like us together.  He's the most likely one to have given us the potions.  Especially as..."  He looked at Fleur, questioning.</p><p>Fleur nodded at him, murmuring, "Tell her, Harry."</p><p>"Especially as, up to this summer, I was under a fair number of potions, including a Loyalty potion keyed to Dumbledore and a Discord potion.  Much of my magic was also blocked."  Harry wrinkled his nose, "I suspected something, and went to the goblins due to their neutrality.  Their report was rather comprehensive."</p><p>Apolline blinked once.  Twice.  "Dumbledore had you under multiple potions, and bound your magic?  If I were English, you realize I would refuse to believe such things."</p><p>Harry shrugged, "But you aren't, and again, I have the report from the goblins.  You know it's not something they would falsify."</p><p>"Why have you not acted yet, then?"  As she spoke, Apolline pulled Gabrielle into her arms.</p><p>Harry looked at Gabrielle a moment, and then Apolline, "Hey Daph, how about asking Dobby to get some biscuits for Gabrielle?"</p><p>Daphne nodded at him, and rose to her feet, "Come on, Gabrielle, let's get you some cookies.  Dobby?"  The house elf appeared as she led Gabrielle away.</p><p>Once Daphne led Gabrielle far enough away, Harry waved his wand, casting a quick privacy charm, "Voldemort is not entirely dead.  He used a certain ritual to create anchors to hold him to life.  We've gathered most of them, and still need to get the last two.  Once they are destroyed...he will be vulnerable."  Harry shrugged.  "Dumbledore has a plan to destroy him, but it's not a good one, and basically involves me dying.  I am not willing to be his martyr, so we have a different one."</p><p>"You're saying that Voldemort is <i>alive</i>?"  Apolline asked, incredulously.</p><p>"Not entirely dead.  He's a wraith at the moment," Harry said to her.  "I can provide memories."</p><p>"I would like to see those memories," Apolline said with a frown.  "Nell!"  A house elf appeared, and she asked, "Please bring my pensieve."  The elf disappeared, and reappeared a few moments later with a small pensieve.  "Now, those memories?"  The woman looked at Harry with a stern eye.</p><p>Harry nodded and pulled out his wand, slowly drawing a memory and putting it into the pensieve.  "That happened my first year.  I'll show you another one from my second year after you're finished."</p><p>Apolline entered the memory, and Harry murmured to Fleur, "I'm showing her the unicorn in the forest and then the gauntlet and what happened with Quirrel."</p><p>"Good," Fleur murmured, leaning against Harry and relaxing.  "What did you do to defeat the troll?  I was swimming to the surface and didn't see."</p><p>"Serpentfyre," Harry said with a shrug.  "I figured it'd devour and redirect the steam so I didn't burn myself."</p><p>They waited for her mother to finish watching the memories, and when she finally glanced up, listened to her start to swear, "That happened to you when you were <i>eleven</i>?"  She moved to him and hugged him, which caused Harry to freeze up, not sure what to do.  Older woman hugging him.  Pretty older woman.  Pretty older woman who was his girlfriend's mother!</p><p>Harry looked over at Fleur frantically, his arms to the side of Apolline, unsure what to do.  After a moment, Fleur smirked, and patted his arm but not saying anything.  Soon, the woman released him, "I'm almost afraid to see the next memory," Apolline told him.</p><p>Retrieving the memory in the pensieve, Harry slipped it into a vial and then produced another one from his temple, putting that one in.  "This one will take about a half hour, I warn you."</p><p>"I'll be back then," the woman said and entered the pensieve memory.  Harry leaned against Fleur again, sighing.  "This will be a while.  We need to thank Daphne after this for distracting your sister."</p><p>"She's used to such things due to her sister, but yes," Fleur agreed.  "Perhaps dinner, some pampering?"</p><p>"That works," Harry agreed.  They lapsed into silence, Harry occasionally making faces at Gabrielle, who he could see giggling.</p><p>This time, when Apolline's mind returned from the pensieve, she was swearing vociferously in French, "... trou du cul!"  She took a deep breath, "You were what, twelve?  Does this happen <i>every year</i> you're at school?"  She looked at Harry, her gaze hard.</p><p>"Third Year, no Voldemort," Harry said with a shrug, "Just a horde of Dementors.  I can show you that, if you like, perhaps you can help out someone, I don't know."</p><p>Apolline just looked at Harry, then sighed.  "Show me."  He collected the memories from the pensieve into a vial, and pulled out another memory, sliding it in.</p><p>"That's another half hour," he sounded amused.  "I'm sorry I'm taking up your night with this, instead of talking to your daughter."</p><p>"No, if I know my daughter, you will be family soon," Apolline said as she once again entered a memory.</p><p>"Dementors and Sirius?"  Fleur asked him, and Harry nodded at her.</p><p>"Yes.  Dumbledore says he's 'doing all he can', but I doubt he is.  Perhaps she'll know someone who can."  Harry glanced at her mother, waiting patiently and making conversation with Fleur in the mean time.</p><p>Emerging from the pensieve, Apolline sighed, rubbing her brow, "Well.  Any other surprises you wanted to drop in my lap?"</p><p>Harry was rather <i>tempted</i> to tell his secrets, but decided that'd be too much for her.  "Not right now, ma'am."</p><p>"I'm not sure what to do with this last memory, but I do see why you distrust Dumbledore.  Taken together, it is damning even without the potions you mentioned," Apolline stated.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd always thought things were strange, but I was a kid, y'know?  It was only after I found out about the potions that I really <i>thought</i> about things," He admitted.  "What about the memories about Sirius, can you think of anything to push a trial?"</p><p>"Not here," Apolline said.  "Honestly, the best option for him is to go to France.  My husband isn't in our version of your DMLE, but he works for the French Ministry.  I can talk to him and have him make arrangements.  A hearing could be called and when he's cleared in the hearing, France would grant asylum and refuse any extradition from Britain."</p><p>Harry perked up, dispelling the privacy wards as he smiled at Apolline.  "Oh, that would be great, ma'am.  Especially as I and Daphne are planning on attending Beauxbatons next year.  Fleur here is helping us with our French."</p><p>"French kisses, anyway," Fleur said with a smirk.</p><p>"Fleur!  You are not!"  Daphne said, blushing.  Harry, of course, nodded at her words.  Daphne sat down on the opposite side of Fleur, curling a leg underneath herself.</p><p>"Yet, my dears.  Yet," Fleur said lightly.</p><p>Gabrielle tilted her head to the side, confused by the byplay as she settled down by Harry, hugging his arm.  "Hello, there, little one.  Enjoy your biscuits?"</p><p>As Gabrielle nodded brightly, Apolline just smiled at the banter.  "I think you will like Beauxbatons," she said to them.  "You'll have to pass entrance tests to transfer; they require them for any who are entering the school older than eleven."</p><p>"We don't have to worry about that," Fleur said to her mother.  "Harry here is <i>very</i>talented.  He could easily pass his... they call them OWLs here, don't they?  With the highest grade as well; he learns very quickly.  We've been tutoring Daphne as well and she's ahead of her year."</p><p>"Well, that's good to know," Apolline acknowledged before adding, "I'll speak to my husband when I see him later tonight about the other matter."</p><p>Harry smiled, "Thank you, ma'am.  I appreciate it."  Soon they were discussing less serious topics including schooling, books and quidditch.  Harry, sadly wasn't able to take part when they started to discuss art, instead starting a rather quiet conversation with Gabrielle about non-magical comic books.  Harry made a point to ask where the Delacours lived in France, so he could arrange to purchase a house near them.</p><p>All in all, as stressful as it could have been, Harry thought they had a good evening.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>
Age: 14<br/>
Job: Student<br/>
Level: 11<br/>
XP: 25,050</p><p>Health: 350<br/>
Mana: 750</p><p>Strength: 10<br/>
Agility: 25<br/>
Endurance: 25<br/>
Intelligence: 50<br/>
Perception: 20<br/>
Charisma: 20<br/>
Magic: 50</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>
Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Dancing 15 [Apprentice], Deception 20 [Apprentice], Dodging 27 [Journeyman], Etiquette (Magical) 39 [Apprentice], Gardening 72 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 97 [Apprentice], Language (French) 70 [Apprentice], Law (Magical) 25 [Apprentice], Mathematics 10 [Journeyman], Persuasion 35 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 75 [Apprentice], Swords 30 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>
Alchemy 10 [Apprentice], Ancient Runes 5 [Journeyman], Arithmancy 8 [Journeyman], Charms 36 [Journeyman], Dark Arts 14 [Journeyman], Dueling 40 [Journeyman], Herbology 1 [Journeyman], Legilimency 25 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 94 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 22 [Journeyman], Observe 28 [Journeyman], Occlumency 70 [Apprentice], Potions 16 [Journeyman], Transfiguration 34 [Journeyman], Warding 5 [Apprentice]</p><p>Talents:<br/>
Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Lord Potter, Mother's Protection, Parselmagic, Parseltongue Mastery, Powerful Magic, Shapeshifter<br/>
&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's really difficult with Dumbledore.  I want him do his nasty plans, but not willing to 'out' himself, so he can't be blatant.</p><p>He doesn't want his less than stellar tactics found out.  A vast majority of his power is social, a close scrutiny could see him ousted from all his positions on popular votes.  Board for Headmaster, Wizengamot for Chief Warlock and Mugwump.</p><p>Most of his real power in society comes from the reputation of those positions.  Though Grindelwald helped. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. An Accidental Horcrux and Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry gets lucky (not that way!)  Narcissa makes an unhappy discovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a week after the Second Task, and Harry was getting frustrated.  They could <i>not</i> find the final horcrux they needed to find.  He knew it had to be at Hogwarts somewhere, Voldemort was <i>obsessed</i> with Hogwarts.  But where?</p><p>Harry wandered the Hogwarts grounds, sighing.  He'd looked in the Chamber.  He'd looked all over the school, trying to feel a horcrux.  He'd even looked over the grounds.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>As he walked, he saw a young girl wandering the grounds.  Luna.  Harry suddenly felt guilty.  He hadn't really been thinking much of her, he really should have, with how her House treated her.  Making a decision, Harry approached the girl, and greeted her, "Hello, Luna wasn't it?"</p><p>"Hello, Harry Potter," the girl said in her characteristic dreamy tone.  "Yes, that's me.  You've been different this year, you know.  Far fewer wrackspurts floating around your head than in previous years."</p><p>"Well, I like to say that I'm thinking a lot better than I have in the past," Harry admitted.  "What brings you out here?"</p><p>"I was petting the thestrals," Luna told him.  "I like to talk to them, sometimes."</p><p>"Oh, I haven't seen the thestrals in some time," Harry said to her.  "How are they?"</p><p>"They're good," Luna says with a smile, "I like the lead mare, I call her Hela, it just fits, you know?"  As she spoke, the girl pranced along towards the castle.</p><p>"Hela?  That's a good name for a thestral," Harry said with a chuckle.  He ignored the curious glances as he followed Luna towards the Ravenclaw dorms.  "If you like," He told her as she approached the door, "It's dinner time soon.  You can sit with I, Fleur, and maybe Hermione at dinner?"</p><p>Answering the riddle without even having to think about it, Luna couldn’t help but smile at him, answering, "Sure, I'd like that.  You want to wait inside for me to change?"</p><p>"Sure," Harry said as he followed her into the Ravenclaw common room.  He ignored the glances from the other students, instead wandering around the room curiously, muttering to himself, "Hermione would <i>kill</i> to see that library."</p><p>"I let her borrow a few of the books from time to time," said a voice over his shoulder, and he turned to see Padma.  "Hey, Harry, what brings you here?"</p><p>"I was talking to Luna; she's going to join Fleur, Hermione and I for dinner.  How're you, Padma?"  Harry asked this idly as tucked his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"Pretty good, Parvati was telling me there's some conflict over at Gryffindor, Ron is acting a bit of a prat?"  Padma asked, before continuing, "And I'm glad to hear you're looking out for Luna."</p><p>"Yeah."  Harry frowned slightly, looking around the room, "I heard that she wasn't treated well."</p><p>"Unfortunately."  Padma sighed, "I do what I can, but some of the Prefects take part, so it's difficult.  I wanted to bring it to Professor Flitwick, but she begged me not to."</p><p>Harry frowned, "Perhaps I should do something."  He was about to say more when his attention was caught by a statue near the bookcases.  He stared.</p><p>"Like the statue?  It's of Rowena Ravenclaw," Padma said brightly, "It is enchanted, and acts as a librarian of sorts, it will tell you who's taken out a book you're looking for."</p><p>Harry kept staring.  The crown on its head was familiar.  He'd <i>swear</i> he'd seen it before.</p><p>"Harry?"  Padma looked at him curiously.</p><p>"Just a moment," Harry murmured, "I swear I've seen that crown before."</p><p>"I don’t see how," Padma said with a shrug, "It's supposedly her diadem, and that's been lost for centuries."</p><p>Harry turned to stare at Padma, eyes open wide.  Finally, the memory came, of a bust near a vanishing cabinet.  "Padma, if it wouldn't upset my girlfriend, I'd kiss you."  He was grinning.</p><p>Padma smirked, "See, that's just mean, Harry, teasing me like that."  About to say more, they glanced up as Luna came down the stairs, and Harry waved to her.</p><p>"Hey, Luna.  Let's go.  Want to join us?" he asked Padma.</p><p>"I would, but I'm going to be studying with Cho, I promised I'd help her with her OWL revision," Padma said to him with a smile.</p><p>"'k," Harry answered, saying to Luna, "Come on, then."  He really wanted to go get the horcrux, but it was probably better to wait till he had help in case something happened, it might have a curse like the ring did.  Last time, it was still there during his sixth year, after all.</p><p>Sitting down next to Fleur, Luna sat across from him at the table.  He looked around, and saw Hermione sitting with Krum at the Hufflepuff table, and shrugged and waved over at her in greeting.  He could hardly argue with her sitting with her boyfriend.  He leaned in and murmured to Fleur, "I may have gotten a break.  I need you two after breakfast.  Normal place."</p><p>Soon, Harry and Fleur were chattering with Luna, "I'm not looking forward to the third task, the second was really dangerous with the grindylows and the bloody river troll," Harry said with a shudder.  "Madame Pomfrey had to heal gashes in my arm and my leg."</p><p>Fleur shuddered, "I just hope it's not under water.  Water weakens my magic."</p><p>"I've heard a lot about veela.  May I ask questions?"  Luna asked, remarkably polite.  "I'd love to know more."</p><p>Shrugging, Fleur smiled at Luna, "Thank you for asking first.  Ask away, though I reserve the right to not answer if I think it's too personal."</p><p>Luna beamed and she and Fleur began to chatter while Harry listened.  Not long later, they finished their breakfast and Harry rose to his feet, "I need to practice, I'll see you later Luna."</p><p>Flashing him a smile, Luna said in her dreamy voice, "Bye, Harry.  Good luck.  Be careful."  Meanwhile, Harry headed out of the great hall.  After a few moments, Fleur pulled Luna to the Slytherin table to sit near Daphne and murmured a few words to her.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Perhaps a half hour later, Harry looked up as Daphne and Fleur entered the room.  "Fleur said you found something?"  Daphne asked.</p><p>"Yeah.  I saw Luna wandering the grounds and felt a little guilty as I had forgotten about her, so started talking to her," Harry explained.  "She led me to the Ravenclaw common room to wait while she changed."</p><p>"Guilty?"  Daphne asked.</p><p>"Yeah.  She's bullied constantly by her House; they steal her homework and steal her things, even clothing.  I found out originally in the middle of my fifth year, and did something about it.  It kind of slipped my mind with my preparations and getting the horcruxes, but I'll have to do something about it soon, I think.  Maybe talk her into transferring as well."  He wrinkled his nose, "I talked to Padma about it, apparently she tried to help, but Luna won't let her tell Professor Flitwick."</p><p>"Definitely help her," Fleur agreed.  "But what'd you find?"</p><p>"When in the common room," Harry began, "I saw a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing her diadem."  He paused.  "The thing is, I recognized it.  I've seen it before and know where it is.  If it is the horcrux..."</p><p>"Then we found it!"  Daphne said, nodding, "That'd be a relief.  Where is it."</p><p>"Here."  Harry gestured, "It's in a rendition of the room that appears to be a huge cavern full of lost and hidden things."  He got to his feet, "Let's go out and repurpose the Room."</p><p>Leaving the room, Harry began to walk back and forth, thinking of a place to hide something.  Soon, a door opened and they walked into the Room of Hidden Things.  "And here we are," He told them.  "Honestly, at some point I should have Dobby go through this, I bet there's a lot of interesting books and things here, waiting to be found."  He led them along the path and stopped a moment, "Huh, the cabinet isn't here yet.  Makes sense, it was damaged next year.  I should pick it up, it could be useful."  As he spoke, he led them further and said, "I don't know what protections are on it, so keep back, okay?  Dobby?"</p><p>"As much as I'd like to argue, you do seem to be immune to mental compulsions, so it's the best option," Fleur agreed.</p><p>Dobby appeared, "Sir needs Dobby?"</p><p>"Could you get me another lead-lined storage box, please?"  Harry asked.  The house elf disappeared and reappeared moments later with a heavy lead box.  Harry opened it and approached the diadem, pulling heavy dragon hide gloves from his inventory.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Gamer's Mind activated. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>For a brief moment, he had the overwhelming urge to put the diadem on, before it faded.  "Well, it was cursed to make you wear it.  I would guess at that point, you'd be possessed like the Diary," Harry explained.  He examined the bust the diadem was on, murmuring a few spells in parseltongue.  "There's some sort of spell on the bust, it looks pretty complex, I'm not sure what it does.  Some sort of acid or withering curse."</p><p>"Perhaps it's triggered by the diadem getting picked up?"  Suggested Fleur, "That's pretty typical of traps."</p><p>"Possibly.  I guess I won't be using these gloves then."  Harry backed up until he was more than ten feet away from the bust, and said to Daphne and Fleur, "Back up so you're not close.  I don't want one of you trying to grab it."  Once they backed up as well, he gestured with his wand, and the diadem floated into the air.  A hissing sound could be heard as some sort of acidic fog erupted from the bust, causing the old, ragged furniture near it to start to melt.  He floated the diadem towards him, and deposited it in the lead box, shutting the lid.  "I am <i>so</i> glad I didn't just pick it up."</p><p>"That would have been rather bad, yes," Daphne said with understated humor, "I like you too much to see you melt."</p><p>"Well, other than melt against us, anyway," Fleur added, sparking blushes.  "You two are so easy, sometimes."</p><p>"You're just mean," Harry muttered, though it was obvious he wasn't really upset.  "That's the last horcrux we needed, though.  We just have the snake left.  Now we just need to keep planning for the last task.  We need to do research, and find out if he will sense it when we destroy them.  If he can, the best time to destroy them is right before I pick up the portkey.  If not, we'll destroy them before and that's that."</p><p>"Hmm, do you think you'll be able to get to the cup faster than the others?"  Daphne asked.  "We don't want Cedric or Krum getting taken.  You said last time Cedric died."</p><p>"Pretty sure," Harry said to her.  "Granted, last time Krum was Imperiused and he attacked Fleur."  As he said this, he frowned, "But I know the general path and am far more skilled now.  Plus I'll be <i>with</i> Fleur and if I can't think of something, I'm sure she can.  I figure when we get to the Cup, we make her as undetectable as we can and take the jump.  I plan on having Sirius and Remus there as well, waiting.  I'll Fidelius a hiding spot so they won't be discovered.  Unless something's really changed, it'll just be Wormtail and Voldemort in a horrible homunculus form, so hopefully that's enough."</p><p>"Hopefully.  The important thing is to not let him get a new body, really," Daphne said musingly.  "I'm sure he can cast as a homunculus, but I doubt he can duel well."</p><p>"He can.  He cast a killing curse at the gardener who was taking care of his parents' house," Harry said musingly.  "It doesn't look like he's very agile though, so he really can't duel.  Put up a shield and hold it or cast attack spells, sure.  I'm not sure how much magic he can use, though, considering the body looked so weak."</p><p>"All right, then," Fleur decided.  "We have a plan.  Find out if he can sense the horcruxes' destruction, and destroy them immediately if he cannot, or wait if he can.  How will we do it if we can?  I will need to be in the maze with Harry."</p><p>"I have a plan for the Task," Daphne said, "We should place Faux Moody under the Imperius Curse a day or two before the Task.  I am pretty sure I can do it; I probably couldn't if he were the real Moody, though.  Once he's under, we just let him act as he wishes until the Task, then we order him to use nonlethal methods to slow down Cedric and Viktor.  We don't want them hurt, but we don't want them to get to the trophy either.  Once you get there, cast something into the air as a warning and I'll have him take himself away to be captured later on.  As for the horcruxes, you had the basilisk recently harvested, we have a lot of venom and the horcruxes aren't very big.  It's a waste of venom, but we can have a large bowl of venom and the horcruxes held over the bowl.  As soon as the warning is cast, we can have Dobby push them all into the vat.  You won't even have to be there to open the locket, I'm fairly sure being immersed in basilisk venom will kill it unopened."</p><p>"The bit with the horcruxes is a little complex, but probably the best we can do unless one of us is there to cast Fiendfyre."  He paused, "Some of the horcruxes will talk to you and try to stop you from destroying them.  I know the locket did when opened," Harry said after a moment.  "We might want another house elf or two there to help Dobby, I doubt they can affect many people at once.  I can bond Winky," Harry realized.  "I took out a lot of the Death Eaters at the Cup, but Crouch Jr was still there and released his Dark Mark, and his father still released Winky, from what I heard."  He nodded.  "I'll ask Dobby to bring her and bind her."</p><p>"I can have my personal elf, Jacq, help," Fleur offered.</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't have a personal elf, just my family elves.  And while I love my family, I don't think we want to risk it as my parents could ask one questions," Daphne said.</p><p>"Why don't you bond Winky then?"  Harry suggested.  "That way we all have an elf to help us out in case of emergencies."</p><p>"I can do that," Daphne agreed.  She considered, "And elves can use magic, remember.  If we want to be really careful, we can have them magically place the horcruxes and later push the horcruxes into the venom from across the room."</p><p>"That is a very good idea," Fleur said with a smile, "You're our devious girl," she said, hugging the girl and kissing her lightly on the lips.</p><p>"She's right, you are," Harry said, laughing as he did the same thing, leaning in to brush Daphne's lips with his own.</p><p>The poor girl was blushing; after a moment, Daphne said, "You both did that just to tease me, didn't you?"</p><p>"Not <i>just</i> to tease you, I meant every word.  Teasing you was simply a perk," Fleur said with a smile while Harry happily nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Daphne said, though from the smile on her lips, she wasn't actually upset.  "Anything else we need to discuss?"</p><p>"Discuss?  No," Fleur said.  "I was thinking however, we could do some snogging."  The casual way she suggested it made both Daphne and Harry blink.</p><p>Daphne and Harry looked at each other, blushing, and then answered in a simple way.  They kissed, very lightly, while Fleur made a soft cooing sound.  "You two are so cute when you are shy," she said, pulling them into a hug and kissing one then the other.</p><p>Not long after, they slipped out of the Room and headed down the hallway.  "We'll see you later," Daphne murmured to Harry before smiling and taking the stairs towards the ground floor with Fleur.</p><p>"See you," Harry said with a smile, giving her and Fleur a hug before turning to take the stairs up to Gryffindor Tower.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Unfortunately for the trio, not everything goes to plan.</p><p>A few days later, a meeting was held at the bank, as Narcissa had tried to ask for a loan with the Black inheritance as collateral and was told that it wasn't possible.</p><p>"You wished to have a meeting, Mrs. Malfoy?" asked Ripsnarl, a senior account manager.</p><p>"Yes, I was told that I could not take out a loan with the Black Vaults as collateral?  My son is Heir Black," Narcissa said.</p><p>"Ah, I see the dilemma.  I'm afraid you're acting under a misconception.  I'm afraid the goblin who gave your husband a prior loan will have to be disciplined and the loan paid back.  Your son is not and has never been Heir Black," Ripsnarl stated.</p><p>"That's impossible, he's the only possible Heir, with Arcturus dead, everyone else was disowned," Narcissa snapped.</p><p>"I'm afraid that is not entirely accurate.  While Walburga Black was quite vocal about disowning him from her family, she could not disown him from House Black.  Only Arcturus Black could do so, and he refused.  Sirius Black was and is Heir as he never received a trial.  Even if he were to be removed, his own Heir would become Heir and could claim House Black."</p><p>Narcissa was seething.  She had been depending on the Black Vaults to supplement the Malfoy vaults.  Her husband had spent so much for his political aspirations; the Malfoy Vaults were not as bottomless as some thought.  "And who is Sirius Black's Heir, so I know who to contact about House matters as Black is certainly unavailable?"  Not only was the gold unavailable, this put the Greengrass wealth out of reach as well.</p><p>"Sirius Black's heir is Harry James Potter, eligible both through his Grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black as well as via the Godfather Ritual," Ripsnarl stated.</p><p>Narcissa felt like swearing.  Of all people, <i>Potter</i> was Heir to the Black fortune?  She'd have to contact her son and warn him.  Perhaps he could do something about Greengrass as well.  After a moment, she got to her feet.  Not speaking, she walked out of the room, not seeing the goblin's sneer behind her.  Nor would she have cared.</p><p>It was just a goblin after all.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>
Age: 14<br/>
Job: Student<br/>
Level: 11<br/>
XP: 26,350</p><p>Health: 350<br/>
Mana: 750</p><p>Strength: 10<br/>
Agility: 25<br/>
Endurance: 25<br/>
Intelligence: 50<br/>
Perception: 20<br/>
Charisma: 20<br/>
Magic: 50</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>
Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Dancing 15 [Apprentice], Deception 20 [Apprentice], Dodging 27 [Journeyman], Etiquette (Magical) 40 [Apprentice], Gardening 75 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 1 [Journeyman], Language (French) 75 [Apprentice], Law (Magical) 25 [Apprentice], Mathematics 10 [Journeyman], Persuasion 35 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 80 [Apprentice], Swords 35 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>
Alchemy 10 [Apprentice], Ancient Runes 9 [Journeyman], Arithmancy 13 [Journeyman], Charms 38 [Journeyman], Dark Arts 17 [Journeyman], Dueling 43 [Journeyman], Herbology 2 [Journeyman], Legilimency 30 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 98 [Apprentice], Magic Theory 25 [Journeyman], Observe 30 [Journeyman], Occlumency 72 [Apprentice], Potions 19 [Journeyman], Transfiguration 38 [Journeyman], Warding 14 [Apprentice]</p><p>Talents:<br/>
Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Lord Potter, Mother's Protection, Parselmagic, Parseltongue Mastery, Powerful Magic, Shapeshifter<br/>
&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As this story is nearing its end (I predict five or so more chapters), I am outlining my next story and thought I'd tell folks about it.</p><p>This story 'slot' is my 'incredibly trope-y' story, where I run with fun cliches and tropes.  I am going to be using different cliches and tropes though.</p><p>In a nutshell, the next story I plan is a story where Harry runs through the Veil after Sirius.  Now, the Veil is actually a portal to other worlds.  Too bad it's random and usually leads to death.  Harry runs in soon enough that he ends up with Sirius in a new world.</p><p>Cue Isekai tropes, as Harry and Sirius have ended up in a fantasy Isekai world (not from any particular work).  Dungeons, guilds, really weird powerful magic, and so on.  They have father and son adventures in said Isekai world, and eventually manage to return to Earth.</p><p>There will be some interludes with what's happening on Earth while they're gone, though time won't be one to one.  More time will pass in Isekai land than on Earth.</p><p>The Power He Knows Not?  Bullshit Isekai powers.</p><p>As some people care about knowing such things, I'm wavering between an OC pairing and Tonks, as it'd be quite easy to change things up slightly to have Bellatrix's blast knocking her out have her slam into Sirius and knock them -both- through the Veil and have Harry run after. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Attempted Kidnapping and Fallout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco makes a big mistake.  Daphne and Harry are forced to go public.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this took so long.  I didn't really get a chance to write <i>at all</i> once December really got rolling, between work and family obligations for the Holidays.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy threw his mother's letter down on the bed beside him.  Inside, he was seething.  So, he wasn't Heir Black and of all people, <i>Potter</i> was?  He'd been acting strange all year, ignoring all of Draco's attempts to rile him up.  It had gotten so bad that even Snape had noticed his newfound self confidence and control.  Perhaps this was why.  He would have to act carefully.</p><p>Picking up the letter, he crumpled it up, considering.  So, the Greengrass contract was forfeit, was it?  He'd been biding his time, waiting for her to realize she belonged to him.  Gaining control of the Greengrass wealth would have been a coup.  Perhaps it was time to act and show her that her place was below him.</p><p>Slowly, he rose to his feet, lifting his wand to incinerate his mother's letter.  Yes.  He would have to plan.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Daphne walked down the hallway, heading for the Great Hall.  It was breakfast, and she liked to get there early so she'd have time for other things such as studying or meeting in the Room.</p><p>As she walked, she was making plans.  It would be some time until the Third Task, and she wanted to study more and go into more of those strange dungeons of Harry's.  She--</p><p>--out of the darkness came the red jet of a stunner, and she instinctively dived out of the way, flicking her wrist to bring her wand into her hand.  Thank Morgana for all the practicing with Harry and Fleur.  She looked around, slowly, and another stunner came towards her.  She murmured, "Protego," blocking the spell before adding, "Hominum revelio."  As she cast the spell, she took a quick look towards a nearby classroom, and not seeing anyone inside, she backed through the doorway, pushing open the door.</p><p>Her eyes swept the hall, and after a moment, focused.  There.  One person.  And behind him, two others.  Oh, it was obvious who it was.  "Malfoy, not only are you an idiot, you're incompetent," she quipped.  She whispered, "Winky."  The house elf appeared beside her and Daphne murmured, "If you will, please tell Harry that I'm here and would appreciate assistance?"  Once the house elf left, she turned her attention to the doorway, again casting a revealing charm.  Malfoy was approaching, as were his two bookends.  She was sure she could handle them, but best to be safe than sorry.</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear you say that," drawled Malfoy.  "I suppose that I will have to punish you, then.  You could have been Lady Malfoy, you know.  Any woman would be <i>honored</i>.  Now you will just be a slut who warms my bed.  Potter won't want you after I'm through with you."</p><p>"I think you'll find," Daphne said dryly, "That I'm far more than that, though not for a slug like you."  She tapped her head and murmured, disillusioning herself as she sidled towards the desk, slipping behind it and kneeling.  As she waited, she conjured water, directing it at the doorway, soaking the entire area in front of the door.  Taking a breath, she cast another reveal charm, watching as Draco approached the doorway.</p><p>"Slug, am I, you bitch?"  Draco snarled.  He stepped into the room, and Daphne was shocked to realize he hadn't even disillusioned himself.  Granted, it was a sixth year spell but <i>still</i>.  As he approached, she said, "Glacius."  Blue-white mist streaked out of her wand and froze the ground beneath Draco solid, causing him to fall as he tried to move out of the way.  She followed this up with a, "Stupefy.  Leviosa."  She carefully moved him away from the doorway, hiding his body behind a few desks so he couldn't be woken up, and turned her attention to the door again.</p><p>"Idiot," murmured Daphne as she kept waiting, occasionally casting another revealing charm.  Less than a minute later, Crabbe and Goyle came into the room, and she wasn't taking chances.  She quickly cast two stunning spells and they fell.  "Leviosa.  Leviosa," She murmured as she levitated first one, then the other, towards the desks.  Getting up, she headed towards them and stunned each a second time to be sure.</p><p>It was then that Harry came rushing in, darting into the room with his wand raised.  Spotting her, he rushed over and hugged her.  "Are you all right?  Sorry it took so long, but I didn't think elf-popping here would be good for you, might be a distraction."</p><p>Daphne returned the hug tightly, taking a shuddering breath, "I'm fine.  He found out about our betrothal."</p><p>"And so he was his typical self and attacked you?"  Harry asked, looking at Draco a moment, "Some part of me wants to cut off his bits."</p><p>"I wouldn't mind that, but it'd things difficult.  We're going to have to go public, though," Daphne said with a sigh.</p><p>"Yes.  Have you talked to your parents about transferring to Beauxbatons?"  Harry asked.</p><p>"Yes.  Honestly, mother was pleased about it.  She's not been happy with Hogwarts standards for a while.  Sure, McGonagall and Flitwick are quite good, but Defense is a joke, and Snape inflates Slytherin grades, so I'm never sure just how good I'm actually doing in Potions," Daphne said with a sigh.</p><p>"Well, might be good to have her come in, like, now, and sign papers with Madame Maxime.  It'll get you out of the Slytherin dorms, which at this point is rather important," Harry said with a sigh.  "I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to turn a blind eye to threats against you.  Or even try to act to separate us like he did I and Fleur."</p><p>"You're probably right," Daphne said musingly.  "Winky!"  When the house elf appeared, she said, "Please go to my mother and tell her that something has come up and I need her here, and that I need to be transferred as soon as possible.  Tell her to convince Maxime if she doesn't want me transferred this late in the year, it's important.  Malfoy was planning on raping me and I stopped him.  Have her tell father as well."</p><p>"Yes, Mistress," Winky said and disappeared again.</p><p>"What do we do about these three?"  Harry asked.  "We'll have to tell people about us, you realize."</p><p>"I think that we should call the aurors.  Have them get here before Dumbledore can sweep things under the rug," Daphne decided.  "Call Dobby."</p><p>"Dobby," Harry called.</p><p>When the house elf appeared, Daphne said to him, "Please go to the DMLE.  Say your master, Harry Potter, needs you to speak to Amelia Bones.  Don't discuss the situation with anyone else, otherwise.  When you are taken to her, tell her that someone was attacked at Hogwarts and she's needed there.  Then return when you're done and tell us, so Harry can keep an eye out."  As she says this, she shuts the door to the classroom.  "We'll have to wait here."</p><p>Watching Dobby disappear, Harry nodded and idly moved to the three behind the desks.  He considered, and hissed, ~Altum Somnum.~  he repeated the spell three times, before turning to look at Daphne, "They'll sleep until I wake them up."  His lips twitch, "Even a healer will have difficulties unless they're a parselmouth."</p><p>He sat down beside Daphne, who hugged him.  "Dumbledore is going to be upset, you realize, that the aurors were called."</p><p>Winky appeared, "Your mother be saying she will handle it, but wants to know the full story as soon as possible."</p><p>"Thank you, Winky," Daphne said with a nod before turning to Harry as the house elf disappeared again.</p><p>"I feel little concern for Dumbledore's distaste.  I'm a champion and an adult.  He has little he can do to me, at least legally.  And if he tries something overt," Harry said, "He'll be risking his plans."  He paused.  "I should, however, put into motion my transfer to Beauxbatons myself, so at the end of the year it's all official the instant the tournament is over.  Then I can just tell McGonagall I won't be returning."</p><p>"You need to be careful.  You're right that he can't be overt, but there's a lot he could attempt if you aren't cautious," Daphne pointed out.</p><p>They continued to chat for a while, waiting.  After a while, Dobby appeared.</p><p>"Missus Bonesy is at the gates with aurorses," the house elf stated.</p><p>"Good," Harry said.  He got to his feet and moved to the bodies, disillusioning them.  "Shall we go meet her?" he asked Daphne, murmuring, "Leviosa," as he gestured with his wand.</p><p>"This should be fun," muttered Daphne as they headed down the hallway.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>It didn't take them long to reach the entry hall, where Dumbledore was standing with McGonagall and Snape, arguing with Amelia Bones, who was standing with a trio of aurors, all of which Harry recognized from his past: Dawlish, Shacklebolt, and Tonks.  "Mrs. Bones, there is no reason for you to be here."</p><p>"I would say there is," Harry said as he arrived with Daphne.  Casually, he waved his wand, wordlessly casting a finite to reveal Crabbe, Draco, and Goyle's floating bodies.</p><p>"POTTER!"  Snape snapped.  "Two hundred points from Gryffindor for assaulting fellow students!  Headmaster, I suggest..."</p><p>"Professor Snape," Daphne interjected, "Considering I am the one who dealt with them and Harry only came in after the fact, I suggest you reverse the point reduction."  Snape opened his mouth, closing it, surprised that she interrupted him.  To Daphne's amusement, Professor McGonagall quickly did just that, earning her a glare from Snape.  She turned to Amelia, "Madame Bones, I would like these three arrested for assault with the intent to rape the betrothed of the House Black."</p><p>Madame Bones blinked, and asked, "Rape?  What exactly happened, Miss Greengrass?"</p><p>"I think it best if we discussed this in my office," Dumbledore suggested, only to be ignored by Daphne.</p><p>"Here would be better, Professor Dumbledore.  I was walking down the hall heading to breakfast, when I saw a stunning spell coming at me.  I dived out of the way, and blocked another one."  Daphne paused, before continuing, "After using a few spells, I saw there were three people, and so went into an empty classroom so I could have cover and bottleneck my attackers.  Mr. Malfoy came in, talking about how any woman would honored to be Mrs. Malfoy, and that I could have had that position but now would be simply a slut in his bed, and that Potter wouldn't want me after he was done with me."  She paused, "Anyway, I took care of him and his two bookends, and Harry found me.  We sent a message to you and came to deliver them to you."</p><p>"Why didn't you bring the matter to us?  Wouldn't that have been the proper thing to do, Miss Greengrass?" Dumbledore asked, frowning at her and Harry, even while Snape bent down to kneel by Draco, trying to wake him up with a reviving spell.</p><p>"You won't be able to revive him, Professor," Harry said to Snape.  "She didn't because she knew you'd try to sweep it under the rug like you do for all bullying, Professor," he continued.  "As Heir to House Black, I hereby demand these three be taken into custody and questioned.  I'm aware they can deny veritaserum, but between memories provided by Daphne and her speaking under veritaserum, hopefully justice will be served."</p><p>Amelia blinked, "You're Heir to House Black?  How did that happen?" she asked.  Harry just lifted his hand, the Heir ring appearing before he willed it away again.</p><p>"That is a long story I would absolutely <i>love</i> to share with you.  It surprises me you are unaware of the situation, someone told me he was working on it,"  He glared at Dumbledore, before continuing.  "At any rate, shall we?"</p><p>"I cannot allow you to arrest Mr. Malfoy, he will be disciplined at Hogwarts," Dumbledore demanded.</p><p>"You have no say in the matter, Professor Dumbledore," Daphne said.  "He was going to rape me.  That is not a mere school issue.  My parents are already aware, and we notified the DMLE.  This crime is not something you can sweep under the rug now."</p><p>"I am disappointed in you, Miss Greengrass.  We will discuss this in my office.  Harry, I will speak to you as well, after," Dumbledore said, looking between Harry and Daphne with a frown.</p><p>"I don't think so, Headmaster," Daphne said to him.  "I don't trust you enough to speak to you privately, nor do I trust my Head of House to protect me if you were to do something untoward."</p><p>"Miss Greengrass, if you do not come with me, there will be ramifications for your future here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began, frowning.</p><p>"That is no longer an issue," came a voice from the doorway.  Turning, Harry saw an older woman who looked a lot like Daphne step into the entry hall.</p><p>"Mum!" Daphne said, turning to approach her and give her a hug.</p><p>The woman approached them, and handed a sheaf of papers to McGonagall, "I'm aware it's unusual this late in the year, Professor, but it is within my rights: especially after this mess.  My daughter is no longer a student at Hogwarts.  I have spoken to Madame Maxime and she is transferring to Beauxbatons.  These are the acceptance papers, already signed by myself and Madame Maxime."</p><p>Watching this interaction, Amelia Bones lofted a brow, even as her aurors levitated the three boys towards the exit.  Harry followed the aurors outside, saying to Amelia quietly, "You'll need me to wake them up, a normal reviving spell won't work," Harry said to her.  "I can do that now, if you like."</p><p>"Please," Amelia said, and Harry nodded at her.</p><p>~Finite.~ Harry hissed, gesturing with his wand, and with a start the three woke up.</p><p>"What was that?"  Amelia asked.</p><p>Harry said with a shrug, "A special talent.  I'm sure you've heard of what happened my second year from your niece."  He added, "I should get back inside."</p><p>Amelia watched him a moment and then nodded, and Harry entered the entry hall, pausing briefly as he saw Dumbledore arguing with Daphne's mother.  "Mrs. Greengrass, you can't just pull her out of school this late in the year!"</p><p>"I can, actually.  She's ahead in her studies, and we're confident she'll be able to take the Beauxbatons finals easily enough," Daphne's mother stated with a proud smile.  "Besides, the law says I can remove her from this institution at any time as long as I have prepared either tutors or alternate schooling."  She shrugged, "I have done so.  Madame Maxime said she'd allow her to bunk with one of the girls in the carriage."</p><p>Dumbledore didn't look pleased, while Snape seemed focused upon glaring at Harry.  However, he also realized that at this point, arguing would simply make him look worse.  He simply sighed, looking at Daphne and her mother with disappointment.  "It is a sad day when students decide to leave an institution such as Hogwarts."  He looked over at Harry, "Harry, you will come to my office, I need to speak to you on this matter."</p><p>"All right," Harry said to the man before adding, looking at McGonagall.  "Professor McGonagall, please join us?"</p><p>"Of course, Mr. Potter," the woman said, moving to follow him.  For a brief moment, Dumbledore looked like he had swallowed a lemon.</p><p>Harry glanced at Daphne, offering a smile, "I'll drop in to talk to you later or tomorrow, all right?" he asked her, and she nodded at him.  He turned and asked, "Shall we, Professor?"  As McGonagall followed him, they headed up the steps towards the Headmaster's office.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>Harry stalked into the Gryffindor commons, shaking his head.  Yet another "discussion" with Dumbledore, and he needed to relax.  As he moved to thump down in front of the fire, he heard a voice behind him, "You all right?"</p><p>Glancing up, he flashed a smile at Hermione, sighing, "I will be.  It's always the same thing.  He pushes so hard."  Changing the subject, Harry grinned, "How're you and Viktor doing?" He asked.</p><p>Hermione blushed, "Pretty good.  We were talking about my visiting him in Bulgaria over the summer.  I have to convince my parents, but I think they will let me as long as they can come."</p><p>Harry smirked, "If you're good, I'll chaperone you," he teased her.  "I <i>am</i> legally an adult."</p><p>The look Hermione gave him was droll, "I don't think my parents would accept that, Harry."</p><p>"Too bad, it'd be fun," Harry said to her with a grin, "If only for the teasing."  He chuckled softly, "Not to mention the <i>pictures</i>..."</p><p>"Harry, you do realize that I have <i>oh so much</i> material to tell Daphne and Fleur, right?" Hermione asked, brow rising.</p><p>He immediately backed down, "Okay, okay, I'll be good," he said, lifting his hands in supplication.</p><p>"That's better," Hermione said as she smirked at him, before growing serious and asking hesitantly.  "Have you spoken to Ron, lately?"</p><p>"No."  This is all Harry said for a moment, before he continued, "He's been... better, of late.  Not as mean-spirited towards me."  He paused, "I honestly wonder if perhaps he just let his jealousy get the better of him and Dumbledore used that against him, though I don't know if I can ever trust him."</p><p>Hermione patted Harry's hand gently, "I know.  He seems all right though, he's spending a lot of time with Dean and Seamus."</p><p>"And I'm happy for that," Harry said quietly.  "But I still don't want to get near him."  He considered then, "Have you spoken to your parents about transferring schools, by the by?  Daphne's transferred, and I'm making moves to do so as well.  I think you should leave as well."</p><p>"I have," Hermione acknowledged.  "We discussed Beauxbatons and Salem Witch's Academy.  I'm actually leaning towards the latter, as they offer more non-magical subjects that I'm interested in."</p><p>"I'm a little disappointed that you won't be in the same school, but still relieved you'll be safe," Harry told her.</p><p>"I'm still considering," Hermione said to him with a shrug, "I admit, if I and Viktor last, it'll be easier if I attend a school in Europe."</p><p>"Aww, true love," Harry teased her before ducking from the swat.  "If it helps, I am going to be hiring a non-magical tutor over the summer for non-magical subjects so I can get my A-Levels, you're more than welcome to join me."</p><p>"That <i>would</i> be nice," Hermione said, perking up slightly.  "I'm surprised that you're planning on more studying once everything's over."</p><p>"I have gotten used to it, and honestly I started to enjoy it."  He grins, "I sometimes think you've corrupted me," Harry teased.  "But really, more knowledge is good.  And after everything I've been through, in spite of it all, I think I'd enjoy getting a degree in teaching and becoming a teacher somewhere.  I and Fleur have had a lot of fun tutoring Daphne.  Though I think I'd like to spend some time learning a few other things, too."</p><p>"Do you want to teach non-magical subjects, or magical?"  Hermione asked curiously.</p><p>"Both, I think," Harry said with a shrug.  "Like you said, a lot of schools include non-magical subjects.  Beauxbatons doesn't have as many as American or Australian schools or nearly as many as Mahoutokoro, but it has some.  I wouldn't mind expanding the list, if I do well enough to be offered a place there in say a decade."</p><p>"I think considering how well you're doing with the Tournament as well as <i>who</i> you are, you'll get an opportunity," Hermione said dryly.</p><p>"Well, that's kind of the point, Harry said after a moment.  "I want it to be because of my own talents and not the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' nonsense," he explained with a shrug.  "Anyway, I should go get changed, I have to go speak to Daphne and make sure she's okay.  She's officially transferred to Beauxbatons as of this evening."</p><p>Hermione blinked, looking at him, "What happened?"</p><p>"Long story," Harry said with a sigh.  "You'll hear it later I'm sure.  If you want the whole story now, come with me after I've changed, and I and Daphne can fill you in."</p><p>She nodded, closing her book, "I'll be waiting.</p><p>HPHPHPHPHP</p><p>A few days later, the Daily Prophet came.</p><p>
  <b>HEIR MALFOY CONVICTED OF ATTEMPTED RAPE OF GREENGRASS HEIRESS.</b>
</p><p>"Twenty years?"  Harry murmured to himself as he read the article.  "Should've been life."</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>Age: 14<br/>Job: Student<br/>Level: 11<br/>XP: 27,750</p><p>Health: 350<br/>Mana: 750</p><p>Strength: 10<br/>Agility: 25<br/>Endurance: 25<br/>Intelligence: 50<br/>Perception: 20<br/>Charisma: 20<br/>Magic: 50</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Dancing 15 [Apprentice], Deception 20 [Apprentice], Dodging 32 [Journeyman], Etiquette (Magical) 40 [Apprentice], Gardening 75 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 3 [Journeyman], Language (French) 80 [Apprentice], Law (Magical) 25 [Apprentice], Mathematics 10 [Journeyman], Persuasion 35 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 80 [Apprentice], Swords 40 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>Alchemy 12 [Apprentice], Ancient Runes 12 [Journeyman], Arithmancy 17 [Journeyman], Charms 41 [Journeyman], Dark Arts 20 [Journeyman], Dueling 45 [Journeyman], Herbology 4 [Journeyman], Legilimency 33 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 1 [Journeyman], Magic Theory 28 [Journeyman], Observe 34 [Journeyman], Occlumency 75 [Apprentice], Potions 21 [Journeyman], Transfiguration 42 [Journeyman], Warding 17 [Apprentice]</p><p>Talents:<br/>Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Lord Potter, Mother's Protection, Parselmagic, Parseltongue Mastery, Powerful Magic, Shapeshifter<br/>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Altum Somnum" = "Deep Sleep"</p><p>I didn't want Harry to sweep in and 'save' Daphne, she might not have his advantages, but she's a strong witch in her own right.  And Draco is faaaar too arrogant to plan properly right now.  He really didn't show any true skill till sixth year.</p><p>As for Dumbledore, he doesn't want his school to look bad.  I really don't know why Dumbledore's so uncaring in the books about bullying.  Or the other teachers for that matter.  It took me a while to write this, I kept making Dumbledore look really EVIL and not just an uncaring arse.</p><p>Next, I work on A Flower For a Teacher and either Masquerade or my MHA story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Meeting the Parents and Third Task Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry meets Daphne's parents.  The third task looms closer, and then he is surprised.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Harry received word from Winky that he was expected at the Beauxbatons carriage that evening.  He read through the note she gave him with some amusement.  "Someone's nervous.  Rather short notice though, I only have an hour," he said to himself.</p>
<p>Of course, he could sympathize.  It was apparent that he was expected to visit Daphne but also meet her parents.  He would have to dress appropriately.  "Enough studying," he said to himself, closing the book he was reading and rising to his feet and looking around the Room.  "Dobby?"  When the house elf appeared, he said, "I am going to be meeting Daphne's parents.  I need an outfit that's elegant but not excessively formal.  Can you help me?"  It was sad that Dobby knew more about such things than he did.</p>
<p>Dobby perked up, "Of course, Sir!  Dobby already purchased such an outfit for yous."  As he spoke he disappeared again, and returned with clothing folded over his arm.  "Here you be, Sir.  Dobby went with basic black with a crimson shirt for contrast."</p>
<p>Looking over the clothes, he found black slacks, black robes, a crimson shirt, black silk gloves, and a black tie.  All in acromantula silk, sometimes woven with fine cotton.  It still boggled him just how different his life was.  Wearing things like this instead of Dudley's hand-me-downs.  "Is there anything else I should do while meeting Daphne's parents, Dobby?  I read a bit about it in an etiquette book, but it's been a while."</p>
<p>"A guest gift would be good, Sir!  A bottle of wine mebbes," Dobby said after a moment's thought.</p>
<p>"Can you procure a suitable bottle of wine for this evening?  I'm expected to show at half six," Harry questioned the house elf.</p>
<p>"Oh, easily, Sir!  Dobby'll just take money from yous vault and purchase a fine bottle.  It be important to choose the right kind of wine, not too cheap but not extravagant," Dobby explained.</p>
<p>"I'd appreciate that, thank you, Dobby," he said as he concentrated.  The room changed slightly, a new door appearing.  Even as Dobby disappeared, he placed his new clothes on the couch and moved into the other room to shower before changing.  Finishing, he looked at himself in a mirror, and muttered, "Merlin, I hope I don't turn into a ponce, like Malfoy."</p>
<p>HPHPHPHPHP</p>
<p>Moving down the path, Harry approached the Beauxbatons carriage and knocked upon the door.  Once the door opened, the student offered him a nod and gestured for him to enter.  Looking around briefly, he said, "I'm here to see Miss Greengrass," in French, turning to head into one of the halls on one end of the carriage.</p>
<p>It hadn't been a surprise to learn that Daphne was now rooming next to Fleur.  </p>
<p>Approaching Daphne's door, he knocked upon it and entered after hearing a murmured, "Come in."</p>
<p>Entering the room, Harry paused, looking around.  Sitting on the couch was Daphne and Fleur, both of whom flashed him a smile, the prior a little nervously.  Sitting in chairs across from the couch sat two people: an older man with gray-black hair and the woman he saw the other evening.  "Good evening, ladies.  Sir."  Harry inclined his head towards each before holding out the wine, "It's a pleasure to meet you both," he says.  "Harry Potter, sir, ma'am."</p>
<p>The man's brow rises at the guest gift, and he inclines his head, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Heir Black.  I'm Marcus Greengrass.  This is my wife, Kalina Greengrass."  As she was introduced, the woman held out her hand to Harry, who responded by accepting it, carefully brushing his lips near her hand without actually touching her skin, as Daphne taught him.</p>
<p>"May I sit?"  With this, Harry looked toward Daphne and Fleur, who both nodded.</p>
<p>"Of course, Heir Black," Daphne said in a formal tone.  Her parents were there, after all.</p>
<p>Settling into place next to Daphne, Harry offered a smile to the two adults, "Daphne said you wished to speak to me?"</p>
<p>"More meet you than simply speak to you, young man," Mrs. Greengrass said with a smile.  "We were most surprised when Daphne wrote to us and told us that you were Heir Black and not Heir Malfoy.  You may call me Kalina, please.  Or mum."  She glanced at Fleur, and her lips quirked, "You may as well, Heiress Delacour."</p>
<p>"Relieved as well, truth be told," her husband said with a cough.  "I'm sure you've heard from Daphne that my family kept our heads down in the last war, but that doesn't mean we agree with all of that claptrap the Death Eaters spouted.  Additionally, I'm sure the Malfoys would have used the betrothal to gain an advantage over us, and..."  He trailed off and shrugged.  Glancing at his wife, his brow rose and he said dryly, "That's that.  If my wife approves, then who am I to argue?  You can call me Marcus."</p>
<p>That was rather more blunt than expected, considering how controlled Daphne could be.  Harry blinked a moment, before saying, "All right then, Kalina, Marcus."  He could feel Daphne relax slightly beside him even as Fleur murmured acceptance.</p>
<p>"Now, why don't you tell us about yourself?  <i>How</i> did you become Heir Black?"  Marcus asked this bluntly.  He seemed a straightforward sort, strangely enough.</p>
<p>Harry glanced at Daphne questioningly, the young woman nodding at him.  This was not unnoticed by her mother, who looked pleased.  "Well, first of all, Sirius Black is my godfather and he named me his heir back in 1980 when I was born.  When he escaped, he visited the goblins to ensure it was still the case."</p>
<p>"Wait... why would he make sure you're his heir.  Even if he made you heir in 1980, I'd think he'd have changed it, what with his betraying your parents to You-Know-Who," Marcus asked.  "Besides, he was disowned."</p>
<p>Harry sighed, "He was never disowned.  His mother kicked him out, but his father and grandfather never officially disowned him.  And that would be true, if he actually betrayed them."  He shrugged his shoulders, "You might not believe this, but it's true; I can provide a memory.  He wasn't the Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew was.  He didn't kill Pettigrew, Pettigrew blew up the street and cut off his own finger and escaped."</p>
<p>"But that's impossible.  If it were the case, it would have been revealed at the trial!"  Marcus stated.  His wife simply watched, brow rising as Daphne claimed one of Harry's hands in her own.</p>
<p>"That's assuming there was one.  There wasn't.  He was taken in and thrown in Azkaban sans-trial," Harry said with a sigh.  "When he escaped last year, we found Pettigrew, I saw him admit to betraying my parents and framing Sirius.  Unfortunately, another of my teachers was a werewolf and had seen us and came to help us without drinking his wolfsbane, so in the conflict, Pettigrew escaped.  Later, Professor Snape, who <i>hated</i> Sirius, said we had obviously been confounded and the Minister seized on this and tried to have Sirius kissed.  Luckily, he got away."</p>
<p>"We have all of us met Mr. Black," Fleur cut in.  "He is an interesting man.  Damaged from his time within Azkaban, surely, but he is not insane, nor does he come across as evil."</p>
<p>For the first time, Daphne's mother spoke.  "Very likely, Fudge was being paid by Lucius Malfoy, who was hoping to gain the Black inheritance for his son.  Couple that with Fudge's obsessive need to protect his own position, and you get a rather complicated situation."  She paused, "However, if this is true, why did Dumbledore not act?  I'm not fond of him for a few reasons, but he could have used his position as the Chief Warlock to overrule Fudge in this instance and order a trial."</p>
<p>All Harry could do is stare at Kalina.  Okay, so <i>that</i> was where Daphne got it from.  "I can provide the memory if you like.  As for Dumbledore, Sirius Black is my godfather.  If he had been cleared, he would have had custody over me.  I don't know why, but Dumbledore is <i>obsessed</i> with controlling me.  And I'm not being over dramatic, Daphne and Fleur will corroborate this."  He sighed, "I can also let you see a goblin healer's report.  I had loyalty potions keyed to Dumbledore in my system up to this last summer, among other things."</p>
<p>"You're saying that Dumbledore gave you loyalty potions."  Marcus seemed to want confirmation.</p>
<p>"Yes.  And bound my magic.  And gave me something the goblins called a Discord Potion, too," Harry added.</p>
<p>"It is our belief that Dumbledore wanted Harry isolated from people.  Discord potions cause those who don't know the person well to always think the worst of them," Fleur stated.  "It would certainly fit if he wanted him isolated and controlled."</p>
<p>As they listened, Harry shrugged, "This is rather more than you expected, I'm sure.  But it explains why I'm Heir Black.  Sirius is innocent.  Remember that Dumbledore was Chief Warlock even back in 1981.  I was <i>his</i> responsibility to ensure everyone got a fair trial.  He did so for everyone including Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy: too 'fair' in the latter case.  But not Sirius Black."  He continued, "It even explains why I'm <i>Heir Black</i> and not <i>Lord Black</i>.  Sirius never officially received a trial or was sentenced, so he's Lord Black, even if no one knows it."</p>
<p>"Well, this is a great deal to think on," Marcus said after a moment.  He glanced at his wife, before chuckling.  "It's not what we were expecting, but I'm sure we can work on it."  He paused, "Or rather, my wife will work on it.  Unless something happens, you will be a member of my family, so I suppose you should know that most of the political maneuvering and planning is done by Kalina, she's far better at it than I."</p>
<p>Fleur said teasingly, "So much like Harry and Daphne?"  All Harry could do is pout at Fleur, while Daphne laughed.</p>
<p>"If I may ask," Kalina interjected, "What are your plans for the future?"  The question, Harry sensed, was more important than it might seem.</p>
<p>"In the short term, I'm going to deal with the tournament and certain other factors that only a few other people are aware of."  He didn't want to talk about the horcruxes at that point, "In the slightly longer term, I will be moving my education to Beauxbatons with Daphne.  I've been learning French for a while, and hopefully will be able to manage it between both ladies' help."  Harry shrugged, "In the long term?  I'm not entirely sure.  Politically, I have two Houses in the Wizengamot, but I am not fond of politics.  I will probably do something like your husband does, and give Daphne my support and ask her to manage such things while I pursue other matters.  My own interests lie in learning.  It's kind of surprising, considering my past, but I find I like learning and teaching.  I'd love to teach at a magical school."</p>
<p>"And Dumbledore?" Kalina asked after a moment.</p>
<p>"If my plans succeed during the tournament, I plan on releasing the goblin report.  I also plan on releasing how utterly warped this school is, between many poor classes and the way he ignores bullying.  I've already released information about what I've had to deal with in the school, the Philosopher's Stone and the basilisk and so on," Harry said.  "I don't want to, but if necessary, I will include events from my childhood."  As he said this, Daphne squeezed his hand.  "I will do my best to take him down legally.  If I cannot and things grow difficult, I will leave the country.  Family comes first, and that includes both Daphne and Fleur.  And yourselves, now, of course."</p>
<p>"So you won't simply let him go?"  Kalina continued.</p>
<p>"No.  I cannot forgive him for what he's done to me.  I won't murder him, but I will ruin him, ruin his reputation.  It will be very difficult for him to argue with goblin-certified documents.  The Wizarding World depends on them for far too many things.  I don't know if it will lead to his arrest, but it will hopefully shatter his reputation," Harry said simply.  "It's already showing signs of stress thanks to Skeeter's articles."</p>
<p>"Good," Kalina responded.  "Of course, we would have to let the betrothal commence for familial reasons, but I think you will make a good match.  You're rather a blunt sort of man, much like my Marcus, but that can be entertaining at times.  Can't it, Daphne?"  She glanced at her daughter, who blushed.</p>
<p>"I think that Daphne enjoys his bluntness, especially when he..."  Fleur began to speak, only to be interrupted by Daphne leaning over and covering her mouth with her hand.</p>
<p>"Fleur!"  Daphne <i>looked</i> at Fleur, blushing.  "Shush."</p>
<p>Marcus just laughed, softly, "You three are good together.  I find myself relieved."</p>
<p>"Indeed, and you balance well, all three of you," Kalina said.  She laughed then, saying, "I find myself looking forward to the future with the three of you working together.  Regardless of whether you settle in Britain or not, the future will be interesting."</p>
<p>"I like to think so," Harry admitted.  "I've known Fleur for a while."  Longer than Marcus realized, "And I've always felt drawn to her."  Fleur leaned in, kissing his cheek at that, even as he continues, "As for Daphne, it started out as me wanting to help her out, but it's not that way anymore.  Well, not only that.  She's special to me, too."  He pauses and shrugs, "I'm not very good at talking about my feelings, so I'll leave it at that."</p>
<p>"It's enough," Kalina says after a moment.  "Now, to other matters."  She looks between them, "Heiress Delacour, has Heir Potter discussed matters with your parents yet?"  At her words, Harry's eyes opened wide.</p>
<p>Noticing the shift in titles, Fleur's lips twitched.  "Not as yet.  We spoke to my mother briefly after the second task, but he hasn't negotiated with my parents about a betrothal," Fleur stated, looking at Harry in amusement.</p>
<p>"I suggest you do so, Heir Potter.  I think a joint wedding after your fifth year would be appropriate, and a year-long courtship is traditional," Kalina said as she offered a smile.</p>
<p>Opening and closing his mouth, Harry says after he recovers, "You're probably right.  However, first things first.  I'd actually wanted to to this in a more romantic setting, but as it's been brought up..."  He reaches into a pocket, hiding the fact he's pulling something from his inventory, "Fleur Delacour," he says, sliding to a knee in front of her, "I know I have to speak to your parents, but would you do me the honor of agreeing to be my wife?"  With these words, he opened the box to reveal a elegant round-cut sapphire ring.</p>
<p>For once, Fleur was speechless, staring at him.  Her hand rose, trembling, and closed upon Harry's as she murmurs, "Yes!  Yes, Harry."  Smiling, Harry slips the ring out of the box and onto Fleur's finger, nodding.  "I'll speak to your parents as soon as possible."</p>
<p>"Congratulations!"  Daphne leans in, hugging them both, "I was <i>waiting</i> for you to do this," she told Harry, nudging him.</p>
<p>"I wanted it to be at the right time!"  Harry explained.  "But as Kalina brought it up, I couldn't just speak to her parents without asking her, it wouldn't be right."</p>
<p>Fleur simply laughed, hugging them both and leaning in to brush her lips over Harry's and then Daphne's.  To the side, Marcus and Kalina watched.  Marcus was smiling widely.  Kalina was smiling, but a more subdued, quieter version that nonetheless showed that she was pleased.</p>
<p>"Now, let's call a house elf and have dinner," suggested Kalina, rising to her feet and gesturing for the others to join her at the table.  "We can discuss things in more detail."</p>
<p>It was a good evening.</p>
<p>HPHPHPHPHP</p>
<p>Harry stood beside Fleur near the other Champions.  "What do you think this is all about?" He asks her, directing the question towards Cedric and Krum as well.  Of course, he already knew, but he had to pretend.</p>
<p>"Well, obviously it's about the Third Task, but I'm not sure what they're going to tell us," Cedric stated.</p>
<p>"Yes.  Hopefully we'll see, soon, there is one of the judges," Krum added.</p>
<p>"Ah, Champions!  Right this way, please," stated Bagman, who led them along a path towards the quidditch pitch.  Arriving, they saw hedge rows have been grown, and Cedric looked incensed.</p>
<p>"What happened to the pitch?"  he complained.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, you'll get your pitch back when we're done.  The last task for the tournament will be found within that maze!"  Bagman said dramatically.  "You will have to get to the center of the maze.  First person to get there and claim the Triwizard Cup wins the tournament!"</p>
<p>"I assume there will be defenses in the maze?"  Harry asked, as if he didn't know the answer.</p>
<p>"Yes!"  Bagman said, puffing out his chest, "Both traps and monsters will wander the maze.  You will all have to find a way through it!"</p>
<p>Glancing towards the others, Fleur murmured, "Well, that sounds simple enough, though simple doesn't always mean easy."</p>
<p>"You will enter the maze in order of your scores.  First Viktor Krum!  At the one minute mark, Harry Potter!  At three minutes, Fleur Delacour!  And on five, we send in Cedric Diggory!"</p>
<p>"Are there any rules for getting through the maze?"  Harry asked.  "Limitations?"</p>
<p>"You cannot fly, nor can you just burn through the walls.  You <i>are</i> allowed to burn through barriers, but not the walls themselves," Bagman answered.</p>
<p>"Not allowed to fly, nor to burn through the walls.  Anything else?"  Harry asked.  Fleur gave him a curious look.</p>
<p>"No killing your competitors?"  Bagman said, shrugging.</p>
<p>"All right, thank you," Harry murmured, offering Fleur a wry smile.  He whispered to her, "I'll explain later."</p>
<p>"All right.  The Third Task will be on June 24th, so be ready," Bagman said.  He smiled, "Due to concerns from parents and others surrounding the Second Task, each of you need to be examined this evening by Madame Pomfrey.  First will be Mister Potter at six, then Mr. Diggory at six thirty.  Ms. Delacour is next at seven, and finally Mr. Krum at seven thirty.  Just to make sure there's no lingering issues."  He waited, and when no one spoke, added, "That's all I needed to say."</p>
<p>Harry frowned slightly.  There was no examination last time.  He nodded at Bagman, and said to Fleur, "I'll see you after the exam, all right?"</p>
<p>"I will be waiting with Daphne," she murmured.  "You still need to send a letter to my father."</p>
<p>Cedric looked curious, while Viktor appeared knowing.  Chuckling, Harry nodded, "All right.  You can look over my draft," he said.  "Off to get poked and prodded by Madame Pomfrey."</p>
<p>Making his way into the castle, Harry entered the hospital wing.  "Madame Pomfrey?"  His gaze flickered around the room curiously when she didn't answer.  "Madame?"  He approached her office and saw her asleep at her desk, a pot of tea to the side.  He moved to wake her up when he heard movement.  He whirled to look behind him.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, he was too slow as Dumbledore stood behind him, wand outstretched as he said in a firm voice, "<b>Obliviate</b>!"</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>Age: 14<br/>Job: Student<br/>Level: 11<br/>XP: 28,150</p>
<p>Health: 350<br/>Mana: 750</p>
<p>Strength: 10<br/>Agility: 25<br/>Endurance: 25<br/>Intelligence: 50<br/>Perception: 20<br/>Charisma: 20<br/>Magic: 50</p>
<p>Life Skills:<br/>Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Dancing 15 [Apprentice], Deception 20 [Apprentice], Dodging 34 [Journeyman], Etiquette (Magical) 40 [Apprentice], Gardening 75 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 5 [Journeyman], Language (French) 83 [Apprentice], Law (Magical) 25 [Apprentice], Mathematics 10 [Journeyman], Persuasion 35 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 80 [Apprentice], Swords 44 [Apprentice]</p>
<p>Magic Skills:<br/>Alchemy 12 [Apprentice], Ancient Runes 12 [Journeyman], Arithmancy 17 [Journeyman], Charms 43 [Journeyman], Dark Arts 23 [Journeyman], Dueling 47 [Journeyman], Herbology 4 [Journeyman], Legilimency 33 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 1 [Journeyman], Magic Theory 28 [Journeyman], Observe 34 [Journeyman], Occlumency 75 [Apprentice], Potions 21 [Journeyman], Transfiguration 44 [Journeyman], Warding 17 [Apprentice]</p>
<p>Talents:<br/>Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Lord Potter, Mother's Protection, Parselmagic, Parseltongue Mastery, Powerful Magic, Shapeshifter<br/>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so you meet both Greengrass parents.  Kalina's pretty much a consummate Slytherin.  Controlled, canny, perceptive.  Able to see through deceptions.  Marcus is very much not.  He's like a more honorable version of how some of the Slytherin Quidditch team were portrayed, very in your face and blunt, competitive, but not a bad guy.  It's not important to the plot, but he was likely an auror for a while before moving to the Department of Mysteries.  He leaves the politicking and business to his wife, who pretends to be a mere mother.  Emphasis on "pretends".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Rage, Planning, and Betrothals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry reacts to Dumbledore's actions.  Plots.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to get this out as I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<b>Obliviate</b>!"</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Gamer's Mind activated. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>"<b>Confundo</b>!"  Dumbledore stated, his wand glowing with the power he put into the spell.  "You had a physical with Madame Pomfrey and then returned to the Beauxbatons carriage, where you found Miss Greengrass and Miss Delacour in bed with one of the male students from Beauxbatons.  Devastated, you left and have been wandering the grounds.  You are here for a calming draught from Madame Pomfrey.  You've decided that if they could do such a thing to you, you've made mistakes in who to trust and should come talk to me about what to do."</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Gamer's Mind activated. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>Some part of Harry wanted to lash out, to attack the man before him, but Harry knew that would be a <i>bad</i> idea.  Even with how much he'd learned, he wasn't a match for Dumbledore in a face to face conflict.  Luckily, his surprise helped convey the impression he was affected by the spells.</p>
<p>Dumbledore nodded to himself and added another small obliviate, turning and quickly leaving the infirmary to wait in his office for the young man to show.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; Gamer's Mind activated. &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>Harry just stood there, eyes open wide, mind whirling.  Anger, no, <i>rage</i> whirled in him as he thought of what might have happened if he couldn't have resisted the spells Dumbledore cast.</p>
<p>He looked around quickly, and seeing no portraits, gestured with his wand, murmuring, "<b>Umbra Gressus</b>."  He appeared in Daphne's room.  They weren't there.  What if Dumbledore did something to Daphne and Fleur?  He left the room and opened the door to Fleur's room.</p>
<p>Thank Merlin, they were sitting on the couch talking.  He moved towards them as he shut the door and knelt in front of them.  "Harry, what's--"  That's as far as Daphne got as he wrapped his arms around both girls, hugging them tightly.</p>
<p>Concerned now, especially when she felt the wetness of tears against her skin, Fleur asked as well, "What's wrong, Harry?"</p>
<p>"You've been here all this time?"  He called, "Winky?"  The house elf appeared.  "They haven't had any visitors, have they?"</p>
<p>"No, Master Harry," the house elf stated.</p>
<p>"Harry?"  Daphne prompted him again, still worried.</p>
<p>"I went to the physical.  Madame Pomfrey didn't answer me when I called.  I found her at her desk, asleep.  I heard a sound behind me, and when I turned, Dumbledore was there, his wand pointed at me."</p>
<p>Even as Fleur's eyes widened, he continued, "He tried to obliviate me, and then confound me.  He told me that I'd had my physical and came to the carriage and that I'd caught you two with someone else, and was devastated and unsure, and that I was going to go to him for advice.  And then he tried to obliviate me again, presumably of the past few minutes, and left."</p>
<p>He leaned back a bit, not pulling entirely away from the two girls, "If I wasn't immune to mental attacks like that, he'd have succeeded, and I'd have lost you both.  I just, I can't stop thinking about it.  I was so worried that he might have gone to you two first and did something similar."  He rubbed his face, "I know it's a little paranoid, but I'd like you both checked over by someone other than Madame Pomfrey, just to be sure."</p>
<p>"Harry," Daphne soothed him.  "Nothing happened, but if it'll make you feel better, we can ask Madame Maxime to have us examined by Madame Sartre."</p>
<p>He nodded his head, even as Fleur hugged him tightly, "I'd appreciate it.  I can't get out of my head.  I immediately jumped here and you weren't in your room, and I kind of panicked."</p>
<p>"It's understandable, Harry.  The ways that minds can be messed with with magic can be frightening when you think about it happening to you," Fleur murmured, deciding to try to take his mind off his worry.  She laughed softly, "I do wish I could gain access to some of those traits of yours, they could be useful."</p>
<p>"Oh?  Which ones?" asked Harry curiously.</p>
<p>"Other than the obvious?"  Fleur smirked suddenly, and Harry suddenly realized he shouldn't have asked that question.  "I think being a Parselmouth would be <i>wonderful</i> with Daphne."  As if to illustrate the point, she stuck out her tongue.</p>
<p>"<i>Fleur</i>!"  Daphne gasped, covering her face as she blushed.  That was just too much.</p>
<p>"Yes, Daphne?"  Fleur asked innocently, looking towards the embarrassed girl.</p>
<p>"I hate you."</p>
<p>"No you don't."</p>
<p>All Harry could do is laugh, blushing, as he looked at the interplay.  He stood, planning on sitting, and both Fleur and Daphne tugged him down, moving so he'd sit between them.  He said quietly, "Thank you.  I needed that."</p>
<p>"That's what we're here for,"  Daphne stated before adding, "Well, I'm also here to be teased by Fleur until I pass out in embarrassment."  Her voice sounded amused, not really minding by this point.</p>
<p>"I cannot help it," Fleur said with a laugh, "Both you and Harry respond so wonderfully to my teasing."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, we live to serve," Harry said with some amusement.  "I think just to be safe, you should have Daphne and I visit Madame Pomfrey with you.  I can wait behind a curtain as I doubt Madame Pomfrey will want me watching.  I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore trying something."</p>
<p>"Serve, mm?"  Fleur shook her head, "Harry, you give me <i>so many</i> openings, sometimes it's too easy."  She went on to nod, "I'd rather be safe than sorry.  Reversing an obliviation or confounding is possible, but I don't want to go through it."</p>
<p>"I'm also going to talk to Madame Maxime to get the transfer finished," Harry added.  "I was going to wait until after the tournament, but at this point, I do not want him to have <i>any</i> access to me outside the Tournament itself."</p>
<p>"I agree.  And we'll have Madame Sartre examine us after Madame Pomfrey," Daphne nodded.  "It'll be seven in a half hour, why don't we start to make our way to the infirmary?"</p>
<p>"All right," Harry said, before adding, "This whole episode has convinced me of something, though.  I wanted to take down Dumbledore before.  Now I not only want to, but I'm <i>determined</i> to.  Hurting me is one thing, but trying to separate us is another and is unforgivable."</p>
<p>This prompted another hug from the Daphne and Fleur.</p>
<p>Time to act.</p>
<p>HPHPHPHPHP</p>
<p>Dumbledore sat in his office, pulling parchment out of his desk as he waited.  Soon, Harry would arrive.  It might take a little bit of effort, but he had taken the first step towards bringing him back in line.  It was sad, but necessary if they were to defeat Voldemort.  Difficult choices had to be made and the boy was already growing far too rebellious.</p>
<p>He couldn't force the boy to give up his emancipation, but he could get him to sign an apprenticeship contract.  Such a thing would put the boy back under his control as long as the contract lasted, and the boy would sacrifice himself long before that point.</p>
<p>Slowly, he leaned over the parchment in front of him, writing the contract.  It'd been quite some time since he'd apprenticed or had an apprentice, but he was sure he could fulfill the proper legal guidelines necessary.</p>
<p>Eventually, the aged wizard finished, and glanced at the time.  And frowned.  It had been over an hour.  Where was young Harry?  The boy should be here by now.</p>
<p>He waited a little longer, before rising to his feet.  He hoped the boy didn't react too badly to the Confundus.  Harry had already proven difficult to find if he went to ground.</p>
<p>He stopped as his ward detected a presence outside the door.  He frowned; it wasn't Harry, but rather Minerva.  As the woman approached the gargoyle, it slipped to the side and Dumbledore sat down at his desk again.  "Ah, Minerva.  What may I do for you?"</p>
<p>"Albus, I just received these from Madame Maxime."  McGonagall sounded upset.  She'd known there had been tension and arguments between Albus and Mr. Potter, especially after those articles, but she'd hoped it wouldn't go this far.  "It would seem that Mr. Potter has withdrawn from Hogwarts and has been accepted to Beauxbatons.  He will officially be a student there as soon as the tournament is over."</p>
<p>Dumbledore blanched, "What?  That's impossible!" he said, rising to his feet and looking over the papers.  His mind was whirling.  What?  How?  As he read the papers, he shook his head.  There were even copies of forms sent to the ICW, the Ministry of Magic, and the French Ministry of Magic.  Such paperwork was rarely done nowadays, but would ensure he couldn't block the paperwork or 'lose it'.</p>
<p>"No, it's definitely possible, Albus.  You've been pushing him since he came back, and he refused to be pushed."  McGonagall stated.  "It's not surprising, considering Ms. Skeeter's articles.  I never believed her to be accurate, but Mr. Potter's admitted the articles are truthful."</p>
<p>"Now, Minerva, he's simply a child who's lashing out," Dumbledore stated.  "Yes, some things happened, but they aren't as clear-cut as Ms. Skeeter stated them."</p>
<p>"You are aware, Albus, that I was <i>here</i> for most of them, right?" McGonagall pointed out.</p>
<p>For a moment, he wanted to obliviate her.  But large-scale memory modification was very difficult and left obvious signs.  Disregarding the urge, the man rubbed his nose.  "We will have to discuss things with him.  When you see him, tell him to report here to speak with me."</p>
<p>"You don't get it, Albus.  He's no longer a student here.  We cannot call him into this office.  We may <i>ask</i> to speak to him, but he can say no," McGonagall pointed out.</p>
<p>How did things go so wrong?  It had looked like his spells at worked!  Didn't they?  Dumbledore's mind whirled as he sighed, "Yes, yes, Minerva.  Ask him, then.  I need to read through these forms."</p>
<p>As she left, Dumbledore worried.  <i>Why</i> were things going so badly?</p>
<p>HPHPHPHPHP</p>
<p>Returning from Madame Pomfrey's, Harry immediately went to speak to Madame Maxime.  He'd mentioned wanting to transfer before when he bumped into her visiting Fleur, so it wasn't <i>that</i> difficult.  It'd be a coup to have the Boy-Who-Lived attending Beauxbatons, especially with how well he was doing in the Tournament.  All he had to do is mention that Daphne was his betrothed and that he had to be near her for that reason.</p>
<p>Sometimes, using the backward nature of the Wizarding society was useful.</p>
<p>After they filled out all the forms, he headed down to Daphne and Fleur, and they went to Madame Sartre.  Her examination was thorough, and once she gave them a clean bill of health, Harry felt himself starting to relax.</p>
<p>Things were still okay.</p>
<p>When they reached Fleur's room, she asked as they shut the door, "So, you're going to be staying in the carriage, yes?  Are you rooming with Alain or Louis, or is there a room open for you?"</p>
<p>"Technically, I'm rooming with a Louis Bisset, but I kind of hope I can stay with you and Daphne most of the time.  I can sleep on the couch or something," Harry offered.</p>
<p>"Well, <i>I</i> certainly don't mind, though you can sleep in the bed," Fleur said lightly.  She touched his arm comfortingly.</p>
<p>Blushing slightly, Daphne agreed, "I don't mind either, and like Fleur, you can stay in the bed."  She paused, "I trust you not to try anything I wouldn't want."</p>
<p>"Well, why don't we all sleep together then?"  Fleur asked lightly.  "That way no one worries about anyone else."  She was suggesting this for Harry, who she can tell is still a little out of sorts after this encounter with Dumbledore.  Not that she disliked the idea, of course.</p>
<p>"You are phrasing things like that to tease me," Daphne complained.  "It's a good idea, though."</p>
<p>"If you are both sure, I'd appreciate that.  I plan on putting up some parseltongue protections," Harry admitted.  "Fleur, can you send your father a note?  I need to talk to him about a betrothal," he asked her.</p>
<p>"I can call him on the carriage floo," Fleur agreed, "And arrange things."</p>
<p>"Good," Harry said.  He paused, and then added, "Oh, Daphne?"</p>
<p>"Yes?" she asked curiously, as she turned towards him, sitting on the couch.</p>
<p>"I was going to do this tonight, after a nice dinner.  But, like with Fleur, this isn't the most romantic.  I wanted you to know you mean a lot to me, too."  He mentally made a note to make their honeymoon <i>very</i> romantic.  "This is for you.  I decided it wouldn't be fair if I gave Fleur a ring and not you," he said, kneeling and opening a ring box.  The ring was a heart-cut-emerald.</p>
<p>"It's beautiful," Daphne said, blinking in surprise, as she extended her hand so he could slip it onto her finger.  "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Careful, you might make me think you like her more than me," teased Fleur.  She sat down beside Daphne, hugging her, "It's beautiful.  We should show Hermione.  Oh, and Gabrielle too!  And your sister, Astoria..."</p>
<p>"That reminds me.  I should warn Hermione about what happened.  Dobby," He called, and the house elf appeared.  "Do me a favor and pass a message to Hermione privately?  Have her visit us in the carriage.  Transport her here, if she needs, if you will?"  Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Dobby answered, disappearing.</p>
<p>"Special treat.  What do you two want to eat, I'll pick up any fast food you want," Harry offered.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'd love some baked goods, ones from home like brioches or fougasse," Fleur said enthusiastically.</p>
<p>Daphne added, "A pizza would be nice for me.  Last time I had one was when I visited a friend's.  Pepperoni, onions, mushrooms, and extra cheese?"</p>
<p>"Pizza's easy.  I'm sure I can pick up some baked goods.  Would you like one of those stuffed fougasse breads?  I'm going to get enough for all of us and Hermione too."  At Fleur's nod, Harry nodded and waved his wand, hissing in parseltongue for a few moments.  "I put up some protections.  Dobby and Winky can pop in, but no one else can.  I'll be back soon.  <b>Umbra Gressus</b>," he muttered, hooking his wand and disappearing.</p>
<p>HPHPHPHPHP</p>
<p>They were waiting in Madame Maxime's office.  Harry walked back and forth while Daphne and Fleur watched him in amusement.  "Relax, Harry.  My father will like you," Fleur assured him.</p>
<p>"Easy for you to say," Harry said to her.  "I have never done this before.  How does one negotiate a betrothal contract?"</p>
<p>"You're in a contract with me," Daphne pointed out.</p>
<p>"Yes, but I didn't have to <i>negotiate</i> it," Harry told her.</p>
<p>"It's not like it's going to be complicated.  Father will just want our second child to carry on the Delacour name, that's all," Fleur assured him.  "We're not one to want all sorts of business alliances and so forth."  Her lips twitched, "That's Daphne's family's thing."</p>
<p>"Hey!"  Daphne complained, "We do own a lot of businesses, it's important to ensure a marriage doesn't cause problems, that's all!"</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Harry was flushing at the idea of children.  That wasn't something he was used to <i>thinking</i> about.  Even as he settled down between Daphne and Fleur, the floo flared, and stepping out of the green flames came a tall, slender man with gray-black hair.  Behind him came Fleur's mother, Apolline.  Harry bowed, "Ah, good day, sir.  Madame Apolline."</p>
<p>"Good afternoon, Heir Potter.  You may call me Jean," Fleur's father said as he introduced himself.  "My daughter said you wished to discuss a matter with me?"  The man's demeanor was calm and perhaps a little cold.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir, and you may call me Harry" Harry said.  He took a breath, steadying himself, "Please, take a seat, both of you.  I wanted to speak to you and ask your permission to marry your daughter, sir."</p>
<p>"Right to it then, hmm?"  Jean's lips quirk slightly, "All right, tell me why I should allow you to marry my daughter."</p>
<p>"Simple.  We love each other, and I can provide for her.  She challenges me, and I like to think I can help her grow as well," Harry said firmly.  Now that he was talking to the other man, he found it easier to control his worries.  "And I would do anything for her."</p>
<p>"Anything, hmm?"  Jean <i>really</i> wanted to push that, to see how far the young man would go, but he wasn't a fool.  His wife and daughter would kill him.  "Did he ask you about this matter, Fleur?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Papa, and I very much want to marry him," Fleur said, actually blushing slightly, which caused Daphne to smirk at her.</p>
<p>"All right, Heir Potter.  Do you require a dowry?" Jean questioned, as he laced his fingers together, watching him.</p>
<p>"No.  Nothing like that.  Fleur mentioned you might want our second child, if we have one, to be a Delacour to continue your name.  I'm fine with that, if you wish?"  Harry offered.  "Honestly sir, I just want to marry Fleur.  I'm asking for a betrothal because that's what's done and I don't want to insult her by implying she's not worthy of one."</p>
<p>"And this lady?"  Jean asked, glancing at Daphne.</p>
<p>"Daphne's contracted to me to be Lady Black.  Fleur would be Lady Potter," Harry said.  "Fleur likes her too, and we work well together."</p>
<p>"So you want two wives?"  Jean asked, brow rising.</p>
<p>"Want?  Not exactly, but I care for, no, I love both," Harry said, "And I require two wives for two Houses."  He shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly, I didn't know Daphne until I discovered we had a contract, but she's become a part of me, just like Fleur has."</p>
<p>With this, Harry oofed as both girls hugged him, and he blushed, looking down before glancing at Jean, who said with a wry smile, "My wife had told me you were a good young man, but I wanted to see for myself.  I think this is a good match, Harry."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Jean," Harry said after a moment.  "I was hoping we could get the betrothal contract settled today, if you are willing."</p>
<p>"So soon?" Jean wondered.</p>
<p>Harry considered.  "The final task is coming up, and I want it handled before then, and there are certain other things involved.  I could show you both, if you bring a pensieve."</p>
<p>"Oh, Morgana," Apolline murmured, speaking for the first time.  She was content to let her husband talk up to that point, "Something else happened?"</p>
<p>"You might say that," Harry agreed.</p>
<p>Apolline rubbed her brow, "I told my husband what you showed me.  He's speaking to a few people about your Sirius, but it's taking time.  If something <i>else</i> has happened, you have terrible luck.  Nell!"  She called, and once the house elf appeared, she asked, "Could you bring our pensieve?"</p>
<p>Once the house elf returned with the object, Harry pulled a silvery memory strand out of his mind, and put it in the pensieve.  "You two might want to see it, too," He said to Daphne and Fleur, before looking at Apolline and Jean, "I seem to have a talent of sorts, I'm very resistant to mental magics.  Which is lucky, as you're about to see.  I... don't want to watch that again, as I keep thinking of what might have happened if I had been affected."</p>
<p>He watched as they all put their finger into the pensieve to view the memory.  When they emerged, Daphne and Fleur hugged him again, and Apolline was swearing vociferously in French.  "He was trying to separate you three!  How <i>dare</i> he!" she finally said, looking at them.</p>
<p>"He was trying to separate them and have him vulnerable," Jean murmured.  His eyes were hard.</p>
<p>"Yes," Harry said with a sigh, "That's one reason why I want the betrothal done <i>now</i>.  I want to marry Fleur anyway, I love her, but want it done so no manipulations can slip in later down the line."</p>
<p>"I understand."  Jean paused, "Are you absolutely sure you wish to marry my daughter, young man?  And don't be insulted, I'm asking for a reason."</p>
<p>"Yes."  Harry said simply.</p>
<p>"We can word the contract so it cannot be broken, then," Jean said with a slow nod.  "I will go to Gringotts and have them prepare a contract and bring it back.  We can sign the contract then."</p>
<p>"Sir, there's nothing I want more," Harry stated firmly.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>Age: 14<br/>Job: Student<br/>Level: 11<br/>XP: 28,150</p>
<p>Health: 350<br/>Mana: 750</p>
<p>Strength: 10<br/>Agility: 25<br/>Endurance: 25<br/>Intelligence: 50<br/>Perception: 20<br/>Charisma: 20<br/>Magic: 50</p>
<p>Life Skills:<br/>Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Dancing 15 [Apprentice], Deception 20 [Apprentice], Dodging 34 [Journeyman], Etiquette (Magical) 40 [Apprentice], Gardening 75 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 5 [Journeyman], Language (French) 83 [Apprentice], Law (Magical) 25 [Apprentice], Mathematics 10 [Journeyman], Persuasion 35 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 80 [Apprentice], Swords 44 [Apprentice]</p>
<p>Magic Skills:<br/>Alchemy 12 [Apprentice], Ancient Runes 12 [Journeyman], Arithmancy 17 [Journeyman], Charms 43 [Journeyman], Dark Arts 23 [Journeyman], Dueling 47 [Journeyman], Herbology 4 [Journeyman], Legilimency 33 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 1 [Journeyman], Magic Theory 28 [Journeyman], Observe 34 [Journeyman], Occlumency 75 [Apprentice], Potions 21 [Journeyman], Transfiguration 44 [Journeyman], Warding 17 [Apprentice]</p>
<p>Talents:<br/>Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Lord Potter, Mother's Protection, Parselmagic, Parseltongue Mastery, Powerful Magic, Shapeshifter<br/>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yup, those who figured Gamer's Mind would block the Obliviation would be right.  The way to actually do something would be to have a spell cast on Harry that affected <i>others</i>, much like that nasty Discord Potion he had in the beginning.  Luckily, Dumbledore doesn't know this.</p>
<p>As for those wanting a duel... Harry wouldn't do that at this moment.  Yes, he's very talented.  Yes, he's approaching O-level NEWTs in all wanded subjects, which is a major accomplishment when he's only in his fourth year.  But Dumbledore is far beyond that, and he has the Elder Wand backing him up.  While it's not actually made by Death, it's still a powerful boost.</p>
<p>Harry panicked here, too.  It might have been better to wait to transfer, but he's still freaked out about what could have happened and wants to be as far away from Dumbledore as is possible.  It's kind of funny, but in that one act, Dumbledore scared Harry more than Voldemort likely ever has.  For someone who has never had many close relationships, the idea of being forced to lose two that are very important to him is <i>terrifying</i>.</p>
<p>I will be working on Masquerade, Flower, and such now, as I did two chapters here quickly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Preparations are underway for the Third Task.  Plus some jokes and fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stretched as he woke up.  It took him a moment to remember where he was, and he blushed when he did so.  He was lying right between Daphne and Fleur: at least they had dressing gowns on.  Shifting his weight, he started to sit up, trying to move without waking them.  A voice spoke to his right, "No.  Stay."  Fleur's accent was much stronger when sleepy, her hand tugging him down once more.</p><p>"I need to get up," Harry said to her, "Get a few things setup for the Third Task and what comes after," he told her.</p><p>"I know," Fleur murmured, "But give us this, hmm?"  Harry leaned back and Fleur leaned against him.  "I know that we've prepared, but I'm worried about the Task," she said.</p><p>"I know," Harry said.  "But with Remus and Sirius, hopefully we will be all right.  Voldemort wasn't too bad until he got his body, so if I can take out Pettigrew and they can take out the snake, we should be fine."</p><p>"I know," Fleur said with a sigh, hugging him.  "Still."</p><p>Harry chuckled, "Just think, after all this is done, I'll be in France, and we won't have to worry so much about Dumbledore."</p><p>"<i>That</i> will be nice.  I still want him to pay for what he did," Fleur said with a frown.</p><p>"You're not the only one," mumbled a voice to the other side, and Harry glanced over as Daphne opened her eyes.  "We need to decide just how to do that.  I assume Harry doesn't want to do the simple thing and kill him."  Daphne was hardcore, at times.</p><p>"No, nor would I.  After what he tried to do to us, he deserves to know and live with the fact that all his plans have failed," Harry said harshly, before taking a breath, kissing Daphne's cheek.  "I figured once Voldemort's done, I release all the information we have, including official records of what charms and potions I was under, him removing money to Arabella Figg to 'watch me' instead of to my caregivers, and also what the Dursleys liked to do to me, though I hate that being public knowledge.  Finish with his attempted mind rape and memory wipe."  He shrugged, "We've already primed the pump with Skeeter's articles, if we release enough, it will destroy him.  Outside his sycophants, he'd be reviled.  That's enough.  Him being thrown into Azkaban would be a bonus."</p><p>"We should also look into his past," Daphne suggested.  "With all he's tried to do with you, he's probably done other bad things previously."</p><p>"Mmm," Fleur agreed.  "Hire someone to investigate?"</p><p>"I can speak to my mother," Daphne said after a moment, "She knows people, and will know how to get someone good who won't do something to let Dumbledore know he's being investigated."</p><p>"All right, let's do that, then.  We really should do our preparations.  I wanted to arrange the Fidelius nest at the graveyard and prepare the horcrux vat, among other things," Harry told them.</p><p>"We do only have a few weeks until the Third Task," Fleur agreed with a sigh.  "All right.  But I and Daphne go with you.  Madame Maxime will cover for us while we're gone."</p><p>"After what he tried to do?"  Harry stared at Fleur.  "Of course.  I don't even want to <i>think</i> of returning to find you two having forgotten me, or hating me."</p><p>A figure appeared in the corner, "Dobby would <i>hurt</i> Bad Whiskers before he did anything to his Mistresses."</p><p>Another figured appeared beside Dobby, "So would Winky."</p><p>Harry started to laugh quietly, "Dobby, Winky, we don't deserve you both.  Thank you."</p><p>Slowly stretching, Harry kissed Daphne then Fleur on the cheek and slid carefully off the bed.  "Let's get showered and dressed.  Fleur and I can transfigure the horcrux tank, then we can visit Remus and Sirius."</p><p>"Care for company?" asked Fleur lightly, only to smirk as Harry blushed.</p><p>"Fleur!" He said, looking at her.</p><p>Laughing softly, Fleur said lightly, "You're too easy."  She shook her head, even as Daphne smiled in amusement, and got out of the bed, "I and Daphne will shower and change, then you can use the bathroom, all right?"</p><p>"Let's go," Daphne said to Fleur as the make their way into the bathroom.  Harry heard the sound of a swat and Daphne saying, "Behave," before the door shut.</p><p>Once the girls emerged from the bathroom properly dressed, Harry went in and showered as well, using a quick shaving spell and otherwise getting ready for the day.  Emerging, he saw them talking quietly, Fleur leaning in to peck Daphne on the lips before both offered him a smile.  "Hey, you two ready?  We should go to the Chamber of Secrets first."</p><p>"Ready when you are," Daphne said to him and he offered a hand to her.  She took his hand, and then Fleur's as well, and he gestured with his wand.</p><p><b>Umbra Gressus</b>.  Wordlessly casting the spell, they disappeared into shadow, and reappeared in the Chamber of Secrets.  "It still is strange to me, that this looks different now that the dungeon isn't here.  I's like it was in my second year."  Harry shook his head.  "Dobby?"  When the house elf appeared, he asked, "Can you get us a large amount of glass?  It can be dishes or anything else, but we need a lot of it to transfigure."</p><p>"Dobby will be right back," the house elf said before disappearing.  He returned very quickly, saying, "There was much stuff in Come and Go Room."  Plates, glasses, and more started to appear in a pile in front of them and after a time, stopped.</p><p>"This is perfect, Dobby!"  Harry said.  He looked at Fleur, "You want to handle transfiguring the frame, while I protect the basin?"  Glancing at Daphne, he added, "You know runes, can you lay down a basic framework for a Circle?"</p><p>Even as Fleur began to wave her wand and the various bits of glassware merged to form a basin, Daphne nodded and said, "I can do that," and began to gesture with her wand, etching symbols into the stone floor of the Chamber, slowly working her way around the others.  Harry waited for Fleur to finish, watching as she added a shelf for the horcruxes.</p><p>Soon, he was waving his wand, murmuring spells to harden and protect the basin and shelf.  Running his hand through his hair as he finished, Harry looked over towards Daphne, who was still working.  He slipped his hand into Fleur's as he watched, not wanting to interrupt.</p><p>"She's very good, isn't she?" Fleur said to him quietly, her voice proud.</p><p>"She is, I'm pretty sure she's almost my equal with Runes, and <i>she</i> isn't cheating with a sodding game interface thing," Harry said with a smile.</p><p>"You are too humble," Fleur murmured.  "From what you told me, you were quite bright even before the whole game thing, at least when not hopped up on potions.  You'd probably have been even more so if you'd been allowed to apply yourself."</p><p>"Maybe," is all Harry said as Daphne rose to her feet.</p><p>"I'm finished," She said, gesturing with her wand to empower the runes.  "I did a standard protection circle, we can cast magic in but not out, and so can the house elves."</p><p>"That works.  That way the elves just have to push the horcruxes off the shelf from a distance at the proper time, and down they go into the venom," Harry said.  "Good job, Daphne."</p><p>"Of course," Daphne stated with a nod.  "Now we go to the graveyard?"</p><p>"Yeah, though I'll do a few protections so we aren't spotted.  There might be a snake about, too."  As he spoke, Harry gestured with his wand, murmuring, "Sight, sound, smell..."  He nodded, taking Fleur's hand this time as Fleur took Daphne's.  <b>Umbra Gressus</b>.</p><p>They appeared in the graveyard, and Harry looked around slowly, remembering.  Fleur felt him shudder and she squeezed his hand gently, murmuring, "Are you all right?"</p><p>"I will be," Harry told her.  "Just... remembering.  Last time I was here, Voldemort said 'Kill the spare' and Cedric was killed with the Killing Curse.  Then the whole taking blood thing, and..."  He trailed off as he was hugged by the blonde.</p><p>"I understand," Fleur murmured.  Daphne put her hand on his shoulder, gently, but didn't crowd him.</p><p>"Anyway," Harry said, "Enough of my whining.  Let's do this."  He headed first towards Voldemort's father's grave site and waved his wand, "Accio."  Bones flew out of the grave and he collected them all, vanishing them.  Harry then summoned bones from another grave, and carefully pulled up the grass and dug a hole, burying them and tamping down the dirt and making sure the grass didn't look too disturbed.</p><p>"You were not whining," Daphne told him, poking his side firmly.</p><p>Harry smirked at her, "Ow," he deadpanned, feeling a little better at their support.  "Now, I need to setup a place near the grave for a Fidelius."  As he spoke, he looked around the graveyard, before settling upon a small shed a distance away on a hillock.  "This will do."  A quick unlocking charm to make sure the inside was safe and he began to concentrate, casting in parseltongue, ~<b>Fidelis Locus de Optivus.</b>~</p><p>Both Daphne and Fleur looked confused, as they glanced around, before Harry murmured, "The storage shed is on the rise."</p><p>Their eyes opened wide, and Daphne said, "Seeing the Fidelius at work is always interesting."</p><p>"Indeed.  The best part is because of how it's hidden, not even the snake will be able to detect them while they're inside the boundaries."  Harry shrugged his shoulders.  "Hopefully, Remus and Sirius will be able to kill the snake when I arrive, so we can take care of Voldemort.  He'll be in the body of a horrible-looking snake-baby-homunculus thing."</p><p>"We should go speak to Remus and Sirius, so you can tell them the secret and show them where to go," Fleur suggested.  "We don't want to stay here too long in case we're seen."</p><p>"I still have the spells up, so others can't see us.  But it's good to be careful," Harry agreed.  He took Daphne's hand, and Daphne took Fleur's as Harry once again gestured with his wand.  <b>Umbra Gressus</b>.  Overtaken by shadows, they appeared in a park a short walk from Grimmauld Place.  Releasing his spells, Harry walked with Daphne and Fleur to Sirius' residence, and knocked on the door.</p><p>It took a few moments for someone to answer: long enough that Harry was starting to worry that something had happened.  Remus opened the door and gestured for Harry to come in.  "Hey, Harry.  Daphne.  You must be Fleur.  Nice to meet you.  Don't worry, we got the painting off the wall, we gave it to Kreacher.  So you can talk out here."</p><p>"Ah, that's a relief.  How'd you get it off the wall?"  Harry wondered.</p><p>As he led them into the sitting room, Remus answered, "Brute force.  We cut a hole in the wall and then got some wood and fixed the wall."  Shrugging, he added, "Sorry it took so long, but we've had someone trying to get into the house, so Sirius strengthened the wards and I was making sure you were actually you."</p><p>Harry waited to speak until they entered the sitting room.  Nodding at Sirius, he said, "Someone's been trying to break in?  That's not good.  Fudge still hasn't given you a trial, has he?  Fudge would love to have Sirius taken and gotten rid of before he was further humiliated, and Dumbledore at this point would probably help..."  Harry trailed off, and sighed.  He reached into his robe pocket, and summoned his pensieve from his inventory, making it look as if his pockets were expanded.  He put it down, saying.  "We'll have to deal with that first, I think.  I have a memory for you and Remus to watch."  Pulling a silvery memory strand from his head, he put it in the pensieve.</p><p>"Why would Dumbledore help?" asked Remus.  Even now, he had a problem attributing malice to the man.</p><p>"Look and see what he tried to do to me.  He's determined to control me no matter what he has to do."  Once both Remus and Sirius entered the memory, he commented to Daphne and Fleur, "They're seeing him try to warp my mind."</p><p>When they emerged from the memory, Remus was quite literally growling.  "He is a <i>monster</i>.  <b>How</b> could he do that?  <b>How</b>?  What happened?  Did you get your memories back from the ladies, or?"  Sirius stalked to the cabinet in the corner and poured two glasses of firewhiskey, offering one to Remus while he gulped down his own glass.</p><p>Even as he watched Remus drink his own firewhiskey, Harry shrugged, "It's one of the things I will explain at the end of the term, but suffice it to say, I'm very resistant to mental compulsions.  He didn't expect that, and went off thinking it'd worked."</p><p>"You're resistant to mental compulsions?"  Sirius asked, brow rising.</p><p>"He is.  It should be obvious from him, y'know, not believing I and Daphne cheated on him," Fleur said with a slight shake of her head.  "I want to burn off that man's couilles."</p><p>Harry said lightly to Fleur, "Maybe after, dear," his lips quirking before he looked at Remus and Sirius, "Anyway, you two don't leave the house much, do you?"</p><p>"No?"  Sirius said after a moment.  "Why?"</p><p>"I think it might be best if we moved you.  Dumbledore might help get you captured.  I have the perfect place," Harry said with a smirk.</p><p>"Where?" asked Remus curiously.</p><p>"The Chamber of Secrets," Harry said calmly.  "Almost no one can get there already, and I'll add a Fidelius.  Might as well abuse it.  You can send Kreacher out for things, and ask Dobby or Winky as well.  We'll have them buy a nice wizarding tent, so you're both comfortable.  A good-sized one is as good as a nice flat."</p><p>"You want us to stay in the Chamber of Secrets?"  Remus sounded incredulous.</p><p>"Better there than here, if someone manages to get through the wards," Harry said with a shrug.  "We <i>know</i> the place is safe, after all.  I'm the only person in Britain currently embodied who can get there."  He paused before adding, "It's a little creepy looking, but it's clean."</p><p>"I actually like it, in a way," Daphne interjected after a moment's thought.  "It looks kind of cool."</p><p>"I can't believe I'm saying this, but how are we going to get in there?  I doubt you can just lead us through the castle," Sirius said.</p><p>"Oh, that's easy.  I'll get us there," Harry assured them.  "First, however, I need to tell you this: The storage shed is on the rise."</p><p>"Er, okay?"  Remus said, before adding, "Wait, was that a Fidelius secret?"</p><p>"Yup," Harry said.  "Take Daphne or Fleur's hand and I'll bring us there so you can learn the location to apparate there for the Third Task.  I do suggest being there the day before, just to be safe."</p><p>"We'll be ready," Remus assured him as they all linked hands, and Harry gestured with his wand.  <b>Umbra Gressus</b>.  Disappearing into shadow, they reappeared in the storage shed.  "Here we are," Harry said to them.  "If you look outside, you'll see graves.  That one there," he said, pointing, "Is the one that held Voldemort's father's bones.  I replaced them, to disrupt the ritual, just in case."</p><p>"Smart, that might make the ritual fail.  If it doesn't, the result will be far weaker than otherwise," Sirius said with a nod.</p><p>"Your main job is to kill the snake.  That's of prime importance, as it's the last horcrux, or will be by then," Harry said.  "I'm holding off on dealing with the others until then in case he can feel their destruction.  Once it's gone, I just have to kill his homunculus body and it should be over."</p><p>"Are you coming alone, or is Fleur coming with you?" asked Remus.</p><p>"We haven't decided.  I want to go alone, but Fleur wants to come with me," Harry said with a shrug.</p><p>"It only makes sense to have me along to support you.  We can disillusion ourselves and if we're lucky, we can take them out before they even see us," Fleur pointed out.</p><p>"You're not going to win this one," Daphne said to him, "I agree with her."</p><p>"I just... I don't like the idea of losing you," Harry admitted.</p><p>"Don't you think we feel the same about you?" Fleur asked, brow rising.</p><p>"You're right.  I'm being stupid, I just..."  Harry laughed, softly, "Now that I have something, I don't want to lose it.  Before, it never mattered."</p><p>Remus' brow rose at Harry's words, looking curious, but he didn't interrupt the trio, instead listening as Harry sighed, "Okay, we'll go together.  If Cedric or Krum get there, I'll stun them so they can't take the cup, though I suspect you'll get there first of course."</p><p>"Good, we won't have to make you sleep alone tonight," she said teasingly, while Remus and Sirius coughed, staring at Harry.</p><p>"Fleur!  You didn't have to say that," Harry said with a sigh, blushing.</p><p>"She didn't have to," Daphne agreed.  "It was fun, though."</p><p>"Do I have to give you The Talk?" Sirius asked, a slow grin appearing on his lips.</p><p>Harry sighed, shaking his head, "See what you two did?" He said mournfully to Daphne and Fleur.  "No, Sirius, I don't need the Talk.  I'm well aware of such things, I promise you."</p><p>"I don't know," Remus said musingly, "We probably should to be sure, we wouldn't want you to miss something."</p><p>"Remus," Harry said to him, giving him a look.  "Unless you want all your hair to turn bright pink in such a way that you can't change it back, you'll behave."</p><p>"Can you do that?"  Sirius asked suddenly, curious.</p><p>~Mutatio Colorem,~ Harry hissed.  Remus started to snicker, as he pointed at Sirius.  Whose hair had turned green with silver streaks.  Remus helpfully conjured a mirror, offering it to Sirius.</p><p>"Hey!"  Sirius said, as he looked at the mirror, "You made my hair Slytherin.  That's not playing fair."</p><p>"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Daphne asked innocently.</p><p>"Er, nothing's wrong with the House, but I'm a Gryffindor," Sirius began.  "I should have Gryffindor-colored hair."</p><p>"If you behave, I'll revert it," Harry said to him with a smirk.  As he spoke, he gestured, "We have our plan and you know this place, so come on.  I'll pop you to the Chamber and we can get you setup.  Just to be safe, you might also ask Kreacher to pack everything in Grimmauld, especially the library and all treasures, and put them in the Black Vault.  Call it paranoia, if you want."</p><p>"It's not paranoia.  Dumbledore is really out to get you," Daphne said dryly, before they once again linked hands.  With a thought, they appeared in the Chamber of Secrets.</p><p>"Ignore the basin there, it's to destroy the horcruxes on the day of the Task, you don't have to worry about it.  Dobby?" Harry called, while Winky appeared when Daphne called her.  "We'd like you two to listen for Remus and Sirius.  If they need anything, help them, all right?  Dobby, please go to Diagon Alley and purchase a tent for them, one of those nice ones with a kitchen and sitting room.  At least... five bedrooms, please.  We will probably keep it for traveling after all this, and with five bedrooms, if we have all the families join us, it'll still work."</p><p>"Yes, Harry Sir," Dobby chirped, disappearing, while Winky took the initiative to clear out the dust in the Chamber, popping around the large cavernous room as she did so.</p><p>"Now, as soon as Dobby returns with the tent, we'll call Kreacher too, so I can tell them the Secret after casting the Fidelius," Harry said as he ran fingers through his hair.  "I think, other than Daphne's part the day before the Task, we're all prepared."  He suddenly grinned, "I feel like I'm giving a pep talk."</p><p>"Don't worry," Daphne said to him, taking his hand, "We'll be fine."</p><p>Harry couldn’t help it, he smiled at her and Fleur, then looked at Remus and Sirius.  "Yeah.  We'll be fine."</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>HARRY JAMES POTTER<br/>Age: 14<br/>Job: Student<br/>Level: 11<br/>XP: 28,150</p><p>Health: 350<br/>Mana: 750</p><p>Strength: 10<br/>Agility: 25<br/>Endurance: 25<br/>Intelligence: 50<br/>Perception: 20<br/>Charisma: 20<br/>Magic: 50</p><p>Life Skills:<br/>Cooking 5 [Journeyman], Dancing 15 [Apprentice], Deception 20 [Apprentice], Dodging 34 [Journeyman], Etiquette (Magical) 40 [Apprentice], Gardening 75 [Apprentice], History 27 [Apprentice], History (Magical) 5 [Journeyman], Language (French) 83 [Apprentice], Law (Magical) 25 [Apprentice], Mathematics 10 [Journeyman], Persuasion 35 [Apprentice], Running 72 [Apprentice], Sciences 35 [Apprentice], Stealth 80 [Apprentice], Swords 44 [Apprentice]</p><p>Magic Skills:<br/>Alchemy 12 [Apprentice], Ancient Runes 12 [Journeyman], Arithmancy 17 [Journeyman], Charms 43 [Journeyman], Dark Arts 23 [Journeyman], Dueling 47 [Journeyman], Herbology 4 [Journeyman], Legilimency 33 [Apprentice], Magic Creatures 1 [Journeyman], Magic Theory 28 [Journeyman], Observe 34 [Journeyman], Occlumency 75 [Apprentice], Potions 21 [Journeyman], Transfiguration 44 [Journeyman], Warding 17 [Apprentice]</p><p>Talents:<br/>Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Heir of Black, Lord Potter, Mother's Protection, Parselmagic, Parseltongue Mastery, Powerful Magic, Shapeshifter<br/>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nearing the home stretch now.  Next chapter will be a glossing over of the next few weeks and the start of the Third Task.</p><p>No real changes to stats as it's right after the last chapter.  Maybe some for the next, though. :)</p><p>Now onto another Maquerade chapter and I work on Flower again and hope I get past the block. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>